Three Memories: The Trilogy
by Demon Tenshi
Summary: One little incident can make you wonder about a lot of things. And one knowledge can make you want to change your heart. Emotions felt by an emotionless taiyoukai can make him confuse. So after all the confusing reactions, what do you get?
1. CH 1: Confused Reaction

**Demon Tenshi:**Hey!!! Well, this is my FIRST TIME on creating a FanFic and I hope you people go easy on me. Anyway, I have re read my FanFic and this is what came out!! Well if you are Sesshoumaru and Kagome or an Inuyasha and Kagome fan, then you'll like this story but I'm not really sure since I am not you. And another thing if you really like KIKYOU I ADVICE you do not read this. Thank you if you do I promise I'll try to make every single bit exciting for ya!! I must warned you this story IS ROMANTIC!!! Oh any request should be send to !!!!!

**Disclaimer:** Hey I don't own Inuyasha and this is just a fan fiction!!!

**Three Memories: The First Love: CH: 1: Confused Reactions**

A lone figure of a woman sat down on the lip of the well. This was where it all had started. Where she met the hanyou boy, who now she love more than the world. She would give anything for him; this is why she is doing this. And she knows that her heart only aches because of how she loves him so much. In some ways she knows that this time, even if she tries to go home, no one especially the hanyou will bother say anything to stop her.

It hurt; knowing that someone you love so dearly would rather be with someone else. But then, when she thinks about it, she only hurts because she loves him. After many years of suppressing tears, she was getting good at it, but she couldn't help but feel the very knives that would stab her heart every time she would think about him.

Years have passed, she had grown, but her heart stayed in one boy. Every memory has been with her all the way, every lesson and every mistake that also stayed with it. Yet, she wants to keep all of those memories, even if they hurt. Yes, she was a fool, but she also saw herself as a fool of love. She was under the spell, the ancient spell that many would wish not to fall to. But she had fallen years ago and could not snap out of it.

Kagome could just imagine it now, the hanyou she love so dearly and in every way, kissing her incarnation. He never saw her for what she was worth, but she knew it was her fault. It wasn't his fault that she was just a reincarnation. But what she couldn't take is that, after more than two years, she still craves to be touch by him. To hear him say the words, she have heard him say to her incarnation. And she felt so alone... Like she was now. To be alone is what she really hated. But even if it hurts her, she knows she is not the one he will prefer to be with.

'It wasn't meant to be, I love him... But seeing as it has been more than two years, I have to let go. I never had him.' Tears start to follow her thoughts, as she remembered what her mother had said to her in the past.

---Flashback---

Kagome sat on the couch watching TV. It was one of her favourite Anime shows. She knew that she had better things to do, like be with Inuyasha, hunt for the shards and all that. But she just wanted to annoy him like hell by being here and she was enjoying her little vacation, even as by the minutes past she could sense that Inuyasha's body has already risen from the well.

"Kagome!!, Dear, Inuyasha is here!" The sweet voice of her mothers rang inside Kagome's ears, as she stood up and walk up to her room, knowing that the hanyou boy would be there, waiting and is probably getting all of his best ideas to scream at her.

As soon as Kagome's foot stepped on one of the stairs, she saw the sad smile of her mother. "What is, mother?" She asked, wondering why her mom was giving her such a smile.

"Tell me, what made you go back to this time again?" Her mother asked, as if she knew the answer. Kagome bowed her head slightly, not wanting her mom to see the sad looks of her eyes. She knew that her mother did know the answer to her question.

"Why, ask?"

"Love..." Her mother breathes out the word. "Loving someone, Kagome is a precious thing, but you know... You cannot live like this, always expecting that, that one-day would come. That the little hanyou would love you... Maybe it will come. But you cannot get yourself so beat up over it." Her mom said the words low, knowing that the hanyou boy would be able to hear if she said it too loud. "Love him, care for him, protect him, but don't need him... It has been more than two years, you're turning 18 soon and you have become a beautiful young woman. Even if it hurts, treasure the time you had with him... Don't forget him... Just let him be free." The mother went closer to her daughter. "Know that, this is not your only chance. If it's not meant to be... Then, the memories you have had together...that will be enough, Kagome." Her mother reached and embraces her daughter.

---End Of Flashbacks---

She knew her mother's words to be true. She had beaten up herself over him, and after that day, she couldn't help but feel refreshed. Yes, she had shed many tears as she faced the simple fact that after more than two years, the hanyou boy still could not see her as something more. But deep inside she also thought that maybe... The way he looked at her, the way he cared so much about her protection. Those were the things that always gave her hope that maybe...he would want to be her one day. But the simple fact was, as a tear slid down her right cheek. If after more than two years, she was still not with him... Then she should just let him free.

As Kagome prepared to fall down in the well, her back facing the hole to a new world, she rested both of her hands on her chest. She would let it all out now, her love, her foolish dream to be with him - she would never again say in her mind or her heart, she let it all out. 'I love you...' Tears ran down the sides of her cheeks, as she closed her eyes and prepared to be engulfing by the light.

For when she returns...she would set herself in new goals.

* * *

Inuyasha was going to see Kikyou today. He didn't want to leave Kagome all alone, but he knows he has to choose; he couldn't stand hurting Kagome's feelings anymore. 'Stupid wench, why does she like me anyway? I mean I have been really mean to her, yet she still stands up to me. Does she like getting her feelings hurt?' As he walked he thought of the past adventures he had with Kagome. 'All of my adventures with her has not been all-bad. I can't stand her not being around me. That's it I have to tell Kikyou the truth, I have to tell her!!!' 

"I have to tell her!!!" Inuyasha didn't realize that he said those words out loud and someone had heard him.

"Tell who what?" A young man said, he had the same long silver hair like Inuyasha, yet his voice was deeper, maturer and silkier.

"Sesshoumaru!!! What are you doing here you bastard!!!" Shouted Inuyasha.

"Calm down little brother, I just wanted to know where Naraku was."

"Like I know!!" Inuyasha screamed.

"I see...so which one are you choosing?" Sesshoumaru asked, his face indifferent as always.

"Why the hell would you care?!!" Inuyasha step forward with wonder.

"The simple fact is, I do not. This Sesshoumaru just saw her a few moments ago and I wonder, how did she disappear in the well?" Sesshoumaru looked over at Inuyasha, from head to toe.

"She went home and she was sad..." Inuyasha look down, trying to hide his sadness.

"Poor little brother..." he said mockingly. "...Can't keep both of those two wenches at the same time I see..." Sesshoumaru mocked his half brother. He still didn't like the little disgrace, but as the years pass he saw that maybe the hanyou wasn't as bad as he thought he was. He knew that the hanyou had become stronger, so as kind as he had tried to be, he let himself accept that the hanyou was alive and that the only thing he could do about it, was to kill the little disgraced.

"Look just leave me alone!!" Inuyasha gave him a somewhat angry look. "Why the hell were you looking at Kagome anyway!?" If Sesshoumaru had any emotion, he certainly did not show it, his face remained stoic.

Sesshoumaru let a frown cross his face. "Little brother," he said mockingly, his voice full of threats, no one was allowed to show such disrespect, specially not to him. "This Sesshoumaru does not need to explain his actions, to a nothing."

Inuyasha's eyes twitched. "Well...OLDER brother, to the answer to your 'excuses' Kagome is the only person that have ever made me really happy and I have chosen to choose her!!!" Inuyasha had made up his mind he couldn't think of any life without HIS Kagome.

"I do not care for your little drama, you still are nothing. Even a human would not touch such as you." Sesshoumaru smiled mockingly at Inuyasha. "I, Sesshoumaru, have no time for this...I am going to leave since you are still nothing but a worthless half breed, after all." Inuyasha look at his older fly off puzzled 'Why were you watching Kagome'. What Inuyasha didn't realize was that Kikyou had arrived.

Kikyou came running to Inuyasha to give him a hug from behind. Inuyasha saw this and move away. Kikyou look at him in confusion. "What wrong Inuyasha?" she asked.

He knew what he had to do, he knew that this was his chance. For he could not let anymore tears of Kagome's to be shed over him. "I.... I.... I have to...choose...don't I??" Said Inuyasha.

Kikyou smiled at the hanyou who was now looking very troubled. She knew that this would happen soon, and she knew what the answer would be. He would of course choose her over that reincarnation of hers, it was simply because she was the real thing and she knew that he rather would have her. She was more beautiful, but Kikyou couldn't hide the fact that, her reincarnation had become more beautiful than her. But still she fought the idea and decided that Inuyasha would choose her because she is the real thing.

"Kikyou I care about you...and I want.... you.... to be happy...b..." Kikyou interrupted Inuyasha.

"Say no more, my love.... I know you would come to your senses.." Kikyou suddenly gave him a kiss, which the hanyou tried to dodge.

'What!!!! You're not the one I choose!!!' Inuyasha thoughts were about to explode. Kikyou push him gently away and run off saying "I have to go Inuyasha I promise that I will visit you. ok?" Kikyou ran off, knowing that she had to meet someone soon.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked in the forest, he could now see the shadow shape of his castle. As the long day passed by, he couldn't help but think about his brother and his brother's wench. He never really took an interest in her, she was different from most human, he would give her that, but other than that, he never actually thought about her. It was just... That time he saw her seating on the lip of the well, she looked sad. Yet, he felt as if he shouldn't pity her, like that she was stronger than that. 

---FLASHBACK---

He was looking for Naraku's traces, but then as he walked, he felt a powerful aura. He felt this aura strong, yet this aura seemed different. It was as if this aura was sad. Since nothing never really caught his attention much, he decided to check on whatever it was.

Then he heard something, he instantly jumped on one of the top of the cherry blossom tree near the well. 'It's my stupid brother's wench.' He thought. As he stared at her, he felt it again, this time more powerful than before. To his eyes, he could see that she was having a battle inside her heart, but as she looked around, he could tell that she was remembering things. As he saw tears dropped to the side of her tears, he saw her lean back and let her be engulfed by a light.

It was different than he have ever seen and he wanted to find out what it was, but he knew that his interest should not go any deeper, but at that moment, as he had stared at her form. He couldn't help but feel...

And as he thought about it, at that time, he never really feels. Yes, he felt anger but that was all, but at that moment, at that exact time, something in his heart stretched and he felt...pity.

---END of FLASHBACK---

Those images haunted him, that after all these longs years, by just seeing her beautiful crying face, he thought that he saw something. Like a wounded creature broken to pieces. And after all these long years, of being the stoic Taiyoukai of the West, he actually felt something and it made him feel...different. He was actually worried, that it might have even changed him. He knew something though... At that moment, that time, he would never forget it. He knew that he will always remember it. He hated it yet - he felt it. He felt her power, her emotions, her pain and her love. Those feelings...were they true?

As the gates opened he saw Rin running up to him. "Sesshoumaru sama!!! Rin misses Sesshoumaru sama!! Has Sesshoumaru sama brought anything for Rin?" Rin asked in a very cute tone and run to hug him.

"Rin, this Sesshoumaru is tired, I have to go to sleep." He tried to suppress the tiredness that he could've showed. He had to get rid of those images, but he knew he couldn't.

Sesshoumaru arrived at his room and tried to sleep without the though of Kagome's face in his head.

**END OF CHAPTER 1: Three Memories: The First Love**

**Demon Tenshi:** OK.... WOW!! I actually changed some of the stuff in here!! I actually changed it a lot!!


	2. CH 2: Unforgettable Memory

**Demon Tenshi: **I know I should have updated sooner, but Christmas was on and my family wouldn't let me go to the internet…they said something about being stuck on the computer for hours and hours…. --

**The First Love: CH 2: Unforgettable Memory**

Half the week has passed; Kagome was in her normal life back in Tokyo. She had been through a lot of emotions, but even how much her friends have tried to make her hate Inuyasha, she just couldn't. They all said that she was too good for him and all the excuses girls make. But if they understood why she loves him, then they would know, why she just couldn't hate him. No, she couldn't, not after what he has done for her. He had saved her life, which is more than what any guy could offer. He had nearly lost his by most of the time.

No, she would not hate him...but she would try to not love him the way he couldn't love her. 'I have to face the facts, we were never meant to be.' She was already getting use of him not being around and living everyday of her life not even thinking of him once in a whole day.

On Friday was her last day before she comes back for Inuyasha; she was having such a great day. She did the things that made her one normal happy girl, she hang around with her friends and studied at night and was pretty much happy, but still the smile she gave...they were fake. She knew that maybe, with this new heartbreak, she would get older.

"Hey mom!!! I'm home!!!! Is dinner ready??"

"Yes dear!!! Well.... Inuyasha dropped by today and said that you should be home by tomorrow since it has been a week!"

"I guess she'll be back tomorrow, oh shit I forgot to tell Kikyou what I have been planning!!!" Inuyasha said talking to himself as he got off the well's mouth.

"FORGOT what??? Huh? Inuyasha?"

Miroku suddenly appeared. "Shit Miroku don't ever do that!!!!!"

Miroku started to laugh and Inuyasha looked at him confuse. "So you finally decided!!!! Its about time, she could have gotten over you by now!!!"

"What are you talking about Miroku!!!"

"Sango told me, that maybe... Lady Kagome might one day have enough of you."

Miroku gave Inuyasha a cheering up smile since he saw Inuyasha got sad when he heard what he told him. Inuyasha look down and was nearly heart broken of the thought of Kagome not returning his feelings when he admits it to her.

"Don't worry she might still have some feelings for you, I mean she really is a loving person and if it has disappeared you can try to gain it again."

"Feh! I don't care." Inuyasha said, turning his face to the side, while clenching his fist. "She doesn't have to love me..."

Miroku and Inuyasha walked up to Kaede's hut and eat then went to sleep. Inuyasha couldn't sleep at all he wanted to see Kagome's face and he wanted to tell her the truth and wanted to smell her powerful scent that has been empowering him since he met her.

It has been a week since the time he saw Inuyasha, yet those images of her still haunted him, calling out to him. In many ways it annoyed him, but he tried not to show it.

Rin came running to him and said "Sesshoumaru, Jaken is being mean!!!!"

"How so Rin?" Sesshoumaru tried to forget about his brother's woman and tried to think about what Rin had said to him.

"He said that I will never have any mother and father!!! And that I'll always be alone!!!" Rin said sadly.

"Is this true Jaken?" Sesshoumaru glared at Jaken with his cold eyes.

Jaken was so scared and replied. "I am sorry master. Forgive this Jaken."

"Do you think that she will be alone?"

"Yes Lord since she doesn't have a family and all."

"She does have a family." Sesshoumaru look at the crying girl.

"I do?!" Rin said with a smile. "Does this mean that Sesshoumaru will find a mate and be Rin's father?"

Sesshoumaru was shocked, but didn't want to make Rin sad. "Yes Rin...I will try to find a mate..." Sesshoumaru said these words and left. It was about time he found a mate anyway, but still he knew that they were no suitable ones.

Before he could leave Jaken asked him a question.

"Lord Sesshoumaru do you want me then to prepare the night for you to choose your mate?"

"Fine." He said stoically, hearing Rin's happy giggles. He knew that he wouldn't actually find a mate, he would just do this 'night' thing and tell Rin afterwards that he couldn't find anyone. At least she would think that he tried, right?

"As you wish Lord Sesshoumaru. It will be exactly next week." Then Sesshoumaru stopped Jaken by saying.

"Jaken, invite the hanyou."

"Lord Sesshoumaru, which hanyou? Do you mean your half..." Sesshoumaru interrupted him.

"Do not continue if you want to keep your head. Yes...that hanyou and his friends I want them to see me with my new mate." 'If I find one.' He thought. ".....Wait, I'll invite them myself..."

Rin was very happy and jump around the castle. Sesshoumaru got ready to leave to invite his brother, but inside he knew that wasn't the point. He wanted to know where the human woman was, he wanted to know what was that feeling he felt when he was felt her emotions. But that was all...

Kagome smiled as she lifted herself up from the well. She saw the form of the hanyou boy. His face somehow looked different and she wondered what happened. "Hello, Inuyasha." She said cheerfully, wanting to break the awkward moment.

"Feh." He breathes out in his normal rude tone. "Come on, we better get going." He just turned around and started to walk away. But before he could leave, Inuyasha felt a soft tender hand grabbed his. He turned around and saw that Kagome was holding it and smiling at him. "What is it, now?" He asked rudely.

Kagome signed, trying her best not to lose her cheerfulness. She held his hand in place and then closed her eyes. "I wanted to tell you that...I want to remain your friend." She said the words slowly and meaning it. A cold wind pass by as she saw Inuyasha's eyes widen in amazement. But she would stay still for his reply. She knew what she was telling and it was the truth. Even maybe she love him... She wanted to remain his friend. Maybe he wasn't prepared for the love she had to give, but she couldn't stay still and wait forever.

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. Was it true? What she said? If it were, maybe he had fallen into something deeper. It all changed. Now, she was prepared to be just his friend. Nothing more... Nothing less... It was...strange. How he finally admitted to himself that he did love her, more than Kikyou, that she would say such a thing. It felt like she had given up on him... "Kagome..." He couldn't help but let her name slip out of his mouth. "I love you..." He admitted.

Hearing those words come out of his mouth, Kagome dropped his hands, not expecting that he would say them, here, now, when she had set him free. Why was Inuyasha doing this? Why did he want to torture her as much?

He went closer to her form. "It's true...I love you." He whispered, loud enough for her to hear. "Do you think I'm foolish?"

From the corner, Kikyou saw them. She could see that her reincarnation was very quiet and so was Inuyasha. She didn't like it, she felt as if something had just happened. So running as fast as she could, Kikyou ran to hug Inuyasha, ruining the awkward moment. "Inuyasha!!" As she got closer, she jumped and hug Inuyasha from behind.

"Kikyou..." He regarded, as he felt her embraced from behind. He wanted to hit himself; he should have known she would be here, at this place.

"I missed you so much since you have told me about your TRUE feelings for me!!" Kikyou said. "I know, I love you, too. Have you told her that you don't love her? Is she trying to seduce you?" Kikyou let an evil smirk cross her face as she looked at Kagome from behind Inuyasha's back.

"Kikyou... Stop..." Inuyasha wanted to explain, that Kikyou had gotten it all wrong. That he didn't love Kikyou at all, but before even completing his sentence, Kagome spoke.

"Don't worry Kikyou.... I won't take him, in fact he just told me how he feels about you..." Kagome tried to understand, and what she thought was, maybe Inuyasha was lying to her, trying to keep her hope up...but maybe she was just a fool and heard him wrong. But now, she was sure...they are not meant for each other.

".... Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered sadly, not being able to stand up or say anything.

"Well...that's a good copy, now leave me and my Inuyasha alone, I am happy that he finally told you how he really feels...about me." Kikyou gave her usual stupid smile, making Kagome want to slap her face, but Kagome held back. She didn't want to make a scene and that was not all, she had already told Inuyasha that she would stay his friend. So she shouldn't react, right? She had to her word.

(A/N: Just to tell you that KIKYOU IS A SLUT!!!! A WHORE!! And every thing that she could be is just plain disgusting!! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Oh and she has a HUGE FOOT!!! Size 30!!! If you have seen the first ending theme song of Inuyasha the series they show you her BIG FOOT!!! God!! It's fucking huge!!!)

Giving the best smile she could, Kagome started to run off. "Well, I better let you two have some privacy. See you later...Inuyasha." She tried to say these words happily, but as soon as she left, tears couldn't be help as they slid down slowly on her cheeks.

Kagome could feel her muscles strained their best for her to run as fast as she could, as she ran, she didn't notice that there was a fallen tree branch on the way and she tripped, making Kagome cry even more. What even made her feel sadder was it started to rain. 'At least, no one would know if I cry or not.'

Inuyasha stood frozen to where he stands. Somehow, he knew that running after Kagome would be pointless if Kikyou didn't know his true feelings. For now, Kagome was broken, because of her.

"Now that she is gone for good, you and me can live happily once again, when we find Naraku." Kikyou embraced Inuyasha tighter, she slowly turned him around, as she saw his eyes blank. For some reason, his eyes were in another world.

As Kikyou turned him around, he saw her eyes. But then everything became blurry, as he felt Kikyou's lips upon his, he didn't close his eyes, he remembered something instead.

-----FLASHBACK-----

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could. He needed to catch up to her, Kagome. He saw the tears that were on her face. She had tried to smile, by saying, "Sorry, I didn't mean to ruined the moment, well, I'll go now." But as soon as she turned her back he smelt it...tears. Why had he been so stupid? How could he let himself get caught? Again?

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed, trying to find her. How could he let her get hurt so much? Why did she have to show up at that time? 'Was it so wrong to kiss Kikyou?' He asked himself. As Inuyasha ran, he saw her...Kagome. He could see the side of her face; she was standing near the God Tree, her face looking up at it. The tears that had covered her face were now wiped away, living traces of it.

Inuyasha started to walk closer slowly; trying to make sure she was ok. "Kagome...?" He tried to walk carefully close to her, trying to make sure she won't run away. Then he saw her looked down, as he smelt that she was trying her very best to not spill any tears.

"So it is true..." She started, her voice serene as ever. "If I fell in love with you that much, I would hurt, just as much." Kagome turned her head to look towards him, as she tried her best to smile. "I know now...it's funny, how I didn't realised it before." Kagome turned her body to completely face him. "It's OK if I get hurt..." She said, now walking towards him.

Then when she was a step away, Kagome reached up her hand and placed one of her hands on each of his shoulders, as she continued to speak. "Because now...I know that...the most formidable enemy is the one inside my heart. So...maybe this dreadfully painful feeling will remain, but at least now, I really have proof, that I really do love you." She smiled, a sad smile. "So it is ok if I get hurt... Because I also know that, the most valuable weapon to fight this formidable enemy...is inside my heart. "

----END OF FLASHBACK----

Coming back to the real world, Inuyasha could feel Kikyou's lips on his, but this lips, they were so cold, so disgusting...as he could taste the clay. Placing his hands on her shoulders, Inuyasha pushed Kikyou away and he watched as she stumbled a few meters away. She had an angry look on her face, as if she was just rejected.

He never realised it before, but what she was telling him, they were true. Because now, as he stand here next to Kikyou, all he could feel was pain and love. Pain that showed to him that he did fact love her. He didn't want to see her tears, he never wanted any of that. It was just, long ago, as a hanyou boy, he thought he fell in love with the creature that would accept him for who he was and he made a stupid promised after that.

But the only thing was... This is now, he didn't love that creature that seduced him now. She was dead and he should have accepted that long ago. The creature he made a stupid promise to was now dead, and this creature before him is nothing but the copy. A stinking copy that is made out of clay without its real soul, that needs other souls to live.

"Kikyou...." He said harshly. He maybe didn't want to hurt her feelings, but he never would want to hurt Kagome's again. And the simple fact was, the reason Kagome was hurt was because of this clay copy in front of him. For this copy, does not have its own soul and could probably never have its own, for she is nothing a but a thing.

"Yes...my love." She felt something very wrong, like she did something wrong. But she tried to ignore that feeling; she had her man now, right?

Inuyasha wanted to snarl at what she was calling him. _My love..._ Those words shouldn't come out of the mouth of such a thing, especially if it was address to him. "I don't want to hurt your feelings," he said trying to stay calm. "But, you have hurt enough." He turned his face to the side, not wanting to see her shocked face. "I'm in love with her," he admitted. "Not you," he added, and to assure her, he lifted up his face and faced her in the face, showing his eyes that held nothing but the truth.

Kikyou was shocked. "But you just told me that yo-you..."

"That day, I was telling you that I have made my decision that I want to be with her." Kikyou was so surprised and confused. The hanyou would actually choose that reincarnation over her? The true thing, how dare he?

"Why did she run off then?" Kikyou asked, pointing the fact that Kagome ran away.

"I told her the truth, but when you came she believe that I was just lying to her." Inuyasha explained. Maybe it will hurt this image of Kikyou, but he reminded himself, that this wasn't Kikyou. And if it was, then he wanted to ask himself a question. How could he love a creature like her?

"Don't do this...she doesn't deserve you..."

Inuyasha's eyes widen in surprise. 'She doesn't deserve me?' He asked himself. If that was true, then why did he feel like an ass? Why did he feel like he wanted to break down and apologise a million times over to her? "No...Kikyou...I don't deserve her. Strange, when you realise how much you love something... You just have to realise it when maybe it is too late." Inuyasha looked away and Kikyou was very angry, her eyes showing the real Kikyou.

"Look, Inuyasha!!! She won't come back to you anyway - just let her be!!! You belong to me!!!" Kikyou was going to hug Inuyasha, but he stepped back and said.

"Two years, Kikyou. Don't you think it's enough? Don't you think, that I have hurt her enough? I have to try, I LOVE HER!!!" Inuyasha looked at Kikyou's eyes and she was very upset. "I promised to you, I will protect you, but I didn't tell you that I loved you...I need her...sorry...I have to go!" Inuyasha ran away and looked for Kagome hoping that it wouldn't be too late.

The pounding sound of the rain ran through her ears, not noticing anything around her. How could she be so foolish? How could she ever believe that he would LOVE HER in return? She wasn't the real thing; she was nothing but a copy. So why should she think of such things?

"I knew it was just all a lie... I knew that he couldn't have possibly love me... It is stupid...I fell for another Inuyasha's classic..." Yet, even as she said those words, she couldn't help but think that maybe, those words that he had said to her...maybe they could've been true. But she tried her best to ignore it, never again. She was in the middle of a forest and drops herself crying on the ground.

"The rain it won't stop, I have to step up." As she was crying she heard someone behind her moving closer. "Inu...yasha?" She didn't to hope it was he; she didn't want him to see her like that...

(A/N: If you want to hear this song, then I suggest you email me...I will give you the name of the site I got it from!!! And you download it there!! Give me the name of this song... It is in Japanese and it is such a sad song. email me at: )

---------Background music starts---------

Song: Namida wa Shitte iru (Tears Know)

------Kimi ga namida ni yureru toki  
Dousureba iin darou  
Sora wo miagetemo  
Kokoro ga itai  
---When you did nothing but weep,  
---I was also at a loss.  
---I looked up at the sky  
---And my heart was in pain.------

"...Please just leave..." Kagome said, there was something painful in her heart. She places her hand on her chest. The person seems to have long silver hair and went closer to her... She could only see so little of his face. He seemed to resemble Inuyasha, so she made up her mind that it has to be Inuyasha.

------Kizu tsukanakute ii koto ni  
Dare mo ga fureteshimau  
Mizu no tsumetasa ni  
Odoroku toki no you ni  
---When you are uninjured  
---You can be hit at anytime by anyone.  
---It is the same surprise as when  
---Touching cold water.  
---I'm only next to you------

"...Inuyasha just leave me alone please..." Kagome begged.

------Tonari ni iru dake de  
Nanimo dekinai kedo  
Arittake no egao kimi dake ni  
Kakaete okuruyo donna toki mo  
---And I can't do anything, but  
---For you only I'll make a present of  
---All the happiness in my smiling face,  
---Carrying you anytime.------

"Do not address I, as that hanyou." As the voice speaks she had heard this voice before, but didn't try to guess. There simply was no point.

"Who... are you?" Kagome asked.

------Shinjite ii yo yume wa yattekuru  
Kimi no tame dake ni  
Naitemo ii yo donna kanashimimo  
Tsubasa ni kawaru no sa sono mune de  
---You can believe your dreams are coming  
---Just for you.  
---You can cry because you can make any sadness  
---Into wings in your heart.------

"Human, stand up." The voice ordered.

"Se..ssh..oumaru.....?" Kagome was about to look up when Sesshoumaru bend towards her face near the ground.

------Dareka wo mamoru koto nante  
Kantan ni dekinai ne  
Kimi ni furuame mo  
Tomerarenai yo  
---Protecting someone  
---Is not an easy thing to do, is it?  
---I can't stop the rain  
---From falling on your head either.------

"...Huh?" Kagome stared at his golden eyes with wonder.

"Miko..." He could feel it again, her emotions, it was covering her, and engulfing him. As he felt it, he could feel them all... Pain, sorrow, regret, but out of all of them, he didn't expect to still feel something else. It was love...

"Everything will be fine..." She said, her heart sinking. Kagome looked up at him, as she saw his stoical face. Tears ran down her cheeks. "Maybe... I will hurt... But this is just...my love." She tried her best to stand up, while she nearly tripped down again by the wet ground. "I knew this..."

------Dakedo akirametaku wa nai  
Chippokena yuuki demo  
Itsuka honto no  
Tsuyosa ni nareru naraba  
---Even with only a little courage--  
---I don't want to give up.  
---Someday, if I become used to my  
---Real strength...------

"...I knew that I would hurt, just as much as I love him." She said more to herself than to him as she looked up at him. "But in the end...I still love him."

Sesshoumaru, for the first time in his life, helped a ningen. He didn't try to think about it, but he knew that he would have to deal with the consequences later. She was so fragile at this state, yet, he dislike humans and he shouldn't help this one, but maybe...something has changed. He helped her stand up. And as the rain dropped on both of their forms, Kagome looked up at him.

For the first times in days, even though Kagome has been tired and had always pretended to be happy, for the first time, she gave a person she hardly knew, a smile. But this smile wasn't like the fake ones - this was a true smile. For now, she no longer needs to try to pretend strong. For now, as she sat on the cold, wet, hard ground, she felt naked.

As he helped her stand up, he saw her looked at him and for the first time in his life, he saw the most enchanting thing. He saw her smile, at him... Not at the hanyou, not at her friends, this smile, it was sad, but he could tell something about it - it was true. He looked at her sapphire orbs, he never really stared at them or noticed them, but now as he looked upon her, he could see that she was indeed...enchanting.

------ Chiisana chou de sae  
Umi wo koeteyukeru  
"Itsuka, kitto" sonna kotoba shika  
Ienai jibun ga kuyashii kedo  
---Even a small butterfly  
---Can cross an ocean.  
---"Someday, for sure," is all I can tell you,  
---But that frustrates me.------

"...Thank you Sesshoumaru...." Kagome said as she leaned against his shoulder.

In many other states, he would have just pushed the woman away, but as he looked down at her beaten form. He knew that, that wouldn't just be right. She was different...and he meant that in a good way.

------Shinjite ii yo niji wa yattekuru  
Kimi no tsuma saki e  
Shinjite ii yo kimi no toki ga kuru  
Mousugu atarashii kaze no naka  
---You should believe a rainbow is coming  
---To the tips of your toes.  
---You should believe your time will come,  
---Soon, in the middle of a new breeze.------

"Sleep, human." He had decided, even though that he didn't actually cared about humans, this one was different and she had managed to interest him. So why not take her to his home? She was invited to his 'mate choosing night', so why not?

------Sou sa kanarazu yume wa yattekuru  
Sono mune wo hiroge  
Kitto namida wa sore wo shitte iru  
Oshie ni kitan dayo ashita kara  
---So yes, a dream is definitely coming--  
---Spread open that heart.  
---Your tears knew that, without a doubt.  
---I think they came from tomorrow to tell you.

Shinjite iiyo yume wa yatte kuru  
Kimi no tame dake ni  
Naite mo iiyo donna kanashimimo  
Tsubasa ni kawaru no sa sono mune de  
---You can believe your dreams are coming  
---Just for you.  
---You can cry because you can make any sadness  
---Into wings in your heart.------

He never felt sorry for a human before, or anyone at all. At least not this way... It was just that... The way her eyes looked, the way she felt... It was all-wrong.

**END OF CHAPTER 2: Three Memories: The First Love**

**Demon Tenshi: **Yup... I changed a lot of bits to it...but I think this will be much better!! I even changed the song!!


	3. CH 3: Sharing The Same Feeling

**Demon Tenshi:** Well, because my mom and dad are watching a video, I can go to the Internet! And my half brother is in overseas!! HAHAHAHAHA!!! So here I am… And thank you for the nice reviews!

**Disclaimer:** If I am the one who owns Inuyasha, do you think I'll be writing a Fic about it? Hell, I'll make Sesshoumaru and Kagome together all right and Kikyou will probably get killed a million times by the hands of Naraku and Inuyasha at the same time.

**The First Love: CH: 3: Sharing The Same Feeling**

The sound of the rain hitting the floor could be heard, but even then he wouldn't stop. Even if the rain wouldn't stop, he wouldn't as well. For he knew that maybe, if he didn't find her tonight, that maybe...he might lose her forever. "Kagome!!!" He yelled out loud, while he mentally prayed to the gods that he would find her.

With his demonic speed, he continued to run, he had to admit, he was scared. Scared that after all the time they have shared together, it will mean nothing and that she may never forgive him again. 'Have I lost her, please I can't.' He could feel his heart beat faster than ever.

The rain didn't stop that whole day. He couldn't smell her scent, so this is why he couldn't fin her...Kagome. He kept running hoping to find her, all that day. He couldn't care about anything but her. 'I ...have to find her...' For, if he didn't he might just loose the only person he ever cared about, the only person that cared about him.

He ran to Kaede's hut all soaked in water, but he didn't care, he still went all the way in, as his 'group' met him. Sango, Kaede, Miroku and an eating Shippou looked at him weirdly.

"Are you ok Inuyasha? I thought you were going to pick Kagome up from the well?" Kaede looked at Inuyasha, her eyes a little worried.

"I can't find her!!!! She ran off!!! Come on you people lets go after her!!!"

"Calm down Inuyasha. I'm sure she is ok, she is a big girl." Kaede said looking at the very worried Inuyasha.

"What did you do this time?" Asked little Shippou with a frown. Shippou was no idiot the hanyou was... Well, that is Shippou's description of him. Even if he was a child, he knew that this would happen, it always does. Sometimes he would even wish that Kagome should have never loved the hanyou, it only hurts her. But then, sometimes he would feel sorry for the hanyou.

Shippou knew that the hanyou loved his mother; it was just that the hanyou never knew how to say what he felt. "You little brat, I don't have time for this, what makes you think I did something to her?" Shippou looked at the mad Inuyasha. Inuyasha always was stupid for words.

"She always seems to run off because of you, she never finds peace in this place, she's either gets being attack or heart broken by you and Kikyou. I wouldn't even asked why she wouldn't want to leave you for good." Shippou knew that that would hurt the hanyou's feelings, but hell he knew that the hanyou have hurt Kagome's feelings way more than that. And he still could remember when Kagome told him that not everything in love was happiness - loneliness and hurt was also included, so why not hurt the hanyou?

Miroku gave a fake coughed, to make everyone stare at him. "Shippou is right Inuyasha, you should just calm down and give her sometime of peace." Miroku gave the little boy a pat on the head. "I think Kagome would also say that to you."

How could they be so stupid? Don't they realised, that Kagome was out there, in the rain and might be attacked by a youkai? He wanted to explode, let all of his anger out. But he also knew that doing that wouldn't help the situation. If he let his anger control him, then they might be just right.

"We know you care about her - we all do, but she will come back soon." Sango said and smiled at Inuyasha. "Just give her time to think." Sango couldn't help but feel sorry for the hanyou. Ye, he had hurt Kagome's feelings a lot, but the hanyou looked as if he had just lost his life. He was soaked in water and she knew that Kagome understood her feelings for him, while the hanyou was new at these things and does not recognised the feelings he had for Kagome well. He was still young on the head, sometimes Sango would actually wish that Kagome would realise that and just find another person to love, but she also knew what were Kagome's reason to love him...

"She is use to this place...just rest ok...will try to find her after the rain stops." Kaede said looking down at the Inuyasha on the floor looking very worried.

* * *

As the sun raised, the light and heat of the sun shone on her face. Kagome wrinkled her nose as she felt something burning her face, then as the second past, she felt some movement on the silky bed she was on and felt the heat taken off. She opened on of her eyes and she nearly jumped when she saw two large chocolate eyes staring right at her face.

"Good morning!" Rin said happily, as she stood herself up on the bed and started to jump. Kagome watched the girl in confusion, she was wearing a plain orange kimono, and she wore a little pig tail at the side of her hair. Her skin was tanner than usual, and she had flowers in her hands. Kagome looked around the room. Where was she? This silky bed couldn't be hers, it was too large and too beautiful and it was on the floor. As she looked around, she saw a window was open and the light that emitted from it made her eyes twitched. The room was beautiful, but old designs were in it.

Not like her room at all, this room was filled with paintings of either giant dogs or youkais, not like her room where it has TV and a study desk and modern stuff. But this room, the floor was shone and you could tell it was very well cleaned. The sliding doors were very well endowed, and looked as if they have never been touched. She then turned her eyes back up at the little girl before her, who now stopped jumping on the bed. "Are you my new mother?" She asked in a cute tone and Kagome blushed at her question. She was too young to be a mother. _Way_ too young... But then again, she was after all 17 years old.

"Uhhh?????....Err... New mother??????" Kagome thought of how weird that sounded.

Rin took that as an answer that this beautiful woman before her is her new mother. "Rin's new Oka san is very pretty!!!!!! Rin wants to look like her when Rin grows up!!!" She was just so cute that Kagome giggled at the thought of being her mother.

But that giggle had to stop, she couldn't be her mother, she didn't even really know who the little girl was. "Sorry little girl, but I don't think that I will be your new mother." Kagome watched as the little girl's face changed from happy to sad. Then Kagome saw the little girl cover her face, as if she was about to cry, and then that is when Kagome heard the little girl sniffle.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was walking in the hall, he wanted to know what has happened to the human he brought in his castle yesterday. He still couldn't take the images of her sad face away from his head, and that only made him wonder and get him more curious. When he arrived at her front door he heard the sound of Rin's crying, he also felt that the human has woken up. He was just about to enter the room when he heard the human speak. "Rin is that your name?" Kagome asked, concern could be heard from he voice.

She watched as the Rin uncover one of her eyes and looked up at her and then covered it again and nodded, while her face was covered. "I am not your Oka san...but maybe we could be friends." Kagome insisted.

"Friends..." The little girl mumbled as she covered her face, but she kept on crying, stating to Kagome that she was not happy with that.

Not thinking of the consequences, Kagome said the words to make the little girl, Rin, happy. "I can be Rin's Oka san, ok? Just make Rin stop crying." Kagome said very gentle to make the girl stop from crying. The crying stopped as Kagome saw Rin uncover her face, which now wore a very happy smile; Rin then jumped up and landed on her feet to only ran and hugged Kagome's form.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stood outside the door, he was surprised about the human's words. But then, he told himself that the human had said words of promised without knowing the consequences, so he would ignore them. Though, he was fine with the idea that Rin was happy and didn't feel as if she was alone. 'This girl, she is even more stupid than I, Sesshoumaru failed to notice.'

Placing his hands on the sliding door, he opened it, and as he looks around the room, he met Kagome's eyes staring up at him. Before he could say a word, Rin ran up to him and gave his leg a hug. "Rin saw her new Oka san, Otou san!!!"

Kagome signed. what was she going to do now? She didn't want to be in Sesshoumaru's castle. And now that she had just the owner, she felt even more uncomfortable, knowing that this is Sesshoumaru's home and that in this place, he can make hr do anything he wants. She wanted to say something, but it would seem Sesshoumaru has beaten her up to it.

Holding his normal indifferent face, Sesshoumaru spoke, not only to Rin but also to Kagome. "I, Sesshoumaru had brought you here human, for many reasons." Sesshoumaru started. "The first being, is that I, Sesshoumaru had found you in the woods left only to yourself to be attacked by youkais. But it does not concern me if you live or not." He walked around the bed, walking closer to the window, and opened the curtain wider. "The hanyou and you are to attend the _night_ I when and if I choose a mate."

"Why?" Kagome asked, curiosity getting the better of her. She knew that Sesshoumaru would not actually help her because he cared for her, or maybe because finally he had become the taiyoukai that would just love to pick up humans and help them and give them food. No way in hell would that happen. If they were many things that are impossible, that would be one of them.

Seeing the pure curiosity on her face, Sesshoumaru wanted to sign. Why couldn't humans just do what they were told and not ask so much questions? But then, now that he thought about it, no human dared asked him questions before, but here was one, who was in his home, asking him a question. But he also knew that she must be curious, knowing for himself that he actually has the reputation for hating humans and disgusting hanyou's. "The hanyou, as much as this Sesshoumaru hate to admit is my half brother, so he will need to attend. However I heard that you, miko, have a known reputation for being a strong miko. And since this Sesshoumaru has helped you last night, you will stay here and will follow this Sesshoumaru's orders."

She let a frown cross her face. "Hey, I am not taking any orders from anyone..." Kagome countered. "I mean, I wasn't going to be attack last night, I knew exactly where I was going." Kagome thought about her answer, well, she wasn't totally lying, she did knew that she was in the Inuyasha forest and she did knew that she was going the total opposite away from Inuyasha and Kikyou. Kagome watched as he turned around and faced her, this time his face wore one of his famous deadly looks.

"Rin, go outside and play with Jaken." Sesshoumaru ordered, never taking his eyes off of Kagome.

Rin smile, "Ok, Sesshoumaru sama," Rin hugged Kagome one last time before leaving. By then, Kagome knew that she was probably dead. The way Sesshoumaru was now looking at her, the way Rin hugged her...this could only lead to one thing. Her life was probably over. She fisted her hand on the bed, feeling the silky bed in her hand. 'At least I would die somewhere comfortable...' She joked inwardly. But she also knew that she should be serious, that Sesshoumaru was not someone to be joking with. She knew she would fight, but as she stared up at him right now, she could also see that it might actually be hapless.

"You will stay here, until that night happens, then I will decided when you leave." Sesshoumaru ordered, leaving no room for any argument.She narrowed her eyes; she wasn't going to be ordered around, especially not by him. She hardly knew this person, either than he is as mean as they have told her. He stood up with high pride and she could tell that he would always get what he wants. But she wasn't going to let that happen, no one, not even Inuyasha will or is allowed to treat her that way.

"No," she said, trying her best to stay as calm and as collective as ever. She was a full-grown woman, nearly the age of 18, she wasn't going to be ordered around. If she wants to stay, she would tell him, but if she didn't, she wouldn't. And anyway, she reasoned with herself that he didn't actually want to save her...hell he probably was the youkai that could have killed her, yet he just didn't because he found some sick pleasure in annoying people.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, maybe this human wench wanted to die. Because in many ways, he could kill her from where she sat. But he didn't want to lose his control, not because of a little answer; he would just find other ways of making her stay. She owed him her life, so why not use that as a reason? "Do remember that you are in this Sesshoumaru's castle, for I, Sesshoumaru does not tolerate incompetence, I have helped you last night, which is more than you humans could ever prayed for. So either leave and be unthankful, or stay and be thankful that this Sesshoumaru is letting you live until now."

That response was something Kagome was definitely not expecting, she was expecting him to growl at her, or jump at her and sliced her neck, but he didn't. Instead, he gave her a choice, which was even she had to admit was more than she could think of. She thought that he would have lost his temper, but the thing was...he didn't. Kagome blew some black hair that was on her face, "Fine," she said, "I... I'm thankful." She mumbled, a frown on her lips.

He watched her antics and it made him think that, even in her form as a woman, she still seemed childish. He also could smell her scent and it made him think, can humans really smell this good? He had to admit, he scent was more than acceptable, in fact she smelled better than both human and demoness he have ever met. It was the scent of vanilla and cherry blossoms and he could also tell by her scent that she was innocent, that even the hanyou has not mated with her. It was strange, usually humans her age would have been mated or is not innocent, but here she was... Not saying a word, Sesshoumaru gracefully started to walk away, but before he could be completely be out of the room, he left one last message. "This will be your room, while you stay here. The servants outside will take you to the hot spring. We will meet in breakfast."

She let out a heavy signed, maybe she should have been nicer, but she just couldn't help but feel so insecure. She couldn't remember much of last night and she definitely can't remember what she had said to him. She remembers saying his name, but everything seemed blurry in her memory. But as she stood up from the comfortable bed, maybe it was better that she can't remember anything. Who knows how she had embarrassed herself. But even though she couldn't remember what happened in the rain, she could remember exactly what happened before that.

She wanted to forget, but then, she didn't. Because when she knows that those were still a part of her life, and forgetting that particular memory was like running away from herself - from her life. She heard a knocked on the door. Kagome quickly got herself ready, as a servant entered the room.

* * *

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. Did she have to dress so much, just for breakfast? She liked the way the kimono looked, but she still thought it was all too much. The servant also insisted on her wearing some stuff on her face, but Kagome didn't want any of that. She was just a guest and she didn't want to wear such things, she knew they would irritate her. She turned around and looked at behind her. She wore a very silky, pink kimono. It was the designs of cherry blossoms around it... She wasn't actually use to wearing kimono's such as this. Usually the ones she wears are those normal types, like what Rin and Sango had, but this one was really long and thick and beautiful. "Ehh... I'm only going to breakfast, so do I have to wear this?" Kagome asked, while praying to the gods the answer of the servant would be no, she didn't have to wear it.

The servant looked at her form, head to toe, making Kagome blush in embarrassment. "You look absolutely beautiful, Lady Kagome." Kagome just blushed deeper. "Lord Sesshoumaru wants his guests to wear what he would call 'appropriate clothing' he said and this is what in my opinion he meant." The servant girl grinned at Kagome. "It was just that, Lord Sesshoumaru didn't find your _other_ clothing very appropriate." The servant girl said.

She let a sarcastic look cross her face, she knew Sesshoumaru to be very high standards, but this was just annoying. Wearing this type of clothing just for breakfast? She knew way back then that he would be very picky with clothing, because of how he wears his clothing as well. But that just tells more about his arrogant personality. She signed, as she took off the extra clothing that was added for designs. "This is appropriate enough." Kagome said as she jumped up testing her balance.

Hearing the servant girl gasped, Kagome patted her head. "I'm sure Lord Sesshoumaru wouldn't mind if I took that bit off."

* * *

Sesshoumaru was already ready for breakfast, he knew the way to the dining room so he didn't need any escorts, and this was after all his palace. He sat down, looking over at what he could eat. He before has tasted most of the food on the table, yet they were still the best food... But he was growing tired of them. He then saw Rin enter the room; she was wearing her normal kimono. He looked at the food again, when was that human wench arriving?

He didn't particularly like waiting for anyone, but his manners have told him never to eat unless everyone was on the table. He let out a growl, and in an instant, Jaken was by his side. "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"How is the planning for the 'night' going?" He asked, his manly voice echoing in the room.

Jaken bowed deeply, "Everything is going well, my lord."

* * *

Kagome walked down the halls, with a servant right beside her. "Come on, Lady Kagome, I am sorry to hurry you, but it would seem that Lord Sesshoumaru is growing impatient." Kagome let a confused face cover hers. "He is waiting for your arrival." The servant then grabbed Kagome's right hand, "I am sorry, Lady Kagome, but we must hurry." And started to run, dragging Kagome.

"Hey, this kimono is way to big, that isn't my fault." Kagome complained as she ran. "He should learn more patience." Kagome was so tired, this clothing was big and she nearly tripped every second. It was even worse than the miko outfit, she had very limited steps, she couldn't take her usual large steps, for the bottom part of the kimono prevented that, so she has to take smaller and faster steps.

As Kagome and the servant girl ran, Kagome could see the light to another room, a much brighter room. As she got closer, she could hear Rin's little giggles and Jaken's little annoying mumbles about 'stinking humans' or 'horrible little wenches'. "Lady, we are here." The servant whispered. "Please, be careful." Kagome was led to the front of the sliding door and the servant behind her bowed to her. "Just wait here, until the Lord tells you to enter." Kagome nodded, but she didn't quite understand, whom did she have to wait? Then she thought about it, probably it was one of Sesshoumaru's other rules of the house.

"Enter," Kagome twisted her face in dislike as she heard his arrogant voice echoed through her ears. She placed her hands on the well-made sliding door and gently slid it, not wanting to break the thing. As soon as she opened it, her eyes widen the room was indeed beautiful. It was bright from because of the large very well designed window. And the wall seemed like it was cleaned every day. She wanted to say kind words, such as 'beautiful,' but she knew better than to compliment Sesshoumaru. He would probably snub at her and tell her that only human kind would think of this as beautiful. Because as she seem to find out, he would always say every little thing to make her kind seems pathetic.

Slowly she made her way straight, she stopped when she was in front of the table. Kagome acknowledge Rin with a smile and Jaken with a mocking look. She then turned her face to the side and saw Sesshoumaru staring at her. "Sit," He said. Kagome inwardly groan. He was so...indifferent. It made her feel weird. She was usually relaxed when she meets people or eat next to people, but she knew that Sesshoumaru was a youkai, and a powerful one at that. So how could she be relax? But then again, she should try to be nicer, because the simple fact was...he did help her, maybe out of his sick pleasure just to stick it on her face, and he was treating her better than she expected.

Every now and then, Sesshoumaru would glance at her; he couldn't believe how beautiful she just be when she wore that type of clothing. Yes, he let himself admit that she was beautiful, it was no use lying to him, but he would never tell her that though. Why? She was a human. The creatures he despises the most. But as he stole glances of her body, he still wondered why she was not mated or taken? "Miko, this Sesshoumaru can feel your nervousness, calm down." He ordered.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru." Kagome said without thinking as she picked up another food with her chopsticks.

"Look...wench it doesn't mean that because you are staying here for a little while, it doesn't mean that you may call me anything. If you must address me my name is LORD Sesshoumaru and that does NOT change." Sesshoumaru ordered, watching as Kagome's head snapped up.

If there was anyway of ruining a perfectly good meal, that was a way. "Fine," She said trying to control herself. "Then if YOU want to address me, address me as KAGOME thank you, meaning: wench, bitch, whore, human or even miko is not to be use." Kagome tried to give him a scary look.

Sesshoumaru was shocked he couldn't just let some HUMAN past that. "This Sesshoumaru does not care about your name wench, I, Sesshoumaru, may call you whatever this Sesshoumaru wants to." Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and continued to eat his food.

She wanted to enjoy the food, you know, be civilised, but he seem to never get away from the habit to referring to her as a human and lower than he is. She couldn't believe how much this person hated humans, she had an idea that maybe he hated them because of what his father did. But was that really a good reason? She didn't think so, it wasn't the whole entire human race's fault that his father loved a human or that his father had fallen for one. Meaning, it wasn't her fault that he had a hanyou brother. So why should she get this? But Kagome didn't want to get to another fight…t wasn't worth it.

It was strange, Sesshoumaru seems to be older than Inuyasha, yet he still has not realise that maybe he should try to forgive his father for loving a human. Because love was the best reason, but then again, she cannot talk, for she did not know what exactly happened, she only a had a little clue. So the best move would be to just try her best to ignore him or try to not get angry, for he did have his reasons and she doubted that Sesshoumaru had fallen in love yet, with the way he acted. "I guess... You will always want to have it your way, ne?" Kagome gave him a somewhat sad yet disappointed with a little anger look.

"Wench, do not look at this Sesshoumaru like that." Sesshoumaru said to her this time with anger laced around his voice.

Maybe she should just move away, because he seems to not really like her. She didn't do much anything bad to him, but he seemed to carry all of the human hatred she could think of. Because when she thinks about it, even if the very look on her face would made him angry, then it would be wise for her to leave. "LORD Sesshoumaru can I please be excuse, I have seem to lost my appetite." She said, convincing enough even in her head.

"This Sesshoumaru has grown tired of your presence, so leave." Kagome wanted to sign heavily. His hatred for humans was the best of him. And she felt somewhat disappointed that a person could hate humans so much, that they would blame every one of them. But as she looked around, she found Rin's form. Well, maybe not every one of them.

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome stood up and hugged Rin. He wondered why he was so cruel to her, maybe it was because, the very kimono she wore, was the same to what Inuyasha's human mother wore, when she met his father.

Or maybe, it was just because he knew he hated humans, they were nothing to him. The very creatures that only made his family line go down. He didn't like it. And the result of it, was the death of his father and a hanyou child born. But as he replayed the little conversation between he and the human, Kagome, he now could see that, it was he, Sesshoumaru that has brought the uncomfortable tension. The human wench, as he now realised, was actually nice to him. Then he remembered, one of the times when he really acknowledges her presence.

----FLASHBACK----

Kagome stands near the throne where she'd accidentally removed the Tetsusaiga. Raised in her hands, she gazes wonderingly at its chipped rough blade.

"Im-impossible!" Jaken sputters, jaw flapping in agitation, "I don't know about Inuyasha, but even Sesshoumaru-sama couldn't pull out the Tessaiga. So how could a human...?"

Meanwhile, the aforementioned youkai is still sitting on his brother, threatening impending death, but he's clearly been distracted. Inuyasha lunges forward, crying "Don't you dare look away from me!" But Sesshoumaru zooms away before the strike lands and appears in front of Kagome. And totally in front of Kagome. Their chests are practically touching. It's very intimidating.

"What are you?" He asks her. "How were you able to pull out this Tessaiga?"

-----END OF FLASHBACK-----

Sesshoumaru knew that he did in fact was a little harsh on the human wench. He knew because, he knew that human emotions are very strong. They were the things he hated most about humans, they let there emotions control them too much. So, he had decided, he would talk to this human wench and tell her what he would want to come out of her mouth, so that she may not anger him further.

Standing up, Sesshoumaru paused as he stood, "Jaken, where has the miko went?" Jaken look at his master's back, and took a long time.

"Answer this Sesshoumaru or if you want to see your hand still intact to your body." He didn't particularly like to wait for his questions to be answer, and Jaken's quietness was getting even to him.

"Sorry Lord Sesshoumaru, I believe that she went to the garden." Sesshoumaru look out the window, and saw her in the garden where everything was beautiful. It was strange... The garden, it was the place where he, Sesshoumaru would go and refreshed himself from his deep thoughts. Because the scent of the beautiful flowers, were calming... yet, even that, he found other scents that are even calming and as much as he hated to admit it, it was the scent of the human wench who stood on his garden.

* * *

Kagome walked around, she could see the sun shining down the beautiful flowers. It was beautiful, the flowers they were all very calming and even with her human nose, she could still smell the beautiful scent of there's. As she thought about it, she thought that maybe she was mad at Sesshoumaru. But the simple fact was...she wasn't.

As she walked around, she saw a small red bridge, only large enough to have a 10 people on it. Below the bridge was a small pond, filled with fishes that would jump up every now and then. She leaned against the bridge and held out on of her hand in front of her feeling the cold refreshing breeze wash over her sensitive skin. "Refreshing..." She whispered.

"Hmm...." Kagome turned around as fast as she could, only to see Sesshoumaru's form right behind her. His face wore his usual stoic look, but something was different, she thought that a person like Sesshoumaru wouldn't actually suit to be around so many flowers, but as she stares at him right now, she couldn't help but think that he did look good around flowers, he looked almost...perfect. But as soon as the thought came to Kagome's mind, is as soon as she took it off. She turned around again, leaning her elbows on the bridge, while she stared blankly at the scenery before her.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, and slowly made his way, walking closer to the side of the bridge where Kagome was leaning on. He didn't lean on the side like Kagome; he just merely stood there. And as he looked around, he could smell the scent of all the types of flowers and that was not all, he could smell her scent. And the scary thing was he didn't mind smelling it, as long as she didn't know he liked her scent.

He knew that he shouldn't be near this human, but he couldn't help but looked at the side of her face, she was indeed beautiful...for a human.

She stared blankly at the scenery in front of her, though she could feel Sesshoumaru's presence and she could see at the corner of her eye that he was staring at her. "Is there something wrong, Lord Sesshoumaru?" She asked, this time calmly. She didn't hear any response, but she saw that he looked away from her. She signed and took a deep breath. "Beautiful, isn't it?" She stated more than questioned.

Sesshoumaru looked blankly at the scenery where he could see Kagome was looking at. "For a human's eyes, yes." He said, not taking his eyes off the scenery.

Kagome turned her head slightly to the side and faced Sesshoumaru, who had turned his face to face her. She breathe in, as she gathered up the things she wanted to say, she wanted to asked him this question before and now seems to be the best time. "I...I remember saying your name last night, but I can't remember what happened, can you please tell me?"

He looked deeply into her sapphire orbs they were beautiful. And as if he had no other thought, Sesshoumaru answered, not knowing the urge to made him answer the question. "This Sesshoumaru found you, in the rain."

"I see..." She knew that would have been the best answer she could get out of him, at least he answered her, right? "Lord Sesshoumaru...why did you help me?"

"I have already told you miko..."

"I know...but I feel as if that was not the only reason." Kagome signed, "Don't worry, you don't need to answer it..."

"I felt your emotions..." Sesshoumaru answered. Not knowing where the will had come from. He didn't exactly know why he answered her question, but it made him feel better.

Kagome leaned her head to the side, wondering what he was talking about. He felt her emotions? What was that about, how could he feel her emotions?

"This Sesshoumaru does not know why, but I felt them all, your pain, your sorrow, your regret and most of all...your love." Kagome's eyes widen.

"M-my love?" She asked confused, but soon, when she thought about it, she smiled. "That is why, I felt as if I was sharing my feelings... Thank you." Kagome looked up. "Lord Sesshoumaru, maybe you did not want to feel my emotion, maybe you hated it, maybe you hate me for it...but I thank you and now that I know...I am thankful." Kagome smiled at him. "For maybe...you don't see me as nothing but a human woman, but now, I see you as something more, than the taiyoukai that you were." She closed her eyes andstarted to walk away.

* * *

In the middle of the day, Kagome couldn't help but think that maybe she needed to get away from this place; she wanted to go out somewhere...

"Oka san!! Are you here to play with Rin?" Kagome looked at the child, she was very cute and she actually thought that maybe having a child like Rin wouldn't be so bad, but she just wanted to go out somewhere, and see the surrounding. She knew that Sesshoumaru was out somewhere and she thought that maybe is Sesshoumaru was out somewhere, and then it would be better if she just looked around the castle, more like outside the castle.

"Rin, I will just take a walk outside the castle." Rin understood, but she also knew that if Kagome would leave, then Lord Sesshoumaru was going to be mad, because no one was allowed to go outside, if they didn't have a word with Sesshoumaru first.

"Sesshoumaru sama will be mad, no one is allowed to leave when he is not here." Rin explained.

"As if!!! LORD Sesshoumaru doesn't give a care about pathetic humans like her!! I bet he wants her out of here now!! But just stay until LORD Sesshoumaru gives you permission to leave." Jaken said.

"I was going to go back you know? But now that you said that you ugly toad, maybe I should leave. If he really doesn't care then there is no problem, right?" If there was anything she hated it was when she was treated like dirt, she have had enough of that from Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, she didn't want any of that from the ugly toad as well.

Rin was crying now but wasn't fast enough to catch up to her. "Oka san! Don't leave!"

Not caring if anyone actually cared, Kagome ran out of the castle. That little toad was getting to her nerves, she wasn't going to leave, and she just wanted to annoy the little toad. She kept on running, as she felt branches of trees scratching her, she then tripped, on a branch. Kagome tried to stand up, but as her eyes open, she only saw one more blurry vision before it shut, it was a youkai.

**END OF CHAPTER 3: Three Memories: The Firs Love**

**Demon Tenshi: **Men… Ouch… My back hurts like hell. I am sorry to end it here…


	4. CH 4: Hard To Tell

**Demon Tenshi:** I am going to be sorry about this chapter…it might lead you people to a wrong conclusion…hehehe…never mind what I just said. ;; I just hope you people don't get mad at me. I'll warn you…I don't know if I did Sesshoumaru's character right here… They're maybe a lot of OOC stuff and I really, really apologise for that, sometimes it can't be help, you now?

**The First Love: CH 4: Hard To Tell**

Sesshoumaru and Kagome flew; Kagome was sitting on Sesshoumaru's youkai cloud and indeed felt very hazy. It has been hours since she had been with Kouga. Apparently after she took her walk, she tripped and was found by Kouga. She fell unconscious and afterwards found herself in Kouga's cave, then he took her to his castle to tend to her wounds. Then she told Kouga the truth, on how she doesn't love him. She doesn't know how but Sesshoumaru was able to find her. It didn't really matter, but how did he find her? And why did he want to find her?

Sesshoumaru could still remember what had happened throughout the whole day, when he got back home to his castle, he found out that the miko, Kagome, ran off somewhere. So then, he had to search for her, he wasn't angry that the fact she was gone, he was angry that she dare leave him and not asked his permission first. But at least in the end...he found her.

But before he did all that, he payed a little visit to his little brother, telling him what he, Sesshoumaru has in plan. Of course as expected his little brother tried to put up a fight, but Sesshoumaru didn't. Not while he has the miko in his hands...well now he does.

"Sesshoumaru..." Kagome look up at him in tiredness but realised what she said. "Oh... Lord Sesshoumaru?" 'I am too tired, though I am not really doing anything but this is just too tiring, I just want to sleep. I wonder if he'll let me?' Kagome was about to continue but was interrupted.

"Fine, we are going to stop there." He pointed to a big tree and below it is a space for two or three people to rest. Sesshoumaru knew that the wench was tired and for all he knows he didn't want her to sleep on him.

"Arigatou." Kagome's eyes were already closing when she felt his youkai cloud disappear and her body touched the ground. She stood up and walk towards the big tree to rest.

Sesshoumaru didn't like being around a girl, specially a human girl. But right now he glanced at her tired body and he saw how her beautiful skin shown with the moon. Sesshoumaru shook his head.

'The human wench is weak. This Sesshoumaru will find food.' He realised then that he was actually worried about the girls condition. But he also couldn't bare the thought of her dying of hunger. He stood up and walk out of the tree and put a protection spell around it. He then tried to figure out a way out of his confusedness. 'She is in my hand, I don't anyone to think that, I, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands isn't capable of keeping a human safety.' He thought. He then flew up and tried to look for fruits to eat, since he knew humans don't eat raw food. Though, even after his excuse to himself, he found it annoying that he would try to find an excuse why he was getting her food.

Minutes afterwards, he found some fruits about ten of them. But he didn't want to go back and then find out that she needs more and that he has to leave her again. 'Stupid humans and there habit for eating too much.'

After getting a lot of fruits he returned to the tree and was glad that she was not harm. There she was sleeping under the tree, not seeming to care that she is with the taiyoukai of the West. 'She is brave, for a human.' Sesshoumaru mentally hit himself with his hand. He then saw Kagome wiggle and then shiver. As he watched her form he saw that she has grabbed his tail and was using it to give her warmth.

He didn't do anything about it, there was simply no point. She was just human and would probably die if she didn't get her warmth. 'Stupid humans,' he thought as he saw her shiver a bit more. He signed, he guessed he will have to let her have that warmth after all. After a while, Sesshoumaru then notice that she was coming into her senses.

Kagome opened her eyes and Sesshoumaru was glaring at her then turned his head away. "Uhh.... Nani…?" Kagome opened her eyes wider, as realize there was something soft in her hands. Looking down at her hands, Kagome could see his tail in it squashed. "Oh!!! Gomen!! Sesshoumaru!!!" Kagome quickly stood up and started to gave a few bows until she realise she was bowing at Sesshoumaru.

"Oh... Well...." She didn't know what to say. 'Is this the same Sesshoumaru? He seems to have some emotions in his eyes. Oh Kagome!! You're seeing things.' She was probably imagining things, because the time when Sesshoumaru gets emotions is the time when the world will end. But as she thought about it, maybe she was being to shallow, because even though she has known him for a little while, she still doesn't know what's going inside of his head, right?

But then, having a very emotional Sesshoumaru by her side was a little over loaded. She just couldn't help but think that it was so out of character, for in some way she sees him as something along the lines of emotionless, but then she could still be wrong, right? But a couple of giggles couldn't be helped.

Seeing her happy mood, Sesshoumaru glared at her, "Why are you giggling about human?" He asked flatly.

"Oh nothing..." Kagome didn't want to tell him. "Hey, is this food?" She asked pointing to the many fruits on the ground. "I am really hungry, so can I eat them??"

Looking to where she pointed her fingers, Sesshoumaru nodded slightly. "Humans have been known for there need of too much food, so let yourself feast upon them." He said, his face turned away from her.

"Arigatou... Sesshoumaru sama." She said while kneeling down and looking up at him smiling. She only saw his mask.

Sesshoumaru gave her a nod. "Eat fast human. We must leave soon." Sesshoumaru said walking towards outside the tree and just leaned against the outside skin of it.

Kagome was so hungry and the fruits were really nice and fresh. She was happy that Sesshoumaru was actually trying to be nice to her, and she wondered...why? Maybe she was just seeing things, like when people hallucinate. Maybe these fruits in front of her weren't really real? "I must be going crazy." She said, not realising that she had just said that out loud.

* * *

"What the hell is that bastard talking about, he has Kagome we have to get her!!! Wait!! Why does he have Kagome and why would she willingly stay with him?! And what the hell would THEY be doing!!! You people, let's go, we have to find her!!! And save her from that MONSTER!!!" Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. His FRIENDS were ignoring him! Many hours ago, Sesshoumaru had paid them a little visit, telling them that Kagome was with him and that they are invited to go to this 'night' thing where Sesshoumaru would be choosing a mate.

"Inuyasha!! Close your mouth already! I'm sure Mama wouldn't be doing anything that you do with your Kikyou!!!" The voice came from behind only to find Shippou. Inuyasha turned slightly angry. But then, calm down. He then gave a smirk.

"I guess, I haven't told you guys yet?" Inuyasha said finally.

"Told us what?" Miroku asked turning behind him was Inuyasha.

"I...." He didn't know how to tell them about his decision. 'Uhhh.... should I tell them? Well, maybe if they know they'll understand. But how can I explain it to them? Oh... Guys I'm INLOVE WITH KAGOME!!! Yeah, right… They'll make fun of me.' But even at the thought of this Inuyasha told them the 'other' way. "Well... You guys might think that I like Kikyou and all but you see... ...she is just someone I have to protect. Kagome is a whole new story." 'Inuyasha mentally gave himself a pat in the back. If he was going to say things like that, then that was one way to put it.

"So... you mean you don't think of Kagome of a copy?" Sango asked. "I mean Kagome thinks that you do." Sango covered her mouth when she realizes what she had just said.

"No, Kagome is Kagome she is nothing like Kikyou except her appearance... Eh!!! Did you say that KAGOME thinks that, that, that... I think she's a copy?" Inuyasha heard what Sango said, but didn't quite listen to the Kagome bit, until it hit him!

"Don't worry, Inuyasha, as long as you say that you CARE FOR HER NOT AS A COPY, then you may manage to you know..." Miroku said flatly.

"SO.... Kagome thinks that.... I guess I know why..." Inuyasha was now in pain. "At least I have finally told that to Kikyou..." He was thinking out loud he didn't notice until Sango interrupted him.

"So!!! You finally told Kikyou that you DON'T LOVE HER!!!" Sango said with a big smile.

"Yes... I did..." He said remembering his talk with Kikyou.

"That's good!!" Shippou jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder and smiled at him wildly.

"Well... we better get you prepared then!!!" Miroku said.

"Prepare for what?" Inuyasha asked. 'What the hell for?'

"Well... Lady Kagome is going to be at that ceremony or whatever night it is, right?" Miroku said asking Inuyasha. Inuyasha just gave a nod. "If she is, then we should get you all good looking for Kagome. You know how Sesshoumaru is so elegant and all, I have to admit, well if you dress up like that elegant and apologise to Kagome, then maybe she'll accept you!!! And all your troubles will disappear!"

Inuyasha smiled and then turned towards Sango and Shippou who is now behind him. They were both wearing big smiles as well. "Ok... I guess she might, but you better not try anything stupid monk." Inuyasha said.

"Ok, Lady Sango, Shippou lets go to Kaede's hut and get Inuyasha doing things properly!" Miroku grabbed Sango's hand and ran. 'Hehehe... while Inuyasha is dealing with Lady Kagome, I'll deal with Lady Sango... hehehehehe...' Miroku was now smiling mischievously to himself.

* * *

Kikyou was at another unknown village. She was trying to heal people to make them go on her side of course. But she couldn't concentrate. 'I don't get it, why would Inuyasha choose her over me? And that is not all I saw Sesshoumaru with her, I saw them together. She is nothing but a copy of mine but she seems to get them all. Maybe I should make life harder for both. Inuyasha will realize whom he loves. A love spell.' She then stand up and stop healing the people and walks away smiling.

* * *

"Miko. The dead bitch Miko is here." He felt her- more like smelt her disgusting scent he knew he did. Sesshoumaru while, trying to go down to get Kagome in his arms felt a suddenly something or some kind of force stopping him. "No, run Miko." 

Kagome heard him saying something after she finish eating, he sounded like he was in trouble. "Sesshoumaru?" She stepped outside only to find him against a tree. She then turned her head the other side to find Kikyou standing.

"Kikyou!! What do you want!" Kagome was scared and yet angry. She didn't want to fight Kikyou right now, she hardly had any strength and why does Kikyou wanted to fight with her? She got Inuyasha, didn't she?

"Kagome... I don't really want much anything... I am here to give you something instead." Kikyou raise her hand up and a bow and a weird looking arrow appeared. The arrow is colour red and there were feathers around it. She aimed it straight at Kagome's heart. "This shall do it!!!"

"What? What the hell is that?" Kagome looked straight at Kikyou and missed a few arrows coming towards her. But the third one hit her this time. Kagome was very surprise though; instead of feeling the arrow's sharpness she felt a sudden joy.

"Now, Kagome closed your eyes..." Kagome did what Kikyou told her. With that Kikyou left.

* * *

"Hahahahahaha!" A laugh can be heard from afar. 'Now. Maybe I didn't hit her right. Maybe the spell would only last after a few kissed, but knowing Kagome she will think that she loves him and forget about Inuyasha.' Kikyou kept walking through the forest, her voice irritating every single bird and creature around her.

* * *

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and to find a very scared looking Kagome. He found himself against a tree. He jumps down next to the Miko, who was sitting on the ground with her eyes closed. "Miko, what is it? Open your eyes." He ordered. 

"I don't want to." Kagome said.

"Why not? What happen?" Sesshoumaru was very confused. He wanted to know what had happened.

"She shot me, but I didn't feel any pain."

"Then what is it?"

"She told me to close my eyes." Kagome stated.

"And Miko, you're listening because...?" Sesshoumaru asked, while a questioned look came on to his face.

"I feel happy..." Kagome said finishing his sentence, not sure of what type of excuse she has just made. She knew it to be pathetic, but it was a reason enough. Hey, just how many people feel happy after they are shot an arrow?

Narrowing his eyes, Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm. "Miko, I will not say this again, open your eyes." He said coldly, while forcing her to stand up.

She could feel his hands grasped her arm, "Fine, but..." Kagome's eyes opened and saw Sesshoumaru. And somehow, she didn't know it…for some reason, she felt s powerful urge to love him? She tried to shake the thought away, but it felt as if she needed to kiss him or do something.

He watched as she opened her eyes, and for some reason, he couldn't help but see the weird look on her face. She was smiling at him, and for no reason at all. Trying to ignore her disturbing smile, "Miko let us go." It made him feel weird, that smile and that face.

With that Kagome shook her head. "Sesshoumaru. I just realise something."

"What is it now, wench?" He asked coldly.

"I hate it when you call me that." Sesshoumaru's eyes widen and look at her. Was she crazy? Telling him what she hated and what she liked? To him? Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands? And as he glared at her, he realised something, she was still smiling at him, and he by now came to the conclusion - she was crazy. "Is that what you want realised, Miko?" He asked.

Kagome's eyes were now shining. "No... Sesshoumaru. I LOVE you." She whispered blushing.

Sesshoumaru was now looking at Kagome as if she gotten crazy.

"Don't look at me like that! I LOVE YOU!! Can't you at least say something sweet!!"

"Look, wench I don't have time---"

Kagome went up and kissed him. Sesshoumaru didn't pull away, after he felt her soft lips against his lips, he simply kissed her back. 'What is this wench doing to me?'

Kagome then pulled back gently. "Now do you how much I _love you_!" She looked at him straight in the eyes. She could see the surprised look on his face, his mouth was slightly opened and his eyes giving a disturbing stare. She giggled and then kissed him again, this time more passionately and he responded to her kissed.

Kagome then opened her eyes shock at what was happening. She pushed him away. "What!?"

Sesshoumaru notice her sudden change of attitude. He didn't like the fact that she was the one that kissed him, yet she is the one who is acting like she is the one who was a victim. So he responded with his normal tone. "Wench. Don't ever do that again." He said in a low threatening and deadly voice.

Kagome then realises and remembers what happened. "I DID THAT?" She confirmed herself. "Sorry... I think I was in a spell. I am really sorry." Kagome's eyes were covered by her bangs. She couldn't believe what she just did. It was simply embarrassing; she just…did that…to Sesshoumaru. The thought of it all made her felt something unwelcomed.

"And where do you think your going?" Sesshoumaru was shocked but tried to calm his nerves.

Turning around, Kagome let a dumb look cross her face. "Um... I don't know."

**END OF CHAPTER 4: Three Memories: The First Love**

**Demon Tenshi: **I am so sorry, I know that some of the characters are very OOC, but please forgive my incompetence. And if I made many spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes in this chapter (which I know I did) please except my deepest apology. I did this chapter in a hurry for I had so much other plans, you know? I promised I would try to make the next chapter a little more of on character…that is a promise.

**Mai-** Ehh….don't get mad at me… but err… I started this Fic thinking that I should make it a SessKag FanFic, but don't worry… Inuyasha won't suffer that much and anyway…this story is way long, long away from finish. So, I am very sorry, really I am...I like Inuyasha and Kagome to be together, but then I decided to do something more to SessKag because it is kind of like an unfeasible love and I wanted that as a challenge. So sorry...

And thank you to the people who reviewed…they are all very nice and good reviews!!


	5. CH 5: Unforgettable Friend & Kiss

**Demon Tenshi:** Thank you to all those people that reviewed…minna arigatou!! (Thank you everyone!)

The only thing is…I am scared now, really scared. Because everyone seems to be getting all confuse… Some thinks that I should make it a SessKag and some said I should make it InuKag, well to tell you…nearly the whole FanFic is about finish in my computer, I am just re reading them and making them give much more sense in it… So this story is well, I am not sure how is going to end, but of course it is going to be SessKag and I won't let Inuyasha suffer (too much) and hell, I won't let Inuyasha fall for that piece of garbage (Kikyou)… Just bare with me…please?

And to tell you, I don't whom Inuyasha is going to be with, but definitely not Kikyou!

**The First Love: CH 5: Unforgettable Friend & Kiss**

After Kagome and Sesshoumaru arrived at the castle. Kagome went straight to the room that was told by Sesshoumaru that she had to stay in. Afterwards she went straight to have a bath.

Now as she lay in the water, she could only relax. It had been a long day and she didn't want to admit this but why not? It had been an interesting day... It was not like the stoic Demon Lord would know that she thought of it, right? "I am so tired. I knew this was a good idea."

Letting her head lean against the side of the hot spring, Kagome let her mind wander to all the things that has occurred. For first thing in her mind is what to do in the next 5 days, for she knew that the demon lord would probably want her to be stuck in the castle. But as she thought about it, she had done all her exams and a little break away from Inuyasha would be nice, but now.... it felt as though she was forgetting something. What could it be? 'What date is it today...?' She asked in a thought.

What could she be forgetting today? She was sure it was probably either Wednesday or Thursday... But as she her mind was set on days... Kagome's head snapped up. Birthday! Her mind screamed. It was her little brother's birthday the day after tomorrow - Souta's birthday. She knew she promised him about his birthday this year; it was because this year he is turning the age of 13. She couldn't miss that, could she? Of course she couldn't. She have already missed out on his last two years birthday and only given him gifts, well this year would have to be different...she could still remember promising that to herself.

Standing up quickly, Kagome let herself out off the hot spring. She wouldn't even dare try to miss it this time. "I have to tell him." Grabbing the towel, fisting her hand in it tightly, she started to dry herself quickly. After quickly drying herself and getting some kimono the servant had told her to wear, Kagome slid open the door only to be met with a servant bowing.

"Lady, our Lord Sesshoumaru said that you will meet him at dinner tonight." The servant gave Kagome a smile and left. Kagome couldn't wait for dinner. She had to find him...now. Her facial expression changed into determination. She just didn't care she would and will found him and she doesn't she'll just try to get use to this horrible but beautiful castle. She looked out the little window near by and saw that by the way the sun was setting that it was about the time of 5 pm. Fisting her hand to the side, Kagome started to walk with determination of finding that demon Lord.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was in his castle all right, but he was in his secret place. It was the place that was hidden from everyone, only he knew of this place. The others that built it were now dead. This place had everything, a room, some place to bath in and everything you will need to be alone for a few days. 

He was just in a room filled with books, reading a book, about humans. He didn't know why he was reading this but he needed to know about this emotion called "LOVE" he heard the human miko Kagome said it to him. 'I love you...' He heard of those words being said to one person to another and as the words are said, he also knew it to make them happy. He simply wanted to know, because he knew that most females would love to hear those words coming out of there mate's lips. But he wasn't sure if he was ever going to say those words and he wasn't actually sure if anyone would say those to him as well.

The human miko only said it because she was under some spell, and he had to admit it, he really like the way she smells of sakura blossoms and vanilla. And he had to admit he really did like the kiss, but it was just a kiss and nothing more. He never had to kiss anyone or anyone kiss him that way, maybe the females that he would take to his bed would like to be kiss that way, but he never give them the pleasure...they was simply no point. Surely he had to kiss his mother when he was young. He had to be sometimes polite to other youkai females that are royalty in some way; by kissing their hand and he didn't like it - it made him look low.

He had been trying his best to not think of humans in his mind. They are low pathetic creatures, why should he waste his time thinking about what one of them said to him? A miko at that? 'Dinner should be ready soon.' Taking his mind off the subject of love and kisses, he went up from his secret passageway in his room. He then heard a knock in his room. It was one of the servants this time it was a male. "Lord Sesshoumaru dinner is ready. Rin and the woman will also be there. I am leaving...to get the human woman."

* * *

Kagome heard someone on the other side of the door knocked. "Lady, dinner is ready, I will take you to the place now." She heard the guys voice it was familiar somehow. But then, what are the chances she knows whom this guy was he sounds youkai and probably hated her kind. 

She walked towards the door and opens it. She smiled and said "Thank you. What is your --" She look up at him and recognises his face. It was her friend...Kai. Kagome let a looked of pure amazement cross her face.

Kai is a fire inu-youkai, he and Kagome met a year ago. She never told Inuyasha about him, he was different from most youkais she has ever met. The youkai looked at her and smile, at first he was quiet and then he said. "Hello, Kagome."

----FLASHBACK----

Kagome was really tired, so she decided to return to her world. Sneaking out of the camp, so she wouldn't get into another fight with Inuyasha. She slips out of her sleeping bag.

She was walking towards where the well is, she was glad that Inuyasha didn't notice her. She kept walking and then found an injured youkai, she ran towards the injured youkai. "Are you alright?" she asked.

He looks up at her. He only saw so little and thought she was just another enemy and releases some of his fire breath. Kagome backed away. "He thinks I'm an enemy. I can't leave like this." She looked around and saw an empty cave. "There!" She cast out a spell over him and made him go to sleep.

She carried him under the cave and started to heal his wounds. "Poor guy," she said. Kagome waited all night and started a fire. She then turned towards the sleeping youkai. He had blue hair, two blue stripes on each of his cheeks and he was sleeping like an angel. Looking at the angel with her, she then felt something stings her left leg. She turned her head to find two cuts on her leg. 'He caused this... oh well... he didn't mean it.' She started to try and heal it but then saw it wouldn't heal at all. It wouldn't even stop bleeding.

The guy woke up and looks up to find Kagome. "Who... are you?" He asked as he tries to sit up.

"Oh!!" Kagome was a little shocked. "You were injured and I decided to help you."

He looked at the girl with his blue eyes only to see her blue shining orbs looking back with the look of concern in them. "You healed me? How did you manage to do it that fast?"

Kagome looked at him in the eyes. "Well... you see. I'm a miko." She then turned to look at his right arm. "You have a shard. On your right arm."

His mouth opened in amazement. "How did you find out; it's inside my body."

"I can sense them. I'm the reincarnation of the Shikon no Tama's protector."

"I see..." He glared at her only to find her left leg has two cuts, no doubt it was from his claws when he thought that she was an enemy. He looks at the miko who was trying to heal it. "That won't work."

"Oh... don't worry. It should stop bleeding soon."

"It won't unless..." He then turned his head away; Kagome look at him puzzled of what he was going to say.

"Unless...?" She finally said.

"Forgive me... I have to do this." He grabs her wrist and got closer to her face and closer. When he was close enough he kissed her. She was just looking at him when she felt his lips against her, his tongue shoving its way through her lips leaving some of his saliva. She was shocked, but then soon realised what he was really doing.

He was healing her. It was her first kiss. But then, he was just healing her. So, Kagome never concern it to be that way, but it is still her first kiss. After a while he pulled away. "There. It should heal."

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

"No.... thank you." He smiled. He has a very gentle voice and also sounds like a gentleman. "My name is Kai. And yours is?"

Kagome look at him. "My name is Kagome."

"Well... Kagome. Where were you going so I can take you there." He said.

"I was going to the Bone Eater's well. Would you really take me there?"

"Yes."

He picks her up bridal style. She loved it; he has such a gentle grip. He then arrived at the Bone Eaters Well. "Is this the place?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you. I guess this is goodbye?" She asked sadly knowing that they'll probably never meet again.

"Kagome... Can I meet you at the cave again?" He asked with a hopeful face.

"Really!?" Kagome said happily. He nods and blushes. "Ok... How about next full moon?" She suggested this, since she knew Inuyasha wouldn't be able to smell him on her or find her easily.

"OK... I hope we become good friends." With that he left.

Kagome was left looking at his back jumping higher and higher.

End of Flashback

"Kai? Is that really you?" She asked with a surprise look.

"Yes. Kagome it's nice to see you." He said and kisses the back of her right hand.

"Still, the gentlemen, I see..." She said trying to sound happy. Kagome walk out of the room and they continue to talk while walking to their destination.

"Only to you Kagome. Well. What are you doing here? Not to be rude or anything for asking?" He asked. 'What would Kagome be doing here? Here with Sesshoumaru.' He thinks. "I simply am trying to gain money for myself. And also try to live a normal life." he added.

"I'm here as a guest, I guess. You know how I told you about Inuyasha?" He nodded. "Inuyasha is his half brother, but they don't like each other well... so please don't tell him that I told you, ok? And Inuyasha doesn't know about our friendship at all." He just nodded.

'She still hasn't told anybody.' Kai was really sad but really happy. He was again talking to the only woman he has ever fallen in love with. He had to change the conversation. "Kagome..."

"Yes... Kai." She turned towards his face as they continue to walk.

"I missed you, you know that right? And what I said before I still mean it. Until now Kagome... I---" Kai was then interrupted by Kagome.

"Please..." Kagome said sadly. She then remembers that 'night'.

FLASHBACK

"Kagome...?" Kai asked as he and Kagome were sitting on a rock looking up at the full moon.

"Yes...?" She said softly.

"We have been seeing each other and we know each other very well right? I mean we have seen and talk to each other a lot the past year right?" He was trying to get to the point but needs to make her understand first.

"I guess. You are like one of my best's friends. But it's a shame how I have to hide your friendship from everyone." She said sadly.

"I understand. But Kagome I want you and I to be more than friends. I love you, Kagome." Kagome look at him straight in the eyes with shocked in her face. But he continued. "I wanted you to know that, I don't know when but you have been there a lot of times, you are my saviour. You have taught me so many things. I can't stand the thought of that Inuyasha guy choosing 'her' over you and I don't see the point. But I wanted you to know that I will always be here waiting for you. I will do anything. I --"

"Kai..." Kagome interrupted him again but he continued.

"I can't stand it anymore, please I will wait, I love you and if you ever need me I will be here. But now I can't keep bothering you... I will go and if you ever return my feelings I will be here for you. You are my first love." With that he stood up, look at her straight in the eyes and smiles at her softly. She was full of tears on her face.

"I'm sorry..." She said.

"It's ok..." He went closer to his face and kissed her passionately. Kagome didn't pull away because she knew he was just saying his farewell and she knew that he has accepted it. After the kiss, he smiled warmly down at her and ran away as fast a he could. That was her first real kiss and would stay with her...because he was a friend.

Kagome just sat there crying. 'Why can't I return his love?' Kai was like an angel that always wanted to be there for her. Yet, she couldn't return his feelings. She just couldn't see him as something more and it made her feel stupid for not doing so.

---END OF FLASHBACK---

That _night _was the last time she saw him. "Kagome?" A tear fell from her left eye and she wiped it away as soon as possible. She heard his voice. "Kagome we are here." He said still with that gentleman tone. "Lord Sesshoumaru is waiting." He said. "Don't let him eat you ok?" He whispered playfully placing his lips near her ears.

She coulnd't help but gigle, Sesshoumaru wouldn't even think of eating her, more like feeding her to the dogs, wait, he was a dog. She then notice that Sesshoumaru was looking straight at them with his deadly looks. Turning hereyes away from Sesshoumaru she lookedat Kai, smiledand then headed towards Sesshoumaru. "Good evening." She said in a sweet tone as she sat down.

* * *

He was just told that dinner was ready and as soon as he arrives at the dinner place for eating, expecting to find Kagome. He saw Kagome wipe her face from a tear and smiled warmly at a guy he had hired to be one of his generals. And then Sesshoumaru saw her giggled. And then look at him as if he was bothering them. He then saw her walk towards him and said. "Good evening." 

"I trust you made yourself comfortable?" He asked sitting down.

"Yes... And I met an old friend here as well." Kagome said, this time much more cheerfully than she thought. What could she say; she was happy that she saw her old friend Kai.

Did Sesshoumaru hear it right? Did she just say that she met an old friend? 'Does she mean him.'? He looked straight at Kai who was leaving. If that was true, then would that friend be really Kai? Sesshoumaru thought that Kai had never really care for humans, but maybe this human here has done something to him... "Who is this friend that you met?" He asked knowing the answer.

"Him... We er... yeah. Were friends!" She didn't know what to say, should she tell him? It was not like he would really care and go on blabbing to Inuyasha about it, so why should she risked her life and lie? "His name is Kai. I think he works here.... or something?"

"Yes. Kai. He is one of my guards to protect the castle. How did you get to know him?" Sesshoumaru then took some food in his mouth.

Thinking that she may as well tell him the truth, "We met when he was injured and I healed him a couple of years ago. And we kept in touch after that. But then I haven't seen him for over a year now, until this day of course." Kagome said going through different moods. "Hey! This food is great!" She took a bite on something she didn't know, but it was yummy. She also said this to take the subject off.

'She is not lying, I can't smell any deceive.' He then looks towards the eating Kagome.

When Kagome was eating she then remembered something. She remembered.'I'm here stuffing my face with food while Sota's birthday is arriving!' Kagome then stop eating feeling horrible inside. She looks towards the arriving Rin. "Kagome!!! Rin misses you!!" Rin ran up to her gave her a hug. Then started to eat. She then started to talk to Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru sama!! Rin had fun today! I put flowers on Jaken's hair and the side of Jaken's ear!! Jaken looks better!" Kagome was not focusing on what Rin was saying. She was in her own world imagining a sad Souta.

What kind of sister would she be if she just sat here and ate? Shefrozed, as she stared at Sesshoumaru, waiting for a chance to interrupt him. And soon enough Sesshoumaru looked back at her sad looking face.

"What is it?" He asked in a calm voice, he knew something was wrong.

Not knowing how to start, Kagome mentally patted and then mentally smacked herself on the head for being so stupid to not know how to start. She should have known that he would feel her tensed aura. "Lord Sesshoumaru? Can I please leave the castle after ummm.... dinner?" She watched as mouth disposition itself to make a little frown. God, how could she say it that way? Did she really want to die? "I have an excuse!" She said very fast afterwards.

Trying to not growl and stay calm, Sesshoumaru lifted his face up, glaring at her. "Tell me, miko?" He was now curious what could be so important that she has to leave.

"Ok... Lets start. The day after tomorrow, it is the birthday of umm... my little brother. His name is Souta. I haven't been there in his last two birthdays because I HAD to hunt for the shards." She said, as she lowered her head. Was that a good enough reason for him? Maybe she would need more.

"Birthdays?" He said, repeating the word. He thinks he has heard of it. It is when humans are considered to mature older. It is a special time for humans. "Why do you have to be there this time? Did your brother command you to be there?"

"No.... I just really, really want to be there for him. He is turning 13 and in my ti---" Kagome put her hands on her mouth stopping herself from speaking further. She mentally thought she died, as she just reminded herself that she just nearly told Sesshoumaru of her secret. She wouldn't even want to think of what he would do or say...if he finds out that she is from another time.

Seeing her antics, Sesshoumaru let his chopsticks drop, as he stared at her. "Keep speaking, miko." He ordered.

Trying her best to forget her almost big mistake, Kagome kept speaking. "Well... with humans turning the age of 13 is very special, it is a time when you are considered to be a teenager. So it is very, very special and I promised him that I'd be there. And I am his family member I'm supposed to be there." Kagome said this time more polite and careful with the words she says.

"This Sesshoumaru never heard anything so special about the age of 13. Or any of this tin-anger stuff." He could tell by her scent that she wasn't lying, but he could also tell that she wasn't telling him the whole entire truth. He let his frown grow; he wasn't going to let her get away with that.

Thinking that he didn't exactly said no or yes, Kagome looked up at him with hope. "Can I go then?" She asked, as she smiled hopefully.

He turned his head away from her gaze so he would not see her disappointment when he said no. "I did not say yes human. You are not telling this Sesshoumaru everything,"

"Sesshoumaru you don't understand--"

Seeing that she will right now, not give up. "Fine we will talk about this later." He said, as he gave one of his death glares, that is simply saying 'enough'.

Kagome got the hint and kept eating still very disturb. This was really stupid... She needed to tell him the truth, but would he even believe her? She knew that Sesshoumaru didn't particularly like humans and say, "Of course I believe you, Kagome Higurashi, I believe you with all my heart." Hell no, he'll probably jump at her and start choking her to death. But as she glanced up at his stoic face, she couldn't help but think. Maybe he won't actually do that, but she just knew he would growl at her. What is it with growling dogs? Maybe it was one way they communicate, and then she too should start growling, right? Kagome immediately, mentally kicked herself for even thinking of growling at Sesshoumaru. If she did that,thenhe would really kill her.

* * *

After dinner Sesshoumaru took Kagome to a room, it seems to have some futons to sit on. Kagome looked at the beautiful room and sat down on one of the futons. Sesshoumaru sat down on the other futon. For a little while there was only silence. Then Sesshoumaru broke it by speaking. "Now, miko explain everything." He said while he studied her face. Watching as her disturb face change to nervous and then back to trying to be serious. 

"Lord Sesshoumaru, there are many things you do not know about me. You see I came from a different time. I know you might think its crazy, but you know the Bone Eaters Well?" Kagome stop to look at him and watched as Sesshoumaru nodded yes. "It is like a Time portal thing, from my time to yours. I am from the future, 500 years to my estimation. And in my time when people turn the age of thirteen, it means that they are becoming Teenagers. And being a teenager is the meaning of something new in your life. I don't exactly know why but yeah." She said, agreeing to her that she did in fact did explain it well.

Sesshoumaru looked at her and smelled her scent to see if she was lying, but no she wasn't. If she really was from the future, then he, Sesshoumaru should get the privilege of seeing it. He didn't particularly would want to stay there; he just wanted to see it. And if she were indeed lying, then he would be able to tell if she denied him his privilege. "Human... I will allow you to visit."

Kagome smiled, she actually thought that he might want to visit her time with her, but it would seem that he will let her go through with this, without having him as her problem to explain to her family members.

"On one condition..." His lips were itching to curve upwards as he saw her stiffen at the mention of conditions. "I must come along with you." He couldn't help but let one side of his lips curve upwards so very little, as he saw her form start to panicky at the realisation of his words.

She quickly tries to make a way out. "Sesshoumaru... One problem with that is that Inuyasha and I, are the only ones who are capable of going through the well." Kagome could see it now, he was frowning and she knew she was in it for a growl at least. Well he thought she was.

Sesshoumaru frowned, holding back a growl. "Wench... If my stupid half breed brother, can get through, why not me?" He asked, trying his best not to show her that he was actually a little insulted. It wasn't everyday that he finds out that his stupid impotent, half brother could do something, he Sesshoumaru could not.

"I don't exactly know why?" She again gave him a dumb look for an excuse.

"I WILL go through..." He said looking a little bit more deadly by the second.

"Fine..." Kagome then thought of something, if he was going to be stubborn and tried to go through the well, maybe the well won't accept him and she will just have to say that as an excuse and he won't get mad at her. He can't get mad at her because the well won't let him in, that isn't her fault. And maybe, if he will be able to go through the well, she also thought that maybe she should tell him little about the future. "But I must tell you, in my world, there aren't any youkais left. Maybe there are but... they don't show up anymore. In my time there are mere legends."

Hearing that most likely incorrect words, Sesshoumaru turned his head to the side. "That cannot be true. And you are saying that mere HUMANS still live?" Kagome nodded yes. "This Sesshoumaru how wrong you are when we arrived there."

Kagome frowned. "So when do we leave this place?"

Closing his eyes and opening them, he stared blankly at the floor, "Now..." He stood up and started to walk away. Kagome followed him. 'Its middle of the night, I think it should be uhhh.... 9 pm oh well. The jerk wants to leave.' Kagome let a sigh escape her lips, as she looked at his back that was turned to her.

That night Sesshoumaru and Kagome left the castle. Jaken was told to take care of Rin, but what they didn't know is that someone was following them.

"Kagome... Are you really going to let him?" Kai whispered as he followed Kagome and Sesshoumaru on a cloud. He knew were they were going and why they would go there. He knew where exactly Kagome came from. It was one of the other reason he loves Kagome.

He knew one thing - he would follow them. Kagome was his friend and his only love...so he would do anything to protect her, even if he had to lose his job.

**END OF CHAPTER 5: Three Memories: The First Love**

**Demon Tenshi:** I know a very boring chapter…but sometimes it can't be help. Sesshoumaru's wall of mental defence surrounds him…he simply won't let Kagome in. In drama terms…he is _blocking_ her. Oh and again, I am sorry if I made many grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes, it can't be helped… (-.-) But I hope you people still review…it gives me the strength to go on. Anyway…see ya!!


	6. CH 6: An Unrequited Love

**Demon Tenshi:** He... I have to re do this chapter 'cause I think I made a lot of mistakes, I didn't put the lines to seperate the happenings. Sorry...

**Disclaimer:** I bought Inuyasha…that is if I have enough money! Hey, I don't think there even going to sell it! I don't own Inuyasha and any of the other characters! Thank you very much.

**The First Love: CH 6: An Unrequited Love**

Kagome is currently sitting on Sesshoumaru's youkai cloud, a fear haunting her from the inside. For once, she wasn't scared of the height right now. She was scared that Sesshoumaru would kill every human when he finds out that youkais don't even exist anymore or in hiding, she wasn't sure.

She could perfectly imagine it now, Sesshoumaru not being able to smell a single youkai anywhere and can only smell humans. Then, he starts going crazy, his eyes turning crimson. Then, he starts to run away and into the middle of the city and his nose get badly irritated with the scent of pollution and humans. Sesshoumaru starts to growl out really loud about stinking humans while on top of some running car. Afterwards, the news reporters arrives and start to irritate him more, he grabs one of them by the neck and slices the reporters head off, screaming "Die! You filthy humans, DIE!!"

How could she let him go to her time with that scene in mind? Sesshoumaru was probably extending his claws by now, god, even his name sounds deadly.

He could sense the Miko's nervousness. He had to know what was making her so worried. The miko is probably scared for the life of those filthy humans. Sesshoumaru wanted to sigh out loud, but kept him self from doing so, he would just try to make this human miko understand that he won't actually lose control and kill every human he would see, he wasn't some wild dog. "Miko..." Kagome stop and look up at him.

"Yes...?" She said looking up at him.

"This Sesshoumaru promise not to hurt any filthy humans, while in your time." He knew that he if she was scared of what he would do, that maybe she would not show him everything, but he wanted to see everything - and he will. Even if he had to make a stupid promised, such as that - then he will. It was just a stupid little promise, and it was not like she could still stop him from hurting anyone if he wishes to.

Sighing in relief, Kagome couldn't help but ask, "So... do you really hates us all that much?" She quickly turned her head to look away, as she saw his gaze turn to her. He didn't say a word.

* * *

Arriving at their destination, "Miko," he said calmly, as he let his youkai cloud dropped them to the floor, a few feet above the hard ground. Kagome landed on her butt, mumbling something about how some people should try to buy some emotions.

Standing up, while looking around, "Ok... Sesshoumaru. Hold on me." Kagome stretched out her hand and grab Sesshoumaru's hands, feeling his smooth skin. She then pulled him behind her holding his hand. She sat at on the lips of the well, gesturing for Sesshoumaru to do the same. "Sesshoumaru. I need you to sit on it as well." She said flatly. She could see his piercing glare, but did what he was told.

"Now, when I said go, we both let ourselves go in the well ok?" Sesshoumaru just merely nodded, his face still indifferent. "Ok... 1... 2... 3... GO!" As soon as the 'go' word slip her mouth her and Sesshoumaru jump in. But she didn't know why but she saw something blue and something holding her other hand. It was... KAI!

* * *

Kai heard everything. As soon as Kagome said the word GO! He went and run up to them and holds on to Kagome's other hand. And in less than a second he was in the well, in with them.

* * *

Kagome shook her head as she opened her eyes slowly. She then tried to sit up; she was getting use to travelling from one time to another, so she should have known that she would be the first to wake up. She then turned her head to the side and found that Sesshoumaru was still holding onto her hand, but then she thought she felt her other hand being held as well, she quickly turned her head to the opposite side and found that Kai too was in there with them.

She looked down at his sleeping form. Why was Kai with her and Sesshoumaru? Could it be that he was following her? Even though, maybe she should be scared that now she has to deal with two youkais, but still, Kai is a nice guy and she doubted that Kai would ever do something to harm any of the human race...unlike Sesshoumaru. Kagome bent down and looked at the face of Kai, she then saw his ear and bent down to whisper his name. "Kai..." Kagome whispered to his ears, while letting the tips of her fingers slip up his temple to his ear.

Sesshoumaru opened one lazy eye, he could tell that the miko was looking at something in the opposite side to his. He could hear her whispering some word over and over, but his head was a bit soar. Not knowing what to do to get her attention, Sesshoumaru squeezed the Miko's hand. That definitely got her attention as he watched her sit up and looked at him. "Lord Sesshoumaru, you're awake." She said, a little shocked.

Being able to see who lay asleep next to the miko, Sesshoumaru let his curiosity flow. "Miko, why is he here?" He asked. Maybe she had deceive in, for as far as he knows, he and her are the only ones who are suppose to go through the well.

A look between a smile and concern crossed Kagome's face "No.... I think he is here is because he was worried about me and I guess he wanted to help."

"Why…?" He asked, not understanding it. Why was the youkai, Kai, would be concern of the Miko's protection? A youkai caring for a miko? It was unfitting and strange at the same time. And he didn't like the sound of it one bit. Not again.

"He is a close friend... He cares about me a lot and I know that." Kagome said, as she placed her free hand on Kai's forehead.

Letting go of her other hand, Sesshoumaru started to stand up. "Fine...let's leave." Sesshoumaru stood up completely and looked down at her with his usual indifferent mask on.

She watched, he stood up and was about to jump out of the well, when… "Are you crazy? I can't just leave him here. I guess he has to come with us--" Just before she could finish her sentence Kai grumbled.

He opened his eye very slowly. "Kagome..." He said, sitting up not letting go of her hand. "Are you ok?" he said, his eyes glittering with concern.

It was hard, knowing that his concern for her was deeper than just friendship, but she had to face it. "You should worry more about yourself." Said Kagome.

Tightening his grip on her hand, he smiled at Kagome. "Do not worry," he said, while he tried to stand up, helping Kagome stand up as well.

Sesshoumaru was in wonderland. Why does this youkai, Kai care so much about the miko? They were friends, yes, but why did the youkai even bothered being friends with a human? In fact Kai was one of the most powerful youkais he have ever met. Kai could kill a hundred youkai with his fire attacks. That is not all. When Kai transform into his true youkai form, he becomes the red-hot firedog demon. He know this because he had seen Kai in many past battles and he seems to finish off the enemy by trying to give them honour, by not giving them mercy. So why does a powerful youkai like him care so much about a single Miko's protection?

Probably if Kai would go against him, he'll actually put up a fight. Sesshoumaru gave a low growl for being ignored for the last couple of minutes and watched as the miko turned around to face him in a reflex action. Her mouth was opened, and then she closed them and spoke. "Lord Sesshoumaru I guess I should tell you about the future."

"This Sesshoumaru is not the only one here. Tell me. Does HE know about this place?" Sesshoumaru asked out of curiosity pointing to Kai.

"Kai and I have been friends for a long time and we talk a lot about it and I pretty much told him everything." She said looking at Kai and seeing him nod back at her unspoken question.

"Yes... Kagome and I are friends and I still know what to take notice off." Kai said confidently.

Sesshoumaru didn't like this, Kai and the miko seem to be almost like lovers and he was disgust by this. Youkais and humans are never meant to be. They would create another hanyou and he didn't like that fact. It was irritating, knowing that more and more youkais seem to take humans for their mate. 'They seem to be more THAN "FRIENDS" to this Sesshoumaru.'

Why couldn't they see that humans and youkais can never and should never be together? For one plain reason will always remain, humans live in such a little time. They would rot and die. But as Sesshoumaru think on it, why did his father decided to take a human for a mate? He mentally kicked himself for even trying to find out.

"Ok..." Kagome said, which brought Sesshoumaru to the real the world. "Now... In the future they are technology that you would not know about. And since Lord Sesshoumaru, I told you about no youkais. That means only humans. Meaning: they would be all over the place and since you think we stink then you should be more careful with your sensitive noise." She warned him.

"What is this Tech-- no- o-gy?" Sesshoumaru never heard of the word.

It was strange to know that Sesshoumaru knew so little about those things; probably it is because she always sees him as a person who would know a lot of things. "It is a piece of creations by humans and they help us or give us leisure in time spare. I'll show you most of the normal ones." She felt Kai's hand wrapped around her waist and she nodded at him.

Kai jumped up, out of the well and watched as Sesshoumaru landed gracefully next to him. He then let go of Kagome, as she gave him a smile and kept on walking towards some door. "Once I open this please don't get all bad."

Kagome then remembered something that made her feel better; her parents won't be home until Souta's birthday comes. The family usually visits the other family members from far away places. With that thought in mind, she reaches out her hand to open the door. And as soon as Kagome swung open the door, both youkais after a few breaths lifted their hands to cover their nose.

With his hands covering his nose fibrously as if to rip it off, "I didn't think it would be _this_ bad." Kai stated.

"Sorry..." Kagome said.

He smiled, but it was covered with his hands. "Don't be, it's not just the humans it's also the place. Everywhere..." He took off his hand away from his noise, as he tried his very best to get use to the disgusting scent.

"Stop with this nonsense and let's go." Sesshoumaru said in a harsh tone. He needed those two to be apart. For goodness sake they were so close, he couldn't already stand the fact that they might actually get together and create a hanyou. Meaning, there would be more disgusting creatures walking this world.

Kagome just merely nodded and led the two in the house.

* * *

After a few hours of being in the house, Kagome had pretty much explained everything.

Sesshoumaru just let her talk on. He was bewildered that he found himself not hating the creations of humans. Some of them can be put to some use and he was amaze at what Kagome called a 'tap water' and TV. But even with his bewilderment, he did not miss to notice, the way Kai has been looking at the miko.

Kai was more focused on Kagome and how to try and make her more comfortable. After all she has two youkais in her house. He knows how would people act if they saw them.

Even after a long time of being apart from her, his heart still never stopped loving her. She was just so different, she became everything he wanted in a person, as he watched her grew from a young woman to a woman he couldn't help but feel jealousy towards the hanyou.

"And the last room is err.... my room." Kagome then opened the door. Kai stepped in; it was the same as what she had described it. However, Sesshoumaru looked at it plainly. He could smell her scent on it and it bothered him that this Miko's scent could affect him so. Or even make him think that she was more than just a human. As he looked around, he could see that she has the technology TV and that she has very well defined furniture's. What he found weird was her bed; it was higher than the usual Japanese bed. He also saw the same type of bed in the other rooms.

"Well... Ok... It's already 12:33 am at night. I think we should get some sleep and I shall show you both around tomorrow. I need to buy a present for Sota's birthday anyway." Kagome stopped and close her door. Leading the two youkais to the guest room.

In the guest room they were two different beds and were looking very comfy. Sesshoumaru walked in. "Who will sleep here?" He asked not liking the thought of the miko and Kai sleeping in the same room. Who knows what they would do? What about if they mated? Not only would he, Sesshoumaru would lose a reliable ally, maybe he would have an ally who have become weak for a human.

(A/N: I want to cry, I can't believe Sesshoumaru would even think of such thing being done! By Kagome, no less!)

"Well... I have to sleep in my room. Sorry we don't have a big house. SO I guess you both have to share the same room." She gave them both a smile. Sesshoumaru gave her his very infamous glare, while Kai just smiled back.

"Kagome... I don't need sleep. Can I stay in your room?" Kai asked very politely.

Her mouth widen, while nervousness completely masked her face. "No, I believe that the miko stated that _we both_ should stay here." Kagome tore her eyes away from Kai, only to lock with Sesshoumaru's. He was glaring at her and it was kind of scary.

"Miko, you may rest." He wouldn't let them sleep together in the same bedroom, not while he was here. He wouldn't be responsible in letting them have a hanyou. So, he gave the miko a glare, but before finishing and letting her completely leave, he continued to talk. "Your family, Miko, where are they? This Sesshoumaru has yet still to see this Souta?"

Kagome gave a tired look. "Lord Sesshoumaru. They are away. They would be back here the day after tomorrow for Souta's birthday. They had to visit our other families." Kagome then yawned and turn around, leaving the room as she closed the door. "Goodnight both of you. Kai, Lord Sesshoumaru." She shuts the door and was soon gone.

Sesshoumaru looked over to Kai and gave him the look saying. 'Don't even dare.' He didn't exactly know if he would be able to sleep tonight, because of this male right before him. What about if this male decided to sneak up to the miko and do god knows what with her? But somehow...even as he thought about that, he also knew that the miko wouldn't do such things, not when she is still deeply in love for the hanyou. And if she was able to keep herself from being taken all this time, he doubted that she would lose her innocence over one night.

Kai got the hint and went to sat down on the left bed and sleep.

* * *

Getting herself ready to get to sleep, she undressed herself and then put on her pyjamas. It was tweety designed one. The material was silk and very comfortable with the skin. Though, she still couldn't take off her mind off from Kai, he was such a nice person to her all the way. He was never mean, and to her opinion, he was a very smart youkai. In her eyes, he was more like a brother, which is probably why she couldn't see him as something more. Maybe that is why she never saw any of the nicer boys that liked her as something more...because they were nice.

Kai and Kagome talked a lot before; maybe that is why Kai had fallen in love with her. They talk about everything. They laughed, they played around and they save each other's life when are attacked by a youkai. Looking down at her bed, Kagome soon slid in as she covered herself in the warm blankets and sleep.

----Start of Dream----

She was in a cave, the same cave where she healed Kai the very first time. Narrowing her eyes in confusion, Kagome walked out, only to find that she wasn't alone. She could see Sesshoumaru and Kai talking, their figures little but she could tell it was them.

Even in her dreams, Sesshoumaru was there. She needed a break away from him, especially his glares. She immediately went to greet them. But as soon as she got there she was still far away for them both to see her. So, deciding that it wouldn't be much trouble if she listens for a while in there conversation.

"What are you doing in my dream, Kai?" Sesshoumaru asked flatly with a boring look on his face. He hardly have any dreams, but he guessed this was the caused of his curiosity over Kai's feelings over the miko.

Kai soon replied. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I do not know either, but this place seems to be the place where Kagome has found me very injured and healed me. This is where we met for the first time..." Kai was almost whispering to himself as he goes on.

"Kagome," he repeated, "you mean the miko? She healed you... Yes... She told me that was how you met." Sesshoumaru said more to himself than Kai. "Tell me, why care for a miko? She is nothing but a human, so why care?" Sesshoumaru needed to know why did this youkai cared about the miko. And if this is how to found out he will.

Kagome was still hiding behind one of the cherry blossoms tree. Hearing their conversation beginning to inflict about her, in some ways it troubled her that people would talk about her, or what they think about her. But as she ignored all that she was just glad that Kai remembered the first time they met. But she didn't want the two to talk about her. And anyway, she didn't know why was Sesshoumaru is so curious to know about Kai and her relationship. But knowing she would found out if she just keeps listening.

"I guess, you can say that I am just another one in the crowed that has fallen for her." Kai said sadly.

Sesshoumaru frowned. "As I have guessed. You do know that humans are so frail and weak?" asked Sesshoumaru, his tone cynical. "Humans…if you say that your emotions for the miko are so powerful, yet, have you considered the fact that she will soon age, decay to turn into an old hag and soon die? Tell me, would you still be with her then? After she looses her radiance?" He watched as Kai's head snapped up.

"I know that this is true, I have considered that fact," said Kai, his voice sad. "But, in love they say…everything will be beautiful, even if you have to say goodbye in the end." His eyes never looked away from Sesshoumaru's. "For I know, in the end, I will always see her as beautiful. I always would, even if she turns to the old hag you say she might become. I also know that if Kagome was in love with me, she would treasure every moment with me and I would too, for that is also part of why I love her."

He took his eyes away from Sesshoumaru as he walked towards near one of the blooming cherry blossoms; Kai let one dropped to the palm of his hands. "You only gave me one reason to not love her, but this reason to not love her is also one of the reason I love her. Her human life is so fragile, so beautiful. Yes, she will live less, but wouldn't that be enough? To know that at least I was with her, I was able to protect her and that I love her…is enough for me. For with her human life, I learned to treasure her more, I learned to love her more."

Looking over his shoulder and straight at the taiyoukai, "Many has felt this feeling and I know that even the strong will fall. Can I ask you, Lord Sesshoumaru? Have you ever been in love?" He asked, knowing the answer.

As Sesshoumaru gazed at Kai, he didn't know what to think. He knew that Kai was wise, but he didn't expect the youkai to be so…diverse. In truth, he wanted the youkai before him to stop caring for the miko, so then he, Sesshoumaru would not have to problem himself of having another hanyou born on this world or loosing an ally.

But he heard the youkai's question and he knew that the youkai before him knew the answer, yet he answered. "As a Lord, I Sesshoumaru does not need such a weak emotion." Sesshoumaru said stoically. "That is why my half breed brother Inuyasha, is weak. Love is a downfall for strong youkais." He said, nearly like making the point that the youkai that stood before him is weak.

Her eyes were red as she tried her best not to cry; she couldn't believe what Kai had just said. He loved her… And in some ways, Kagome wanted to let the tears cover her face, but suppressed it. He loved her in so many ways and with so many reasons. Why couldn't she love him? She had so many reasons to return his love, yet she couldn't. Maybe it was the hanyou, or maybe she was just…she didn't know. How could someone love her so much, yet she cannot love him the same as he does? Closing her eyes, Kagome let Sesshoumaru's words sink in, as she tried not to spill any tears.

In some ways, Kagome wanted to feel angry at the taiyoukai, she wanted to run there and tell him that love is not a weakness that to her, it is considered strength. But then, if she did that, it would only make her look pathetic. But the weird thing was, even as much as she tried her best to be angry at the taiyoukai, she couldn't. Because she felt mostly sorry for him... She knew why. Because out of all the people she have ever met, he was the first that she met that seemed so smart and powerful yet, he knew little, all at the same time.

Most would have probably agreed with the taiyoukai, but now him, for he didn't change or pretend to believe in what the taiyoukai said just because he is stronger. "I believe that is what you believe Lord Sesshoumaru, but..." Kai was deep in thought about Kagome. "But... Kagome. I don't considered her as a weakness I consider her more as a source of strength."

Kai closed his eyes, as he took in a breath and snapped them open. "Your half breed brother Inuyasha, as I have seen in his past battles that he also uses her as a source of power. Milord, Kagome is one of the most powerful human I have ever met. She has a pure heart and soul. And I believe that you Milord do not consider her as a pitiful human as well. No she is more than that to you. I see that." Kai ended.

Sesshoumaru sighed quietly, it was partly true, but not quite true, yes, he didn't care about her, but he did not think of her as a pitiful human. "I think of her as a Miko, not a pitiful human. She is higher than that. But I only think of her as another Miko, nothing more nor less." Sesshoumaru used more of high pried tone this time.

"I hope only the best for you, Lord Sesshoumaru. I do not know which I should hope for...that you have to reconsider those words or you might never reconsider those words…" Kai then smiled at Sesshoumaru who still had his mask on.

Kagome could sense Sesshoumaru's heat of anger quickly rising. She had to stop this or else Kai could die in this dream yeah... but no! She would not allow that, even if this were only a dream. She did the only thing she could think of to stop the heat of fire around Sesshoumaru that is pointing towards Kai. She stepped out of the cherry blossom tree and quickly ran towards where Sesshoumaru and Kai are.

Waving her hands in front of her, "Hey, Kai!! Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome then stop in front of them puffed up. "Konnichiwa!! What are... you both doing... here?" She asked trying to change the conversation.

"Hello Kagome. I guess we just have to stay here until we all wake up." Kai said looking over at Kagome. Kagome then turn her head to look at Kai, not noticing that Sesshoumaru was still staring at her.

Sesshoumaru saw the looks the youkai and miko were giving each other. He knew that this was a mere dream, that even in this place they would not be able to do anything. So why not leave them alone? They would not be able to make a hanyou here, because if they could, he, Sesshoumaru would not even think of leaving. As long as he could help it, he would not let this world be over populated with hanyou's.

* * *

Kagome and Kai were left there on the very first spot they have first met. Now again this is the place where they have ended. They were lost in each other's eyes. Everything was in silence but not for a long time for Kagome decided to break it.

"Kai...I heard everything." Kagome admitted, her heart sinking.

Hearing her little confession, Kai froze on the spot. She heard. She heard everything that he had said to Sesshoumaru. "Kagome,"

"Those enemies, the enemies that disappeared when the group was under attack, you fought them…didn't you?" Kagome asked, her voice sad. She then lifted her gaze up to meet his. "I thought that you hated me, after that night…I thought you…" Not being able to suppress the horrible feeling, Kagome ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him, as she rested her head on his face.

Looking down, "I would always be here." He whispered, as he wrapped his arms around her. "I would never hate you."

Kagome buried her face on his chest, as the tears started to flow. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" She repeated, knowing exactly what she was sorry for.

"It's ok…I told you that." She could feel his arms tightened. "Knowing that I was able to protect you, be your friend and have memories with you in it…is enough. This love that I feel for you is enough to last me a life time."

Kai was happy, this is what he always wanted, though he couldn't do anything more, it was just a dream, just making her happy and this close to him was more than he could ask for. He loves this woman. He would not do anything to break this embrace she was giving him. He pressed her against him more, smelling her intoxicating scent, even if it was just a dream she smelled good. "Maybe loving you hurts, but pretending not to love you would hurt a thousand times worst."

She felt him hugged her tighter it was comforting. She gave him a few more minutes and then pulled away looking at him in the eyes. "I was wrong. Inuyasha does not love me - he loves another. I was stupid to even think I had a chance. I must really have hurt your feelings. Sorry for being stupid. Inuyasha have chosen Kikyou over me. She said it herself." She looked down, her eyes shiny watery substance forming on her eyes. "But you knew that this would happen, and to tell you the truth, I knew as well."

"Kagome… You were in love with him, the same way I am in love with you. I know how it feels. And I know from the start, you would choose him over me. He was your first love and Inuyasha maybe he have chosen Kikyou because she was his first love - like you are mine." He then closes his fist and look down, his hair covering his eyes.

Seeing his vulnerability, Kagome let her bangs cover her eyes, "You always were a smart person. I feel so stupid, for not loving you in return." She then lift up her head and opened her eyes and took a step to him. As she watched she saw a tear fell from his covered eyes. "But I don't want our friendship to end, I…want to share more of my memories…with you." Kagome sniffed, as she felt her tears slide down, on her cheeks.

Kai's eyes snapped open and he could see blurry images because of the water on his eyes. "I…I also want to share more memories…with you." He said, as he hauled her to him in an embrace. "Even if we are only friends, I want to remain by your side." He said, as he nuzzled her neck. He still loves her and forever will, no one could ever take that. Though, she might not return the love. He will love her, for it feels good to love her. No youkai or other humans can take that place in his heart.

And as he thought about it, he accepted something he knew before. This is truly what people would call…unrequited love.

Kagome felt him pressed her body against his. She felt safe, and knowing that he wanted to still be her friend, made her stronger. For even with the knowledge that the hanyou did not love her, she knew that she was still love by another…even if she cannot return that love. But as she pulled away a little and looked up at Kai's beautiful, angel face, with his blue hair and blue marks on his face. She couldn't help but feel stronger, that somehow she had another reason to live and that is for him…for her friends.

Another reason to overcome all of her worries, pains and sorrow, for she has her friends. And as long as she has them…she will try her best.

----End of Dream----

**END OF CHAPTER: Three Memories: The First Love**

**Demon Tenshi: **So…what do you people think? Ok…Maybe I shouldn't ask that question. I am scared to find out what you people would think. I know it seems a little very…something, I don't know how to describe it. I don't know if this chapter is sad, but I am sure it is not quite a happy, cheerful chapter either. .

I think it was the songs I was listening to that made this chapter the way it is… First, the song Shippou's Song came up (which is sooo cute and cheery!), then Namida wa Shitteru (just plain sad), the song Gundam 0083 Ending Theme – Magic (very romantic), and then this really sad yet powerful song named, Tooi no Machide! Men, can you imagine the emotions I went through? I put the winamp in play 'random' so the songs were picked in ransom and they were like 30 songs in there.

Anyway, as for the people that read this story, please do not get mad at me. As you can see I used Kai and Kagome's relationship to explain a little about what had been happening the past two years and how Kagome has matured and how she actually isn't that dum. Meaning: That Kagome is currently 17 years old and that she had a secret friend. I just need to make that well known. I am not changing my story plot; this will be a Sesshoumaru and Kagome story. It is just that…I believe that Sesshoumaru has a lot to learn about love. –Winks- if you know what I mean?

When I revised this chapter, I changed some of the words, how they said things and all...I think it is fine the way it is...except I made Sesshoumaru not jealous at all, because the last time I read this, Sesshoumaru was actually jealous? He shouldn't be...right? He has no right and has no reason. So Sesshoumaru is not in love with her nor does he like her nor he has the right to be jealous.

Please review, your reviews will give me the strength to go on…well I should shut my mouth now and start editing other chapters, ne? –Smile-

--**Demon Tenshi**


	7. CH 7: Knowledge In Memories

**The First Love: CH 7: Knowledge In Memories**

------Sesshoumaru Dreaming------

Sesshoumaru saw everything. He saw the way that guy Kai held Kagome, and he heard everything. He didn't know why he would spy on some _love_ talk, but somehow he was interested on how this came out. But what came out isn't what he expected; he wondered why the youkai Kai did not feel any hatred what so ever for the human.

Shouldn't the youkai be mad? Well, Sesshoumaru expected that, because not only was the youkai rejected but also he was shown weak. That is what Sesshoumaru thought anyway. For he, Sesshoumaru would never let any female drag him to the level where the miko had drag both Kai and his half brother. Sesshoumaru thought for a moment, he would rather die than feel such a pain caused by a single female.

Sesshoumaru move away from the scene as he found the well. He leaned against the God Tree. Maybe that was it. Maybe he kept himself away from females because - because he was afraid to feel pain. He saw his father before with his mother, yeah... they look happy, but then as soon as his mother died of some sort of disease he saw how his father got weaker. How his father would simply refuse to do anything.

He, Sesshoumaru cared for his mother but does not know if he loves her. Sure... when she died he was hurt, but he knew it would happen sooner or later – it was just a fact. His mother was strong yet she had a weakness; his mother followed his father all the time, and sometimes Sesshoumaru saw how jealous she gets when his father is with a human. That was pathetic.

'Love...is weakness.' How could anyone sacrifice him or herself or commit himself or herself to someone? Love, not only does it makes you lose your pride as demon, it also gives you the feeling of jealousy and that could take control of your whole thoughts.

But as he thought about it, maybe he should try to find something more about it…he should ask the miko. Why did he want to find more about it? He didn't want to fall for the redoubtable trap and he can use the information he gains to keep away from it.

-------End Of Dream-------

His eyes opened as his vision became clear. 'Finally' he groaned inside his head. That dream was just getting too emotional for him. He looked over at the other bed and was glad to find that Kai was still their sleeping. He stood up and went his way up to find himself standing in front of 'the Miko's door'. He could hear the Miko's breathing in and out. He then for no second thought opened her door, walking in. His eyes went to the sleeping figure of the girl.

It was a wonder, how she could sleep so peacefully with all of her tears. Her flawless face was filled with tears, yet a content smile. As he watched her sleep, he saw her wrinkled her nose and he could hear her steady breathing beginning to fasten.

Kagome opened her eyes. The sun was on her face and she could feel the tears that covered her face; rubbing her face a bit, she sat up and looked to her side to find Sesshoumaru gazing at her. "Ohaiyou Sesshoumaru sama." She didn't know why he was here, but it would have to be a good reason, since he is not the type to just do these things. She looked up at him as she finally could see no more blurry images.

Sesshoumaru just stared at her. "Tell me, human... Explain to me this emotion love?" He could plainly see the shocked on her face at the mere asked the emotion. "Tell me, how something that makes you feel jealousy and hurt you be so powerful?"

Kagome was confused, but she quickly tried to answer. "Why do you ask? You said so yourself, you will never feel it." She didn't know where that comes from. And instantly she found Sesshoumaru grab her wrist, making her looked up at him in surprised.

"Are you saying that I am not capable?" What made him say that? He guessed that he didn't want anyone to think that he wasn't capable of doing such things. For he, Sesshoumaru believes that he would be able to do anything as long as he wanted them to happen. So if he wanted to fall in love, he can, but currently, he didn't. "You.... have said that you love this Sesshoumaru... Do you not remember human?" He let a mocking smirk cross his face.

Feeling his tight grip on her wrist, Kagome narrowed her eyes. "That was not love... " She said, remembering the little trick Kikyou played on her. "I simply under the influenced of some spell." She retorted.

Not liking the way she replied, Sesshoumaru tightened his grip, making her winced. "Then... why do you love the hanyou?"

"As you would say if you are in my place.... None of your business."

"Tell me wench." He gave her a cold glare.

"Fine," she sighed. "People just fall for that person… Many think of it differently or explain it differently, but I think that all those explanations that they say…I think that they are probably all true. I think, that love is so powerful that it can make you feel many things, that sometimes it does not even make sense, you know?" She asked and saw the question on his face. Her voice was getting lower and lower. "To love somebody, maybe we need to… Maybe...we need a reason...no…many reasons." She said more to herself than to him, remembering the dream.

To him, that simply wasn't good enough. "Tell me of reasons?" He pressed on.

Kagome looked down, not sure of what really there is to say. "Maybe there has to be a rational, irrational, logical and illogical reason." She said, as if she wasn't sure herself. She looked up at him. "To my opinion... Love is not logical and is not rational, nor is it all irrational and illogical stuff. It is all of them, at the same time. I don't know...but love...it is so powerful, you know? It makes you think deep and makes you feel like a fool or it makes a fool out of you, or maybe it can even make you smarter."

He could see her sapphire orbs shine and found him self-drowning in them. He let go of her wrist and tried to understand. 'Indeed I will never feel this love.' As soon as he did let go of her, he watched as she went and stretch and straight out of her room to the bathroom. Sesshoumaru knew where she was going so he just decided to study around this invention TV for now.

As he went to walk downstairs, he saw that the TV was already on, so all he had to do was sit down and relax. After a few minutes, he then found that he was not alone anymore. He could smell the scent of Kai; it was the scent of Shea butter. (A/N: I just love that scent!) Turning his head to the side, Sesshoumaru could now see Kai's form at the corner of his eyes. "I will leave... As long as you promise that you will not harm her?" Kai asked.

"The miko will show this Sesshoumaru around, the meaning of harming her would not go good with my desire to know this time." He answered plainly.

"Sesshoumaru sama...?" Sesshoumaru just gave a nod to tell that he was listening. "Tell me. What is it that you are interested on about Kagome?"

"I am not interested to whatever you may say."

Kai sighed. "Fine, but please, treat her well. For you and I do not know of what the future holds. The heart of a youkai is very strong and very confusing, so please try not to be very hard on her." He turned around. "Give my thanks to Lady Kagome, please tell her I have left." With that one last message, Kai smirked and walked away.

After a few moments, he could now see the where the well was in. He smirked. 'One day, maybe what I have predicted, maybe this will come true. Maybe...'

(A/N: You go Kai!! Don't worry, if Kagome doesn't want you, I'll have you!! Nah!! I can't, my heart already belongs to…myself. Can't afford to lose it now, can I? Though, I am falling in love with you.)

* * *

The taiyoukai was glad that the other youkai was gone. For now, he didn't have to worry that the miko and the youkai would mate and create a hanyou. It was simply out of the question. Not while he was here are they allowed. He wouldn't be the one responsible...no way. He inhaled the air, smelling another familiar scent, the miko.

"Hey...? Where's Kai? I didn't find him asleep in bed? So Lord Sesshoumaru, where is he?" He heard her asked.

Taking his time, Sesshoumaru answered. "He left. Do not ask me why, miko. But it is good, so that this Sesshoumaru can talk to you and so that you can concentrate on showing me around." He paused. "Now get your things and let's go." He ordered standing up from the couch.

"Men... Aren't you ever polite? Do you always have to order me around?" She said while trying to dry her hair with a towel.

"I do not such do things to Mikos..." He said.

She let a looked of pure boredom on cross her face. "Oh well…at least while you're here, we should try to have some fun, right? And anyway, I was just thinking about your party... Who are you going to choose?" Kagome asked a small smirk on her face. If she were going to see his mate, she would love to tell her all the stuff she knows of Sesshoumaru. Like how he thinks he will never love. "You'll probably end up falling in love with her." She mumbled, hoping that he will never hear what she had just said.

But unfortunately, he did. "That is none of your business, but if you must know I will gladly choose a powerful demoness."

"So.... you only will choose her because she's powerful? Not for love?"

There's that word again. 'Why does it matter?' Sesshoumaru asked himself. "Yes... I will not have any emotion have power over me."

"Yeah right, you'll end up falling for her, I know you will." But then she thought about it, maybe he really won't fall in love. "I guess that you might not..." She actually felt sorry for him that he may not actually fall in love. But then, she felt even more sorry for the woman he would be mated to. What would be the woman like? Will she love Sesshoumaru? Trying her best to get rid of these thoughts, she then smiled. "Well... good luck. Can you wait a bit?"

He was slightly shocked at her change of mood but tend not to show it. "I will give you…a minute." He had to stop the side of his lips from moving upwards, when he saw the expression of her face. Her hair was still slightly damp in water.

"Ok... I'll get ready!! Oh and wear this, it was my dad's." She then turned around and fixed herself up. And she turned back around and looked at Sesshoumaru, she smiled. Sesshoumaru was trying to put on the clothes. It didn't look bad at least it was decent. "Ok.... Ready!"

They both walked out of the door. Sesshoumaru took his first steps out of the house and after only a second, Kagome could tell that, by the way his hand was flexing that it wanted to tear his noise apart. "Humans... So many, they all reek..." He mumbled, as he smelled the disgusting air. He thought that the humans in his time were disgusting, but the air in here was even more disgusting.

Trying her best not to slap the taiyoukai next to her, because of his insulting statement, Kagome just let a look of pure annoyance facade her face. "You know...I am human." She said, as she walked faster and stood right in front of Sesshoumaru. "And can I address you in another name? Because the name _Lord_ Sesshoumaru would sound weird to these people?" She asked.

"No, you may not." He said flatly, leaving no room for more discussion on the topic.

Kagome rolled her eyes. She had decided last night that if she and Sesshoumaru were going to travel together, they would need transport, so they would have to use the train. They went straight to the train station. On the way, Kagome could see Sesshoumaru was looking at the weird things on the road. "Human, tell me what are those?" He asked looking at the cars that passed by.

"They are called cars Lord Sesshoumaru, they help us travel faster. We could have use my family car, but mom took it with her. So I guess we have to take the train. I'm seventeen so I can drive." Kagome said happily, remembering her first try at driving.

As people walk passed by, many girls were glanced at Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Many were jealous of what a good-looking guy who was with her. Many were already giving her death glares. Sesshoumaru wanted to laugh quietly at the thought of still how many females flock over him, even in this era, and he couldn't help but think of how indecent the clothes that they wore. He looked to the side and saw that Kagome was wearing something different from her usual attire of that weird green kimono, but it wasn't showing much skin

"It seems human females are still nothing but lustful creatures." He stated, this time getting Kagome's undivided attention.

Kagome turned her head to the side and gave Sesshoumaru a frown. She knew that many human females were after him right now, but she wouldn't let his ego take him that far. "Excuse me, but not all of us." She said, her voice icy. "And are you saying that I'm attracted to you!" She accused, while crossing her arms on her chest and turning her head to the side, looking like as if she was ignoring him.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes; of course she was attracted to him. "Are you not?" He asked in a cynical, disdainful tone, his face as stoic as ever. Thinking that she must be attracted to him. No female, who is alive, who was not attracted to him, most of the ones he met, demon or human, all wanted him for themselves.

She let her shoulders slump and she gave a sigh, uncrossing her hands, as her eyes lock with his. "Well.... your perfect ness.... please... not all humans are in for the good looking creatures, as you seem to think of yourself as." She gave him a bored look and continued to walk.

"Tell me," Sesshoumaru said, calm as ever while he continued to walk by her side. "If I, Sesshoumaru asked you to share my bed, _tonight_," he had to suppress a smirk as he saw her cheeks slightly turned pink at the thought. "Would you refuse?" He, of course thought he knew the answer. He was expecting her to say 'no'. No one could nor would refuse him and it was more than a privilege or more than any human's life was worth, if they get to sleep with him. He knew that he thought of himself very high, but he also knew that he has the right to. He was the most powerful taiyoukai of the West, so should he not be what he is? Why should he not be proud of what he is?

Well, at a time like this, maybe Kagome's sense of humour should have come up. She wanted to say to him; no, I would not refuse and soon break it to him that she would of course refuse, but she also knew that the taiyoukai had no sense of humour, so she just answered it directly. "Yes, I would refuse." Kagome answered the question flatly, she knew that she was saying the real truth, she wouldn't want to sleep with a man because they were simply good looking, because if that was true, then she would have slept with Hojo a long time ago.

"That cannot be true," Sesshoumaru stated, thinking that no way in the world would a woman refuse him before. For as a taiyoukai of great power and intelligence, he was also complimented and known to be the best at many other _personal_ matters.

Trying her best to resist the urge to grab the wooden stick she had just stepped over on, her eyes twitched in annoyance. "Why do you not smell my scent, Lord Sesshoumaru? Do you smell any lie or deceit?" Kagome asked, pointing out a very good point. "The simple fact is that you think of yourself so high. How do you expect to find someone perfect for you, when you act the way you do? Most of these women here, sure they think of you as a handsome person, but I don't think they'll actually sleep with you just because you are handsome..." She wanted to add the words, 'You stupid, egotistical jerk.' But she was able to suppress the urge to do so.

(A/N: That is Kagome talking by the way…I wouldn't know about the _other _people…if you people get what I mean. –wink-)

"You have that erroneous miko." He stated ending the conversation, as he heard her gave a defeated sigh. But he must admit, his ego did feel stabbed by her words, knowing that she did in fact not lie to him. That she actually would not sleep with him. It was...rare and highly an unwelcomed feeling.

When they arrived at the train station Kagome bought two tickets. She led Sesshoumaru inside the train and soon enough they sat down, not even talking. She was sitting right beside him, but she made sure that they were spaces between them, for she did not want Mr. I'm-So-Perfect getting nutty at her. Kagome didn't particularly like the silence, it made her feel...awkward, so maybe some talking would help.

"Sesshoumaru sama? Are you enjoying your ride?" She tried to ask in a cheerful manner, but as soon as she saw his stoic face, it made her feel more uncomfortable. It was scary being next to a person who hardly talks, and if the rumours are correct, then this youkai before, might really not have any emotions.

"Nothing of this entertains me, I am still faster than this technology." He said, in a rather arrogant manner. Even though, Sesshoumaru still couldn't believe that humans had grown smarter, being able to create these technology to be able to travel faster. And he must admit, this technology did seem to be faster than horses.

"Yeah.... well.... wait until you see the city." Kagome mumbled, annoyed by his arrogance. Why couldn't he just try to make a perfectly normal conversation, like most people? Why did he have to make things so hard?

"Hmpn"

"Men... you are such a pompous jerk, you know that?" She blurted out, not knowing what made her this frustrated that she would say that out loud.

"Talk to this Sesshoumaru with more respect, miko." He ordered.

'Jerk, egotistical, narcissistic...' It was weird, she never actually like calling people with such detests, but calling him names in her head made her feel better. Though, as those words were said again in her head, a part of her wanted to believe that maybe, he could be something more than this person, that is currently beside her. Or maybe she was just a fool, a fool for even believing in such things. But maybe... Kagome smiled at herself as she looks down at her legs.

If Sesshoumaru would some how be hit by some spell. She could just imagine it, Sesshoumaru wearing some flower designed clothes and running around with a basket of fruits, while seeing a happy song. Then Rin comes up beside him and places a flower on the side of his ears.

As soon as they got out of the train they walk out of the subway and Sesshoumaru look around like some tourist. It smelled disgusting more than ever, but the place was strange. They were large tall square castles and the grounds hardly have any grass, or the place hardly had any trees around the places. He could see words in kanji flashing brightly. As they walked, he could see many humans' attention was on him, and as he looked around, he saw how weird he did look to them. Most of the men's hairs are so short and some women also had short hair, more like most women. While he, Sesshoumaru had long hair.

"Human.... What are those?" He pointed towards the tall buildings.

"Oh, those are like houses." She said, not really wanting to explain too much to him. "Ok... Now all I need to do is buy a gift for my brother." She said happily, it was fun sometimes, buying gifts, it made her feel good when she bought something for someone else other than herself. "We should go to the mall... It is a very large building and it has shops in it to buy some stuff. And I really need to buy Souta a gift!" She looked over her shoulder at Sesshoumaru, telling him to follow her. She started to run towards a well-decorated building.

As soon as they arrived Sesshoumaru's eyes widen as he saw many weird things. He looked up to see those weird candles again the humans called light. He must admit this place was mysterious to him. As they walk around, he could feel underneath him that the floor was very slippery and it was so shiny that you could see your very reflection on it. They were also some humans that wore the same clothes and smiled too much for his taste.

(A/N: He is talking about sales people, with their smile.)

Then he turned his head to the side to pay some attention on the miko. He saw her look around and after a few minutes of looking through glass windows, they went in one of the shops. The man behind a desk looked at him and smiled. He wondered silently, why does everyone here smile so much? He saw Kagome looking at some boxes with something "GAME BOY" written to it. She when finally grabbed one and went straight to the same man that smiled at him, 'to buy it', she said to him.

"This one please...." Kagome said handing over the box. The young man smiled at Kagome and looked down at her hand and took what she was holding out. Sesshoumaru thought that, if he was going to observe, why not observe them? He walked closer to Kagome's form, as he saw the young man frowned as Sesshoumaru stood beside Kagome.

Sesshoumaru heard the young man sighed in disappointment. "So…is he your boyfriend?" The young man asks giving a glance at Sesshoumaru. He was slightly disappointed that the girl already had a boyfriend who seems to match her beauty.

Kagome lifted up her head to asked the young man whom he was talking about, but as she looked at his eyes, she followed where it laid and saw Sesshoumaru right beside her. Kagome wanted to laugh, Sesshoumaru could never be her 'boyfriend', that would probably mean that both she and Sesshoumaru had lost their minds. "No.... He is not." She said, trying to keep herself from laughing.

The guy's frown turned upside down, into a smile. "Well... That's nice to know, here is my phone number. My name is Roku." Roku gave Kagome a paper and gave her a mischievous smile. Kagome smiled back, but then she couldn't help but see that his smile seems to resemble someone she knew. Miroku...

'Deja vu, he seems to resemble Miroku…his name. Maybe…maybe he is Miroku's reincarnation.' Kagome took the paper and put it in her pocket. "Thank you I hope we meet again." She gave him a smile, if this guy really was Miroku, she would definitely call him.

"Oh... please ring... And here I'll give you a discount! 45 off! It is not often I meet someone as beautiful as you." Kagome blushed; she then and there decided that he must be Miroku's reincarnation. Not only did their names are nearly the same and also appearance, but also their love for women.

He didn't like to be left out of things and this human before him was annoying him by the second. What was this 'boyfriend' stuff? And what was the paper that he have given to the miko, and yet not him, Sesshoumaru? In this world, people treated him with not enough respect or they treated normally, and he didn't like that. Usually, humans would coward before him in fear, but right now they wouldn't. It annoyed him more than ever.

Kagome took the paper and with Sesshoumaru walked away.

* * *

He didn't know why he wanted to know so much about this miko, but maybe by knowing her he would know more about this time. So as they walk in silence, Sesshoumaru decided that he would ask her as much questions, as he wanted. "The human male, you know him?" He never really was the first to talk, but this was an exception.

Hearing the voice of Sesshoumaru's, Kagome was a bit startled. She knew him to be quiet and never to start a conversation, so she just stayed quiet. She was just thinking if Miroku was reincarnated in this time, would this mean that Sango would also be in this time? She turned her head slightly to the side, so she would still be able to see both where she was walking towards and Sesshoumaru. "I do not exactly know."

That was not the answer he was expecting for. "Miko, do tell this Sesshoumaru, why you speak to people you do not know in a rather friendly manner?" He asked, wanting to know more about her.

Thinking of a proper answer to the arrogant jerk beside her was hard. She didn't know, but she knew she had to say her answer correct, but as thought about it, did she have to answer him? It wasn't like because he is a Lord of the Western Lands in his time that he is a Lord in this time. And it wasn't like he was going to live in this time and become a businessman. Kagome chuckled at the thought.

Yes, she could just imagine it now, Sesshoumaru wearing some decent clothing, his hair tide back and a mobile phone in one of his hands as he growled at the phone and his tail starts to wag in frustration. Then, when he got really mad at the phone, he takes out Toujikin and slices the mobile phone in half, while all the other people in the background just stare. Yes, that is what he would be like.

"What is it that you found laughable, miko?" He asked when he saw her start to laugh.

Kagome was sent back to the normal world, as she heard him speak again. Regaining herself some self-control, Kagome closed her eyes. "Gomen... Most people in this time would get along properly, Lord Sesshoumaru, even without knowing each other, but I think that that person we have just met is the reincarnation of a friend of mine, Miroku."

He thought about it, if this Miroku was reincarnated, that would mean that this Miroku was not of normal humans; usually only humans with something special about them would be reincarnated. "Tell me, of this Miroku." He ordered.

She turned her head back on her way, "Hmmm.... Miroku... A human, a monk and definitely a lecher." She said smiling on her way as she talked. "But wise." She added, as an image of his face appeared in her mind.

"Hmpn, a human wise?" He asked insultingly.

"Yes…he is." Kagome paused for a moment. She was getting use to Sesshoumaru's insults by now. "Yes he is, he knows when to butt in or not and he seems to know a lot about his friends." She said, trying to convince Sesshoumaru that there is such a human who is wise. She wanted to mumble, "And he is definitely wiser than you," but thankfully she was able to suppress it.

The whole day, went as expected, to the relief of Kagome. It would seem that Sesshoumaru was actually trying to keep his promise. They kept talking, but mostly with Sesshoumaru insulting the human race, it was hard to make a proper conversation, as he tried every single tactic to make the human race seem so low. As they walked around, suddenly while Kagome was explaining something to Sesshoumaru, two girls went up to them; both of them were giving Sesshoumaru very seductive smiles.

"Ano…is he your boyfriend?" One girl asked. She was shorter but seems older and her clothes seems to be much more 'showy' than the other, who wore black jeans and a white jumper.

Looking over at the girls, "Nope..." Kagome said usually, she was getting use to this by now. If girls wanted to talk to him, she was more than happy to let them, but now...as she thought about it. If they talk to him, well... He might talk to them about how lowly the human race is, and they might start thinking his crazy, seeing as they see him as a human.

"Ok. Here is our phone number!! I'm Ru-ru and this is my best friend Amari." Ru-ru handed a piece of paper to Sesshoumaru and walked away. Not being able to stop her self any longer, Kagome started to giggle, those two girls seem a little too young for Sesshoumaru. The other one seemed to be the age of 14 and the other with enough courage to talk the age of 15.

"Is this some kind of joke wench?" Sesshoumaru said dangerously, as he crippled the paper in his hand.

Kagome stopped. "No, congratulations!" She said trying to suppress her laughter.

Sesshoumaru then opened his fist as he looked at the paper in there. "What is this?" He demanded.

"That is a piece of paper, you should look at it, and it has both of those girls' phone numbers." Kagome said as she pointed out were both of the girls went to.

"And so..." He said, still looking at the paper. "...What is this Sesshoumaru suppose to do?" He asked curious.

Kagome gulped, now what was she suppose to do? Or how was she supposed to explain? "Hm…. If you err...like the way those two girls look, well you can call them on this number and use the invention telephone and you could get to know them and maybe one of them can become your girlfriend."

"I do not care for humans, but what is a girl - friend?"

Kagome sighed. This was going to be a long day. "Ok. How to explain…? How to explain - how to explain? A girlfriend is when a boy found a girl to be more than friends with, they are like mates, but if they do not have to be with each other forever. They can break up any time. And a girlfriend and a boyfriend are supposedly to be together." She said, trying her best to make sense.

"I have heard the human male ask if this Sesshoumaru was your boyfriend. So why did you not say I was your boyfriend?"

"Why, Lord Sesshoumaru, you're not!!" Kagome said a bit amused. "I told you I only go for the ones, I love or at least are nice." She paused, wanting to add, 'And are not narcissistic, pessimistic jerks, such as you.' But she suppressed it. "And I doubt that you and I would ever be in such relationship, that would mean that we have both went completely insane." Kagome said dryly as she turned her head to the side, looking at the scenery ahead.

"Indeed," agreed Sesshoumaru.

That ended the conversation.

* * *

The day was turning to night and Kagome could see the sun starting to set. She didn't want to be in the city at night. It was not like it was dangerous, it was just that, she had already gotten her present to give to Souta and had pretty much showed Sesshoumaru the whole city, and she knew she had receive enough insults from Sesshoumaru.

Soon enough they got home. As they opened the door, Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru who still wore her past father's clothing. "Was that enough of the future for Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, she must admit he was growing on her.

"It was not all bad, miko." He said emotionlessly, even he didn't actually wanted to admit that, but what was the point in lying? It was beneath him to lie. But something did scare him...it was like this human before him...he was getting use to her presence. It was one of the most absurd things to happen, but it was happening and he was witnessing it.

"Miko..." She repeated. "I wonder, will you even call me by my proper name?" Kagome asked, as she turned on the light in the house. The house was pretty clean, but if she wanted to give Souta a happy birthday, she decided then and there that she would clean it better tomorrow morning, or design it or something.

Sesshoumaru stood near the door way, he could see her turning on what she calls 'switched' to turn on the lights, it was amazing how with a single click a light as bright as that would appear. "If this Sesshoumaru wish to call you by your name, I shall." He answered, his mask never leaving his face.

Kagome rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen leaving Sesshoumaru alone in the main room. It was about 6:34 pm. She was hungry, they were out for the whole day and since she had spent most of her money on buying Souta a gift and the transport for her and Sesshoumaru, she didn't have much money left to buy them something. She also had to buy some tickets to get into some places that Sesshoumaru wanted to visit and to her, he seemed very spoiled. "Do you want anything to eat?" Kagome asked, as she opened the fridge and looked around.

"I do not need to eat." She heard him answer.

He may have said no, but she wouldn't just let him get away with that. She wanted him to eat, why? Because he has fed her in his castle, so shouldn't she feed him in return? "Try it anyway." She went back in the launch room, seeing that he had already closed the door and now leaned against the wall. She smiled and gave him a sausage roll.

"What is this?" Sesshoumaru looked at the weird food.

"It's a sausage roll. You can eat it and don't worry I am not going to poison you." She gave him a smile and took a bite on hers.

Sesshoumaru saw how she ate it and started to eat the way she ate her sausage roll. As he let the food roll on his mouth, he could taste it and he must admit, it wasn't raw, or had any taste of blood left in it, he could tell it was very much cooked. And he liked it.

Kagome sat down on the couched, she knew that she should be eating something much healthier, but tonight her family weren't home, so why not? She didn't want to cook and she knew that there was probably not much ramen left, with the packed she took last time. She could see that Sesshoumaru didn't hate the food, but she could also tell that he didn't want to admit that he liked the food, so she wouldn't even bother asking him. Soon finishing her food, she stood up. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I will just have a shower." Kagome started to walk away but before she could leave, she glanced at Sesshoumaru, and disappeared to the other room.

As he finished eating, Sesshoumaru looked at his hands, he still could smell the delicious scent of the food on it, and as he looked around, he saw that the miko was gone, leaving him by himself. He decided that he will watched more of this TV stuff; it would show him more of this world. But as he walked to get to the TV, he heard some knocked the door. Sesshoumaru thought for a while, who could it be?

"Kagome…? Are you in there?" Sesshoumaru heard the voice, it sounded familiar somehow, but he would doubt that he knows who it is. He thought more, should he open it? As he thought about it, the voice seems to know the miko and if it was an enemy, he doubted that the enemy would stand a chance against him. Sesshoumaru walked closer to the door and opened it; it surprised him not to find a human, but instead a youkai.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, as he looked over at the youkai. "State who you are," He said, his voice lacing with threats.

The young man smiled, so his friend was true to his words after all. "Oh… so Sesshoumaru do you not recognise me?"

* * *

When she finally finished her shower, Kagome got herself dressed and was curious to know what Sesshoumaru could have been doing all this time that she was in the shower. What could a demon do in her house? Walking down the stairs gracefully, while rubbing her hair with the towel, Kagome was surprised to find Sesshoumaru and her friend Hojo standing silently. Hojo was leaning against the wall, with his innocent face, while Sesshoumaru just stood there silently.

Gaining herself from her little stupor, Kagome walked straight to Hojo. "Hojo kun, what brings you here?" Kagome said plainly, as she smiled at Hojo and sat down the couch near him, gesturing for him to do the same.

Seeing her gestures, Hojo sat down next to Kagome, who backed away a bit. Many years had passed and he still couldn't stop caring about her. "There you are, Kagome. I was just bringing you some medicine for you're umm... sickness." Hojo look at her from head to toe and gave a roguish smile, she was indeed a very beautiful creature, and it would seem to him that she would become much more beautiful by each passing day.

Watching and hearing the Miko's and the youkai's ever so plain conversation, Sesshoumaru decided that he wanted to know exactly what was happening and why the miko seem to address this youkai with a different name. Yes, the youkai's appearance changed, but it was now obvious to him that it was just a spell and he would not fall easy for it...again. "Miko, you said that youkai's do no exist in your time? But how come I seem to see you are currently talking to one?" A deep voice asked calmly.

Kagome leaned her head to the side, confused. What was Sesshoumaru talking about? If he meant that she was talking to one and it was in her time, which would mean that he was talking about...Hojo. "Hojo? You're.... you're a youkai?" It was said more like a statement.

Hojo smiled sweetly at Kagome, and Kagome wondered why it seems that he reminded her of another person, like another person she knew. "Yes, Kagome." Hojo watched as Kagome's lips went dry. He smiled, that wasn't even the whole truth. "I am a youkai. I am Kai." Kai watched as her lips went totally dry and her mouth opened wider, as it took her a few seconds to comprehend the whole thing.

Kagome's head was in amazement, if this was Kai and he knew about Kai, it would mean that Hojo was Kai and that Hojo is a youkai. "Kai...?" Kagome was shocked enough that Hojo her friend was a youkai, but now she finds out that Kai is Hojo in the future. It was bizarre, all this time she thought of them as two completely different people...umm...youkais now.

Smiling to himself, Kai asked Kagome a question, which he knew to be the answer to her questions. "Didn't I tell you that I'd always be here for you?"

"Kai... So how come you two aren't much alike... I mean, except for the fact you two are both such gentlemen?"

"I use this form to, you know look more human."

Kagome was in a state of surprise, but she should have expected it. Youkai's practically live forever. After a long talk with Kai or Hojo Kagome stood up gaining all the information she was just given.

The information were... Kai has been watching her. He was there when she was born; he was indeed like her bodyguard. Though, he refuse to tell her more information about the future of the Shikon no tama or her future in the past. It was weird...that he knew what was going to happen to her life.

Sesshoumaru was in a deep thought, many things were happening, and he knew many things were changing. While Kai and Kagome chatted with each other, he just watched TV, he heard the miko asking question about what was going to happen in the past, like what would happen to the Shikon no Tama, or how it would turn out for her friends...and the weird thing was, she included him, Sesshoumaru - as her friends. Though, as he watched TV, while the miko and the youkai, Kai talked. He couldn't help but smell her scent, it was powerful and intoxicating, much better than any demoness or human female he had ever met before. Maybe he should leave...

But even with that, he refused to leave the youkai and the miko alone, for he, Sesshoumaru, would not let them have a pup – a hanyou at that. He knew that the youkai was still in love with the miko, so he wouldn't even think of leaving them to be comfortable. However, he was surprised, to find that the youkai, Kai, did not even try. He was also surprised to find out that the youkai, Kai wanted to be alone with him, Sesshoumaru.

The youkai, Kai wanted to talk to him about something. So, deciding that it might actually be something useful, Sesshoumaru let the youkai talk.

Both, Kai and Sesshoumaru sat down on the couch, at first Kai hesitated to talk. What about if he ruined the future? But he also knew that his friend would wish for him to give this advice, for it would make things easier for the future. He wasn't going to give too much, but he will warn this Sesshoumaru in the past.

He looked over at Sesshoumaru's proud form. Sesshoumaru was sitting with his usual stoic face, his face on his right hand, while his right hand leaned on the side of the couch. His silver hair, reflecting the light and his golden orbs shining with piercing demanding for respect looks.

The taiyoukai tried to wait in patience, but it was taking too long, he wondered why the youkai before him wanted to talk to him. It was odd. Kai and he, they hardly talk to each other, unless it should be business. "State what you have to say," Sesshoumaru said impatiently as he removed his head on his hand.

Kai sighed, it was weird, knowing the future, yet knowing that you shouldn't say too much or do too much to ruin for what awaits for both of his friends. "I am not allowed to give too much information, Sesshoumaru." To Sesshoumaru, it was strange, usually the Kai he knew in the past would address him as Sesshoumaru _sama,_ but this Kai that is before him, seem to only address him as Sesshoumaru. "It might ruin for what awaits you and Kagome."

One of his eyes went to look at the side, to see the face of the youkai who sat beside him. He didn't know what the youkai meant, by what awaits for _you and Kagome_. There was nothing... Nothing he could think of. For once this trip was finish, for once the night for his mate to be chosen was done, the miko and he, would separate ways once more.

"But I was told to tell you this advice, don't ever leave things to the last minute, once you realize something...say it." Kai said, his voice sad. "For you never know if you will have a chance to say it afterwards." Kai stood up and walk to the door. "Tell Kagome that I will take my leave now." But before completely walking out the door, Kai stopped. "It is strange, I only followed a wise friend's advice, to go here, at this very night. But what I didn't expect is to find it right, I found you here with Kagome. To give my thanks to that friend, he told me to give you an advice, which is the advice that I have just given you, for the friend who told me to give you this advice is no other than you." After saying that, Kai excused himself and left the house, leaving a slightly confused Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru wanted to stop the youkai from leaving, for the youkai left only so little of clues. He tried his best to comprehend what the youkai, Kai, had just said to him. So, Kai followed a friend's advice to go to the Miko's house. This friend also predicted that he would find both the miko and he, Sesshoumaru. And to thank this friend, Kai gave he, Sesshoumaru, an advice. This advice however is the advice, which he Sesshoumaru, as a friend of Kai's told to Kai to give him, Sesshoumaru?

It was all very perplexing, so Sesshoumaru didn't even bother to get it. What was the point? If this Kai really knew what was waits for them in the future, then Sesshoumaru would just have to wait until he was there. But for now, as Sesshoumaru thought about it, maybe he should at least try to take his advice well. Even though he didn't quite get it, what was it again? '_Don't ever leave things to the last minute, once you realize something...say it. For you never know if you will have a chance to say it afterwards.' _

Remembering the words were easy, so this is exactly what Sesshoumaru did. He let the words of that advice sink in his brain. He turned his head to try and find the miko, but found that she was not in the room. Deciding that he wanted to talk to the miko, Sesshoumaru stood up and went up the stairs. He took his time, as he thought that this might be his chance of getting to know the house better. He went up the stairs and looked at each room, but soon he found himself in the Miko's bedroom door. He opened the door only to find her sleeping. She was holding some type of book, while she slept on her bed. 'So she is well educated.' He sat on the side of her bed.

He never really cared for what human made their faces, to him - all human faces are ugly. Yet, as he looked at this one before him, he couldn't help but think on how she looked so innocent. He leaned his head down to find himself looking at her lips, as he watched her breathe in and out, her breathes cool on his face. He should be disgusted, but somehow he wasn't. He felt as if he was in a trance, like his body was moving on it's own.

His body bent down, to get closer to her lips - her lips were reddish. Not being able to control his body movements, Sesshoumaru bent down and was merely millimetres away from her face; he was just about to press his lips against hers when…he stopped. His eyes widened. What was he doing? Was he, Sesshoumaru, about to kiss a human? A miko, at that? Not sure of anything, Sesshoumaru stood up and walk out of the door, confuse.

Knowing exactly where to go, Sesshoumaru went to the exact room, called the guest room. With a frown marring his face, he walked closer to one of the bed, sat down on it and closed his eyes. Why was he like this? What made him nearly do such a thing? He knew that the whole day he had been curious about the miko, but what was that? Sesshoumaru let his hand wonder to his lips. It felt like he wasn't in control of his body as he watched her sleep.

Yes, he knew that this miko was getting to him and he needed to keep away from her, or he did not know what might happen. He was the one who had been trying to keep the miko away from the youkai, Kai. Yet now, he found himself to be the one who should be accuse, of what he was accusing the miko and the youkai to do. Trying his best to get over the thought, Sesshoumaru let his head lay on the pillow on the bed. Yes, he would get some sleep and forget about that incident.

------Dream------

Sesshoumaru felt a little cold. That wasn't right, why did he feel cold? He opened his eyes slowly, only to see that he was completely surrounded of snow. His back was against a tree, and he could tell that this place was near his castle. This was a strange turn of events, for he, Sesshoumaru had never had so many dreams. As he looked around to observe the place more, he could see a figure of a woman in front of him.

The woman wore a very beautiful kimono; it was the colour of silver white and blue. He couldn't see the top of her body or her face at all, it was just dark. But he didn't need to know. He just didn't care... Why should he care? "Sesshoumaru... Would you believe?" Her voice echoed; it was sad. Yet somehow, he thought that he have heard that voice before. It sounded familiar, like he knew it from somewhere. It was a serene voice. And it made him wonder, who was she?

But before he could even stand up and try to find out…

…………………………………

Sesshoumaru felt something warm on his face; he opened his eyes and this time found that he was again in a different place. He was leaning against the God Tree, while standing and he could see that the cherry blossoms are falling. As he looked around, he saw that he wasn't alone. "This is strange..." He knew this voice. "...I wonder why you are in my dream?" Sesshoumaru searched where the voice came from and found the miko, Kagome, sitting on the well. She was wearing the hakama. Her face was a little red, but not from embarrassment.

His golden orbs absorbed her face and he was able to tell that she has been crying. "What has made you miserable, miko?" He asked, wanting to know why she was sad. He saw her smiled at him sweetly, as she stood up and walk towards him slowly and only stopping a few step away from him as she raised her right hand and pointed towards something.

He followed to where she was pointing at and found that she was pointing towards the woods. He turned his gazed back to her for a question, but she just smiled and nodded. He again turned his gaze back at the woods, after a few second he could hear some footsteps. He was just about to look at the miko again, but he heard a little sad sound. Wanting to know what it was, Sesshoumaru walked closer to the woods, not expecting to see the miko, Kagome running towards him. But what he didn't expect was for her to run through him, like he was some sort of ghost.

He turned around fast, as he saw that now, instead of one miko, they were two. The miko who wore the hakama and the one who wore the unusual green kimono. As he observed both of the Miko's, he noticed that the miko who wore the weird clothing from the future seemed to look younger than the one who wore the hakama. "What is this?" Sesshoumaru demanded, as he looked at the younger version of the miko, who now stood in front of the God Tree weeping. She was looking up at it, as tears slid down her cheeks.

"A memory..." He heard the miko, who wore the hakama said. "It is a memory between Inuyasha and I, but I guess it won't be between Inuyasha and I, any longer." The miko bowed her head, as she hid her eyes with her black bangs.

Sesshoumaru tried his best to understand. So this was a memory - a memory between the miko and Inuyasha. He turned his gaze back the younger version of the miko. He watched as the miko wiped away the tears from her face, using her hands. Then, Sesshoumaru heard more footsteps.

"Kagome!!" Sesshoumaru turned around and found that his half brother Inuyasha has arrived. The hanyou was slightly panting, but didn't take his eyes off the younger miko. "Kagome...?" Inuyasha was walking slowly. Sesshoumaru could tell that the hanyou was trying his best to remain calm.

"So it is true..." She started, her voice serene as ever. Sesshoumaru again had to turn around, and was met with a very sad looking miko; she was looking up at the tree. "If I fell in love with you that much, I would hurt, just as much." The miko turned her head to look towards the hanyou, as she tried her best to smile. Sesshoumaru stood between the hanyou and the miko, but he could tell that she was looking through him and at the hanyou, so he stepped aside, to get to watched the scene better. "I know now...it's funny, how I didn't realised it before." Sesshoumaru watched as the younger version of the miko, turned her whole body to completely face Inuyasha. "It's OK if I get hurt..." She said, now walking towards Inuyasha.

He was confused, what was the miko talking about? It's ok if she gets hurt? He watched the miko stopped, only a stepped away from the hanyou, as she reached up her hand and placed one of her hands on each of the hanyou's shoulders, she continued to speak. "Because now…I know that…the most formidable enemy is the one inside my heart. So…maybe this dreadfully, painful feeling will remain, but at least now, I really have proof, that I really do love you." She smiled, a sad smile. "So it is ok if I get hurt... Because I also knew that, the most valuable weapon to fight this formidable enemy...is inside my heart. " Sesshoumaru watched as the hanyou's eyes widened.

It was a very strange memory indeed. He couldn't believe that even the miko was young she would know so much about her feelings. After a few seconds, Sesshoumaru gaze at the scene, as the scene blurred up and the two figures disappeared into nothing. Lifting his head up and looking over his shoulder, he looked over at the miko who wore the hakama - she was still there. He closed his eyes and opened them again.

He watched as the miko sat on the lip of the well again, and then she lifted her gaze up as she looked up at him. "A memory..." She mumbled and he could see that she was trying her best not to spill any more tears.

Walking closer to the miko, Sesshoumaru stopped, as he was only a metre away. "Miko, if it hurts you so much, why do you still remember? Why do you not just forget?" Then he paused, re thinking of his questions. "Do you wish to forget?" Sesshoumaru asked, this time he was actually curious. Why would the miko keep the memory that would hurt her so much? "Why do you just not forget?" He asked again, as he saw that she will probably not answer, he could see it in her eyes, that she didn't exactly know how to answer.

He watched as she closed her eyes and her lips became a thin line. He thought that she wasn't going to answer, but she did. "Lord Sesshoumaru..." By the way her voice sounded, it seemed as if she wanted to just die, her voice held so much emotion, yet so little of anger. "Maybe …"

-----End Of Dream-----

**END OF CHAPTER 7: Three Memories: The First Love**

**Demon Tenshi: **This chapter is very important part of the story. For in this chapter, as you can see, Sesshoumaru and Kagome are actually what you would call…getting to know each other or getting use to each other's presence. Wow, this chapter is longer than usual… You see, both of them woke up before Kagome could even finish her sentence… -.- I know it may seem annoying and all, but I have something else in mind…you know.

Did you get what Kai said? I know it's if a little complicated but I'll clear it up anyway. Kai is basically saying that the Sesshoumaru he knew from the past of his life, is the Sesshoumaru that became his friend who told him to visit Kagome's house at that exact time and who told him that he would meet Sesshoumaru who is from the past to give that particular advice. Do you get it?

Don't worry…if you don't well, the story is going to keep going and it will explain things… I didn't want to reveal too much…I hope I haven't lost my mystery yet!

--**Demon Tenshi**


	8. CH 8: Not A Fool, But A Friend

**Demon Tenshi:** Thank you for the reviews and I want to thank everyone!! Look below for your beautiful names!!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT make the songs in here!! And I DO NOT own Inuyasha…! I wished I do and if my Fairy god mother would come to me, I would wish that I did own it…so then Kagome and Sesshoumaru are together…but too bad, anyway, Inuyasha is the next best thing…right?

**The First Love: CH 8: Not A Fool, But A Friend**

As she opened her eyes, she could tell that it was already morning, she needed to prepare a lot of things. She sat up, wiping some of her tears away from her face. Her whole body felt weird, but she would ignore it, she wouldn't want to ruin someone's birthday just because of a little body pain. But the strange thing was, it wasn't pain she felt. Looking around, she realised it was just a dream, everything... Why couldn't she get over him? Sometimes, a part of her would say that it was because she holds the memories of him and her together all too precious. But, she wanted to. She knew it was probably stupid in the eyes of others, but as she thought about it, a person without memories...are they a person at all? Aren't their memories a part of who they are now?

Kagome stood up from the bed as she felt her hair move because of the wind. But as she started to walk to close the window, she thought she heard something. It sounded like Inuyasha's voice. It was stupid, after all this time she still thinks of him often, after all that has happened. As she stood there she could see it, like a play being played in her mind. The memory of how he would sit down on her bed, while she tries to study. You could see the frustration shown on his face and his glare straight at her back. It has been a long time since that has happened, yet she was still here remembering it.

She mentally shook her head, as her gaze went on her study desk. Her gift for Souta was on it; it was a Game boy game, pokemon. Deciding that she will need to prepare the house soon, Kagome walked towards the desk and started to work on it. She needed to wrap it up, and now seemed to be a very good time to do so.

'I hope he likes this.' She thought that she really hoped that he would like it, because it cost a lot of money and she wanted to give him something special. "Every kid seems to like this show lately..." She said, not realising that she was again thinking aloud.

"What show?" A voice behind her said. Kagome jumped slightly from the voice. Turning around, she saw Sesshoumaru staring at her while his hands was on the door.

"You scared me. Oh well... I'm glad you're awake." She gave him a warm smile and kept working on the present. "This is the gift for my brother." She said while she placed a decorative ribbon on top. "Well, that's done." Kagome smiled at her work, she was good at wrapping up presents, since in the past she has given many people many presents and wrapped them all. She took in a long breath as she placed her present on the table and stood up, and started to walk out of her room, walking pass Sesshoumaru's form.

His gaze never left her form, but as she left and her form disappeared, he walked a little closed to the 'present' and looked at it for a while, before deciding that he will follow the miko. He walked down the stairs, hardly making any detectable sound. As he stopped, he found the miko holding something it her hand as she lifted up furniture here and there.

Feeling the presence of Sesshoumaru in the room, Kagome said. "I'm cleaning up before they arrive. They will be here soon." Kagome frowned as she stopped her work and looked up at Sesshoumaru. "I didn't buy you anything to give to Souta." She turned her eyes to the side, looking very worried as she started to scratch head.

Realising what she was talking about, Sesshoumaru wanted to sigh, if she wanted him to give her little brother a gift, it was no problem, for he, Sesshoumaru owned many things. Though, he never really gives anything. "Miko, do not worry... This Sesshoumaru has something in mind." He could tell that she was surprised that he actually had something, but he always had something.

"Really?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

Sesshoumaru looked at the miko stoically, as he watched her innocent face gave a serious look. "Yes," he answered plainly, as he turned his gaze to the door. He could hear their footsteps, for he was after all a youkai. "Humans will be here soon." He said, as he looked down at her again.

Her eyes widened as she heard him say those words, if her family would be here soon, then she should surprise them. "I want to surprise them, Lord Sesshoumaru..." Kagome didn't even think of what she was doing, as she grabbed a piece of very big clothing and ran towards Sesshoumaru, covering him with it and ran away hiding herself.

He grimaced; she dare do that to him, Lord Sesshoumaru? The human miko dare cover him with such clothing without even asking him? In most circumstances, Sesshoumaru would have just torn the piece of clothing to shreds and end the life of whomever that did it, but right now, it wasn't the situation. He stood there, his face as stoic as ever, as he waited for the Miko's family to arrive. He would cooperate for now.

Souta, Miss Higurashi and Kagome's grandpa walked in. All of there eyes widening. The boy was first to speak. "Kagome?" Sota asked. Looking around the house, it was so pretty and clean. He knew the only person after his mother that could clean this good, Kagome, his sister.

"SURPRISED!!!" Kagome yelled by herself, as she went out of her hiding spot behind the couch. She stopped as she looked around and saw that the taiyoukai didn't even say it with her, but she knew that he wouldn't. She was actually surprised that he remained where she left him.

"Oh honey!! Thank you!!!" Her mother said, as her mother looked around and stepped in the house.

Kagome smiled at her mother and jumped towards her and hugged her. "That's ok." She said as she patted the head of Souta. "Happy birthday brat." She smiled at him.

Then, soon enough she was reminded of the taiyoukai that she had covered with a piece of clothing. Walking carefully to the tall, still figure that was still covered in the big clothing, Kagome took the clothing off of him. She tore her eyes away from him fast enough that she wouldn't be able to see his facial expression. "We should start the party." She said, trying to quickly get her family's attention, as she had heard them all gasped, when she took off the clothing off of the taiyoukai...whom probably now was glaring at her deadly.

Sesshoumaru stood still, as he glared at the miko, who still hasn't returned any of his glares. He could tell that she was nervous and writhing beneath his glare, as she now knows of the stupid thing she had done.

Souta eyed the man, who resembled Inuyasha, but he wouldn't say anything yet, as he could see that the man was giving his sister a deadly glare. "Yes... I invited my friends, and your friend Hojo. And hey, where is Inuyasha, he should be he-?" He stopped, as he could now see that the deadly glare of the man who resembled Inuyasha, was now giving him the deadly glare. He was scared and this man looked as if he could eat him or kills him at the spot he stood on.

Kagome let out a shaky fake laugh, as she jumped towards her little brother, pulling him close and whispering something to his ear. "His the half brother of Inuyasha and he doesn't like Inuyasha, ok?" Kagome felt the shaky nod of her brother's. She wouldn't want her brother to die on his birthday and anyway, even though her brother was annoying at times, she still love him. Giving her brother another pat on the head, Kagome stood up straight and glared daggers at the taiyoukai for even trying to scare any of her family members. She was just about to walk towards Sesshoumaru when...

"Demon, I will send you to the--!" Kagome jumped very high this time, as she covered her grandfather's mouth.

Kagome pulled his ears closed to her mouth and whispered something. "He is Inuyasha's half brother, grandfather. You don't need to do anything to him and I doubt that you can, I mean..." Kagome lifted her grandfather's face to looked at Sesshoumaru, who now wore a very scary look. "...You wouldn't stand a chance." Letting her grandfather go, Kagome walked towards Sesshoumaru, this time much more careful. She could tell that the taiyoukai was loosing his patience with being around so many humans.

She stopped in front of him and looked at him Right Square in the eye. "Please, forgive their mistakes, they do not know you." Kagome looked down, she didn't actually like to apologise to arrogant jerks, like him, but to keep her family safe, she will.

Then the doorbell rang again and Kagome ran to open the door, this time to find Hojo by the door. "Hey Hojo!!" She said, giving him a big smile.

"Hey Kagome... So today your brother's birthday?" Hojo asked, as Kagome led him in.

"Yup..." Kagome smiled and turned to Sesshoumaru. "Well... lets start the party!" She said cheerfully. But then, she felt everyone stares on her. Looking around, she saw that they are all staring at her clothes. She looked down at herself and found that she still wasn't even ready for the party. She was still wearing her pyjamas. Blushing, Kagome ran up the stairs, while she heard Hojo started to laugh and soon everyone followed except the taiyoukai.

* * *

To Kagome's opinion, the party was really going well, because Sesshoumaru has still yet to kill anyone. And Kagome found herself not hating Souta's friends. Most of them were boys, but well behaved - in front of her anyway. The whole crowd - with the exception of Sesshoumaru - sang out loud. Otanjiyoubi Omedetou! (Happy Birthday!) It was great, but what Kagome didn't expect was for the party to have some young women and Kagome found her self not knowing any of them. Most of them - as Kagome could tell - liked Sesshoumaru's looks and tend to get a little carried away trying their best to show off to him, while Sesshoumaru tried his best not to get annoyed.

She wanted to laugh maybe his words were true. Many young women would love to go for him, but she wasn't one of them. Maybe it was because she knows what he was like, but even, as she thought about it, she wouldn't. Even if she placed herself in the situation of the other young females' place right now, she wouldn't go after him. As Kagome looked around, she could see that Sesshoumaru had just walked away to another corner of the room, ignoring the women that were just in front of him. She was scared that maybe he would lose his patience and actually kill one of them in the process, but gladly he was behaving.

As Kagome sat down between her mother and her brother, she couldn't help but overhear the conversation of her mother and one of the young females.

"Miss Higurashi, don't you think it's only suited that as one of my gifts I give your son and the rest of the people here a taste of my voice?" The young woman asked, as she eyed Sesshoumaru while speaking.

Hearing a laughed from her mother, Kagome watched as her mother grabbed her hand secretly and squizzed it. "Of course, we would love to hear your voice, but why just you?" Her mother asked the young woman as she tried her best not to laugh. "Why not a singing contests?" Kagome's mother suggested, squizzing Kagome's hands tighter this time.

Unfortunately for Kagome, she heard all of the young women in the room gasped and all went around her mother. It was irritating, she must admit, and pathetic to know that many women would go to such lengths just to get a man to noticed them. She sighed; maybe it was all for the best, as she saw that the young women had left Sesshoumaru to practice their voices.

Kagome watched as the same girl who wanted to sing in the first placed, grabbed the microphone and started talking, standing up and giving a very seductive smile towards the taiyoukai. "Ok... Hello everyone!" She said while holding the microphone in front of her mouth. "My name is Minako and I will sing to all of you people a song. Ahem... Music. The name of it is 'Promise Of Love'"

Sesshoumaru's ears wanted to bleed. And he wasn't quite sure, maybe it already has. The voice of the human wench that now stood with that thing in front of her mouth, was plainly irritating and very high speech. He watched as she smiled at him seductively, as he only turned his head to the side, not even wanting to see the pathetic _human_ female make a fool out of herself.

------Background Music Starts------

---totemo aitakute anata no heya no mae made  
isoide sugu ni kite mita kedo  
---Wanting to see you so bad, I tried to come  
---to your room as fast as I could, but...---

As Kagome sat on the floor, she had to admit the song was meaningful but the voice of the girl was too high, that Kagome had to stopped herself from screaming out loud and telling the girl to get out of the stage, but she knew that that would be rude. Lowering her head to look at the floor, she felt someone tap her right shoulder, turning her head, she found Souta with a hopeful smile on his face. "Kagome will you sing please and join in? I mean you have a sweet voice and um... I want my friends to know." Souta had a very cute look on his face and she just couldn't let that go.

---ima wa hairenai watashi wa okubyou ni naru  
moto no sekai ni modoru nante  
---Now I can't go in. I turn into a coward,  
---Returning to my world---

It was his birthday today, she couldn't just let him down on his birthday and what could anyone do if she sings? Ok... Well Sesshoumaru would see her sing and the possibility of him killing her on stage, but other than that, nothing. She nodded and then turned to listen to the song, as she looked at the floor. She didn't want to see the girl who was singing, because she found it pathetic how some girls would only sing to seduce some guy they don't even know. For Kagome, singing was more than that, sometimes for her, it is to express how she felt.

---nagarete-yuku toki wa hayai kedo  
kawaranai egao yakusoku shiyou  
---Time passes by quickly, but  
---I promise my smile won't change---

Now that she was on the subject of her feelings or how she felt. She felt a sudden stab through her heart, as sadness radiated off of her form. She still could remember how she felt for Inuyasha and how she would run away. This song reminded her so much of it. Though, it sounded like a happy song the meaning was not.

---tsuyoku tsuyoku dakishimetai  
itsumo yasashii me ni watashi dake utsushite yo  
---I want to hold you tightly, tightly.  
---I'm always the only one reflected in your gentle eyes.

zutto zutto anata ga suki  
munesawagi kidzuite mo mou  
hanasanai  
---I love you always, always.  
---Even if you notice my heart pounding,  
---I won't let go any more. ---

--Instrumental--

Sesshoumaru could sense Kagome's aura change and she seems to be sadder. 'She must be thinking of the half breed.' Though, he didn't particularly like who was singing, he was fine with the lyrics. It was meaningful and that is what makes a good song.

---"itsuka konna hi ga kuru yo" to dareka ni iware  
sukoshi fuan ni natta keredo  
---Someone saying, "There will be days like this"  
---makes me a little uneasy, but...  
futari no shiawase futari de mitsukeru tabi ni  
shinpai nante wasurete-ita  
---Whenever we found our happiness together,  
---we forgot to worry. ---

Again... She couldn't believe she is back to thinking of the one guy, that could never return her feelings.

---okashii wa ne namida dete kichau  
konna ni mo anata itoshiku omou  
---It's so strange... The tears just start coming  
---when I love you this much.

tsuyoku tsuyoku dakishimete ne  
motto tanoshii koto watashi ni mo oshiete yo  
---Hold me tightly, tightly.  
---Teach even me more enjoyable things.

zutto zutto anata ga suki  
kono saki mo soba ni ite mou  
hanarenai  
---I love you always, always.  
---Be close to me from now on.  
---I can't leave you any more.  
tsuyoku tsuyoku dakishimetai  
itsumo yasashii me ni watashi dake utsushite yo  
---I want to hold you tightly, tightly.  
---I'm always the only one reflected in your gentle eyes.

zutto zutto anata ga suki  
munesawagi kidzuite mo mou  
hanasanai  
hanarenai  
---I love you always, always.  
---Even if you notice my heart pounding,  
---I won't let go any more.  
---I can't leave you. ---

After that song finished, she knew now more than ever that she still is a fool. A fool to still think of him, even now that she knows of his true feelings. She grimaced, maybe she should sing. Yes, she should. For, if she then maybe she would be able to express her feelings and let it all go, her pain, her sorrow and most of all, her love.

"Kagome dear, are you going to sing?" Kagome turned her head to the source of the voice - it was her mom.

"Um... I'll go last." The singer walks beside Kagome and gave the microphone to another girl while smirking. Kagome smiled at the women, while the young woman only gave her the look that was simply saying, "You are no better than me". Kagome's frowned, this time a looked of annoyance showing on her face. She would show her...

The woman then continued to walk, until she was very closed to Sesshoumaru, as she gave him a smile. "Hey! My name is Minako. Do you like my voice?" She asked, seductively.

He thought that her voice couldn't sound any more pathetic when she was singing, but now, there was an exception, for now the women sounded even more nauseating. "No." He answered flatly, wanting to end the human woman's life for even trying to seduce him.

"Why not?" The woman asked, as she let an innocent face cross her face.

"The likes of you…" He said, as he closed his eyes. "…Should not even speak nor make any sound at all, for the benefit of all others." The girl left and mumbling about how she had the most beautiful voice and that he was just lying.

She had watched the little scene from afar and saw that the other women had also heard what the taiyoukai said. Some of the women had a shocked look on their faces and Kagome could hear that some had backed down for the singing contest. Kagome sighed, that would mean that she would have to sing sooner. Slowly, she got up and walked towards Sesshoumaru and saw that he was very much irritated as the next girl sang.

In most cases, she would have just yelled at the person who made a comment like the one Sesshoumaru had just said. But this time, he was right and she must agree. As she got near him, she saw his face; it was slightly down with his eyes close. But as she got near him, she saw him lift it up, she guess it was because he remembered her scent. "You know, saying those words..." She paused as she observed his emotionless face. "...Will not earn you any female's heart." She watched as he gave an 'Hn', clearly saying that, 'I, Sesshoumaru, do not need a human female's heart.' Kagome sighed, "I hope you won't make a comment like that to me." She smiled.

He could feel the glares of jealousy that surrounded Kagome, but she seems to not mind. "You, miko, will be singing?" He stated it more than questioned, but Kagome knew that that is the way he asked questions.

"Yes, my little brother told me that I should." She watched, as his eyes showed the clear question, 'You can sing?' Kagome suppressed the urge to sigh again; she seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "It is no big deal, I like music and write my own songs." She said plainly.

"Tell me miko, why do _you_ want to sing? What is the reason behind it?"

"Well... today I will sing my heart out." Kagome closed her eyes and as she opened it, she smiled. "I'll sing my heart out."

Putting the words together in his head, Sesshoumaru actually thought about what she said, it could mean in so many ways. She could sing her heart out, could mean that she would sing and in the process, her heart would come out. Or maybe...

Seeing the look on his face, she giggled. "I didn't mean it that way. I meant that today I will tell through my song how I feel for umm.... you know... so if I sound stupid please just cover your ears. I'm going last." Not wanting to see the expression on his face, she quickly turned around and walked towards her mum, who smiled at her.

Now he was curious. He never knew that the miko could sing, or that she even sings. But now that he thinks about it, her voice did sound melodic in his ears. Not too high nor too deep, just perfect that her mere laugh was pleasing in his ears. He mentally shook his head. What was he thinking? But this time, he wouldn't deny it, he was very curious to know what she would sound like. As he again closes his eyes, Sesshoumaru could hear the other girl singing, her voice was too deep that Sesshoumaru thought she sounded like a man.

After every other woman was finished, Sesshoumaru was again allowed to think properly. All of the human females that sang were the worse he have ever heard. He thought of them sounding worse than pigs squealing to death.

The second last girl had finished her song. Kagome shakily sighed as she saw her mother walk to her destination and stopped in the middle of the room. Her mum grabbed the microphone from the last girl, who gave Kagome a proud look. "Now last but not least, Kagome, my daughter. She is here to sing a love song that she has in fact written and composed herself! Sorry... But I have never heard her sing this one before, so this is a surprise for all of us." Her mother said, and Kagome could hear that her mum was quite proud.

Standing up, Kagome took in a shaky breath. She would get through this and try her best. Her mum handed her the microphone and Kagome took it, her fingers shaking slightly. Taking in another breath, Kagome looked around, she could see all the young women glaring at her, her mum smiling happily at her, and she could see that her younger brother had stopped his friends from playing for them to be able to listen to her song carefully. But what she didn't particularly like was, she could see Sesshoumaru's gaze focused on her form, making life much more difficult.

Closing her eyes, she gripped the microphone tighter and took in everything to her head, Kagome started to speak. "I dedicate this song to someone... someone who is special to me. I named this song 'My Will'" Again, she closed her eyes, opened it, this time her hands loosing it's tight grip around the microphone, as if she had just calmed down.

-----Background Music Starting-----

My Will - Japanese

Smiling, Kagome sang out the words...

---sotto mezameru  
hakanai omoi zutto  
donna toki demo negau yo  
anata ni todoku you ni to...  
---Quietly awakening...  
---I always, always wish  
---that these fleeting thoughts  
---would reach you... ---

Sesshoumaru knew that she would be the best in this pile of females that he would hear tonight, but what surprised him, was that her singing voice was the best he have ever heard. It also surprised him that a human could have such a beautiful voice.

---"ato sukoshi" to yuu kyori ga fumidasenakute  
itsumo me no mae wa tozasarete-ita no  
aitai aenai hibi wo kasaneru tabi ni  
tsuyoi tokimeki wa setsunasa ni naru yo  
---Unable to move forward across "just a little more" distance  
---The way I see before me is always blocked  
---Every time the days I want to see you but can't pile up,  
---My strong heartbeat turns into heartbreak. ---

Kagome was trying hard not to burst in tears as flashbacks come to her. Inuyasha's and her first kiss together, when he hug her and said 'I love you', when he told her he will always protect her. When he made her smile. When she said sit a hundred times just for him to let her go in the well. Even when they fight, she even treasured that.

---moshimo eien to yuu mono ga aru nara  
toomawari shite demo shinjite mitai  
"bukiyou dakara KIZUtsuku koto mo aru" to  
wakatte mo tomaranai mou dare ni mo makenai  
---If there is such a thing as "eternity,"  
---I want to believe, even if I have to take the long way.  
---Although I know that I've been hurt before because I'm clumsy  
---I won't stop; I won't give in to anyone. ---

The words that she sang out were powerful, full of pain, full of sorrow and most of all...full of love. After seeing the future with her, this is the moment that amazed him most. He didn't want to like it, but he also couldn't hate it, knowing that, his memory will stay with him...forever.

---anata no koto wo omou  
sore dake de namida ga  
ima afuredashite kuru yo  
hakanai omoi zutto  
donna toki demo negau yo  
anata ni todoku you ni to...  
---I think of you  
---and that alone is enough  
---to make the tears start to flow now  
---I always, always wish  
---that these fleeting thoughts  
---would reach you... ---

As the words came out of the Miko's mouth, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but drown in them. They were meaning so much, saying so much and he knew what they were.

Souta watched his older sister; as he looked to the side, he could see that his friends - for once - really stopped playing with his gifts and was now just watching Kagome sing intently. He knew that the voice of his sister would get everyone's attention, and now as he looked around, he could see that everyone's attention was on her, even the brother of Inuyasha's.

---tsuyogaru koto dake shiri-sugite-ita watashi  
dakedo ano toki kara mayoi wa kieta yo  
---I've known all too well about pretending to be strong.  
---But since then, my doubts have vanished. ---

Kagome remembered how Inuyasha would hug her. When she was in controlled over by Naraku, when she tried to kill him and he simply wouldn't hurt her back. How sometimes he would look at her with those beautiful amber eyes, embraced her powerfully and said the words that meant so much to her, that stayed with her.

---misetai to omou mono ga kitto atte  
kikasetai kotoba mo takusan aru  
egao nakigao mo zenbu mite hoshikute  
matte-iru watashi wa yamete  
"CHANSU" wo tsukamu yo  
---There's definitely things I want to show you  
---And so many words I want to hear  
---I want to see all sides of you, when you laugh and cry  
---So I'll stop waiting  
---And seize my "chance." ---

Enough this was enough, with all her heart she sang out, she has to forget him. She has to be happy with knowing he will never be there again for her. She would keep all this feelings that she had held for him this past two years. But now she has to move on. It was simply unrequited love.

---anata no koto wo omou  
sore dake de namida ga  
ima afuredashite kuru yo  
tookute koe ga todokanai dakedo itsuka wa  
kanarazu todoku you ni  
shinjite la la la la la la...  
shinjite la la la la la la...  
shinjite la la la la la la...  
---I think of you  
---And that alone is enough  
---To make the tears start to flow now  
---My distant voice can't reach you now, but so that someday  
---It definitely will...  
---Believe. la la la la la la...  
---Believe. la la la la la la...  
---Believe. la la la la la la... ---

This was the song she started to write two years ago, this song was the song full of love. How could she forget? This explained most of her feelings. She then set the microphone down to her chest and smiled at everyone who seems to be amazed by her song. Everyone - with the exception of Sesshoumaru - gave a loud clap. As she looked around, she saw that the taiyoukai was staring at her, and then, she saw him nod, as an approval that he was fine with her voice.

"You were great sis." Souta said, as he jumped up and embraced his sister.

Standing up and smiling, Hojo went straight to Kagome's side. "Hey! Now can you go out with me?" Hojo joked. He knew that he wouldn't even have a chance, knowing what the future for her was.

From the corner of her eyes, Kagome could see some women's glares on her, but some with mouth wide open. "Oh my god! Tell me how to sing like that!!" The girl Minako said to her face, with a smiled.

Kagome sighed as she smiled back at the girl. She needed some air, looking around as the bunch of people crowded around her; Kagome noticed that the wall Sesshoumaru was leaning against was empty. Deciding that she needed some air and needed to know where Sesshoumaru went to, Kagome asked. "Can I be excused?"

"Ok... Kagome, but you have to come back in until we choose who the winner is." Kagome's mom gave her a reassuring look. Kagome didn't really care about winning she only wanted her feelings out and to give Souta a good birthday. But she had known all along that her mum wanted her to win.

Excusing herself from the crowd, Kagome walked out the door and stood beside the tree outside, not noticing her company. "Oh... finally peace and quiet." She said, as she placed the palm of her hand on her forehead, taking in a deep breath.

"Miko, your song, was it true?" A deep yet angelic voice asked. Turning around to see who it was, she saw Sesshoumaru leaning beside the tree, which Inuyasha usually leans on.

Letting a worried look cross her face, Kagome walked closer to him. "Don't worry next time you hear me sing it will be a happy song." She said and tried her best smile at him, trying to hide the fact she was worried. She was trying to change the subject, she knew that Sesshoumaru might actually say some horrible words to her and it scared her a bit.

"Answer me, miko, was it true?"

"It was true, I started to write that song two years ago. But I never really had the courage to sing it out loud." She said as she turned her gaze up and looked up at the God Tree. "Now, I simply sang it to help me out of this situation."

"You wrote that song, for the hanyou?" His voice sounded strange to Kagome's ears somehow, like for once in his life, he didn't know the answer to his question. Because as she seem to find out that nothing really surprises Sesshoumaru, but now it seemed as if he was actually surprised. She nodded, "Tell me... Would you still love him now?"

"I sang it to get over him, but yes, I would still love him, he was my first love."

Hearing her words of truth, he knew that she was a fool, but now he didn't exactly know what to call the miko... A fool? It wasn't quite right, it seemed as though she was more than that...more than a fool. For she had reasons to back up what she does or do. He could feel her nervousness around him, as if she was expecting something bad to come out of his mouth. "Miko, you sang well," Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome's eyes widen. "For a human," he added, seeing the widening stop. The compliment he gave her wasn't entirely true, but he didn't exactly know how to give compliments. To think about it, that was probably the first time in his life that he had given a compliment to anyone at all.

Even if he added the 'for a human' bit, Kagome was glad to know that he didn't think of her as a squealing pig. It was something to be complimented by him, even if it was only half the complimented she would usually get. "Thank you." Kagome said, as she looked up at him. "Lord Sesshoumaru?" She saw him nod his head, telling her to keep speaking. It was probably stupid of her to ask this question, but she just wanted to know and she always let her curiosity get he best of her. She gulped. "Can we be friends?"

Sesshoumaru thought for a while. Friendship... It was something hardly anyone asked him, or any female had asked him before. Most would want something more, but here is one female who only wanted friendship. He does not know much of this, but... "Why is it you ask, miko?"

"I want us to be friends." She blurted it out, not knowing what made her do so. "I know that it might be a lot to ask you, but I promised you do not have to do anything. There is nothing require for you to do, to be my friend..."

In fact, it was the easiest thing he had to do. Most would ask for much more than to be his friend, they would want an ally in battle, but she said that he not need to do much. So, why not? Yes, she is human, but also a miko. "Miko, you are allowed to be this Sesshoumaru's friend." He said, he knew that she had already gained his respect, so maybe it wasn't a bad decision. "Though, I know not much of this friendship...or it's requirements."

She had to suppress her eyes from widening, those words, she never expected them. "It is not really a requirement, but you can start by addressing me Kagome." She said happily, as she smiled.

"Accepted" He paused, should he say it? Why not? "And you may address this Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, not wanting to see the facial expression on the miko, Kagome, would make after his certain words. He half expected her to laugh and jump up, but surprisingly he heard nothing of the sort.

Kagome smiled sweetly at the face of Sesshoumaru who had his eyes closed. She knew that by he saying that, he just let her into his life. And being herself, Kagome would not try her best to get out of it. "Kagome?" Kagome turned to see her mother, near the entrance of the house. "You have to come in now, we are announcing the winner!" She grabbed Kagome's hands. Kagome gave Sesshoumaru a look almost begging for him to come inside with her.

As Sesshoumaru stared at the pleading face of Kagome disappearing, he was able to realise something. Yes, this miko was becoming a problem. At start he thought of her as nothing more than a human, but that soon change to miko, and now? Kagome. Strangely, he didn't find it revolting for him, Sesshoumaru to be addressing a human by her name. In fact, he found it...strangely pleasing. Shaking the thought completely out off his mind, Sesshoumaru went in the house. He leaned against another wall, not far from Kagome, as he saw Hojo give him a smirk. He thought it was unwelcoming, but just tried his best not to worry. He knew that Hojo was Kai, and if Kai was living right now, then he too Sesshoumaru should be living in this time as well.

He could see who the winner was already, for she was in the middle of the room blushing next to her mum, who was very happy. "Now!" Kagome's mother announced happily. "To announce the winner... We have all decided that the winner is no one other than my daughter Kagome!!" Miss Higurashi said, as she kissed her daughter on the cheek in front of everyone.

"Ehh...thank you?" Kagome grimaced, "I didn't want to win."

"I know dear, but you deserve it." Her mother insisted.

"Thank you then." Kagome stood up there blushing. She took the little some of money everyone gave to her as a winning prize. Everyone, except Sesshoumaru, clapped. But then, Kagome's mother stopped them all, coughing on the microphone, getting everyone's attention.

"Now. Will my daughter sing again?" She asked, as Kagome sighed.

"I will but can I sing a different song?"

"Yeah sis. The other one was too sad anyway." Her little brother said. Kagome gave him a stern look, as Souta gave a puppy look then smiled. "Which song is it? Is it the umm.... 'I want to dance'? I like that one too!" Souta said happily.

"No, but it will be a happy one. No one has heard this one yet, I dedicate this to all my friends in the celestial time and our time together." She gave Sesshoumaru a glance and smiled.

Sesshoumaru's gaze on the miko never left her, what was it that she meant by those words? Did she mean, that because he is now her friend, did she mean that he is also part of her song? He mentally kicked the thought out of his mind. He didn't want to think that, yet, until he heard the song for himself.

The microphone was again given to her. She held it up close to her lips. "My next song is dedicated to my celestial friends." Her family, Sesshoumaru and Hojo knew what she was talking about but not the others. "The name of this song is...Grip." Kagome said cheerfully.

Souta's faced raised an eyebrow. "Weird name." He commented, he must say he had never heard this one before, but he knew it to be good since his sister always made good songs.

-------Background Music Starting--------

---Aiiro ni chirabaru nanatsu no hoshi yo  
Sorezore ni ima omoi wa tsunori uchikudakarete ai wo sakenda  
Nigedasu koto mo dekizu ni yume ni sugaritsuku  
Ikasama na hibi nado ni wa mou makenai  
---Scattered about are seven purple stars  
---Each, crushing our cry out for love brings thoughts together  
---Unable to escape from it, we cling to our dreams  
---We won't lose anymore to the everyday trickery---

He knew what the lyrics now meant, it was her adventures in the feudal era, and her words were true. It was about her friends and her journey.

---Mezameyou kono shunkan wo  
Yagate bokura wo torimaku dearou  
Musekaeru you na riaru na nichijou  
Taisetsu na mono wa ... nanda'?!  
Zeitaku na sekai no naka ni miekakure suru eien no kakera  
Sawatte tsukande bokura no ima wo kicchiri aruitekou  
---Wake up right now  
---Soon we seem to be surrounded  
---By the REAL world choking us  
---Your important person...is who?  
---In the luxury world, shards of eternity are appearing and disappearing  
---Touch and seize it, now let's precisely walk this way---

How can she sing such sad and happy memories, as if they were all happy? Now he was confuse, how could she just stand out there singing her words out when it can remind her of such horrible and too happy memories to remember. And she sang them as if they are all happy memories. Her song sounded happy, yet in some weird sense...sad. But Sesshoumaru must admit they were all very meaningful.

---"Koukai wa shinai" to, saki e susunda  
Warau ka, naku ka? Kou ka, fukou ka?  
Kekkyoku ima mo wakaranai kedo  
Kawarihajimeta mirai ni hirumu koto wa nai  
Sore ga jinsei no daigomi to iu mono deshou  
---"Without regret" we advanced to our detination  
---Will we laugh? Will we cry? Will we be happy? Will we be unhappy?  
---After all now, yet I still don't understand  
---In the future you start to change; don't falter  
---That's life's essence---

"Without regret", as he heard her words, he knew them to be more about how she feels. Because he knew that, she has laughed, she has cried, she has become happy, but also unhappy, about the things that had happened in the feudal era. Yet, as he leaned against the wall, he could tell that the song was meant for encouragement, to prove to her friends, that life was meant for something like this. That life will always contain laughs, tears, happiness and loneliness.

---Girigiri wo ikiru bokura no dashita kotae ga  
Chigatta toshite mo omoikomi demo'  
Tsuyoku negaeba ii  
Honmono ni nareru hi made  
Reikoku na sekai no naka de tsubusaresou na aijou no mebuki  
Sawatte tsukande bokura no ima ni shikkari kizamikomou  
---We're living just barely, we sent our answer  
---Even if it's different, and gives the wrong impression  
---But it's a powerful hope  
---Until that day you become the real thing  
---In this cruel world, love's bud will probably be smashed  
---Touch and seize it, we now we engrave it firmly---

As he listened, he knew that she deserved a much more better compliment, than the one he had given her. Maybe it wasn't after all a bad decision to be friends with this particular human.

---Mezameyou kono shunkan wo  
Yagate bokura wo torimaku dearou  
Musekaeru you na riaru na nichijou  
Taisetsu na mono wa ... nanda'?!  
Zeitaku na sekai no naka ni miekakure suru eien no kakera  
Sawatte tsukande bokura no ima wo kicchiri aruitekou  
---Wake up right now  
---Soon we seem to be surrounded  
---By the REAL world choking us  
---Your important person...is who?  
---In the luxury world, shards of eternity are appearing and disappearing  
---Touch and seize it, now let's precisely walk this way

Saigo ni, warau tame bokura no ima wo kicchiri aruitekou  
---In order to smile in the end, we now walk precisely this way---

As he now could see her face, her sapphire orbs shone brightly as she gazed up at him. And at that precise moment, he couldn't help but think that she was actually very beautiful. For not even his deniable attitude would come out and say that she wasn't beautiful. He saw her smile and even if he is the taiyoukai of the west, he knew that he wouldn't be able to hate her kind all the way, if she remained by his side.

Kagome took a deep breath as she finishes and smiled sweetly. "Finish." She breathes out. She could see that her mother had already tried to stand up and was now walking up to her.

"That was wonderful! I'm so proud of my daughter!" Her mother said, as she gave Kagome a hug.

Souta just smiled happily as he could see the shocked faces of his friends. "Me too sis!! Thank you!! For the gift and your voice!!" Did he just say gift? But she hasn't given him anything yet? As Kagome looked around, he saw that he had already opened his gifts, but she hasn't even handed anything to him yet, so what could he be talking about? Deciding that she wanted to know for herself...

"Souta what are you talking about, I haven't given you your gift yet?" She said, giving a curious looked.

"Oh you mean this thing didn't come from you. I thought it could have since it looks like something that you know... comes from... you know.... that "TIME". Souta rose up a knife, it looked very ancient and she thought it to be from the feudal era. As she looked around, she saw that its beauty, except one person, more like taiyoukai, Sesshoumaru, amazed everyone. Thinking a deep thought, Kagome's eyes widened as she realised who had given the gift.

"I wished I could give you something this beautiful, Souta. But I'm afraid that Sesshoumaru was the one that gave you this." She said, as she patted him on the head. Kagome then took out something and gave it to Souta. It was her gift, and Souta took it happily. "This is mine."

Observing it, Souta gave a big smile as his friends think they knew what it was. "Thank you," Souta then walked straight to Sesshoumaru and gave him a smile almost alike to the one his sister gives him. "Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru." Souta said, while looking at the closed eyes taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru let his eyes opened, as he looked down at the little human boy. He could tell that the little human boy respected him, so Sesshoumaru gave him a little nod, as he looked down at the kid.

She saw the little cute scene and Kagome let her lips curled up to a smirk. It would seem to her that her 'friend' Lord Sesshoumaru had a weak spots for young children. She knew that everyone would be leaving soon, so she decided that maybe she would just head outside and think. As she walked outside her house, she could see the cherry blossoms go down, and for a brief moment, Kagome thought she saw Inuyasha, with a frown on his face, sitting on the God Tree looking down at her.

'Strange,' she thought. Because usually when she is reminded of him and she knows that she could never be with him, she usually became sad. But now, as she stood out here, she realised something, she wasn't sad. Instead, she was happy. Maybe it was because now, she had become stronger. She knew it and everyone knew it. Maybe that is all what she needed to do, she just needed to become stronger to be able to keep all of the memories. Then as she stood out there, she remembered a question that was asked inside a dream by a certain taiyoukai. "Do you wish to forget?" She asked herself, mimicking the exact way he said it. "Would I wish to forget?" She asked, this time out loud. "No, I wish never to forget." She said, answering her own question, her voice sincere. She smiled; she would not wish to forget…now.

Sesshoumaru watched from behind her, he knew that she didn't know that he was behind her, but he knew exactly what she was thinking, it was the question from last night. "Why do you not wish to forget?" He asked, this time wanting an answer. He watched as she turned around and faced him, her deep blue orbs shining.

Looking up at him, she answered his question. "I want to remember," She said, as she turned around again, this time looking up the God Tree. "I know that these memories might hurt me, but I still wish to remember them, for I know that without the bad memories, we wouldn't have the good ones." She bowed her head, "And I still know that as long as I stay strong, I'll be able to keep going with all of them inside me. And when that the day comes, I will not hurt at all, like today," she turned around and faced Sesshoumaru with a smile. "I remembered him and I didn't even cry or became sad. Instead, it made me happy, that I had these memories to treasure and to hold. They have become a part of me and remember...I still have the most valuable weapon to fight my most formidable enemy," She took in a breath, and stared wide eyed at him, as a cold wind passed by, she placed hands on her chest. "In here," she added, as she smiled assuring.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widen a little, this time he was surprised. The human knew so much more about herself. She knew exactly what she needed. But then, as she said those words, a question came to his mind. "Would you still be his friend?" He asked, this time not thinking at all, before asking.

"Yes." She answered.

"Why?" He asked, this time a little confuse. For he knew that if someone had done him so much pain or given him so much to suffer for, he wouldn't be able to forgive them at all.

"Because he gave me my happy memories." She answered.

"And also your unhappy memories." He stated.

"Yes, but remember, without the bad memories, we wouldn't have the good ones " She said, giving him another sincere smile. "I think that loneliness is part of happiness."

He nodded his approval for her choice of words. They were strange, yet true. But until now, he never saw things the way she did. He wondered why she would stay and try her best to be strong, but now he knew that she is strong. For he didn't know if he could stay true to himself if he was in her position, for he knew that he would probably just wish to forget. But now...he wasn't so quite sure. "Strange answer," he saw her close her eyes, as he closed his and added, "Kagome."

She smiled as she heard her name mentioned and she opened her eyes. She wasn't quite sure if that was the first time he have ever said her name, but she knew she will treasure it. "I am strange, aren't I?" She mused, as she nodded. "Well. At least I know I have a friend like you, even with your stoic mask on, you're still a good friend, and just now, I will treasure this." She smiled at him and then grabbed his hand ever so gently. "We better get ready to go inside, tomorrow we will leave to go back to your time." Surprisedly, she didn't feel him flinched at her touch or hissed and be disgusted by her.

He was surprised at himself, that he didn't find her touch disgusting or inappropriate. Instead, he found it to be soothing and gentle. Yes, this miko before him was becoming something to him, he didn't find her repulsive and now, he didn't know exactly what to think of her. She wasn't just a fool to him now. No, she was something more than a fool, but as he tried to find an answer, he could only think of one answer.

She is now a friend.

**END OF CHAPTER 8: Three Memories: The First Love**

**Demon Tenshi:** Ok... I'm sorry if I made it too...whatever.

As you should be able to witnessed, in this story, both Kagome and Sesshoumaru are deep thinkers. I would expect Sesshoumaru to think deep before saying anything, but sometimes curiosity would always get the best of you, you know? And as for Kagome being a deep thinker, well she has to be…since she had been in love with one person for TWO years, I mean going through a lot of pain and sorrow would make you think and think, don't you think? I am trying to approach a much more different level of love, not so much say for lust…though this will have some lemon, though not for a long time and posted in another site. Single Spark.

Oh and please review, and tell me what you think so far and if you have any questions, I will gladly answer them or any suggestions I will gladly consider them. Anyway I wanted to list some of the past reviewers names…and say my appreciation to their kind reviews, so here they are!!

**SweetKagome89-** Thank you for your past reviews… Anyway, its wonderful that the last chapter was understandable. Cause I didn't want to give too much away, but at the same time I wanted to make sense, ya know? I guess I am being paranoid. I do that sometimes. Anyway, thank you for your reviews.  
**Domintsu**- You definitely review a lot when I check and that's so nice. And thank you for the compliments and all that. And I was actually surprised how you know that I want Sesshoumaru and Kag to go through a lot of things, that tells me that you are a great reader!!  
**Ob1kanobey-** Short reviews, yet lovely reviews, thank you!!!  
**XtopangelX-** Yes it was Sesshoumaru from the future who told Kai to told the Sesshoumaru from the past to visit Kagome's house at that date and tell that advise. I'll fill that in later chapters, like future chapters. Anyway…thanks for the nice review.  
**Alexis Barnes-** Thanks for reviewing…  
**Lyn-** Heh…even though you don't say much, I thank you very much!  
**Angelprincess22-** What can I say? Arigatou for the review.  
**Silver Wolf Kitsune- **Thank you for reviewing.  
**Sesshys-punk-gurl**- Thank you for the past review.  
**Inverness-** Like what I said, I wanted to thank people for reviewing so thank you as well!!  
**Go Drink Pinesol**- Arigatou for the review!  
**Kagome21**- I like the character Kai, I also think he is sweet, I made him act that way…but he is Hojo. So I wonder if you still think him sweet?  
**Red Satin and Black Silk**- Thank for the encouragement of updating! 

Well, I know there are others, but my computer is going all stupid on me, so yeah… Anyway, I think I'll be able to update soon because it is still the school holidays!!

--**Demon Tenshi**


	9. CH 9: Kind Offerings

**Disclaimer:** … Not own by me, not mine, and most likely never be mine.

**The First Love: CH 9: Kind Offerings**

She looked around as she could see the little house where the well is in. Beside her stood the taiyoukai whose eyes burned through her like flames. "You ready for this?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru, as she placed her hand on the door, opening it.

Nodding, he watched the door opened. They soon both enter the well house, he could feel the power of the well wash over him, but what he didn't get quite properly was that, how come the well had the power to make them travel through time? It wasn't quite right, he knew creatures that could travel through time, but not items or things making humans or youkais travel through time. Trying to forget, Sesshoumaru kept his face emotionless as he walks closer to it.

Kagome saw the figure of the well, as she reviewed to what has happened. Things have changed, for now, she not only thinks of the taiyoukai as the taiyoukai. She thinks of him as something more than the heartless Sesshoumaru, she thinks of him as her friend. But as she stood in front of the well she knew that she has to go back to the past and face her fears. One is that she wasn't quite sure of Inuyasha, and two she didn't Sesshoumaru to change. Fears… She just feared so many things and from time to time she always had a friend beside her to care for her or make her feel better. This time… She gave a glance to Sesshoumaru. …Her friend is Sesshoumaru.

Though, she still wasn't sure of Inuyasha. For the simple fact remains in her, she didn't want to love him. She wanted to remain his friend, but now, as her heart was at ached, she knew that for once. She didn't want to love him. It was stupid when she thinks about it, for one of the real reason she loved Inuyasha is because she felt the need to do so. She felt the want to do so. For when he looked at his with those eyes, they were filled with sorrow and pain, she wanted to be the one to accept him, the one to show him love that will not make him choose.

And after that… This is what it got her. Her heart broken… Still she didn't think of her heart as broken, for she still had a friend to rescue her from her sorrow and give her an excuse to heal. She loved Inuyasha, but now…she felt the need and want to love disappear. Inuyasha love another before her and promised his protection to another before. That should be reason enough for her not to even try. Because Kai's words had gotten to her… Maybe they were true after all…first love.

Wanting to remain his friend, Kagome let a smile cross her face. She didn't want to show any weakness, not now. And she wanted him to be happy and if this is what it takes she will face it. Not after she had again cried for him many times. Now, she should just remain the friend that he had gained a long time ago.

He could see her figure in the corner of his eye, and he wanted to know what would she be thinking? But as being who he is, he knew that she would still be thinking of the hanyou that has possessed her heart. But now, he knew that she had many reasons for allowing herself to fall in love for the hanyou, yet why should he be talking? He didn't know what love was. It was strange, as he watched her all this time, in his eyes he always thought of her as another human. Because in the past he would always see her smile a lot and try to protect the hanyou, he never knew that she was also suffering so much.

But why was he again thinking of her? He knew better, she surprised him and that alone was a very hard thing to do. No one surprised him in his life, but somehow she was able to do it more and more often. When he thinks he has her figure out, he also figures out that he knew less. It something very different, something unlikely to happen, but it was happening he Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, was going through. Strange... Instead of the question being, 'Why he was thinking of her?' The real question was, 'How could he stop himself from not thinking of her?'

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru he seems to be in a deep thought, she didn't want to disturb him but they had to leave. "Sesshoumaru? We have to leave." She said, as she watched his facial expression, but it showed nothing still but the stoic mask.

Sesshoumaru instantly returned to the normal world, as he turned his head to look down at her. He saw her look up at him with her beautiful sapphire orbs. Another thing. When did he start thinking of her eyes as beautiful? But he wouldn't deny it; they were beautiful, shining like jewels. As his gaze never left her, he only stood there as he let himself remember what has happened last night when he did the strangest thing.

------Flashback------

Kagome was about to go to sleep it was already 10:26 pm at night and she wanted to go to the well pretty early. Putting her pyjamas on, she stretches a little and yawned. "Now! I have to go to sleep." She said to herself, again not realising that she had company. She wore a cute bright pyjama, it was silk with bright blue colour and it had Tweety bird on it. As she lifted up the blankets of her bed, Kagome let herself slid in. Yawning again, Kagome heard a knock on the door; she thought it would probably be just her mother, "Come in," she said, sure that it will be her mother.

Sesshoumaru opened, as he took in everything, the room was slightly darker than usual with only a little light from the 'lamp' so that human eyes can still see. He noticed that she was surprised it would be him who had enter, but he knew that it was the right time, for everyone in her family were already asleep.

She wondered why he would be here, "Sesshoumaru...?" She asked, as she thinks it is he, for she could not see properly with only so little of light, but she was sure it was he. "What is it...?" She asked, unsure of what he wanted.

It was difficult for him to ask this question, for he never really had to ask these types of question, usually they were asked to him. But as he saw her cower in his burning gaze, he knew that he should get to the point. Would she say yes? He didn't actually like the idea of liking a human's voice, but maybe she would say yes. Because now - they are friends. It was sure to provide a good entertainment for his social gathering and even though she was human, he knows that even the youkais would love to hear her meaningful songs. Sure, they are nothing like the usually songs he have heard in his time, but her voice was wonderful.

As he thought about it, yes, she is his friend, so maybe he could make her think that as a friend, he would just tell her that it is her duty to sing. It shouldn't matter to him if she does not want to - it is not her choice. But for some reason deep inside, he wanted to hear her voice at its fullest and not because he ordered her to. "As you know, Kagome," he said her name, so then maybe that would earn her more of her attention. "That this Sesshoumaru heard you sing today,"

"So you did." Kagome said lamely, not really knowing how this particular conversation would turn out.

Trying his best not to be so much like _himself_, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and continued to speak. "This Sesshoumaru would say that it did not irritate my ears."

"Thank you. Maybe I should ask for your say, after all." She gave him a warm smile; it was something to be complimented by him, so why not accept it?

"This Sesshoumaru will make the preparations for you to sing the night, I may or not choose my mate." It wasn't what he had in mind to say, but it got to the point. He opened his eyes as he kept on talking, seeing her overall shocked face change to of normal. "It would do well," he added, not knowing exactly why.

Her eyes widen in shocked, but that soon was replaced with understanding. Now she knew why he complimented her again and while so saying her name. It was because he wanted her to do something. But as she thought about it, he is a friend and friends do stuff for one another. It was only singing and she might not have to do so much things, she fisted her hand, squeezing the blanket, as she gulped. "Ok. I will sing." She finally said.

Did he hear her right? He just ordered her and she said yes. That simple? He needed to know why she would just agree to this. "This does not disturb you?"

She never expected for him to ask that question, simply because she thought he never really cared what of others think as long as he gets his way. Thinking of many reasons, Kagome used one of the common ones. "My voice, if you don't think it's that bad, then the others won't. And now that I know that I will not embarrass myself in front of them, I decided to do this for a new friend, you, Sesshoumaru."

Was that all there is to it? Because she was fine with her singing out there, as long as she wasn't going to embarrass herself? "Is this all the reason you have?"

"Why do you want me to sing?" She mused.

Why does he want her to really sing, he knew what the answer was but couldn't tell. Maybe because she felt the same, maybe she also does not want to tell all her reason. She didn't push him for a reason for her to sing, so he shouldn't push her.

It was silent for a while. But Kagome was sleepy and she needed to get ready. "Sesshoumaru?"

"Hn."

"To be able to sing the songs I wrote I need my... umm.... Technology. You know, to make it more presentable I need my microphone and at least my speakers. To...you know, make the music background and for everyone to hear. I want that night to be beautiful for you." Kagome was now in her dreamland, imagining a beautiful party with people dancing a romantic song. She always thought that if Sesshoumaru was going to have a night like this one, it would be just plain beautiful, especially with his beautiful castle.

He froze where he stood, wasn't he only surprised that she agreed with it, but she also wanted his night to be perfect? Why? Was she that kind of friend? Trying to make everyone happy? Didn't she even think of what the youkais would say when she is out there singing?

Kagome didn't get any answer so she decided to keep talking. "I want the night you choose a mate to be special. I know it may sound silly."

Being again able to control his body movements properly, Sesshoumaru gave a slight nod. "Fine. We will bring your stuff with us when we go back."

"Ok then. Now how many songs do I have to sing?" She asked, really not wanting to know.

"As much as you know."

Kagome had to suppressed the urge to laugh. She knew a lot of songs, more like hundreds, for not only does she sing Japanese songs, but also English. She found them all to be pleasing in the ears. "I really know a lot, I'll just sing at least three. The rest I will just play some music."

"What is the music you will play?" He knew that youkai ears were very sensitive, so if she wasn't going to sing and only played music for most of the night, then he would need to hear these music.

"In the music there won't be any human or anything singing, because I know most of the singer's you won't like. Because they are human and don't worry. Here I'll play one now." Kagome slid out of her bed and went to her CD player. Good thing her mom likes just playing normal music, or likes to listen to normal music. Kagome carefully looked at the CD player, trying to play music. She played a romantic music. Its name is "LOVE". (A/N: I think it is the Inuyasha and Kagome theme. Just if anyone want to know.)

Kagome just stood there waiting for him. Though, the song was starting to get to her, she had to admit that. Sesshoumaru just listen not taking his eyes off her. "Acceptable, Kagome" The music was above acceptable it was romantic it held a mysterious sound. It was sad, yet happy. Hearing this song really suited her. In some weird sense, he wanted to take his mind off of her, because everything he found beautiful was suiting her.

"Good. I will sing then tomorrow night right? I will sing something. I know it's a surprise!! Maybe I'll choose one you already know." She winked at him and smiled.

"Then, I will let you sleep." He said, as he nodded and walked away.

-----End Of Flashback------

* * *

He could still remember her smiles properly inside his head. He tried not to welcome them into his thoughts, but unwillingly he could not stop them from keeping away from his head.

Kagome grabbed his hands and gave him a smiled and nod. "Here we go!" She said, as she tightened her hand around his and both of them jumped in the well.

"Ok. Here is the new Inuyasha!!!" Miroku said as the curtain hiding a certain hanyou opens. Sango clapped and so did Shippou.

"Hey you actually look clean!!!" Shippou said. "And you actually look nice!!"

"Why you..." Inuyasha was just about to grab Shippou's head off, but before even touching the kit's body and ripping his head off, he stopped. He knew he was just about to lose his control again.

He has been practising a lot these past days. He has learned how to act more mature, how to use nice words and how to control his temper. And to top that Miroku even fixed his face up a bit. Miroku cleaned his face and made him go to the hots spring everyday to clean off the blood. And Miroku and the others even bought him clothing nearly similar to Sesshoumaru's.

The clothing though, did not have any armour and with the clothing is still his red fire rat clothing. The hakama that Inuyasha wore was beautiful; it had the colours of red, white and black. At the sides it is obvious that the fire rat is inside tightly hidden. Inuyasha didn't like not having his armour not on as if vulnerable. But though it was elegant. And the colour red really suits with Inuyasha's silver hair.

"Inuyasha try smiling now..." Miroku said, as he stares upon Inuyasha who was still frowning while his eyes twitching. This time however, Inuyasha did what he was told and smiled. Sango and Shippou were stunned.

"Wow... Is that really you?" Shippou asked.

"Hmpn." Inuyasha said and smirked evilly, trying to make it show as if a genuine smile.

"Now, how to be a gentlemen Inuyasha?" Miroku gave Inuyasha a glare.

"Fine." Inuyasha, he breathe out grumpily, but quickly covered it with a smile and a bow.

"Yup... That is what Kagome-oka san deserves!!!" Shippou said, as he clapped his hands together, that it made a little clapping noise.

"You guys. We should start to go to the castle." Sango said.

"Yes, you're right Lady Sango, I bet Lady Kagome is waiting." Miroku agreed.

They all went out of the hut and started to walk. Inuyasha just ran, trying to not get his clothes dirty.

"Is he ever patient? I mean we have all day?" Sango asked.

"Please, Lady Sango understands. Inuyasha hasn't seen Kagome in a very, very long time. He misses her dearly." Sango just nodded.

"I missed mamma as well." Shippou added.

"When did she say you could call her mamma?" Sango asked.

"I know she'll be fine with it." Shippou looked down sad.

"Yeah... She will be don't worry. Now lets keep walking." Sango ended trying to cheer Shippou.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open slowly, as her mind catch on to where she was. She was inside the well; she was able to tell from the sunlight above her face and that light emitting in a circle form above her. As she tried to sit up, she noticed that someone was holding her hand, looking over her shoulder she saw Sesshoumaru. He was still asleep and she knew exactly why, he was not use to travelling through time yet. Seeing that he was still holding her hands, Kagome let go of his and use her other hand to unattached his. She wouldn't want him waking up on her and telling her to let go of his hand, for she was still human in his eyes, a friend, but human.

Looking up, she cover her eyes a little from the bright sun and deciding that she needed to get out of this well, she crawled towards Sesshoumaru's sleeping form. "Sesshoumaru...?" Seeing to hear her voice, she watched as his opened slightly and adjusted to the light. Then he fully opened his eyes and looked at her, while sitting up, using his elbows to do so. "You're awake..." She smiled at him, maybe now they can get a move on. She then looks around to see that her stuff was still inside the well. Standing up, Kagome grabbed her stuff and was just about to leave the well, when she felt two hands wrapped around her waist and saw blurs.

She closed her eyes and opened them to find her out of the well and beside it instead. Looking over her shoulder, she found Sesshoumaru standing with his stoic face as usual. "We better get going, ne?" She saw him nod a little, smiling up at him, Kagome started to walk only to be stop as a hand was placed on her shoulders, preventing her to walk any further. Looking over her shoulder once more, Kagome gave Sesshoumaru a questioned look. He was looking at her bag, knowing the unspoken question, Kagome breathe in.

"My bags has the stuff I need to make your party perfect, the microphone, the speakers, the portable CD player and the CDs, some batteries, some clothes - I need to travel with when I start to search for the shards again. And some ramens for Inuyasha and my friends." She said, as she looked up the sky with the tip of her index finger place on her chin. "I think that's all I needed, right?"

Nodding his approval of what she has gotten in it, Sesshoumaru walked towards Kagome as he grabbed her bag away from her. "I can carry it," she protested.

It wasn't like he wanted to carry it for her; he just knew that it would make her tired. He looks at her with his normal indifferent face, as he let his youkai cloud to form underneath his and her feets. He watched as she looked down and up again to give him a smile. He let her bags drop on his youkai cloud.

Seeing as all she has to do is nothing, Kagome sat on the cloud, she didn't trust this thing, she wanted to cling to Sesshoumaru before she gets a heart attack. But he knew she should be able to trust him now, and she didn't want him to sneer or growl at her, telling her to let him go because humans are not allowed to touch him. "Why do you search for the shards?" She heard him asked, as she looks up over her shoulder.

She didn't want him to tell her how foolish she is for breaking it into pieces, but what else could she say? "I'm the one who broke it into pieces." She said looking down at the scenery below trying to get ready for his comment; gladly he didn't say what she expected to say.

Excepting that as her proper answer, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes. "Is this Sesshoumaru your friend?"

She wasn't expecting him to ask her another question, but she was fine with it, though she still really was expecting to hear something along the lines of, 'Unintelligent humans cannot do anything right.' But since he didn't say anything of the sort, Kagome just nodded, saying yes.

She watched his facial expression, but she saw none but the usual emotionless mask. His eyes were still closed as his lips opened. "This Sesshoumaru will help you search for it."

Her mouth dropped open as she took in what he had just said. "W-why?" She asked, her voice sounding as if it hadn't been use for years.

He was expecting her voice to sound the way it did and expecting her to ask the same question. "This Sesshoumaru is your friend, as you say."

Thinking about it for a while, she had already told him that being friends, it didn't mean that he had to be her slave or something. She was thankful, but she didn't want her friendship with him to be base on one's wants and needs. "Thank you," she said as she thought of what she was going to say next. "But, I have already told you, Sesshoumaru, that being my friend does not have any provisions. I don't want you to help me because I am simply a friend.... I don't want our friendship to base on one's needs or wants. So, you don't have to, okay?" She watched as his eyes open lazily and his gazes drop down to look at her in the eyes.

Not expecting that answer, Sesshoumaru tried to think. Why did he want to help her? He has been thinking of it a while. He had said that he would help her because she is a friend, but she refused that. So now, how was he going to be able to help her? For some unknown reason, he had the mind to know that he _wanted_ to, and that alone was enough for him, but now...he needed a reason. Thinking that he had no other reason, Sesshoumaru simply said, "I…want to."

She didn't expect that answer, Kagome tried to think of it deeply. Why would he _want_ to? She didn't know the answer and she wanted to know, but then maybe he will just say something that will not mean any sense. An answer that will want to ask her more questions starting with 'why'. As she thought about it, you could go on in a conversation, and all you have to do is ask _why_ and the conversation will never end.

As she thought deeply, Kagome then thought of one reason. Maybe he wanted to help because he wanted Tetsusaiga. It wasn't right to accuse him of such things, but right now...she was just confuse. How could a person or a youkai want to do something yet have no reason behind _why_ they want to do it? "Is it because of Inuyasha?" She asked, thinking of herself as brave for even bringing it up.

It wasn't about the hanyou, he didn't even think of the hanyou when he decided that he would help her out. All he knew is that he _wanted_ to...but as he think deeper, he could hear something saying deep inside him say that maybe it was because...he wants to do something for her. It was the eccentric thing he had ever come to the conclusion of, but yes, he admitted to himself now. He wanted to do it, because he wanted to do something for her and why? Probably it is because she is his friend. "No," he answered, as he looked down at her face.

She looked at his face and saw the truth in them. Well, if it weren't about Inuyasha, then everything would be fine. Maybe she didn't need to know why, it was just probably enough to know that his intentions were not bad. Then soon enough realize something. Wasn't Sesshoumaru getting married or getting a mate? So how can he come with them, when he has to be with his mate? "Sesshoumaru. Don't you have to be with your future mate?"

That was true he had to be with his future mate. But will he really find one tonight? "Yes." he said, as he look up and stared at his way. "This Sesshoumaru is not sure if I will find a mate tonight, in fact I am sure I will not find a mate tonight. This night is simply a night to show to Rin that I am trying to find a mate."

"So it is all to make her happy then?"

"Yes and I invited the hanyou to...irritate him so." He heard a giggle from her lips. As he watched from the corner of his eye that she turned her head to face towards their destination.

"It will irritate him so." She said, as she let the wind blow her raven locks freely.

* * *

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru said simply. "Wake up," Sesshoumaru calmly said to the sleeping figure of the girl beside him.

Hearing his voice, Kagome sat up, as she leaned against her elbows on the youkai cloud. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand, as her vision started to clear up. She let a yawn escape her lips as her eyes had little watery substance surround it, making her beautiful blue sapphire orbs glowing. "I have fallen asleep? How long?" She asked, as she wipes the watery substance from her eyes.

"You have fallen asleep two hours ago." It made him wonder how she would let herself fall asleep beside him, while most would run away. He had been watching her the past two hours, not exactly staring at her, but he would glance at her form from time to time and watch her from the corner of his eyes, making sure she won't roll over and fall to the hard ground. As he looked at her now, he saw her slight nod and stretched her arms wide.

Looking straight towards the now could be seen shape of the castle, Sesshoumaru let his youkai cloud flew faster. Letting only a few minutes past by before they have arrive. Jaken was on the front gate, waiting there like he was expecting them to arrive.

Kagome gave a frown, as the cloud lowered to the ground. She watched as Jaken ran up to them as soon as their feets touch the hard ground. "Sesshoumaru sama!! We are glad that you have arrived!! The guest will arrived soon and I must tell you that many demoness look very pretty!!" He turned his head towards Kagome as he regarded her darkly.

"I am well aware of everything Jaken. Now leave." Sesshoumaru said, he looked over his shoulder and he added. "Follow me, Kagome."

Seeing the human wench still with his Lord, Jaken gave a frown. "Sesshoumaru sama. Why is Inuyasha's wench still here?" Jaken asked rudely, thinking that it was still all right for him to talk about the human wench in such manner. Soon enough, Jaken felt the force of Sesshoumaru's whip hit his head.

"You Jaken will address every guest with proper respect, understand?" Sesshoumaru said, as he gave Jaken a deadly glare. Yes, it was true; Kagome was now a guest and would be address appropriately especially if she was to sing in front of his other guests.

"Don't worry Sesshoumaru." Kagome said, walking towards Jaken's hurt form. She felt sorry for him, she didn't want to but she did. Bending down, Kagome rubbed his head and saw him flinch at her touch. "Just don't address me as Inuyasha's wench, please?" She said and mouthed a 'sorry' on her mouth.

Jaken bowed and bowed again in front of her. "Sorry Lady Kagome."

"Just call me Kagome." Kagome smiled and walked behind Sesshoumaru who gave Jaken a death glare before continues walking. 'What has this human done to Sesshoumaru sama? And why is she so nice?' Jaken thought.

They both entered the castle Sesshoumaru lead the way. After a few minutes, Kagome and Sesshoumaru stopped in front of the same door she previously slept in. "Enter your room and prepare, a servant will come for you soon." He said, his face as stoic as ever. She didn't mind she was getting use to it by now. She saw him turned to the side and started to walk off.

Seeing as though she has to get herself ready soon, Kagome opened the door to find herself in a beautiful room fit for a princess. No matter how much she keeps seeing this room, it's still looked way to beautiful for her. She looked around and walked around the beautiful room to come across a door. Wondering what would be in it, she opened it and found hundred of Kimonos. 'I can't wear these. They are too pretty.' She then heard a knock on the door. "Come in." She said, wondering whom it would be.

Without a second to pass the door slid open and to her surprise Rin came in, she watched as Rin's mouth widen in happiness and jumped up. "Kagome sama!!! Your back!! Rin misses you so much!!!" Rin ran to Kagome and jumped up to hug her.

"Me too Rin." She embraced the girl tighter, as if it were her own child. She just couldn't help but love this girl so much. Kagome smiled as she could hear Rin's little happy noises. This girl was just so sweet; any woman would love to have her for a child, wouldn't they? Pulling away, Kagome stared at Rin's happy face and wondered what made her so happy. "Why are you here, Rin?"

"Sesshoumaru sama said that Rin should help Kagome sama pick a Kimono to wear." Kagome held the little girl said in response, soon adding. "And Sesshoumaru sama also told Rin to call you Kagome sama!" Kagome let out a giggle, as she saw Rin's face change to confusion.

"No Rin just call me Kagome, ok?" She watched as Rin's face became much more happy.

"Rin also wants to call Kagome as Kagome sama or Kagome Oka san..."

Sesshoumaru walk in the hall gracefully, he have been the one who told Rin to help Kagome get ready. He knew that Rin knew what looked pretty or wonderful. As he looked straight ahead he could already see the door to his chambers, somehow his room was the closes to the one he had given Kagome, it was for safety reasons. He knew that tonight Kagome will probably look better than the other demoness and he didn't have a problem with that, but the only thing was...what of the other males? It wasn't like he wanted her for himself; he just didn't want another hanyou born on this world.

Deciding silently that he will keep his eyes on her, for he did not want any male youkai claiming her as theirs and have hanyou afterwards. It was simply out of the questions. As he now thought about it, maybe this was also another reason why he wanted to help her find the shards, because he didn't want male youkais claiming her and creating hanyou. That was it; his intentions were also for a very good cause, he thought as he agreed with his thoughts.

Opening the door, he stepped in his chambers, as he looks over a door and opened it. In it are the many sorts of types of his clothing, but he didn't think that tonight was that big, so he just decided to wear his normal attire, but this time without the armour. As he put the final piece of his clothing on, Sesshoumaru heard a knocked on the door. "Yes?" He asked.

Without entering a voice came from the door, "Sesshoumaru sama... The half breed has arrived."

"Lead him to other rooms, do not lead him to the main room."

"Yes Sesshoumaru sama." Hearing the footsteps of the servant slowly fade away, Sesshoumaru let out a small sign. He had told the servant to lead the hanyou in another room for a reason and a good one at that. He knew that the hanyou would probably see Kagome in the main room and leave the castle because of his rush to get all of the shards. He let out another sigh as he finished and soon walked out of his chambers.

After a few moments, Sesshoumaru found himself in the main room; he could see Kagome, as she fix or place things around the room. For some reason, she still wasn't wearing what he would expect her to wear. She just wore a normal kimono; something that would be wore for everyday. In her hands, she was holding something black with big circles bump on it and as he looked beside her, he could see another one resembling the one she held in her hands. Walking with all his grace, Sesshoumaru was instantly behind her, as he watched her smile while she kept on fixing those things. "Tell me, what is it that you are doing?" Sesshoumaru asked, as he watched her jump slightly from his voice and turned to look over her shoulder.

Meeting his eyes, she said, "I was just preparing the speakers. And the microphone and all that." She stood up as she walks straight to the wall beside her and place the speaker on it and to his amazement; the pull of gravity did nothing to pull it down and smash to the ground. She then grabbed the other speaker and walk to the opposite side of the wall, placing another speaker on it. He looked at the 'speakers' and found that there is a black sort of line that is connecting them to each other. As he watched her continue, he could see the technology 'CD player' as she calls it in the middle of the room and beside it is the 'microphone'. He then saw her move towards the CD player and open something on the side of it and put the 'batteries' in it.

Finishing her job, Kagome turned back to look at him. "Ok... one last thing to do." Kagome then put some CDs in the player and played music. It was the same music she had played before when Sesshoumaru was in her room. He heard the music echoed through the room, exactly after Kagome pressed a button. He then watch as she took the microphone in her hands, "Testing, testing... It works. Is it the right volume?" She asked, looking over at Sesshoumaru.

He was amazed at the little item. It was useful and he would have to admit it, for you do not need to need to scream to be heard and the voice of Kagome suited it. "What is a volume?" He asked, not knowing exactly what it is, he had heard the humans from her time mention it. Something about the volume should be down because of how ugly the voice of the human female that was singing.

"Oh. I mean is it loud enough?"

"This technology can go louder?" He asked, but as usual it sounded like a statement.

"Yes."

"Higher the volume, as you call it." He said, his facial impression never changing.

Kagome went to the CD player and turn up the volume. She turned her head. "Now? Is it loud enough?"

"Yes."

Smiling to herself, Kagome looked up at him. "Well, I hope you like it."

He nodded, watching as she kept her smile up. It was a little strange how she would sometimes smile so much, one of the reasons why people mistake her for a very happy girl. The way he had mistaken her for a happy girl who didn't seem to suffer at all. But still, it was a wonder how she would be able to smile after all the dilemmas that has happened to her. Closing his eyes, Sesshoumaru smelt a familiar yet unwanted scent.

"Kagome?" Instantly, Kagome turned around to see who it was, while Sesshoumaru look over her head.

**END OF CHAPTER 9: Three Memories: The First love**

**Demon Tenshi:** I'll try to update soon, but my school holidays is OVER!! T.T But still, I know I should update and I will and thankz for the kind reviews!! Anyway, I'll update a.s.a.p. Please, review.

--Demon Tenshi


	10. CH 10: More Than One Change

**Demon Tenshi: **I did this chapter in very much hurry so then I don't have to worry about it. So I don't know if it's actually going to be ok…

**The First Love: CH 10: More Than One Change**

"Kagome?" Instantly, Kagome turned around to see who it was, while Sesshoumaru look over her head.

Kagome's eyes widen, as a smile graced her lips. She hasn't seen him in a while. "Miroku," gasped Kagome, she could feel something covering her body like some type of new heat or energy, but she just didn't care. She thought it was weird to feel something like this, but she was just so glad to see her friend that she didn't mind and it only lasted a few seconds or so.

Hearing his name come out of her lips, he smiled. Though, he still wasn't sure if this woman before really was Kagome, when he was looking from behind her back, he thought he could see the top of her hair turning white purplish colour, but it seems he was imagining things, right? Though, he couldn't help but notice that she seemed to have become much more beautiful than she already was. Shaking the thought away for a few minutes, he let himself walk closer to her form. If this really was Kagome, he wondered why she had change so much in a few days. "Lady Kagome...? Is that you...?"

Ignoring his little check up on who she is, Kagome walked faster, "Miroku, I'm so glad to see you." As she reached him, Kagome hugged him, not caring what the other people thought. Though, even though she was very happy, she couldn't help but notice that her body felt a little too easy to handle, but she totally ignore it for now.

Well, there is a beautiful woman hugging him, so what is a guy to do? A hentai at that? Wrapping his arms around Kagome's waist, Miroku let both of his hands slid down, feeling her now very soft body in his hands. But before being able to reach any further, Miroku could feel a sudden burning glare behind his back. He looked to the side, only to find Sango with burning eyes staring at him, her fist fisted in front of her face. Letting go of Kagome, he turned around only to be punched hard on the face.

Sango's eyes were so narrowed that you could see wrinkles on her face, as she rub her fist were she had just assaulted the hentai. Bending down to the floor and looking down at Miroku, Sango couldn't help but scream. "How dare you HENTAI!"

It was all to familiar for Kagome to care that one of her closest friends, such as Miroku, has been punched on the face by her friends like sister, Sango. Her smile widened as she could now see the face of the seething Sango with anger, but she just didn't care. She just missed them all so much, maybe a little too much. But as her eyes started to shine with pure joy and excitement, Kagome didn't hear anything from Sango, "Kagome?" Sango's voice sounded so confused, as if she wasn't even sure it was she at all.

Trying not to care, Kagome wanted to take that tone away, by running up to her and giving a big embraced. "Yes, it's me. Sango!" said Kagome, as her hands wrapped around Sango's neck. As Kagome let herself feel so happy about Sango, she then felt someone pull on her kimono. Turning around, Kagome could only see the cutest of all things...Shippou.

Quickly but gracefully unwrapping her arms around Sango's neck, Kagome turned around and bent down to Shippou, who was looking at her in pure confusion and amazement. She gave one of her motherly smile, as she picked him up and hugged him. "Oh... Shippou, you're here too." She said lovingly, never letting go of him, as she felt him relax in her arms.

"Mamma?" Shippou said, in a confused tone, that only made Kagome hugged him tighter. Finally deciding that this woman before him is his mother, Shippou wrapped his arms around were he could reach. "Mamma!" He said cheerfully and assuring.

Happy tears, started to form in Kagome's eyes, but she quickly took it off. Closing her eyes, she pulled away from the kitsune. "You are so cute." She said, as she could see his happy childish smile. She hugged him again, this time her eyes opened, as she saw Sango's look upon her. It was strange; Sango was looking at her like she was some kind of alien or a different person. "What's wrong Sango?" She asked, wanting to know why her friend is looking at her like that.

Gulping, Sango stared at Kagome for much longer before responding. "You sound a little bit like Kagome and you do look like her in some way...but are you sure you're Kagome?" Sango asked, looking at Kagome.

Pulling away from Shippou and giving him a smile, while setting him gently on the ground, Kagome looked at Sango in the eyes. "What do you mean Sango?" She asked, her face serious. She was Kagome and why was everyone looking at her like that? She was expecting more of a missing voice from them, not this.

But before Sango could even answer, Shippou spoke up. "Yeah... You looked different Mamma." Kagome looked down at the Shippou. "But you look much prettier! And you smell much nicer!"

Letting her face become troubled, Kagome's eyes twitched slightly. She was Kagome and she didn't look or change at all. So what could they be talking about? She was with Sesshoumaru only for a few days or a week or so, but she couldn't remember changing at all. "Umm... I'm sorry, but I didn't change at all."

"Are you for real?" Sango said, while walking closer to Kagome's form. Brushing back some of Kagome's hair back, she placed her hand on Kagome's forehead and soon brushed all the hair up, revealing something. "Then what is this thing on your forehead?" She said, as if there was something not right about her. "And how come your face seems so similar, yet you look older?"

"What?" Kagome asked coherently. She wasn't exactly sure of what they were talking about, but she did feel something has change inside her like a few moments ago, when she felt some type of heat or energy form around her whole body, but it wouldn't made that much change would it?

Then Kagome saw Sango nod her head slight, "Yup...and that is not all your voice seems more older." Sango added.

"I don't know what you are talking about..." She said, backing away a bit, while Sango move her hand away from her forehead, Kagome bumped to something hard behind her. Turning around, Kagome now faced Sesshoumaru. "Err...? Sesshoumaru...?" She said, as she watched his facial impression having a serious one on it.

He had been watching the whole scene take place when the human male have arrive, but what he didn't get was is that...the human male was right. But unlike the human male, he was able to see everything perfectly. For some unknown reason, he was able to see her 'change' in front of him. For a brief moment or so, he was able to see Kagome change. He was still, as he saw her turned around to look at the human male behind her and when she did so, he saw the purplish energy engulf her entire body for a brief moment, as if a spell has been taken off. He was also able to notice that Kagome, was able to feel it but out of all her excitement about her friends...she didn't care.

And he couldn't believe it, he just froze there, his mind told him to move, but he didn't. At least, not until he heard that there was something on Kagome's forehead. He was wondering what it could be, because most of the humans or youkais that has something on their forehead are powerful creatures. He knew this because he has something on his forehead, signalling that he was the important taiyoukai of the West. And he also couldn't help but hear their little exchange of conversation, the youkai kitsune addressed Kagome as mother, the monk seem to be a hentai and the human, Sango seems to also care about Kagome.

Deciding that he had heard enough of their conversation, Sesshoumaru decided to speak, as he looked over at Kagome. He couldn't help but see, that her eyes had a much more powerful aura around it and as she look up at him, with her body slightly pressed against his. Mentally shaking the thought out off his mind, Sesshoumaru nodded. "Indeed you have change, Kagome." Sesshoumaru said calmly. "Your friends are human, are they not?" Sesshoumaru said looking at her, almost like observing her.

Seeing a little nod coming from her head, Sesshoumaru continued. "I, Sesshoumaru saw you change right before me, a seconds when you turned around to see your friend." He said, ignoring the fact that her lips were dry and opened in amazement.

Trying her best to recover her voice, Kagome let her head lean to the side. "Strange... I only felt a little energy form around me and that's it..." She looked down, stepping away a bit from the close contact. She laughed nervously as she looked up at Sesshoumaru. "...And I felt a little stronger." She added, trying to ignore the fact that her body was actually against Sesshoumaru's.

"Yes... Why?" He said, as he closed his eyes. He then opened them again. "Why...?" He asked again, looking down at her.

Sango was actually amaze that the taiyoukai wasn't rude or anything to Kagome, but she couldn't help but think that there was something more to it than manners. But right now, there is a mystery and she wanted to know, for it would seem to her that neither neither Kagome nor Sesshoumaru knew exactly what has happened. Thinking of a good question, Sango let her mouth opened as she spoke. "Is there anything special about today Kagome?"

"Umm... let me think, I can't really think..." Kagome was looking up at the ceiling and wonderers to herself. It wasn't like she had any reason to change today...it was just a perfectly normal day...right?

Maybe there was something about to day that made her change like this. Because as far as he knew, humans didn't change or become more powerful by a single second and not even know much more about it.

"Well... Ummm... eh... I can't think!" Kagome said aloud, getting more frustrated by each passing second, as she tried her best to know what has brought this sudden change. "There is nothing special about today..." She said finally, as she nodded. There was just so much in her mind to remember and if there was, she'll figure it out sooner or later...right?

Gracefully walking towards the crowd, Kai let a smile grace his lips. "Oh... But...There is..." He said, as his voice echoed through the room. He watched as everyone's gaze turned to see him. And for once again, as he saw Kagome turned around, he was even more so amaze by her beauty. His smile got a little bigger, when he saw Kagome looked at him with confusion that turned into a greeting smile. He had heard everything and if this little answer would answer their question, Kai would be glad to help.

He could see each one of their faces as they waited for an answer, he could see Kagome's confusion back on and the taiyoukai's patience soon to be slipping. Trying his best to remain serious, Kai looked up at Kagome. "Kagome... Do you not remember?" He said smoothly and slowly, giving her time to learn every single word. "Last year, you told me that after your brother's birthday came-."

"MINE!" Kagome said louder than usual, she then looked around. "Ehh sorry... I'm sorry for screaming." Looking down, Kagome turned away in embarrassment. How could she forget? Her birthday? And why did her birthday have to be on this day? It was a little annoying how some days just have to keep happened at the wrong time.

Watching her turned her back in embarrassment, as she realised her something, Kai could only smile. "You were always so thoughtless of yourself." He said smoothly and gently, as he walked towards her embarrassed form. He then placed his right hand on her left shoulder, "Don't worry, it is not a very bad thing..." He watched, as she tried to nod her head and turn around a little.

"I guess...you're right..." Kagome said, hesitantly. "Though, I guess I'll just have to see my family another day and say sorry..." She said more to herself. "I mean... they should understand...right? I hope." Then as Kagome smiled at Kai, she looked around only to find that Sesshoumaru's, Sango's, Miroku's and Shippou's eyes are all on her. Realising their unspoken question, Kagome spoke "I'm sorry. This is my friend, Kai." She then looked towards Kai. "Kai this is Sango, Miroku and little Shippou, my pup." She pointed at everyone and winked at Shippou.

"So, who is he Kagome? How do you know him? When did you know him?" Sango asked.

"Umm... He is a friend I met two years ago and I'll explain the rest to you when we are alone ok." Kagome said. This was too much to handle. How could she forget her birthday like that? Her family probably wanted to celebrate her birthday with her and she didn't give them a chance but just a note that she needs to be back to the Feudal Era.

"So, Lady Kagome how old is you supposed to be now?" Miroku asked, as he looks over at Kagome's form with hentai eyes. Again, feeling that burning gaze of Sango's Miroku looked away, adding, "If you don't mind me asking."

Looking around and seeing that everyone in the room actually wanted to know, Kagome suppressed to sign. "Well. I came here when I turned 15 and that was longer than two years ago nearly three years now. Actually it is three years now. I'm err... eighteen." She ended, rubbing her head, and looking at everyone. "I'm sorry I never told you guys, I just didn't want to interrupt our searching for the shards and all." Kagome explained.

"It does not matter. My guest will be here soon. Kagome, you should get ready." Sesshoumaru said.

"Ready for what?" Sango asked.

"I'm singing tonight, Sango." Kagome said blushing.

"That's great!" Sango replied. "With your voice changing much better and all... You'll be better than before! You'll sound like an angel. Not like you didn't before!" She added.

Kagome let a suspicious look cross her face. 'Before...?' She repeated in her head. Sango never heard her sing, did she? Before thinking of how to say things right, "You heard me before?" She blurted it out.

Seeing Kagome's shocked face, Sango smiled. "Yup... While you were at night when you were sad and all."

He could tell that Kagome was about to explode out of embarrassment, so saving her, Sesshoumaru let himself walk in front of them. "Kagome, get ready."

* * *

A few hours had already passed since he has arrived; the servant had led him to the main room. It was huge to his opinion and he couldn't help but wonder, id he ever actually live in such a place. And as he looked around, he could see that many guest has arrived and he hated it when he saw many demoness in the room. Some gave him dirty looks, while some gave him lustful looks. As he walk around, he could smell that Kagome was in this room, but there was just so many youkais.

He tried his best to follow her scent, but it just led him much more faraway from her. But as Inuyasha walk around the huge room, he heard something... It was music, a very romantic one in his ears. The music echoed through the room, as he could now see some of the guests dance along with it. Deciding that Kagome must have been the one to create such a tune, Inuyasha followed where it was coming from.

Looking at her image in the mirror one more time, Kagome brushed some of her hair back behind her shoulders and smiled. Then as she was just about to move away, she couldn't help but noticed that there was indeed something on her forehead. Feeling very curious to what t is, Kagome placed her hand on her forehead and brushed it back, and saw the most weirdest thing. It was some kind of sign on her forehead. It was the shape of an equilateral triangle and she could feel a little bump, because it was three-dimensional. Trying to ignore it for now, Kagome walked away from the mirror and out of the room.

She was wearing a very pretty kimono, she actually didn't want to wear it, but Rin was the one who insisted and she couldn't resist Rin's cute face, so she just agreed to it. It was only for one night, so no harm...right? It was the colour of orange, with beautiful white looking cherry blossoms design on it.

After a few moments, Kagome could now see the main room. It was beautiful and she wanted to dance around, but she might just embarrass herself seeing that many of the guests are demonesses and would probably hate her guts. Walking pass many youkais, Kagome decided that she should just put the music on, since she didn't have anything to do. After a few minutes, Kagome saw that her CD player was exactly where she left it, walking towards it, Kagome smiled.

She could see that everything was on set; all she had to do now was press the button, which she gladly did. She watched, as the guests looked around to find where the music was coming from and she watched as there eyes landed on the two speakers. It was probably strange to the seeing a little black box creating such a beautiful sound, but they seemed to like it. She silently agreed on that thought as she now could see some of the guests started to dance in the middle of the room.

Later...

It has been a little while since she had played the music on and it seemed to her that many guests are getting tired of just dancing. She let a frown cross her face, as she stood up from beside the CD player. She was going to search for Sesshoumaru and ask him if she could sing already.

As she walk around, Kagome couldn't help but noticed that some female youkais were giving her death glares, she didn't want to fight or anything and she didn't exactly know why they were mad at her, but she decided that she will just ignore it for now. Seeing that the room was indeed big and full of youkais, Kagome sighed; she needed some sort of magic to find Sesshoumaru. Finally deciding to give up, Kagome saw a group of female youkais circle ling on something.

Thinking that she had nothing better to do, Kagome walked towards it, only to find Sesshoumaru sitting down in the middle of it all. His face was indifferent as usual, as you could see the female youkais trying to get his undivided attention. Kagome felt sorry for them, she guessed that this is why Sesshoumaru's ego was so high. She must admit, some of these females are actually very beautiful, yet he just sat there as if they weren't even special. Though, she couldn't also help but want to laugh at how he treated most of them, he ignored most of them and with the look on his face, he looked like he would kill the other one soon enough.

He was proud of himself for being what most would call attractive, but he also didn't like this. These babbling females were somehow getting on his nerves. All they did was talk about nonsense, which is something mostly about how beautiful they are. One even said, "I love these things, do you think my hair suits my body? Many males are so fund of my body... I'm sure I can show you why, Lord Sesshoumaru...tonight." Kami, he wanted to kill her instead of take her. Yes, she wasn't what you would call ugly or anything...but he had taken many female youkais and they never interested him. In fact, no female ever interested him. All they were good for was for one night and he didn't even want to take of these...females.

He could smell by their scent that they were all taken, which shows what sort of whores they were. Not because they were taken, but because he could smell that more than at least 100 other different males took them...it was disgusting. For as he looked at them, all he could see in their eyes is the look of pure lust for him and his lands. And he wouldn't even think about ruling his lands with one of these whores. Sometimes, he would actually start thinking that maybe human modesty wasn't that bad...for these female youkais had none, no modesty what so ever.

Breathing in, Sesshoumaru then smelt a different scent; it was not like the females that surrounded him right now. For this scent was pure, has not been taken. It smelt of cherry blossoms and... He let his nose inhaled more. ...Vanilla. It was Kagome. Deciding that he would actually rather be by her side - despite the fact that she was human - he stood up and walked towards where her scent grew stronger and leaving the bunch of babbling, seducing females.

Already finding her scent comforting and much better than the female youkais, he now stood in front of her. He look over at her face, which had a big, yet sincere smile on it, as he heard her started to giggle. "Tell me, what is funny?" He asked.

Seeing the taiyoukai stood on front of her, Kagome let out the chuckle she was trying her best to suppressed. She tried to regain herself by covering her lips and nodding, while closing her eyes. "I-I... It looks as if you were going to murder one of the females, I know that fighting and killing isn't actually funny, but I just couldn't help it..." Kagome looked over at the jealous female youkais and added. "...I'm sorry."

Closing his eyes, he sighed. "This Sesshoumaru was trying not to do so." He said, as he opened his eyes and watched from the corner of his eyes, as he saw her head snapped up. "You may sing now." He said, clearly trying to change the subject, as he could feel the glares of the female youkai's on Kagome's form. He knew that she feels a little uncomfortable to be beside him like this. But it didn't matter, he would rather be here than there.

"Errr..." Kagome looked around, the females were still glaring at her. She couldn't walk by herself now, because of Sesshoumaru. "Will you guide me?" She looked up to him, her face telling him 'please do so or I'll die'.

Seeing her silent plea, "I will," said Sesshoumaru. He saw her nod, as she grabbed onto his clothing and started to walk with him, as he lead her to where she would be singing. He watched, as she stopped the music and pressed something and placed an item called 'CD' in the CD player. He watched, as she let her hands grasped the 'microphone' and smiled at him.

"How about I start with a happy song." She said, while smiling. "I don't know if it's really happy, but I think it's different...from the ones you probably heard from this time."

He watched as she walked up to something higher, making herself a little taller than everyone. Breathing in, Kagome held the microphone in front of her mouth, as she closed her eyes and opened them again. "Good evening," she said, while looking at everyone in the room. "Everyone." She added. "My name is Kagome Higurashi and..." She tried her best to remain calm and hoped that no youkai would kill her on stage. "...I am here to sing for every one of you tonight." Trying her best to remain calm, she squeezed the microphone tighter, as she leaned down and pressed the play button. She could see many of the female youkais glaring at her and could see the male youkais curious.

Kagome could hear the music start and she prayed to the gods that she wouldn't choke or do something embarrassing. This was even more embarrassing than last time and now, as she stood out there, she felt her knees beginning to weakened. 'Don't fail me, my knees.' She prayed in a thought, she never actually had much of an audience in the past, now here she was and she felt as if she wanted to run away, but she wouldn't that would just make it more embarrassing. Closing her eyes, Kagome knew that she would have to sing...

-Background Music Starts to Play-

- sagasou yume no KAKERA hiroiatsume  
setsunakute mo ima nara sagaseru darou  
mekurumeku mainichi no katachi kaete  
setsunakute mo tashika na ima o kanjiyou  
-Let's search for and gather the shards of dreams  
-Even if we're sad, we can probably still find them now,  
-changing the shape of the brightly turning tomorrow.  
-Even if we're sad, let's feel the sure present. -

Hearing her voice now, was...comforting. It sounded somehow older than the last time he have heard her sang and he couldn't help but hear a little shaking sound, showing that she was indeed nervous. Her eyes were closed and her lips red and her cheeks staining a little bit of crimson. He guessed that there is much more audience here and that is why she was embarrass.

But the song was powerful and calm, so it would seem to hide her nervousness better. But as he stood there, he could tell that she was starting to calm down.

-mikake yori mo tanjun de dakedo tsutaekirenakute  
iitai KOTO wa itsumo POKETTO ni shimatteru NE  
-It's simpler than it looks, but I can't tell it all.  
-I'm always putting what I want to say away in my pocket. -

As Inuyasha looked around the room, he thought he heard the name Kagome Higurashi been said, but the voice was older than Kagome's...but then as he heard the voice sang, Inuyasha ran to get to the where the voice was coming from. He nearly gasp at what he saw. There she was...Kagome. Standing there, her eyes slightly closed as she sang out words. He wondered, what is it that had changed her voice? And why did she also looked different?

He could tell that she was still human, but something was different...

-kodomojimita KOTO nante ima sara ienai  
toki ga kaiketsu suru to ka yuu kedo wakariaezuni  
-I can't say things with childlike plainess now.  
-It's said that time settles all, but without understanding-

24 (nijuuyo) jikan kimi o shinjiteru yo  
mitsumeteru yo arifureta kotoba demo  
toki wa itsumo isogi ashi de warau  
omoide yori motometai ima o mitsukeyou  
-I believe in you 24 hours a day  
-I stare wide-eyed, even at common words  
-Time is always laughing on its swift feet  
-Let's find a present we want to look for more than memories. -

As he kept his ears glued to the music, he noticed as how mostly every one in the room had stopped what they were doing and turned to face Kagome's form. He was also disgusted at how some unmated male youkais found her arousing and were polluting the air. Hell, even the mated youkais were pulluting the air.

-ugokidasanakya hajimannai nayamidasu to tomerannai  
hitoyo kagiri no yume ni amaete itaku wa nai shi  
-If we don't move, we can't start. If we worry, we can't stop.  
-I don't want to be coddled by dreams of this world's limits.

otome CHIKKU na negai mo sono mama okizari  
ai ga subete SA bokura no jidai wa koko kara  
hajimaru  
-A maiden's cheeky wish is left behind as it is.  
-Love is everything. Our era starts from here.

sora o tsukinuketeku tori mitai ni NE  
oozora mau IMEEJI ga ugokidasu  
arukou michi wa tooku tsuzuku keredo  
itsu no ma ni ka kagayakidasu DAIYAMONDO  
-Like a bird cutting through the sky,  
-the image dancing in the great sky begins to move  
-Let's walk - the road goes on for long, but  
-it'll shine like a diamond before we know it. -

But most of all, he could smell the scent of jealous female youkais. He knew that this would happen and now, he Sesshoumaru would probably have to be beside her from the attempt of the male youkais. He knew that after her song, many male youkai would go after her. He would have to stop them...he wouldn't even let another hanyou be born on this world. He would not allow it or be the caused of it.

-24 (nijuuyo) jikan kimi o shinjiteru yo  
mitsumeteru yo arifureta kotoba demo  
toki wa itsumo isogi ashi de warau  
omoide yori motometai ima o mitsukeyou  
-I believe in you 24 hours a day  
-I stare wide-eyed, even at common words  
-Time is always laughing on its swift feet  
-Let's find a present we want to look for more than memories.

sagasou yume no KAKERA hiroiatsume  
setsunakute mo ima nara sagaseru darou  
mekurumeku mainichi no katachi kaete  
setsunakute mo tashika na ima o kanjiyou  
-Let's search for and gather the shards of dreams  
-Even if we're sad, we can probably still find them now,  
-changing the shape of the brightly turning tomorrow.  
-Even if we're sad, let's feel the sure present. -

Finishing her song, Kagome let one of her eyes open and she was surprise to find do many male youkais standing where she left Sesshoumaru. She then opened the other, thinking that soon someone will throw some type of food at her, but gladly nothing was thrown. Sighing in relief, Kagome opened both of her eyes wide and everyone smiles on her, except some of the other female youkais. They all started to clap and Kagome couldn't help but feel a little embarrass, she wasn't so use to getting this much attention. Bowing a thank you, Kagome started to look for Sesshoumaru.

Looking around, she found the form of Sesshoumaru straight ahead; Kagome took a couple of steps towards him only to be blocked by many male youkais. They were all giving her a weird look; well she thought that they are weird looks. Kagome smiled at them and was about to keep walking before, "Hey, take a walk with me." One male youkai said, giving her a seductive look. Kagome was going to reply politely saying that she must meet with another when...

"What about me?" Another one asked.

One came between the two and it seems to be a cat-youkai. "No, she will go with me."

Sesshoumaru sighed to himself, as he saw his way blocked by a pact of male youkais. They were all younger than him by age and he could tell what they really want done other than walking. "I'm afraid you are sadly mistaken." He said, his voice standing out. He wouldn't let any of them have her...not with her being human.

Kagome watched, as Sesshoumaru stepped in, with his usual monotone face, as he continued to speak. "Tonight is my guests, Kagome's birthday and I'm afraid she cannot leave. For this night is also her celebration..." Sesshoumaru gave Kagome a look, simply telling that what he says is true. Kagome gave him a smile. It was fine with her if she didn't go anywhere with these people, they were scary and she wanted to thank Sesshoumaru for giving her an excused to say.

"Then I shall give her a gift." The cat-youkai then took Kagome's hand. Kagome look down and the cat youkai, who place something on her hand and then closed it. She opened it and saw a beautiful hair pin.

"Its beautiful." She said looking down at the hairpin. "Thank you."

"It is my pleasure." The cat youkai smiled. "And if you ever need help just call out my name. My name is Boyu." He turned around and walked away.

'He can't be...' She shook her head. 'No way, my cat's name is Boyu. Who named him Boyu anyway, I remember finding Boyu in a basket in front of our door step and in the basket it said 'My name is Boyu.' Weird...' What a coincidence that was and if it wasn't...well it couldn't be, could it?

"Kagome..." Turning around, she could see Sesshoumaru's gaze on her. She could see from the corner of her eye that every male youkai had already left heating on what Sesshoumaru had just said and she was actually happy about it. She wasn't the type to like male's attention, she only wanted one male's attention and she wasn't even able to it. She hanged her head, realising she was again thinking of him. She was just about to say something when...

Inuyasha pulled Kagome's wrist as he let her form slam against his in a tight embraced. "Kagome I missed you so much." He said, while nuzzling her neck. For once, he wasn't afraid that he was showing what people would call emotions; he just missed her too much. And as he embraced her now, he felt warm again...and secure.

Kagome let a sincere smile cross her face, not this time...not again. She love him, but the only thing is, if many things can change the way a girl feels about a guy, everything changed after that day. She loves him...but she is not anymore in love with him. "Um...Inuyasha?" she pulled away, "Will talk later." She said, giving her friendly smile. For some reason, it didn't hurt anymore...seeing him. She still has all the memories and she still probably could fall in love with him again, but it didn't hurt and she liked it this way. She wanted to keep the memories, but she didn't want to be with him...not anymore.

For as she thought about it, after all they have been through, it wasn't meant to be. For after all those things that they have been through, still they have gone nowhere. And if she went back to him again, she knew where she would end up. She could still remember that day he said those words... 'I need you, I miss you...' Though...as she thought about it, did he ever mean it? She wanted to think that he did mean it, but that would just be...pointless.

"Ok... Will talk later." Unwrapping his arms around her, Inuyasha let a smile cross his face.

She walked away, while looking down, she saw those familiar boots of Sesshoumaru's. She moved her head upwards, as she smiles up at him. "I... I'm ready." She said, trying to sound confident. Not now, she wouldn't back down now, not anymore. She saw him nod, knowing what she was talking about and Kagome walked straight for the microphone. After this song, after these words...she would move on, for she couldn't stay there and be tortured, she just couldn't. And as she looked back at Sesshoumaru, she somehow couldn't help but think that she will do it for him...it felt strangely nice.

Letting herself be the centre of attention again, Kagome gave a big smile. "Good evening..." She didn't want to say anymore... Maybe Inuyasha will get her words, maybe he won't but either way, she wasn't going to back down. She wasn't giving up, but she knew that as long as Kikyou is alive, she knew that he wouldn't be free. Maybe he will say 'I love you and only you', but hasn't she heard those words come out from his mouth before? He promised to protect Kikyou and she knew that he will be held by that...and she didn't want him to choose, for she know that the answer might not be her or might be her, but the same conclusion will happened. She will be heart broken...again. She gulped.

-Background Music Starts-

Kagome again for the second time tonight she brought the microphone near her lips, they trembled a bit.

Sesshoumaru watched, as everyone in the room turned to stare at Kagome. "Listen very good, hanyou." Sesshoumaru mocked.

-sotto mezameru  
hakanai omoi zutto  
donna toki demo negau yo  
anata ni todoku you ni to...  
-Quietly awakening...  
-I always, always wish  
-that these fleeting thoughts  
-would reach you...

"ato sukoshi" to yuu kyori ga fumidasenakute  
itsumo me no mae wa tozasarete-ita no  
aitai aenai hibi wo kasaneru tabi ni  
tsuyoi tokimeki wa setsunasa ni naru yo  
-Unable to move forward across "just a little more" distance  
-The way I see before me is always blocked  
-Every time the days I want to see you but can't pile up,  
-My strong heartbeat turns into heartbreak. -

"Is this song for me?" Inuyasha asked, not realising that he actually asked that aloud.

-moshimo eien to yuu mono ga aru nara  
toomawari shite demo shinjite mitai  
"bukiyou dakara KIZUtsuku koto mo aru" to  
wakatte mo tomaranai mou dare ni mo makenai  
-If there is such a thing as "eternity,"  
-I want to believe, even if I have to take the long way.  
-Although I know that I've been hurt before because I'm clumsy  
-I won't stop; I won't give in to anyone.

anata no koto wo omou  
sore dake de namida ga  
ima afuredashite kuru yo  
hakanai omoi zutto  
donna toki demo negau yo  
anata ni todoku you ni to...

-I think of you  
-and that alone is enough  
-to make the tears start to flow now  
-I always, always wish  
-that these fleeting thoughts  
-would reach you... -

"Kagome..." Kai said. How could someone so kind and caring take all that pain? How could someone like her take it? But he knew something, she wasn't weak.

- tsuyogaru koto dake shiri-sugite-ita watashi  
dakedo ano toki kara mayoi wa kieta yo  
-I've known all too well about pretending to be strong.  
-But since then, my doubts have vanished.

misetai to omou mono ga kitto atte  
kikasetai kotoba mo takusan aru  
egao nakigao mo zenbu mite hoshikute  
matte-iru watashi wa yamete  
"CHANSU" wo tsukamu yo  
-There's definitely things I want to show you  
-And so many words I want to hear  
-I want to see all sides of you, when you laugh and cry  
-So I'll stop waiting  
-and seize my "chance."

anata no koto wo omou  
sore dake de namida ga  
ima afuredashite kuru yo  
tookute koe ga todokanai dakedo itsuka wa  
kanarazu todoku you ni  
shinjite la la la la la la...  
shinjite la la la la la la...  
shinjite la la la la la la...  
-I think of you  
-and that alone is enough  
-to make the tears start to flow now  
-My distant voice can't reach you now, but so that someday  
-it definitely will...  
-Believe. la la la la la la...  
-Believe. la la la la la la...  
-Believe. la la la la la la... -

As Kagome finish she wanted to cry, but she shouldn't. Not after having the guts to do that. No she would never.

Walking away Kagome closed her eyes and opened them... Everyone in the room was complimenting her. "Everyone thinks you're the best Mamma." Shippou ran up to Kagome and Kagome kneeled down and gave him a hug.

-End Of Background Music-

Kagome looked down at the kit. "Thank you, Shippou..."

"Oka san? Daijoubu desu ka?" Shippou asked in a worried tone. Kagome hugged him tighter.

It was something...something to know that even though her heart was in pain, someone still cared about her. And it made her want to try harder, try harder at being happy. For she knows that if she is in pain, the people who love and care about her...they too will also be in pain. "I just need some air Shippou." Kagome stood up.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said behind her. Kagome's hair covered her face.

"Yes...?"

"Can we talk? Outside?" Inuyasha asked.

* * *

It was silent. Kagome didn't want to speak. What will she say? What could she say? How could she talk? Sure she talked to Inuyasha before but not like this, he was sad she could tell but why? She could feel the cold wind blew harder as she rubbed the palm of her hands against her shoulder, shaking slightly. She didn't want him to say anything or do anything, she just wanted to be a friend, for she knew that she couldn't let herself return to the way she felt before.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said gently, not really knowing what to say afterwards. What could he say? How could he say it? How will she react? Inuyasha continued unsure of what to say. "I have to tell you. Kikyou got it wrong... She thought that I chose her. I said to her I have chosen and that I care about her... But she didn't let me continue."

She heard him and she knew that he was telling the truth and maybe she was mistaken...but did she want to believe him? Does she want to be him? "I love you Kagome...I couldn't let you go, don't you understand...I need you." Inuyasha gently took her hand in his. "Please forgive me..."

"Why do you love me Inuyasha?" She asked, knowing what she was asking for. There were simply many answers and she feared most of them.

* * *

Sesshoumaru knew that he shouldn't be doing this, but as long as she didn't know...it was fine. He wanted to know what the reaction of the stupid hanyou is anyway. For he knew that the hanyou love Kagome, but will she take him back? For after all those things the hanyou has done, would she still take him back? Was she really that foolish? He knew that if she did take him, then she would just end in the same place she was in before. So here he was, not exactly hiding behind the bushes, but unseen.

"Kagome. I have to tell you. Kikyou got it wrong... She thought that I chose her. I said to her I have chosen and that I care about her... But she didn't let me continue." His brother said. "I love you Kagome...I couldn't let you go, don't you understand...I need you. Please forgive me..."

"Why do you love me Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome.

"Because I need you."

So what if his stupid brother choice her. It wasn't simply enough, even he, Sesshoumaru would admit to that. How come the hanyou was only able to realise he love her at the end? Wasn't he able to realise it before? Of course Sesshoumaru knew that probably his brother is only saying these words because he wanted Kagome back and in his mind, anyone can see that.

"Inuyasha...I need you..." She said.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, was she that stupid? How could she just forgive like that? Sure, he knew that she was very forgiving, but after all this time he didn't think of her as a dumb idiot until now. Tearing his eyes away from the scene, Sesshoumaru walked away. What did the human not realise? His brother didn't chase after her, did he? His half-breed brother simply stayed with the un dead miko for a while before trying to find her. So here she was forgiving the hanyou and it made Sesshoumaru...it made him...it made him...

He didn't exactly know.

All he knew is that he felt angered by the Miko's words and he didn't exactly know why...but right now...he just didn't want to care. She was a pathetic human after all.

* * *

"Inuyasha...I need you..." Said Kagome, and then paused. "...To be a friend, I'm the one who you should forgive. I didn't let you finish." Kagome said, her eyes turning slightly watery.

"Will you be with me, then?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes showing hope.

She didn't want to say these words, if he had asked her that question before, she would have said yes straight away...but things have changed. "Sorry. Not now. I don't know how but... Not now Inuyasha. I'm sorry." Kagome wanted to beg for him not to bring this topic. "I'm not ready Inuyasha." She could see Inuyasha's eyes saddened and she needed to get off the topic and fast. "I mean so many things are happening and all. Did you notice I change?" Kagome tried her best to get off the topic and sound happy.

Inuyasha then put his head up and look at the beautiful sight before him. "Yes. How come? What happened?"

"Sango thinks that it must be me turning the age of eighteen and all, but I don't know." Kagome assumed. "Sesshoumaru said we will discuss it later." Kagome was happy atlas now things might come back to normal. "Let's go." Kagome then took his hands and ran towards the direction of the room where everyone was.

* * *

"There you are you two! I was worried." Sango said smiling, as she could see Kagome's hands holding Inuyasha's.

"Sorry for making you worry." Kagome said in reply.

"No its ok."

"Do you think I should sing now? I mean it is late night and I should finish it off. Don't you think?" Kagome assumed.

Sango signed so did Miroku and Shippou. "Yes. Lady Kagome you should." Miroku whispered.

Kagome pressed her first finger on her lips then moved it away. "Ok see you guys!" Kagome gave one more smile before turning away and heading straight for where she would again sing. When she arrived there, she could see that it was already late 'What to sing?' She then noticed Sesshoumaru in the crowd. She smiled to herself. 'Maybe I should dedicate this one to him? But which one?' She didn't know what made her think such a thing, but she just wanted to say thank you and if it has to be through her song, then it would be.

She stood where she has just sung last time, instantly catching everyone's attention. Smiling, Kagome bowed, as she held the microphone in here hands. "I am so happy that I sang here tonight and I wanted to thank a friend. So, this is for him." Straightening her back, Kagome let the microphone get closed to her lips.

He didn't want anyone - especially the miko to know of his frustrations. He didn't want her to know that he was angered by her actions and he still didn't know exactly why. All he knew is that he was angered by it. And all he would try to put in his head are the words, she is stupid, pathetic, a fool, incompetent and yet, he somehow couldn't say it all to her. But as of now, he knew one thing; he didn't want to be her 'friend'. For he refuse to give his friendship to someone so unworthy of it.

The words still rang in his head. "I need you..." What would she need the hanyou for? He wasn't even... Mentally kicking himself, Sesshoumaru sat down, not caring what she sings out there. But as he sat there, he couldn't help but noticed that she seemed happier, but as he thought about it, it was probably because she has the hanyou.

"The name of the song is...Arigatou"

-Background Music Starts-

-kumo wa nagarete'ru kaze wa utaidasu  
itsumo hashitte'ta kono michi no soba de  
ima mo shiroi hana ga saite waratte iru  
-The clouds are floating by... The wind is singing  
-Even now, along the streets I always used to run along,  
-white flowers are blooming and smiling.

demo tomaranai mune ga tsumaru hodo  
ima ga daisuki de dakedo sugite-yuku  
sore wa mukashi naita yume no kakera no you  
-But it's unstoppable. It chokes me up inside  
-I love the present, but it will always pass...  
-It's just like a fragment of the dream I cried over long ago

fuwafuwa to ukabu yasuragi mo  
namida koboreru fuan mo  
daiji na mirai ni tsunagatte-iru  
hazu dakara  
-The serenity that floats by like a fluffy white cloud  
-And the worries that make my tears spill over  
-are both connected to the precious future,  
-so...

ashita ni natte mo  
itsuka otona ni natte mo  
kitto omoidashite ne  
anata ga koko ni ita koto  
wasurenai de ite  
hiroi sekai no hate de mo  
zutto kienai ima wo  
minna arigatou  
-Even when tomorrow comes  
-Even when someday I become an adult  
-I'm sure I'll always remember.  
-that you were here with me.  
-I'll never forget,  
-even when I'm in the very ends of this vast world.  
-For this moment that will never disappear,  
-I thank you, everyone. -

-Instrumental-

-tsuki wa terashite'ru kaze wa nemutte'ru  
itsumo waratte'ta kono machi no sora de  
ima mo nagareboshi ga negai kanaete iru  
-The moon is shining down. The wind is sleeping.  
-In the sky above that always smiles down on this town,  
-even now shooting stars are granting wishes.

demo wakaranai toki ga sugiru hodo  
hanaretaku nakute dakedo tooku naru  
sore wa kinou yonda hon no shiori no you  
-But I don't understand... I don't want us to ever part  
-for as long as time passes, but we end up being far apart  
-It's just like the bookmark in the book I read yesterday.

kirakira to hikaru akogare mo  
donna kanashii kimochi mo  
daiji na mirai ni tsunagatte-iru  
hazu dakara  
-My longing to shine like the twinking stars  
-And my feelings, however sad they may be,  
-are both connected to the precious future,  
-so...

kisetsu ga sugite mo  
dokoka shiranai machi de mo  
kitto hirogatte-iku  
minna ga koko ni ita koto  
wasurenai de ite  
chiisa na kono basho kara  
sotto hajimatta koto  
minna arigatou  
-Even when the seasons pass,  
-even if it's in some unfamiliar place somewhere  
-I'm sure the future is unfolding.  
-I'll never forget  
-that you were all here with me.  
-For what has quietly begun  
-from this little place,  
-I thank you, everyone.

yume wo noseta kuni wa  
kioku kara tabidatsu  
mata aeru yo  
ima wa hohoende  
-The land where we rode our dreams  
-set forth from our memories  
-We'll meet again.  
-For now, please smile...

itsumade tatte mo  
dokoka tooku e itte mo  
kitto shirasete hoshii  
watashi ga koko ni ita koto  
wasurenai de ite  
hiroi sekai no dokodemo  
zutto kienai omoi  
minna arigatou  
-Even if it's for a long long time...  
-Even if you go off far away somewhere  
-I definitely want you to keep in touch.  
-Don't forget  
-that I was here with you...  
-no matter where you are in this vast world.  
-For these feelings that will never disappear,  
-I thank you, everyone.

Thank you for all your tenderness  
Thank you for all your happiness  
Thank you for all your kindness  
Thank you for all your everything... -

"Thank you everyone." said Kagome, as she gave a bow.

She could hear youkais clapped, but then she heard the giant door open and all the guests started to leave. She heard a few of them leaving with happy compliments on how entertaining it has been. She stood up and smiled to herself, as she looked down beside her and started to pack her stuff from the future. Soon as she was finish Kagome headed for the room that was given to her, only to bump to Sesshoumaru's chest. She nearly falls down but Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist and balanced her to stand by herself.

"Arigatou!" Kagome bowed in appreciation. "Arigatou! Sesshoumaru!"

"You, human, shall address, I, as Lord Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru snapped, as he looked down at her bowed head, look up straight away.

Kagome let a confuse look past her face. "Didn't you say I can call you Sesshoumaru...as like a friend...?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"You, human do not deserve this Sesshoumaru's friendship." Sesshoumaru growled, clearly making his point.

She was slightly taken by the news, does Sesshoumaru change his mind this clearly or does he have PMS? It was thoroughly odd, as if he was taking back his word. And she wondered, what did this? Not being able to help feeling saddened by his words, Kagome closed her eyes, she wasn't going to cry, and she just didn't feel like looking at him. "Sorry Lord Sesshoumaru." said Kagome in a disappointed voice, she thought that he could have been actually her friend, but she was wrong...like with Inuyasha.

Maybe he taiyoukais could have PMS, well whatever it was; she hoped that it doesn't take very long. She didn't do anything wrong, did she?

Kagome returned to the room she had to put her stuff in and undress, she quickly made her way to the bag and opened it, finding that her mother had added something extra in it. "What's this?" said Kagome as she lifted up a miko hakama (one like Kikyou's clothes), but instead of red, the bottom part of this one was purple and for the top part is white with some light purple flowers on it. 'How pretty. It seems to have a note attach to it.' Kagome grab the note off the miko clothing. As she read...

_Dear My Sweet Child Kagome,_

_I knew you would soon find these gifts, it is very beautiful, don't you think? I got it from an old woman when you were a baby; she said to give this to you when you turn the age of eighteen. She said that the colours of these hakamas indicate ranks, like in the old times. And I remember her saying that this particular one with this note attach to it, once belonged to a very powerful miko. A miko that could travel through time! I was so thankful, and as additional, she gave six more with all different colours and designs on it! _

_You have grown so much in the past two years and I noticed that you have changed when you came back, but always know that I will always be proud of you and no matter what, know that you are my daughter and nothing can ever change that. I saw you grew older and I watched as you bloomed like the flower. _

_And as usual, you forget that it is your birthday after Souta's, so I decided that why not just add these in your bag? I thought that you would have noticed the load you carried, but I guess you didn't, not when you are with that handsome man you were with, ne? I believe his name is...Lord Sesshoumaru? Take care while you're with him, he's definitely not like Inuyasha, but be careful. _

_Anyway, happy birthday and I hope that even without us, you can have a beautiful birthday. I hope you love these robes as much as I do. And always remember that I will always be in your heart, I love you, my beautiful daughter, Kagome._

_Your Mother_

Kagome smiled. Her mom was always so thoughtful she never forgot anything. She always remembered when her birthday was and Souta's and she always had something. Looking over at her beautiful birthday present, Kagome decided to put it on. And after a few minutes, Kagome looked over at her reflection in the mirror. Then as she remembered the rest of what had happened today and what her mother written, she couldn't help but frown and feel sad. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru..." She whispered.

Sesshoumaru has been looking at her front door for a little while, not knowing why he was there in the first place. But he couldn't believe what he has heard. He was expecting for her to be mad at him, not thank him. Then he felt her presence and he realized that she was going to get out of the room. He stepped backwards, as he saw her opened the door and smiled up at him.

Ignoring her smile, "Human, what is it that you wear?" He said, while he observed her robes. He must admit, they were well made and looked beautiful on her, 'For a human,' he added in a thought. Her raven hair really suited the way the purple colour reflected her eyes. And when she smiled like that... He shook his head mentally.

Hearing his rude question, Kagome just ignored it. "My mum gave this to me," said Kagome as she looked at her robes. "I guess it is a birthday present, she said she got it from an old woman, who wanted my mother to give this to me when I turned this age, eighteen." said Kagome, while she lifted her big heavy bag, smiled at him and then, "I should leave now, ne?" Closing her eyes, Kagome started to walk passed Sesshoumaru, before she felt her wrist grabbed.

"You leave tomorrow, not tonight."

**END OF CHAPTER 10: Three Memories: The First Love**

**Demon Tenshi:** I hope that this chapter was long enough... _Someone_ (I won't name anybody) actually emailed me and told me _personally_ that I needed to make longer chapters. It was nice to know that someone cared, but I was a little provoke at how he/she said it...or typed it. Anyway, so I did my best to make this chapter longer! HAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! Ahem... I should again shut up.

So, has anyone know what surprised I have been thinking about? Oh well... You put it all together for once. But I'll help. Kai's advice, Kagome's strange 'change', Kagome's new clothes...think about it. HEHEHHE... I doubt anyone can found out though. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I think most have found out the obvious, but not all.

Anyway, I did this chapter in a big hurry, since I have started a new one! It's named A twisted Fairy Tale. It is very different from this one and many people like that one a lot. And I know why…


	11. CH 11: Becoming Something Different

**Demon Tenshi:** Some reviewers just say the sweetest things and I hope that they can continue… I know that this chapter will have tonnes of errors and please forgive me for that, I did this chapter in a much bigger hurry than the last. For I have assessments to finish, projects to complete, oral presentations to do, entering exams to pass, friends to kill, a new crush to murder, family dramas to end, new teachers to hate and life to defeat.

Maybe I won't murder my friends…or kill my crush… But the rest are there and has to happen! Anyway, your reviews are needed and I hope that they can continue…

**The First Love: CH 11: Becoming Something Different**

She threw herself on the bed. When she thinks about it, many things has happened today, but she didn't know what changed between her and Sesshoumaru. What is it that made him turn like this again? It was not like she expected Sesshoumaru to be the nicest creature in the world and start carrying baskets of chocolates and giving them to everyone. No, she didn't expect that. She just wanted to be his friend. Resting her head on the soft pillow, she curled herself up in a ball, not noticing that she was wearing something so beautiful.

She didn't get it, how can he just do that and say that? Yes, he is Sesshoumaru"the cold blooded killer", but she never saw him as the type of guy that would take back what he had said. He said that he was fine with her being friends, so why did it change now? Did she do anything wrong? She sang, didn't she? Or was she bad at it? Does he hate her for that? Kagome let herself sat up on the bed as she looked over at the mirror.

The mirror, showed a very beautiful young woman with beautiful, elegant robes on. But as she realised, she was still wearing the beautiful clothing her mother had given her, but she didn't want to waste its beauty on such a lonely night. Sitting up, Kagome got off the bed and went to her bag and to try finding some other clothes to wear. She had to throw some stuff out, but then Kagome gasped as she saw that her mother wasn't wrong. She thought that she only had one of these robes, but it fact, she had six more!

Letting a smile cross her lips, she grabbed the others. "I guess I don't have to be very worried that I only have one." She then found that her hairpin that was given by the cat-youkai was still in the other kimono's pocket.

Kagome went to the kimono she worn the night and then took the hairpin out. She looked at it and shoved it in the pocket of the hakama she wore. But what surprised Kagome was that; her hakama has something in it. Taking a feel of what it is, Kagome grasped it and took it out; it was some sort of triangle prism. It was only a few inches in size and the same colour as her miko clothing.

Not being able to help herself, Kagome looked closer at it. Then as she squinted her eyes, she thought of something. This triangular thing resembled the mark on her forehead. Her curiosity got the better of her as her hand free hand up went to touch her forehead, where the mark is on, and feeling it. 'It is the same.' Just as she thought that, Kagome rubbed her mark a little more before a powerful light surrounded the triangle thing in her hand. Kagome let go of her forehead and held out the item.

Kagome jumped away a bit as she let it drop on the floor. It was powerful all right; she was able to sense it. She stared at it, scared that it might turn into some sort of monster, but then the power it held, it wasn't hurtful, it felt...strangely good. Gaining enough guts, Kagome grabbed the triangular thing and ran out of the room. She just wanted to find out and she didn't have a clue. So who would the best person - or youkai - to know about it? Her mind only thought of one...Sesshoumaru.

Puffing a little, Kagome finally arrived at his front door. It was a well decorative door, but she was a little frightened to who was in it. Breathing in, Kagome let her presence be known. It wasn't like she was barging in without his permission, right? So she shouldn't be nervous.

"Enter." Breathing heavily, Kagome slid the door open, preparing to hear a growl or some sort of death threat. It was already obvious to her that he couldn't and wouldn't ever like humans. She looked around the room, until her eyes settled on Sesshoumaru, who was sitting on his futon, his eyes were closed and his bored face leaning on his hand.

Opening his eyes, as if he already knew who entered"State your business." He said, his voice cold as usual.

Trying her best to look serious, Kagome took a step closer"I wanted to show you something" said Kagome"I found this thing in the pocket of this hakama clothing, I now wear and I...wanted to know if you know what it is. It seems to react with this thing on my forehead." She said, as she held out the triangular thing, the palm of her hand facing the ceiling.

As if he was not interested, Sesshoumaru looked at the item. "This Sesshoumaru does not know of what that is, show me how it reacts." He said, as he lifted his gaze to look at her.

Gulping, Kagome stepped back. She wasn't sure which one was more dangerous, Sesshoumaru attacking her for misunderstanding her or this thing that was now on her hand. But she knew she had to do it, sighing, Kagome touched her forehead and let go. She saw the little light it emitted by just a few seconds. "There. That's how." She said, as she looked down her hands.

"I see." He said calmly, as he stood up and looked down at her. "Tell me, human, what are you" He asked, his voice monotone.

Taking that as an insult Kagome fisted her free hand at the side. "What? I am Kagome, a miko." She tried to say calmly. She knew who she was; she didn't need a stupid dog demon asking her.

Controlling his patience"Human, don't play games. Tell me who you are"

"I don't know what you are talking about." She said trying to keep her anger.

"Then, explain to me why you are gaining such powers"

Knowing no answer at all, Kagome looked down. "I don't know." She said, her voice seemingly loosing its power. Not realising what she was doing, Kagome closed her hand on the item and held her hand close to her, suddenly, Kagome felt surprisingly stronger. Unexpectedly the prism floated away from her hand and in a second flew right in her chest, as her eyes turned blurry purple, her hands losingly going to her side, as if she was shocked. Then as a seconds passed, her eyes closed and she fainted.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, as he watched the Miko's powers revolt around her, and then he saw her faint and catches her, though not really wanting to. "What happened" he asked out loud, as he looked over at her form. Then he narrowed his eyes; this shouldn't have bothered him. Trying to will himself not to hurt the miko before him, Sesshoumaru placed her on the bed, not enough to wake her.

Opening the door, he left his bedroom. He didn't have time for stupid human business. If the wench would stay in his room, then he will need to stay in another. God, he wanted to cause pain for her, doing that in front of him. But he knew that maybe it wasn't her fault, but why did she have to go to him?

-;-;Dreaming-;-;

"Kagome..." A gentle voice said. Kagome fluttered her eyes open, as she immediately found the strength to sit up and look around. Then as she looked around, she found herself on a cloud, not like Sesshoumaru's but this one was more like a dream cloud. "Kagome..." The voice said again. Trying her best to find the voice, Kagome locked eyes with a beautiful woman. She was on another cloud and seemed to Kagome that they were on the sky, sitting on clouds.

The woman before her was beautiful and Kagome couldn't help but noticed that the woman held the same triangular mark on her forehead, except it was colour lime. She had long yellow white hair in front and black behind. "W-who are you" said Kagome, who didn't let her guard down.

The woman smiled"Miko Kagome... I see you have turned beautifully..." said the woman, her voice sounding older than Kagome's, liked her mothers.

Then, Kagome realised what the woman had said"Huh? Well, you're right I am a miko, but how did you know" Kagome asked, eying suspiciously at the woman before her.

Chuckling a bit"I see you have really grown a little bit like your father, always trying his best to be nice yet not letting his guard down." The woman watched as Kagome's eyes narrowed in question. "Dear child, it is me the old woman who gave that dress to your mother." The mysterious woman said, as she tried to take off the subject of the Miko's parents.

"Y-you g-gave the-that" Kagome was now confused. Her mom said 'old' not a woman.

Seeing the apparent confused look on Kagome's face"Yes, I am the Time Miko. I must tell you now since you have turned the age of eighteen. You are a human, yes, you are. But..." The woman looks down, her eyes seeming to have sadness in them.

"But..."

"Not only are you the miko protector of the Shikon no Tama, but you are also a Time Miko..." The woman said, as she raised her head up again and pointed at Kagome's forehead. "That sign on your forehead proves so."

Kagome's eyes furrowed. "But how come I did not know"

"Time Miko's are an unknown type of human race. They travel through time, fixing what is wronged and making the way a time is formed. You see, with every time there is a particular result, like when wars are battled, if the result does not end with the good winning, the destiny of time changes."

"I'm Kagome... I don't know what you speak of." Kagome said, thinking that this must be some kind of crazy dream.

The woman held herself from chuckling at the expression on Kagome's face. "A Time Miko's blood ran through time. Your heart is pure and to be a Time Miko you need this." She said, as if keeping some information out. The woman walked towards Kagome, the clouds appearing on her way for her to step on. "I trust you use your new powers correctly and properly. From now on you will meet me in dreams so that you may train..."

"How come I can't see you in real life"

Kagome saw the woman's eyes slightly start to be covered in sadness, as the woman let a frown cross her lips. "You can not." said the woman"I am in another time. I am IN TIME." The woman ended.

Not getting what the in the world the woman was saying, Kagome frowned. How could she be in time"What do you mean" Kagome asked, this time starting to believe what the woman might actually be saying.

"To tell you Lady Kagome. You are the only true Time Miko living in this world. I am sorry... I am not alive anymore. What you see is my soul."

She wanted to hesitate asking, but "H-how did you"

"Time Miko's do not die, they are immortals"

"You mean... My family"

"Yes... Time Miko's only disappears when are killed. Or"

"What"

She watched as the woman closed her eyes. "They give up on life." Kagome's head went down, as she felt the sadness radiating off the woman. She could silently hear the sobs that wanted to come out, but the woman stood still. "It is a hard job, a job where you can't stay in one place, you leave crossing time to another one."

Kagome took all the information in her head. So, she was a Time Miko? Whatever that was... But did she hear the woman correct? She was immortal? But as she thought about it, maybe before she would have wanted to become an immortal and live a long life with Inuyasha by her side, but as years passed and she grew older, she realised that maybe dying wasn't all bad...because you get to reliaze and appreciate the good things in your life while you are alive.

The woman stared at Kagome, with her soft lime colour eyes staring at Kagome. "Please little one does not give up." She said sounding as if she was pleading.

"I would never..." Kagome said, more liked question.

Observing the woman before her, Kagome smiled and then the woman as well. "My name is Rishisena. But please call me Rishi." She said, this time her voice sweet, like a way of a mother.

"Hai." said Kagome sweetly"Thank you, Rishi."

Rishi nodded and bowed. "I am glad that you are born, I am honoured that you are here, Lady Kagome." Rishi stood up straight and watched as Kagome's form started to disappear.

-;-;End Of Dream-;-;

Feeling herself surrounded by much softer pillows, Kagome's eyes snapped open, this wasn't like the clouds she was just on, this was... this was... Kagome sat up straight away as she looked around, only being able to see half the room. She was checking for Sesshoumaru, who knows what he would do to her once she awakens. Then an idea of what he might do to her struck Kagome's mind immediately.

First he would probably lift her up by her clothes, and then throw her across the room, while demanding that she get her filthy hands off his blankets and pillow. Secondly, he would take out his deadly whip and flung it across her back, while telling her never to collapse again. Thirdly, he would stop his whipping and keep on growling at her about how humans should learn their lesson and not mess with the all-powerful taiyoukai of the west. Then she could just imagine it, Inuyasha and all her friends barging in and seeing her tormented, demented face, as they put up a fight with Sesshoumaru.

And then they all die...together.

Kagome's hand started to shake furiously; he wouldn't do that, would he? Then this was after all Sesshoumaru...the deadly Sesshoumaru. But she knew she would fight and she shouldn't be scared, right? Trying to regain enough courage back into her, Kagome found that she was facing the door and was going to make a run for it when and about to slid the door open when...

"What do you think you're doing"

Freezing exactly where she was, Kagome tried her best not to radiate any fear and did so amazingly. She stood on one foot and turned around with all her pride. "Leaving." She had to suppress of saying, running the hell away from you, but she knew she shouldn't. Maybe she just misunderstood him and in some ways, as she thought of what he could do to her, a part of her was actually convinced that he wouldn't do those things.

"Human, what happened" He could smell her scent in the room; it smelt different like something was added to it and it made her scent even more comforting than before. It was the scent of cherry blossom, vanilla and gardenia. And he couldn't help but let her scent float through his senses.

Thinking that she might as well tell him the truth"Lord Sesshoumaru, I had a dream." said Kagome. "In my dream, a woman appeared and she said something about me being a 'Time Miko'." Thinking that that was all the information that the taiyoukai would need to hear, Kagome just waited for him to talk again.

"Tell me of this 'Time Miko'." He could tell that she was not telling him everything and even though he knew he shouldn't bother himself with the problems of this human, he was.

"She didn't tell me much. She said that... I could um... travel through time and I'm suppose to fix them and all."

His eyes did widened, but it so little that even Kagome couldn't see it. "That is not possible. Surely you can travel through time using the well. But no human has such powers." He silently agrees with himself. Human would and never should have such powers. And he wasn't going to start believing that now.

"Beats me."

"Are you lying to me" He asked dangerously.

Sighing, Kagome turned around. "Believe what you want, but right now I need to go." She started to walk off.

"Where are you going"

"Remember you said that I leave tomorrow? Today is tomorrow from yesterday." Kagome said, reminding.

Suppressing him from sighing"Look outside Miko." Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome, the human turned around and looked out his large balcony the opposite side of her. He heard her let out an 'oh'. Then, he watched as she again started to leave the room, this time he grabbed her wrist, his action not even well thought.

"What's wrong now" She asked in a lazy tone.

"You are to leave tomorrow, but not now."

"Yeah... But don't you think I should sleep in the room you said me to sleep in" Kagome said, amused that the youkai has forgotten.

He narrowed his eyes slightly"No. You will sleep here. You are still tired. Now sleep."

"I'm not tired. I feel very strong and..." Kagome let out a yawned before falling down to the floor.

* * *

'Sun light?' Kagome yawned. She then again tries to sit up and found that she was still sleeping on Sesshoumaru's bed. It was strangely odd, that even as much as she tried to make Sesshoumaru like the Sesshoumaru she once knew he to be, she couldn't. Trying to forget that thought, she stood up and saw her reflection on the mirror, across the room. She was so different with her eyes shining and hair was beautiful. 

But it truth, even though she was beautiful to what the mirror showed her, she didn't think of herself as beautiful. For some reason, she never really see what people looked like, she hardly described people for what they look like, she described them for who they are, not for what they look like.

Like when she found herself describing to her friends about Inuyasha, she found that she had said the words brave, presumptuous, so sure of himself, arrogant, in some weird sense sweet and most of all Inuyasha. But as she thought about it at that time, her friends looked at her as if she was some crazy girl. They asked her to describe what he looks like - not what he is like. But for some reason, she only describes him as those. Of course she couldn't tell them about his cute ears, which is the most part she likes about his appearance and that was probably it, yet she had seen every bit of his body.

Maybe she was just...different that way. Kagome let herself out finding that Sesshoumaru wasn't in the room to stop her this time. Thinking about Inuyasha, how was she going to explain it to him? Sesshoumaru was easy, you just said the words and bye, while Inuyasha would need much, much more. He would go on talking about it and never shut up.

Thinking that maybe she should just leave it to time. Eventually, she'll find the right timing and then she'll explain it to them. Deciding that that was all she could probably do by now, Kagome walked around the castle.

The day was going fine for her, well that is what she thinks. Because this time she got things done without even breaking a sweat. She found her friends, got herself ready to leave and with her stuff. But as the day passed, Kagome couldn't help but feel guilty. She wanted to say goodbye to Sesshoumaru, because she still believes that there is some good in him, well there must be.

Putting on her determination face, Kagome thought hard, as she walk in the hall. Then a sudden idea came to Kagome's head. 'Hey, Rishi said that I can use my magic to sense his power so I'll just use it to find him.' Trying her best to remember how Rishi did it, Kagome looked down and muttered some words, as her palm and the sign on her forehead started to glow.

Then Kagome looked up, as she could now see a bunch of energy lingering around the place. She then found Sesshoumaru's energy. It was the colour of maroon. And she could tell it was his for, he was the only one who powerful enough to have that much power. Thanks to Rishi, she is now able to do this trick, only last night after she fell asleep when Rishi taught her this trick or magic...

She kept following to where it was headed. She soon fined herself in his chamber's front door. Kagome's eyes furrowed, he wasn't there when she left, well so she thought. She opened the door and didn't find anyone. She then saw the energy seeming to lead to a... 'Trap door?' It was beside his overly large bed and hidden using a magic spell on it. The same spell she uses to make the well hidden from Inuyasha while she was back home.

Lifting up the trap door she slipped in.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat on the chair as he wondered about many things. Usually he wouldn't bother trying to find out more about the human, but at this time he just couldn't help it. It didn't make any sense, he knew that she wasn't lying for he couldn't smell any lie with her scent. He is now again in his 'secret place', as he looked over many books. 

Standing up, he headed straight for his private library. He just needed to know more about what that human wench was talking about. As he looked on the shelves, Sesshoumaru found books saying 'Mating A Miko', his eyes narrowed, as he picked up the book and through it away straight to the fire place. He then keep looking, only to find the book with the title, 'Types Of Miko'.

Taking a slight interest in the book, Sesshoumaru grabbed it and opened it, reading through inside the book to find the hundredths type of miko. It was interesting, he never really knew so much about Mikos and now, here he was reading about nearly all of them, just because of one particular one said something about one type.

The book:

_There are many types of miko. Read below to which one you would like to know about._

He turned a few hundred pages.

_**Village Miko**: This type of miko is a normal type, they're jobs are just to protect there village. They have normal powers and are not very powerful; a simple youkai could easily kill them. However, some of these type of Mikos that grows old become much more dangerous to youkai society, this is why youkais usually murder them before getting to a certain age._

He smirked and then turned a few more pages.

_**Protector Miko:** This miko is stronger than most, she usually depends on what needed to be protected. The more importance what is need protecting, the stronger the miko. It is once a legend that this type of miko would even give her own life to protect it, usually such Miko's would need a pure heart or would need to be completely devoted to their jobs, or like most they will fail._

He then wondered, was the miko, Kagome, a protector miko? He knew that she was assigned to protect the Shikon no Tama, but he also remembered her saying something about being a Time Miko. Frowning, Sesshoumaru turned more pages. He kept on reading and found a page that says: Unknown Mikos. He couldn't seem to find any information about 'Time Mikos'.

Unknown Mikos: Many Miko are still unknown, they are legends of many powerful Mikos but are now extinct. Unknown Mikos are either all gone or at least in hiding. Many old youkais tell us of a miko being able to travel through time. This miko is known as the 'Time Miko' but no one really knows if they exist.

_There have also been a legend that there existence were of importance, for unlike the other Mikos who would protect humans or some item created by humans, these Mikos do not just protect humans, they would also protect youkais. Though, more people say that they would protect time itself. _

So she wasn't lying to him after all. Now he knows that what she told him was true after all. But what he didn't get is that how come such powerful being that has the power to control time have little of existence. He was in deep thought that he didn't notice that someone had arrived. Kagome...

Kagome looked at the deep-in-thought Sesshoumaru and decided to let him think first. She was just standing there, as she felt his form tensed, while he stood there.

Breathing in air, Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed"What are you doing here, miko" Sesshoumaru hissed, as he lifted his gaze from the book to find the owner of that annoyingly, comforting scent. He didn't know how she was able to find him, but he needed an answer. For not even his most humble servant know of this place.

Seeing his apparent annoyance, Kagome bit her bottom lip"I'm sorry for walking in you like this but you see, I followed your energy by using this power and all. I wanted to say ummm…"

"What"

"Goodbye." She said, as she decided that she didn't actually want to be killed. Kagome turned around, with too much grace even as she thinks so herself.

Seeing her fleeting form"Stop" he ordered.

Hearing his voice, Kagome look over her shoulder. "Bye, Miko." He finally said.

Giving Sesshoumaru a smile, Kagome started to walk out of the place, leaving Sesshoumaru just standing there with his book. She wondered what it was, but she shouldn't wonder of too much things. She was actually lucky to get off there in one peace and it seemed as though she really annoyed Sesshoumaru back there.

* * *

Two days have passed, still Kagome has not told them about her changes; she kept away from each one of them like they had some kind of disease. How was she going to spill it to them? And as much as she hated it, she couldn't help but feel alone that she was the only one carrying this big secret, but then in her dreams Rishi would always try her best to comfort her, telling her that she mustn't give up. And Kagome believed her, she knew that she shouldn't give up. 

As the group walked through the woods, Kagome try to think as hard as she could. She knew that she needed to tell them, for everyday she could feel the awkward tension spreading and spreading. But she knew she just couldn't go up to them and say, 'I am a Time Miko and I will live forever and leave this place because I have to travel through other times, you know?' Kagome sighed deeply and walked in front of her friends. She then stoped and gave glanced at everyone. "Ok. Everyone listen."

Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes off of Kagome, he had tried to stop himself from thinking it, but he just couldn't. He wondered what goes in her head; her aura is so powerful, even more so powerful than Kikyou. And as the days passed he couldn't believe that she was actually a reincarnation of Kikyou's. For as day and night passed, he just can't see any Kikyou in her at all, she is Kagome and that is all who he ever wanted, Kagome…not Kikyou.

"I wanted to tell you guys this but wasn't sure." Kagome took a long paused; she cleared things up in her mind and started to explain everything. But she just couldn't bring herself up to say that she will live forever, for she knew that Sango and Miroku would realize and feel sorry for her. She knew this, for even though most would wish to live forever, Sango and Miroku both believe that they should have a rest after a long life, not like sleep, but a soul's rest.

After telling them all that is need be explain"Are you ok with this Kagome" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes." Kagome said, this time not wanting to answer anymore question.

"Wow! Momma, you are a Time Miko" Shippou said happily. He had heard of them, he heard his father talked about them. His father said that he would have died long ago if it wasn't for a Time Miko who have save him, but then as Shippou think about it, Time Miko's only saved those who are needed in time, he knew this from his father.

"You know about Time Miko's Shippou" Kagome asked surprise.

Kagome watched as Shippou nodded his head viciously and happily. "Yes, my father before he died told me how he got save by one long, long time ago" Shippou said happily, as if his father didn't even die afterwards.

Kagome and Sango were walking to go straight to the hot spring, but Sango couldn't contain it any longer. She wanted to know, what was happening with her sister. "SO, tell me. What Happened? I mean who is this Kai? Do you like him? What happened while you were at Sesshoumaru's place huh" Sango blurted out, not being able to contain all of her excitement.

Sighing just a little"Calm down Sango." Kagome said hearing Sango screamed so loud. "Kai is a friend of mine two years ago, I didn't tell you guys about him because we decided to keep it a secret. And err...nothing happened while I was at Sesshoumaru's. I mean he knows about my time and I took him there."

Kagome then prepared to sigh again, when she saw the scared face of Sango's. "Really" said Sango, her eyes popping wide. "Didn't he kill anyone" asked Sango, too usual in Kagome's ears.

"No. He promises me not to worry." Kagome sigh, this was hard to explain, but she knew she had to, since her friend Sango was just itching for it. "Maybe we over judged him, sure I still don't get him, but other done that, he wasn't as bad as I thought he would be, killing every stinking human he would fine. No, he controlled himself and he was better than Inuyasha, I must admit."

Sango frowned at what Kagome said. It was very unlikely that Sesshoumaru to be 'not bad', for all she knows id that has been his plan all along. But for now, she guessed that she will just have to stick to what Kagome said and try to actually believe that the 'taiyoukai' actually had a good side, she nearly barfed at the thought. Sesshoumaru, the taiyoukai, killer, Lord of the west, having a good side?

"...After the night, he changed again and he became much more colder than usual, but I know he's not that bad, maybe he just doesn't like humans. I wonder how he would act around other youkais...that are like him." Kagome whispered. Sango heard it though.

She didn't want her best fiend, Kagome thinking too much of the taiyoukai. Because if he let himself blocked out a nice, kind person like Kagome just because of what his father did, then he wasn't what Kagome deserve. Not that she was thinking of them as something more. Sango mentally hit herself; Kagome and Sesshoumaru would never become something more, would they? No! The taiyoukai of the west wasn't worth Kagome.

The night in the hot spring had been nice, Sango tried to change the subject into something more suitable, talking about how they are going to achieve everything and beat Naraku to hell. Then afterwards, both girls headed back to the camp, finding Inuyasha and Shippou fighting, again. Kagome just smiled and cooked something for them.

The group ate, talked for a little while and then everyone started to go to sleep. Inuyasha as always, found the highest tree and jumped on it, watching the entire group from above like some guardian with a frown on his face. Kagome wondered if Rishi would train her tonight. She enjoyed her dream, training sessions with Rishi. It taught her many things about herself.

And as usual, Kagome couldn't help but asked about the past. What happened to the rest of the other people who are chosen to be a Time Miko? As usual, every time Kagome would bring that subject up, she could feel Rishi's aura change and the emotion of sadness covering her eyes. She wondered why...

Thinking that she will probably found out sooner or later, Kagome let sleep take over as she rested her head on the pillow.

Inuyasha watched from above the tree, as Kagome fell asleep. Why couldn't he just be with her when she sleeps? But he knew why. It was his mistake - he was stupid. He didn't know why but Kagome seems much more distant around him, like she was always thinking about something else and as he could tell, it wasn't about him...at all.

Turning his head to the side, he tare his gaze away from her. He wanted to be what she was thinking of. He wanted her to love him as much as she did before, but he didn't exactly know how to make that happen.

-;-;Dreaming-;-;

"So... What are my responsibilities" Kagome asked, she had been trying to get Rishi to answer her questions and it would seem that now was the time.

Rishi's head lowered a bit"Since you are a Time Miko you can go back or forward through time. And doing so, you must learn the right path. As your powers grow, your power to see premonitions or predictions will be much more quicker. This will help you to prevent if anything that is bad going to happen. But being a Time Miko does not mean that you cannot make mistakes." Rishi said. "And being a Time Miko, you will also be able to see some other people's past or memories, telling you what they have been through. What they have felt...it is needed in some occasions, so that you may not hurt the innocent."

Kagome watched as Rishi's head lowered and lowered. "You are only able to go back to that time when it is required for something. And being a Time Miko means that, even your life is longer than any living thing in this world, even longer than full-blooded youkais. You are human, meaning you possessed all the human emotions, such as anger, jealousy, pain, envy, sorrow and love. But an immortal."

Kagome sighed. That would mean she was going to see everyone die.

A cloud appeared underneath Rishi's feet, as Rishi sat down on it. "I only know so much, but in the past Time Mikos never had the time for love. Such emotions will get in your way. Since you are a Time Miko once your job at that Pacific Time is done" said Rishi while she paused, her eyes locking with Kagome's. "You must leave and go to another time. And I believe you must leave your friends" said Rishi, her face serious, as Kagome could see the corner of her eyes beginning to water.

Did she have to leave he friends behind? Is that why Rishi was always so sad? Letting her curiosity get the best of her"So does this mean you had friends that you had to leave behind, when you became a Time Miko" Kagome asked, her voice sad as if knowing how Rishi exactly would have felt.

Closing her eyes and suppressing the tears"Yes" said Rishi, her voice held the emotion of sorrow. "I had to watch them all die. I had to leave them, and that is the reason, why my heart started to became clouded. This is when my heart started to give up."

Seeing the truth in Rishi's eyes"D-do I have to leave them" Kagome hesitantly asked.

"One way or the other." Rishi replied, her face now covered with her hands.

Gulping the lump in her truth"I understand. Can they come with me"

Thinking through, Rishi closed her eyes, there is one way...but she knew that Kagome would not agree to it, or the other person she would take with her, for it has to be something more than friendship... "There are ways, I have tried but it did not work and you cannot bring all of your friends."

Tears started to cover Kagome's eyes. She had to leave them, her friends - all of them. Rishi had taught her many things, how to travel through time, but now she didn't know if she wanted to. A Time Miko's job is to make life perfect for others, not for her. Kagome was scared, because the most thing she feared of most, might be her destiny after all. Being alone...

For the first time in Kagome's life, she knew something... In the past, before she turned the age of 15. Even if she was surrounded by friends, she still felt as though she had to do things alone, as though no one can help her, but that is how she felt when she was young...not now. She didn't want to be alone. Then as Kagome covered her eyes and think things through...she remembered something.

Then a flash of light appeared in front of Kagome, as the paper her mother had attached to the Time Miko's robes appeared, surrounded by purple light. Taking her hands away from her face, Kagome reached out for it, reading it once more.

_Dear My Sweet Child Kagome,_

_I knew you would soon find these gifts, it is very beautiful, don't you think? I got it from an old woman when you were a baby, she said to give this to you when you turn the age of eighteen. She said that the colours of these hakamas indicate ranks, like in the old times. And I remember her saying that this particular one with this note attach to it, once belonged to a very powerful miko. A miko that could travel through time! I was so thankful, and as additional, she gave six more with all different colours and designs on it! _

_You have grown so much in the past two years and I noticed that you have changed when you came back, but always know that I will always be proud of you and no matter what, know that you are my daughter and nothing can ever change that. I saw you grew older and I watched as you bloomed like the flower. _

_And as usual, you forget that it is your birthday after Souta's, so I decided that why not just add these in your bag? I thought that you would have noticed the load you carried, but I guess you didn't, not when you are with that handsome man you were with, ne? I believe his name is...Lord Sesshoumaru? Take care while you're with him, he's definitely not like Inuyasha, but be careful. _

_Anyway, happy birthday and I hope that even without us, you can have a beautiful birthday. I hope you love these robes as much as I do. And always remember that I will always be in your heart, I love you, my beautiful daughter, Kagome._

_Your Mother_

"She'll always be in my heart..." Kagome said aloud, her voice echoing through the air, she turned to face Rishi, her eyes slightly covered in tears. That was true, even though maybe she had to leave her family and friends, she knew that maybe...she wasn't going to be alone. Because she believed that one day she will find them even if she had to wait one thousands years. And as long as she keeps these things in her heart and her mind, she will never be alone.

For when she was young, she had a mother to take care of her. Friends surrounded her - she had many friends...that alone are more than enough to make her believe that she wasn't alone. That as long as she believe and remember, she wasn't going to be alone. For she will remember about them, know that she was love by them...all of them.

"I am sorry Kagome." She heard Rishi say.

"No, don't be. You had to tell me the truth. And now, I thanked you." Kagome looked up at her. "My mother told me that she'll always be in my heart and I believe that...I want to believe that and I do. Maybe she won't be able to catch me when I fall and she won't be right by my side, but knowing that she is in my heart and I will always be in hers...that is all the I need, to believe." Kagome smiled at the surprised Rish and started to disappear the tears on her face flowing down the side of her cheeks.

-;-;End Of Dream-;-;

"Kagome? Kagome are you ok" Inuyasha looked over at Kagome's crying face. It was enchanting, like seeing a god crying in front of him. He was shocked to feel sadness radiating off of her, as he jumped down to see what was happening and seeing her face covered with more tears, he decided to wake her up.

Feeling herself wrapped by powerful strong arms, Kagome's eyes slowly opened, as she could only see blurs of white and red. "Inuyasha" She whispered, as she squinted her eyes trying to see well. Her eyes were covered in tears she could feel them, so that must have been why Inuyasha was so concern about.

"Yes..." He smiled, as she tried to sit up.

Sniffing a little, Kagome couldn't help herself as she flung her arms around Inuyasha's waist. "Inuyasha" she said while she hugs him. What she had said to Rishi was true; she will believe that they are always with her. She will believe. For she also knew that deep inside her heart, she wasn't just believing for herself, she was also believing for her friends.

He let a sincere smile cross his face, as he felt her buried her face on his chest. He felt a sudden warmth surround him. This is what he had been wanting, but he wanted to know what it was that made her cry. Then after a few seconds, he felt her tensed and hugged him tighter, as if something terrible had just happened.

Kagome's eyes widen, as she saw the images. It was a premonition... She knew she saw the images right, one of her friends was going to get killed and even though he was sort of weird at times, she would not let that happen. He was a friend. And her premonition is not wrong.

Knowing what she must do, Kagome pulled away as she gave Inuyasha a smile. "I just need to check something out Inuyasha." She had to get away from him, but she needed to prepare first. So she could kill that damn thing, for some reason, she knew she could. Standing up and wiping the tears that surrounded her face, Kagome got herself together.

She wasn't going to do this for herself - this was for her friends. She could feel Inuyasha's gaze on her form, but she knew she had to do this right. Remembering the exact words that Rishi have told her to say to lift the spell completely out of her body. Kagome held out both of her hands in front of her body. "Time Miko's spell be lifted, as the shadows in one hearts be pure..."

After those words came out of Kagome's lips, her feets arise from the floor and lifted her up to float on air, while light purple light surrounded her. This was the transformation Rishi had been making her practised. This was her real form, like Rishi's real form.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome transformed to something...

Beneath her feets appeared a purple light and then in her hands appeared her staff; it was silver purple. Kagome's eyes slowly opened as the purple light disappeared and only left Kagome standing on the purple circle light. On her left, around her wrist is a watch and around her neck is silver with a tinge of purple necklace with a sign of a triangle for the main design.

Her hair, once black was now purple white in front, some covering her blue sapphire orbs with a tinge of violet. They were still some black raven hair left down to her back, for Inuyasha could see at the side of her beautiful slender neck.

Kagome looked down at herself, she was wearing the clothing her mother had given her today, but she didn't expect it to change as well as her. For now, what she wore changed itself to a something so admiring. It had two cuts on each of its side so Kagome's legs could be apart, while battling of course. And it sleeves were pretty much gone. On her arms were just marks, of a real Time Miko.

Letting his eyes bore on every little change on her body, Inuyasha wondered. He knew that Kagome changing into a Time Miko was a big change, but this was...something he wasn't expecting. For as he stood in front of her now, he felt her powerful aura surround him, she felt like the Kagome he knew but turned into something or someone much more...powerful.

Kagome looked down at the very focused on her Inuyasha. It was kind of scary, she thought the she would change, but she hoped that it wasn't much of a problem for Inuyasha. She knew that with her changing before bothered them, but now this was the biggest change. She hoped that they would always treat her the same, as selfish as that might sound. Gulping, Kagome spoke"Inuyasha, I'll be gone for a while, I need you to stay here, while I take care of some business." She said, hoping to the gods that he would understand.

"What business" He asked in a suspicious tone. Inuyasha wasn't stupid. He heard everything, he heard while Sango and her were bathing that she was secretly meeting that guy, Kai. And what scared him most, was that he knew who this Kai was now, he met him in Sesshoumaru's castle and what scared Inuyasha was that this Kai guy reminded him so much of that guy, Hojo or Hobo, it didn't matter.

Kagome look at him dead in the eyes, her blue orbs shining, knowing that with his tone of voice he was expecting her to do something much more...inappropriate. "It is not what you think Inuyasha." She didn't exactly know why he was suspicious, but she wasn't going to take any chances.

"Oh really" He asked, his head slightly turning sideways.

Knowing that he wasn't going to let her go without any 'normal' excuse. "Yes. I just need to umm... clear my head."

"I can smell your lies Kagome"

Mentally killing herself, Kagome stayed calm. Why did he have to be a hanyou? Why did he have to smell her scent? Why did he have to know? Why... "Please, I promised it is nothing of the sort of what you would think. I just need to do something, please." Kagome said, it was pointless; she just couldn't lie to him.

He knew exactly of what she meant, which meant that she wasn't going to see that guy, Kai. Thinking over and over"Fine, just be back soon and Kagome why did you transform for" He asked, his voice suspicious.

"Umm... Inuyasha..." She can't tell him; not yet, he would not let her go.

Seeing her form panicked, Inuyasha snorted"Fine, fine. Just be back soon. Or else I will follow you."

She then smiled warmly at him, as the purple round light that was beneath her feet suddenly carried her out of sight disappearing into the clouds. Towards West of Inuyasha's Forest but deeper into the forest into the dark side.

* * *

Kikyou walked silently in the Inuyasha forest, as she felt Kagome's Time Miko energy past her. 

When she found out that the hanyou and the others were back from the Western Lands, she quickly made her way towards them. For a few days she stayed hidden, her horrible, disgusting scent undetectable as she used Miko spells to hide its disgusting aroma. Then after hiding and hiding, she soon found out that her reincarnation is a Time Miko, Kikyou nearly went mad at the thought.

Her reincarnation, is a Time Miko, the miko she always wanted to be when she was young, because she wanted to live longer than anyone and she heard that Time Miko's stay in the age of 18, there face can just get more beautiful, but their body stay at the age of 18 or 20. She heard stories of them when she was young. The Time Miko's always had beautiful clothing and they were chosen to be Time Miko's because of their pure hearts.

When she was young, she always believes that she had a pure heart and should have been a Time Miko, but soon she found out that Time Miko's are supposedly special. They are the only type of Mikos that didn't choose the side of humans all the time; they choose the side of good all the time. She was also able to found out that Time Miko's are so pure in heart that they never let any human emotions such as hate and jealousy, control them. This reason made her realised that is when she found out that she wasn't fit to be a Time Miko after all, for she could remember the jealousy she felt for Inuyasha. He was a hanyou and could live longer than her.

And soon afterwards, she also found out that she wasn't suited to be a Time Miko, for she was to protect the Shikon no Tama. Kikyou was happy at first, knowing the amount of power she would receive. But the only thing was, Kikyou was also able to hear that the real reason behind that was because the _real_ protector of the Shikon no Tama became a Time Miko. And that had meant that she, Kikyou wasn't good enough to be a Time Miko, and was given a job no one else wanted to take.

At least, there was one good thing about her reincarnation becoming one. She knows that Time Miko's are not to stay in one time. They have to leave, and leave their friends behind. She laughed inside. The new Time Miko would have her heart broken. At last some vengeance and she didn't have to make it her self.

**END OF CHAPTER 11: Three Memories: The First Love**

**Demon Tenshi:** As you can see I don't favour Kikyou.

Hope that you can review… see ya.

**-Demon Tenshi**


	12. CH 12: A Beginning in an Ending

**Demon Tenshi:** I have been trying my best not to make Kagome dislike Sesshoumaru too much, because that will lead to hate, you know...and we don't her to go there, for Sesshoumaru definitely DOES NOT hate her.

**The First Love: CH 12: A Beginning in an Ending**

As days passed Sesshoumaru was very bored. He had Rin, but she was but a mere child. Ever since the miko left two days ago, it was like hell. For some unknown reason, he wanted to see her and it was complicated. He is supposedly supposed to hate her kind, yet he actually wanted to see her? But what was the point of being dishonest to him self? It wasn't like anyone would find out, right?

The only thing was, he kept remembering her. Images of her face with her beautiful smile haunted him and it made him feel uneasy to know that he might actually care for the miko. The fact was, even at least for a day he acted like a youkai would to a friend.

_"At least I know I have a friend like you, even with your stoic mask on, you're still a good friend." _Her voice echoed through his head, as he remembered her saying those words.

He realized it before she left, that he didn't actually want to feel anger for the human girl, but why anger rushed up to him pointing towards her, for forgiving the hanyou? The line was, as he now sat on his futon, he could only think that he wasn't angry at her for forgiving the hanyou, but something else...he was angry at her for loving the hanyou or needing the hanyou.

Standing up from his futon, Sesshoumaru slowly made his way towards the large window. He couldn't smell her scent and it made him feel worse, that her scent can make him feel this way. He could smell his lands and the youkais on it, but nothing of her scent.

Maybe he wanted to see her because she simply interested him in some way, and as he looked up at the sky, it felt as though his days were much more boring. In days like these, he would usually go out of the castle and just roam around his lands, but there wasn't much point, for his lands wasn't in need of searching.

Then as he looked down, he could see Rin playing with Jaken on the garden. She is playing a game Kagome has taught her while she was at his home. Kagome called it Hide and go seek.

Deciding that he had nothing better to do, Sesshoumaru decided that he would patrol his lands after all. But not his normal usual land, but the darker side of his lands. It was already night, as he could see only so little of the sun.

Jumping out through the large window, his youkai cloud appeared right beneath his feets, after landing, it flew fast away from the castle.

* * *

He flew towards Inuyasha's forest. The sky is slightly darker, but he was still able to see. And as he looked down, he was actually surprised that it was quiet, too quiet for his taste. Then, as he turned his gaze back up, he could now see a small purple light floating. Deciding that it must be some sort of energy, Sesshoumaru flew towards it faster. 

As he got nearer, he thought he was seeing things. For he could see someone on the light. Though, for some unknown reason he thinks that he knew whom this woman. Heading at a faster speed, he was taken when he found that he did know who the woman was...it was the miko.

It was as if the gods were really going extremely mad, for now he could definitely tell it is the miko - that he badly wanted to keep his thoughts from going on. And what is that she was standing on? To him it looked as if some miko energy, though he never saw Miko's use these energy floaters. And as he flew towards her, he could tell that she had changed much more than he had last seen her.

She never expected herself to get so tired. This energy floater that Rishi had taught her to use was something all right, more like something to take your energy, she thought. She could tell by the way the land beneath her was silent that she was in Sesshoumaru's fortress. She knew go he was going to murder her, if he ever finds out that she was in here without his permission. But she had a good reason, right?

And as tired as she was right now, she just didn't want to bother thinking of how painful her death would be. She kept going forward towards her destination. It was hard to see at night, but with her energy floater giving her a strong light, Kagome thought that she saw something familiar...but she still hoped to the gods that she saw wrong.

For now, as she stared straight ahead, she thinks that she could see a man or youkai riding some sort of cloud. And to her conclusions, she could only think of one taiyoukai who could do that. "Sesshoumaru" she whispered, seeing him only a few meters away, she reasoned. "I had a premonition that Kouga is going to be in trouble with Naraku here in your lands." Kagome said in one breath, hoping that reason was enough.

Hearing her little whisper, Sesshoumaru let his eyes wonder. Yes, she had changed a lot in appearance, much more changed than the last. Where is her hanyou lover? And why did her mere presence felt so strong? He growled, as he looked over at her, his golden orbs burning through her.

Seeing her weakened state, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes. "I shall accompany you." Getting a silent 'why' from the miko. "For, if Naraku is in my lands, then it is also my responsibility to get rid of him." He watched as the miko slowly nodded and tried to stand up, and was just about to fly away when"Miko, you cannot keep your strength if you keep using your energy." He said, watching as turned around and looked at him on the eyes. Her eyes were so tired; he guessed that she had been flying for a long time.

It was strange, did the taiyoukai actually cared if she looses all her energy and collapse on the hard ground? Well, right now she was tired and she must admit a little rest from this will be helpful. She watched lazily, as his cloud flew towards her energy floater and he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to gently land on his youkai cloud. He could tell that she was a little tired and didn't have much energy to even bother hesitating.

* * *

It had been more over half an hour since they have found each other. And as time past, Kagome regained her strength once again. She never knew that using her energy floater could take so much energy; it seemed easier in the dream with Rishi. At least she was with Sesshoumaru now, right? She looked up at his form, as he stood in front of her on his youkai cloud. Deep inside she was glad to see him again, and she must admit not hearing his insults on humans for days was...different.

Shaking the thought completely out of her mind, Kagome mentally kicked herself. She should be looking for Kouga. She could tell that she was getting nearer and nearer to him by the second, she could feel Naraku's aura lurking around the place and this time it is the real Naraku. Then as Kagome stared below, he could see them, Kouga and Naraku fighting, and from the looks of it, Kouga was loosing.

Not wanting to see her friend die, Kagome grabbed a part of Sesshoumaru's clothes and pulled it down, sending his instant glare to look down below them, as he realized what she was trying to show him. She watched as Sesshoumaru let his cloud lowered to the ground.

Jumping off the cloud, Kagome ran towards Naraku who had Kouga pinned against the tree, while Kouga's face slightly started to turn purple from the force Naraku was giving around his neck. "Naraku" Kagome yelled, her voice held power and anger at the same time.

She heard Naraku chuckle after hearing her voice, his back still facing her"What is it that you want, Kikyou's reincarnation" Naraku asked, not letting his grip loosened on Kouga's neck. "And you too, Lord Sesshoumaru" He chuckled again as he heard the growl emit from Sesshoumaru's lips.

Kagome watched as Kouga's eyes started to turn blurry, simply telling her that he is losing his breath. "Let him go" Kagome ordered, concern laced in her voice.

Naraku let another chuckle escape his lips"I heard from my precious miko, Kikyou, that you have turned into a Time Miko, Kagome, is it" He watched as Kagome's eyes narrowed and the staff in her hand glowed bright purple, clearly telling him that she was loosing her control. "Is this how you know of the future death of your friend" Naraku asked, his gripped on Kouga's neck tightening. "Poor miko, you know you cannot attack me, for you value his life."

Seeing that Kouga has fallen unconscious, Naraku let Kouga's form drop to the ground. "You do know of its consequences, do you not" Naraku asked mockingly, his back still turned towards Kagome. "Yes, you have become stronger, but do you know of the price? Do you know that even after you defeat me, you still cannot live the life you badly wanted? That soon after you defeat me, you must leave? So tell me Kagome, do you still want to kill me? Do you"

Turning around to face Kagome and Sesshoumaru, Naraku smiled at Kagome, he could tell by the way her face looked, she knew exactly of what he speaks of. He watched as the taiyoukai walked towards him with his poisoned claws extended, simply stating that the taiyoukai intend on ending his life. But Kagome stopped the taiyoukai by extending her hand up to the side, blocking his way.

He let another mocking chuckle rose from his lips. "You do know, the sooner you eliminate me is the sooner you can no longer exist here." Letting a mocking smile cross his face and taking his time, Naraku walked towards Kagome, who still had a determined yet scared look upon her face. "For I am the reason why you are still here, am I not" He said, letting the words roll in his tongue.

As Naraku's words sank in her head, she knew that those words were probably remorseless, yet they were true. For the only reason she remains is because the evil hanyou Naraku still exist. Because the simple fact was, she knew that if he no longer exists, she would be force to leave. She was scared, though she knew that with a simple blow that Rishi had taught her, she could end the life of Naraku's, but now...did she want to?

Did she want to leave her friends? For before she never thought the ending of Naraku would be like this, she always believed that after and once Naraku was dead, she will maybe be able to capture the hanyou's heart and they both together with their friends have a happy life. It was a selfish dream and a dream that she now knew can no longer come true, for as she stood here in front of her enemy, she knew exactly what waits for her.

And as she thought about it, did Hojo or Kai from the future knew about this? Knew of her fate? But she said it before didn't she? Wasn't it enough? When she was young, she had been selfish and had friends and family that loved her, so now...is it time for her not to be selfish? Is it time for her to let go? Closing her eyes, Kagome could see each of the images of her friends, and the funny thing was, she included Sesshoumaru, who had a frown on his face.

A tear slowly crawled down her face. It was more than enough. Now she must face this...face him. As a Time Miko, she cannot let the wish of having to be selfish control her anymore, for this is exactly why she was chosen, she could not let Rishi down. So letting her heart be powerful, Kagome let her determination flow through her, she had not time to doubt herself, no time for her selfishness. "I will destroy you." The determination held by her words made the evil hanyou's eyes widened, as he realized that his manipulation might have not gotten through to her.

"By destroying me, you destroy yourself. Tell me, how do you plan to live after this? Without your friends" Naraku pointed out, not liking the fact that she might actually not fall for his trick. But still, he shouldn't believe it, for would the Miko really sacrifice her freedom to gain the freedom of others. Was she really that not selfish? The real question was, does she really have the heart of a Time Miko?

Sesshoumaru's eyes never left the Miko's back, as he felt her emotions washing around him. What is it that made him feel her emotions? What is that made him even feel any emotion, like the ones the Miko before him felt? Why did he feel these emotions? But the real question was, why is it that he felt affected by them? Was it because, after all the sorrow, pain and sadness, he could still feel a warm feeling? As if, after all her sorrows and grieves, she still had the heart to contain the feeling of love? Love for what? How could she feel love when...when there is so much grief?

Then as he stared at her shaken form, the form that currently is trying it's best to stand up bravely by itself. Her power surrounded her, making her much more beautiful to his eyes. Why is it she even tries to stand, even if she stood there so vulnerable? He knew of what the evil hanyou had meant in some ways. For he, Sesshoumaru had putted them all together. The miko will have to leave this time, after Naraku was destroyed... Then, as he stood there, he heard her words. "I will destroy you." He never expected them.

He knew the miko treasures her friends, and doing such the act of destroying Naraku would be like doing an act of something...so selfless. And this is probably something that he, Sesshoumaru knew so little of. He knew that he probably had never than anything for the benefit of others; just for himself and to him, it suited him well. But though, he never saw anyone not be selfish, for as he believed this world is only full of selfish people. People that would only really care about themselves, not others.

Pointing the tip of her staff towards Naraku's mocking form, Kagome narrowed her eyes. "The act that you have done in this Time is enough Naraku, for no one can ever forgive you." Purple light surrounded Kagome's body as she started to walk towards him., her purple white hair blowing up as her energy rise. "And you are wrong, Naraku, for my friends are always with me. As long as I have my memories with them in my heart, they will live in me."

Naraku took a step back, his eyes narrowing. "Then you shall die by my hands" he said. As he jumped up and let youkais come out from his fur coat. Kagome quickly blocked each youkai that tried to attack her, each of them turning to dust as they touched her staff.

Seeing that he had no other way but to escape, Naraku let out his miasma, but before he could do so, Kagome had surrounded him with purple energy. He could see the taiyoukai's eyes widen very little, as he watched them.

Then, Kagome was up above the air and was about to land on the ground, when her energy floater appeared right below her feets. She could see Naraku trapped in her energy, with his miasma covering him. Closing her eyes, Kagome decided that she must end his life, this time without regret. She won't do this for herself but for her friends. On the top of her staff appeared a energy ball, small enough to be held by her palms. She took it in her hands, as she looked over her shoulder and down at Sesshoumaru. A sad smile cross her face, knowing that after this blow she will only have a few hours or days to be with her friends, and then she will have to leave.

Nodding to him, Kagome let the energy that surrounded Naraku's form disappear as she watched the evil hanyou try to run away, but before he was able to do that, Kagome had struck the final blow, leaving only a half alive Naraku dropped to the floor.

"B...bitch." She heard Naraku said. "You will always be alone." His final words got to her, as Kagome's energy floater disappeared, letting Kagome fall to the ground, her knees hitting the hard ground harshly, as Kagome let go of her staff and covered her face. It still hurt, knowing that those words are the truth.

Sesshoumaru was left in a trance. He never believed that the miko was so strong, yet she was...though she could appear so weak, as she did now. She kneeled on the ground a few meters away from him, her face was covered by her hands, her long hair surrounding her like a clothing. And as he stood there and try not to feel sorry for her, he couldn't help but feel the need to comfort her. For he knew that she had just sealed her fate.

Unable to stop her from crying, Sesshoumaru looked over at Naraku's dead form. It was only a simple battle, but he could tell that Naraku's life has finally ended. Then, as Sesshoumaru tear his eyes away from her form his face turning to the side, he tried his best to not ran to the broken miko and help her. Though as seconds past, he thought he could hear a buzzing sound. Looking everywhere, except at the sorrowed miko, he looked over at Naraku's dead body once again. His eyes widened, as he saw deadly poisonous creatures come out of Naraku's lips.

Quickly knowing where the creatures might go to next, Sesshoumaru brought his eyes back to the miko, who was now surrounded by the disgusting creatures. She didn't even make a sound, as they sting her, letting the poison sink in her body. Using his youkai speed, Sesshoumaru was instantly beside Kagome who had fainted from the poisoned that was just entered in her body.

He should have been watching. But he couldn't bear to watch the miko cry, but now, as he looked down at her sleeping form, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She had done so much for others, and without even thinking of the consequences, Sesshoumaru gently turned her head to the side as he leaned down, pulled down a bit of her robes down and buried his fangs on her collar bone.

He quickly started to suck the poison out, as he tasted her blood laced with the poison. After a few seconds, he could feel her form tense, as she felt the poison leaving her body. Sesshoumaru took his fangs away, as he spitted out the poisoned blood from his mouth and looked down at Kagome's sleeping face. Tears he had not seen her shed was clearly on her face and without any thought, his free hand moved to her face, wiping them away. "Live" he whispered, his voice probably for the first time in a long time, held the emotion of sadness.

Then, as he lifted up Kagome's body bridal style and he stood up, he heard the sound of someone landing behind him. "Sesshoumaru, you defeated Naraku" He heard one of Naraku's offspring said, behind him. Turning around, Sesshoumaru still held his emotionless face. He wasn't going to take credit for something that was not done by him. Lifting his gaze away from the miko in his arms to the wind demoness"The one responsible for Naraku's death is not I, but the human I now carry, Kagome."

The wind demoness was shocked. Not only did the taiyoukai carry the human in his arms, but she could tell that he...he had marked her! That was not all her dreams of Naraku being defeated and her having her freedom was not done by the one she had expected, but by the one she thought was weak. Though, as Kagura stared at the miko, she could see that she had changed, her appearance being much more...beautiful.

It was not something to lie about for everyone could see it, and after all if what Sesshoumaru had said was of true, then she should give the miko some credits. "Tell her that I wish her well, for she is the caused of my freedom." Kagura walked towards the dead evil hanyou's body and got the shards. "Here, tell the miko I give this as thanks." She threw the shard towards Sesshoumaru, who caught it with no problem.

With that, Sesshoumaru saw the wind demoness nod and fly away. Sesshoumaru turned around as he let his youkai cloud appear beneath his feets. But before being able to completely fly off with the miko, he heard the wolf youkai regain his strength, and had probably seen the scene when he had marked the miko as his own. Sesshoumaru stopped as he locked eyes with the wolf youkai.

"Do you realize what you did" Kouga asked, his voice harsh.

Without changing his facial expression"Yes, I do."

"What are you going to do to her? How are you going to explain it to her" the taiyoukai heard the wolf youkai asked. It was obvious to the taiyoukai that the wolf youkai knew of why he did it, Sesshoumaru guessed that the wolf youkai was just concern.

"Tell her the truth, and I will make some arrangements." In these things, the question never started with neither how or what, the questions would usually start with 'why'. For as Sesshoumaru thought now, he didn't know exactly i Why /i he saved her life, without even thinking of his freedom? All he knew is that, at that moment, he didn't think of the consequences and it got him to this deep trouble. But as he flew away, leaving the wolf, he looked down at her face and he couldn't help but think, he did it because somehow she had manage to gain his trust and most likely his true friendship.

* * *

"Fucking tree branches. Fuck this! Dammit, Kagome! Where the hell are you" Inuyasha yelled out loud, as he ran through the forest. She had been out way too long for his taste and he felt a stab of knife come through him as if she was in danger. And the worse thing was he couldn't follow her scent, for she had flown. The only real traced he knew of is, that she has went towards Sesshoumaru's lands direction. 

Sesshoumaru stared at the sleeping form of the miko, while he sat on his futon. Well, this wasn't very good as he now thinks about it. For he, Lord Sesshoumaru had just taken a mate. How was he to explain it to her? The words from his elders were indeed true, 'it is easier to make problem than to solve it'. But he didn't think before he did this and that is what surprised him - he didn't think. All he knew at that time is that he wanted to save her life.

It had been a whole day since she and he have arrived in the castle and yet she sleeps. He have send Kai to tell his hanyou brother of the incident and to get her stuff, missing to tell him the information that he, Sesshoumaru, now has a mate.

Looking down at what is on the palm of his hand, Sesshoumaru then lifted his gaze up to look at the miko on the bed and saw that the shards of the Shikon no Tama, was still around her neck, but now with this in his hands and that around her neck, he knew that it was now complete.

So now, he was more like his father taking a human for a mate and he hated it and wanted to resent the miko for not taking care of herself better. But he couldn't resent her, for it was not her fault that he decided to take her as his mate. How was he supposed to get out of this situation? He has heard that there was once a miko who could take the mark off.

He could still remember and why is that? Because his own father had needed this Miko's assistance, for his father had asked the miko to remove the mark that his mother had given his father. He believes her name to be Rishisena, but she has not been seen in a very, very long time. So his chances of finding her were close to nothing.

Though, he knew that he does not have to remain with only one mate, that as Lord of The West, he has the privilege of having as much mates as he wanted. The only real reason was, he didn't want to be like that. For him, to disgrace you with so many mates is nothing but dishonour, even his father didn't do such a thing, his father only had one mate, after the first died. So that was completely out of the question.

The only way now is for her to die. She is after all is only human, so as long as she does not inflict any mark on him, he could wait for her human years to rot and soon die, and then that is when he again would have the freedom of choosing another mate. But as long as she lived, he must control his youkai instinct and not claim her when she is in heat. He could not let the chances go past by as she get pregnant only to let another disgraceful hanyou be born in this world. No, he would never be like his father before him.

And again, he found a single benefit in this, she will not be able to be with any other male, most likely youkai males, resulting that she cannot create hanyous with other males, as long as she is his.

After a long thought about all that was to happen, Sesshoumaru could sense that she is gaining her consciousness. He watched, as her dark eyelashes move to reveal him sapphire orbs with a tinge of purple.

She then tried to sit up using her elbows to lean on. Her eyes started to clear as she looked around while her eyes twitched slightly. Then as she got herself in a comfortable position, Kagome felt a sudden pain on her left collarbone, looking down at it; she could see that someone had bitten her. 'That would leave a mark,' she thought as she sighed, she hated scars.

Seeing her reactions to his mark, he did not know if she knew what the mark meant or if she did not. But as he watched her lift the blankets up, he realized that she didn't, for she would have been much more shock or surprise.

"Sesshoumaru, where did I get this from" Kagome asked, as she got up and then collapse to the floor, as her legs fail her. "Ehh... I can't believe my stupid legs won't work." She could see his calm face, as he stood up grabbed her hand and lifted her up, trying to make her stand up. "Uhhh...thanks" She said, unsure. After a few seconds, Kagome was finally able to stand up by herself, as she looked up at Sesshoumaru's stoic face.

"Miko, your bags are over there, you may changed, then afterwards you will accompany this Sesshoumaru at dinner." With that, she watched as Sesshoumaru walked off, his dominant arrogance never leaving him. Kagome just sighed, she wonder what happened, for all she could remember was being cover by flying creatures and feeling weak, before defeating Naraku.

And as she looked down at her left collarbone, she could see that something or someone had bitten her, she doubted to be Sesshoumaru or was it Naraku? But why in the world would Naraku bite her when he is dead, isn't he? Or did Sesshoumaru save her life?

But even as she thought of these questions, as she thought of the evil hanyou Naraku, she instantly remembered his last words. Trying her best not to think too much of it now, Kagome went straight to her bag, soon taking out another beautiful Time Miko clothing. This one was just as beautiful but it was colour dark navy blue and light navy blue colour for the top. It was almost like the night sky.

The day was going fine, but she couldn't help but feel a little worn out. Maybe it was the fight with Naraku. Trying her best to stay focus, Kagome walked around the castle. It has only been a few hours had passed. She had her bath and now walked around the castle and from what she could tell, dinner is soon to be arriving.

After a few minutes, the servant had found her and lead her to the dinner place. She was greeted with Rin who quickly ran up to her and give her a very welcoming hug. But when Kagome was just about to sit next to Rin, she was told that she must sit next to the Lord. Not really wanting to start a dilemma, Kagome just did what she was told, though she still found it annoying, for only after a few days or hours, she would not be here.

Sadness threatened to take over, as she thought about it, so Kagome just quickly kicked the thought away from her mind. Then lifting her gaze up, she found the taiyoukai's intense gaze on her form, which made her want to run away. Maybe she was stronger than him, but she couldn't help but feel a little scared of him, because after all he was more like burning holes through her with his eyes.

He was surprised to find Kagome properly dressed and behaving properly. But he could still feel her tense under his stares, which he could see, make her squirm. She was now his mate and as he thought about it, how was he supposed to explain this? For she did not even know of the 'scar' that was now on her body? He guessed he would have to explain it to her later after dinner.

* * *

As Kagome looked around the room, she could see bright beautiful decorations and soft futons beside the one she now sat on. This wasn't as awkward as she thought it would be, at least she was sitting comfortably, right? But what is it that Sesshoumaru dragged her here for? What is that made him want to have a conversation with a 'human' no less? Seeing that she will find out soon, Kagome just tried her best to relax. 

"Miko" said Sesshoumaru"I am well aware that you do not know of the reason why you sit before me." He said, as he let his eyes travel around her body, which sat in front of him.

Kagome wanted to flinch when he called her 'miko', for she knew what she was. Miko is what she is, while Kagome is who she is.

"Tell me of what you remember."

Looking down"After I defeated Naraku. I remember...Naraku dead and creatures stinging me...then I collapsed." She said her voice held confusedness.

He sighed a hardly detectable sigh. What he had thought was true after all; she did not remember of what happened after, which made this situation much more complicated to explain. "To explain this situation to a much simple level, you have become this Sesshoumaru's mate, for when you 'collapsed' this Sesshoumaru was left to mark you as mine in order to take the poison out of your body so to save your life. The mark" he let his eyes wonder to her collarbone, which was hidden by her clothes. "In youkai society, gives the knowledge to other youkais or males that you are now this Sesshoumaru's mate." He watched, as her eyes widened and then held the looked of disturbance.

This was strange turn of events, for not only had she actually been save by Sesshoumaru, now she had a mate. Maybe life wanted her to suffer. For she could only just imagine what Sesshoumaru could mean by the word 'mate', yes, she could. He would torture her everyday, making her life horrible by each passing second. For he did not love her, and she knew that she definitely did not have any of that sort of feelings towards Sesshoumaru. Wasn't she helping Sesshoumaru find a mate? Not her become one? Yes, it was true life hated her guts.

And the worst thing was...she could now live forever. So instead of suffering until the end of her life, it was more like suffering forever. For she still knew of the information that she could now live forever. And she did not even love him. But didn't she remember Rishi saying something about how love is not the emotion Time Miko's should go across? For they have to leave... yes, she had to leave this place soon and that would mean that she will eventually have to leave Sesshoumaru, for as her power grew, she could feel her time here shortening. At least she wasn't going to be damn with Sesshoumaru forever, right?

But the fact was...she was going to be alone. "I understand" replied Kagome, as she let her head dropped down. There was simply no point in panicking about the current situation, for as long as she leaves this place, everyone including Sesshoumaru will have a happy life.

Hearing the two words simply come out of her lips, Sesshoumaru was in a stage of mystification. Wasn't she much more...astonish by the current situation? But he guessed that she didn't care. "As being the Lord of the West, I do have the privilege of taking other mates, but I do not want to dishonour myself so."

"Just take another mate." Kagome insisted boringly, knowing that he will anyway. "This thing stays on me forever, doesn't it" Kagome asked her voice slightly confuse.

"The mark does stay forever, but with your human life, you will eventually die after 20 or 30 years. After your death, I will once again have the right to take a new mate." he said calmly, too calmly for Kagome's ears. For the information he held was of no truth. For one is that, she will never die unless she gets killed or gives up, which she doubts will happen that fast.

Getting a stupid game in her head, Kagome let herself grin. "Lord Sesshoumaru..." She tried her best to sound as normal as she could of course, not wanting to ruin her plan. She watched as he looked at her with bored eyes. "Can I addressed you as i my mate /i " She asked, knowing that that simple question will annoy the hell out of the taiyoukai. She watched as he gave her a flat 'no'. Puting playfully"I see, I have never told you of my trainer"

"I do not know of your 'trainer'."

"Well, she's a Time Miko and very nice, but you see, she has been a longer Time Miko than me and she knows a lot of things. Like how long a Time Mio lives." She could see that she had gotten Sesshoumaru's attention. "She also knows that Time Miko's after reaching the age of let say...18, will not age." She watched as he narrowed his eyes"Nor will they die, unless they are killed...to the point, I am immortal. Human, but immortal."

Letting that piece of information sink to his head, he inhaled her scent very much this time, trying to find if what she says is true. And as he breathe out, he was stuck with the fact that what she had just said is true, for her scent had no lies and her scent had the scent of an immortal. Full blooded inu youkais age 1 every 100 years, depends on how powerful they are, sometimes they age sooner. How could he not have her as his life mate now?

He should have paid more attention to her scent, instead of trying to block it. It was just that her scent was so intoxicating that he didn't want to soon need it by smelling her too much, that is when he missed the fact that she held the scent of an immortal.

She could tell by the way his face was serious that he was thinking very deep indeed. Though, as the smile left her face, she knew that she shouldn't play games with him any longer. For she knew that she could not stay here. She will have to leave him, as well. "Don't worry" she whispered, her voice sad. "Being what I am, I cannot stay here. You heard Naraku; even he knew of the consequences, he knew that after I kill him I would eventually have to leave. That is why he acted so fearless though her knew that I am stronger, for he believed that I will not destroy him, but I did."

Now that he thought about it, her words were true, for he did hear Naraku say those words; he guessed that he had just forgotten them. Then as Kagome stood up to leave"The wind demoness had given this to me, to give this to you as her thanks." He said, as he held out the shards that Kagura has given him.

Kagome smiled, took them while giving a silent 'thank you', then left the room.

* * *

Walking towards, Sesshoumaru sat on his bed, as he laid his head down on the soft pillow and went to sleep. He had been watching the miko too much... 

-Dreaming-

"Lord Sesshoumaru..." Snapping his eyes opened, he found himself sitting on a thick cloud. He started to look around, as he could see that he was in the sky filled with clouds, and he was sitting on one of them. Then, his eyes dropped to the person who owned the voice sweet voice.

"This is strange, I was being trained by Rishi, but she just disappeared and you appeared." Kagome said, as she looked around and then set her eyes on Sesshoumaru again. "I don't get it." She said as she let her whole body fall on the cloud, tearing her eyes away from him. "I told her about the incident and the weird thing is...she said she doesn't know anything, but I felt as if she does, you know? Oh and she warned me that I will be summoned to another time tomorrow on the sun set." She said.

Hearing her words"Hn, you will leave." He said, his voice calm.

He watched as she sat up, her face having a smile on it. "Good news for you, isn't it" He watched as she stood up and jumped up while a cloud appeared right beneath her feets, which made her bounce her up, then she landed softly on the cloud again, this time not bouncing, as she locked her eyes with his. "Can you keep a secret" He heard her asked, her face having a smile he just nodded. "Ok... The real truth is I don't want to leave, I want to stay" she turned her face away from him, as more clouds appeared around them. "And no, I don't want to stay to torment you, I want to stay because...because I know I am going to miss everyone."

When the words everyone escaped her lips, Sesshoumaru watched as each of the clouds turned to make shapes of faces. "My family, my friends and to tell you this, even you." He was taken back by her confession, but why shouldn't she miss him? He did save her life, right? But still he couldn't help but ask really why.

"Why would you miss them" He asked, but his question should have really been, 'why would you miss me?'

"They say..." The cloud she sat on flew up as all the other clouds disappear and her back now faced him. "You always miss the ones you tressure."

"The hanyou"

He heard her sigh. "It was not meant to be." Then he watched as she turned around, her hair waving around her. "Love is not an emotion Time Miko's are meant to go across, so it is better this way."

Then, as he heard her say those words, he realized, did he mistake her"Your love for the hanyou, you did not take him back" He asked, this time letting his curiosity get the better of him. He watched her give him curious look, simply telling him that she was not with the hanyou.

Her eyes lowered, as he watched her shook her head. "No, I cannot take him back. Not after what I have said to you and not after what I have went through. I needed him to be my friend, I told him that. Anyway, it is obvious that his love for me is something not quite right. He said, he loves me because he needs me." She watched, as the taiyoukai didn't respond, simply telling her he didn't get it. "If I told you that I love this cloth because I need this cloth, I wouldn't love this cloth if I don't need it. Inuyasha, he wouldn't love me if he didn't need me, and I know he doesn't need me, so does he really love me"

He nodded, telling her that he did get it. Though he didn't know much about love, he also knew that the hanyou was stupid for saying those words.

"Could you do me a favour, Lord Sesshoumaru" He nodded, knowing that he did mistake her. "Please, tell Inuyasha of what has happened." He just nodded. "Thank you." She smiled, as she patted the soft clouds.

"And to tell you the truth, Sesshoumaru. Maybe I need Inuyasha's friendship, but I think I would also love to have yours." He heard her say, which made him froze. "I don't know of what I did wrong, or what I have said, but please, don't block me out, I promised I wouldn't take anything from you, but I just wanted to be your friend."

It was normal for him to block everyone out, but he knew that he should at least allow her his friendship, for unlike others, she had gained his trust. And to him, she was worth more than any human could ever be. For to him, she was the first human to ever get this far. "You have my friendship, Kagome" he said, as he saw her eyes turned and gave him a beautiful smile, a smile that he hasn't seen for a long time.

He wouldn't admit it to others but himself; it was beneath him to lie. She is beautiful.

But as he thought about it, will he ever see her again? After she leaves? Will he ever see the smile he had just received? Will he ever smell her scent? The truth was...he didn't know. And he felt as if something inside him was burning, the part of him that had realized this end. They had become friends, but is this how it will end, because she has to leave? But if she didn't he wouldn't be free.

-End Of Dream-

His eyes opened, as he saw the sunlight shining on his face.

* * *

As soon as Kagome walked up, she realized that she had to be preparing, for she only had a few hours left, before she would leave this place. Talking with Sesshoumaru in her dream and admitting to him what she wanted, made her feel better. It was always easier to talk in dreams than in real life. But now, she knew that she had to prepare. 

After hours of preparing, Kagome smiled at her bag. It was heavily packed with all of her stuff. And everything in it was clean. Though, she wished that she will see her family one last time, but Kagome tried not to think about it. She just didn't. For when she leaves this place, she wanted to leave with a happy heart. For she knows that she did the right thing. She must leave them and be what she is.

Though, she still had two or more than one-hour left, so why not search the library? It was definitely better than standing around doing nothing. Her friends, she still hasn't seen any of them, but she knew that maybe...they won't be able to make it.

Trying her best again to not be sad, Kagome slid the door open, as she peak around. "Yes" she whispered, no one was in here. Stepping fully in, Kagome shut the door behind her, and stared to look through the books. She was able to find a lot, more books she liked than in the modern world. But she knew she didn't have any time in reading storybooks, Kagome looked for poetry.

Then she found a book called"Loneliness And Happiness". Thinking that it must have something interesting in it, Kagome flicked open the book. She could see some dust on it, and could tell that it has not been open for a long, long time. Sometimes she liked to make poetries, and some of them became like songs. Then as she read through it, she found one that she particularly liked.

_Just wealth enough to give and spare,  
__Just health enough to banish care,  
__Just friends enough sincere and true,  
__What more I want?  
__What more want you?_

_A little explained,  
A little endures,  
A little forgiven,  
And the quarrel is cured. _

It was a very good one in her opinion and it made some sense.

_Have you had a disappointment?  
Been feeling extra sad?  
Does it seem as if the good things  
Have a way of turning bad?  
Then take some consolation_

_In the message written here;  
__For after troubled patches  
__Comes a time of special cheer.  
__The scales are always moving,  
__Sometimes up and sometimes down.  
__This morning's smiles will cancel out  
__Yesterday's dark frown. _

It was true, and then as Kagome thought for a few seconds, she realized that she wanted to do something. Closing the book, Kagome decided that she wanted to create a poem for her friends. Yes, it was a gift and it didn't have to be long. And if she wanted to leave this place with a smile upon her face, then she will just have to create a happy poem.

* * *

He watched as she wrote intensely on the piece of paper, not even noticing his sudden arrival. Thinking that he will watched her for now, but soon her saw her stretch her back and smiled at the piece of paper. Then as he saw her start to re read it again, he had decided that he wanted her to know of his presence. "Kagome" he said, as she jumped a little and turned around to se him standing.

"What is it" She asked, her voice confused.

"The hanyou and your friends are waiting outside. Jaken has told them of what is to happen." He watched as she nodded and held out a piece of paper before him. "What's this"

"A poem I wrote, for my friends, including you."

He took the piece of paper as he read through it.

_Not what you get, but what you give,  
__Not what you say, but how you live,  
__Giving the world the love it needs,  
__Living the life of noble deeds._

_Not whence you come, but whither bound,  
__Not what you have, but whether found,  
__Strong in the right, the good, the true,  
__These are the things worthwhile to you. _

It was to say the least...not what he expected. Giving her a nod, he gave the paper back. Then, as she took it in her hands, she thought she felt some kind of power. But she must have been imagining things. "Well, I guess I have to take my travel."

* * *

As Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked outside the castle, Kagome could see the apparent frown on Inuyasha's face. She must admit, she still thinks of him as adorable. She could see Sango holding onto Shippou, so Shippou won't run away, but it seems to Kagome that Sango's grip wasn't enough. For Shippou tackled Kagome with a hug, small tears falling on Kagome's dress as she tried her best not to spill any. 

"Mamma" Shippou said as he buried his face on her chest. "You said that you will never leave, but how come you are now" She heard him asked. How was she supposed to not spill any tears when her eyes threatened to do so?

Letting herself hugged the little kitsune back Kagome's closed her eyes, as she suppressed the tears.

It had nearly been like a whole hour. She had explain to them everything and she also gave Inuyasha the whole Shikon no Tama. She was able to complete it with the pieces that Kagura had given her. She wasn't going to need it, so why not give it the hanyou? And for some reason, she knew that he wouldn't do anything stupid.

She told them the truth, but while also giving them hope, for she had some in her heart. She ended up saying. "I promised, I will do my hardest to come back. Please, don't ever forget me." It was the end of her time here. But a new beginning was going for her. A new beginning of her life. She may come back once, but until then. Her life must restart. She gave a copy of the poem to her friends.

Giving her smile, Kagome could feel her miko power start to rise, as she said. "Goodbye." She could see purple light start to surround her. Then she looked towards Sesshoumaru, who leaned against some tree while standing, he seemed to be confused. Then as she was about to give him a smile, she felt her mark ached. Lifting her hand up to touched her mark; Kagome felt the purple light engulf her as her eyes closed.

Sesshoumaru had been watching the goodbye scene from afar and he must admit, he didn't feel as happy as he should be to get rid of the miko, instead he felt strangely disappointed, but he quickly, mentally kicked that away. But as he leaned against the tree, he could feel pain and this pain was very painful indeed. It was physical pain coming from inside his body. He looked at the miko, as he saw her glanced at him and was just about to smile at him, when he saw both him and Kagome surrounded by purple light, as he closed his eyes.

As Inuyasha watched the woman he love go, he could feel his heart being torn to pieces. Why did it have to happen now? But though, he knew that he shouldn't lose hope, for Kagome hasn't. He heard her words. She promised that she will try her best to come back, so he will believe her words and he will count up to it. Inu hanyou's age 1 per 50 years. So he still had time by his side. For now...

Shippou was now crying out in pain. His mother-to-be left him. But then she said she would come back. He will never forget her. He will wait for her return...

Sango did nothing to stop the tears from falling down the side of her face. She will keep her promised to her and live on. She will marry Miroku and wait until the day she arrives again with her beautiful stories. "I believe in you." She whispered, because it was true, after all her time with people, Kagome was probably one of the first people that she started to believe in. For many had betrayed her, yet, Kagome had never betrayed her. Kagome was the person that made her trust people again with all her heart. So she will believe...

Miroku smiled up at the sky. Why did he respect her? Most would think it is because it is part of lecherous act as a lecherous monk, but the truth was...it wasn't. He respected her for real. For when they first met, she would always looked up to him but what she didn't know is that he also looked up to her. For instead of him teaching her, it was her teaching him. She had showed him true kindness, true friendship and most of all she had led him to his true love, Sango. And she had also been the cause of his now gone curse. Maybe for now, she was gone, but she never broke her promises, she will return...

Kai had been watching the scene outside; he saw the cries of the group when she left. He knew that Sesshoumaru marked her, even if his Lord did not bother to tell him. And now, as Sesshoumaru had just witnessed, Sesshoumaru has left with her. So who will be taking care of Sesshoumaru's lands? As much as he didn't want to, he knew that he must be the one to do it...with Jaken. He was after all the best General of Sesshoumaru, and the strange bit is because Sesshoumaru had just given him that title today.

His love for her will never end, and will continue. But at least he knew one thing; she was not alone in her journey, though she is with the infamous taiyoukai instead. Her story in the feudal Era ends, but he knew that Kagome would start again.

Jaken was left to his thoughts, he knew who will take care of the Western Land for now. His master was gone, with the miko. He wanted to believe that she wasn't lying about returning, because he knew that she is different from most humans, maybe even a human that he will like. He will never say it out loud but he will missed her and his master - definitely his master. For now... His job is to take care of the human child Rin and he will, for he did not want his master killing him when he returns.

Rin cried the way Shippou did. She loved Kagome and Sesshoumaru... Now both of her mother and father were gone, but she knows they will return. Trying her best to be brave, she stood up and wiped her tears away from her face. She looked up to see the sun shining on her face... She stared at the clouds that Kagome loved to stare at. She then heard Kagome whispered. "I will come back Rin...with Sesshoumaru." Rin saw and felt a warm purple light surrounded her.

"Yes... Momma! I believe you" Rin screamed.

Everyone saw the purple light, it was Kagome's they all knew that. They looked up the clouds, with their grieves, sorrow, hope, trust and love... They will survive, and wait for her return. They will survive for her. As everyone stared up at the clouds tainted by a purple light. They all heard her voice whispering the words of her poem.

_Not what you get, but what you give,  
__Not what you say, but how you live,  
__Giving the world the love it needs,  
__Living the life of noble deeds._

_Not whence you come, but whither bound,  
__Not what you have, but whether found,  
__Strong in the right, the good, the true,  
__These are the things worthwhile to you.  
_Indeed... With the new found knowledge they will survive...

**END OF CHAPTER 12 -END OF PART ONE: Three Memories**

**Demon Tenshi:** So...what do you think of the ending? Well, this isn't actually the ending. -.- I think I will die if I made this the ending, for I am not really in it for these types of ending, you know? This is just the ending of Part one. So it is more like a beginning, you know?

The second part is called, Three Memories: Time Miko's Journey! Well, don't you think that the title is a pretty good summary? (-)

So has anyone seen the signs of love forming between Sesshoumaru and Kagome-Winks- I don't know if they are much, but I know I did add some here and there.

Well, I have to go… I mean, I should get started on my homework and all that.


	13. Part 2: CH 1: Journey Starts With Battle

**Demon Tenshi:** Does anyone here love history? (I DO!) Well, I love all type of history; I learnt a lot of them… Ancient history of all different countries, whether it is about Rome, Greece, Egypt, Japan, China, Philippines or other lost civilisation. I especially like Ancient history. Anyway, the point of that little babble is because this story will show some history stuff… Well, hope ya like it!

**Time Miko's Journey: CH 1: Our Journey Starts With A Battle**

Deep in the forest, in China, a flash of purple light appeared. Then two figures appeared standing, the other taller than the other, soon they both collapsed after the long journey of travelling through time. The birds flew away feeling the strength emit from both of the figures. This is how everything will start; this is their new journey.

* * *

A man walks in the forest, his hair pure black and tide to a ponytail that lay on his back. He had narrow chocolate eyes and his face flawless. Though, too many battles he had gone through, yet here he is a warrior with not a scratch across his face. Though maybe his face won't stay as flawless as it is now, for his Lord had given him this time to relax and to remember what it is he is fighting for, for soon he will be in most likely what people would call the an endless battle.

But as he looked around, he knew that maybe if he did not battle, all that he has loved, which is this land, will be nothing. For his enemies' wrath was of no joke, his enemy Cao Cao, will not be as merciful as his Lord. He did not know what it is that Cao Cao had wish to accomplish by declaring this war, but as a Dynasty Warrior serving under Lord Liu Bei's assistance, he will fight.

Looking around to know more about the beauty of nature he could tell that something has disturb the animals. The birds had flown towards him as if some sort of new power has been release. Taking this into deep in thought, Zhao Yun headed towards were the animals were had kept away from. Then he could feel great power, nonetheless great magic. It wrapped around him, as though to protect him. He looked up at the sky, as he could see it turned slightly the colour of purple then back to colour of its usual sky blue.

He kept running towards the comforting energy, as he wanted his curiosity satisfied, but taking in mind, he pulled out his deadly spear that had ended the life of thousands. He stopped as he felt the comforting energy close by, as he shoved some branches away and found two figures asleep on the clearing. He could see that one is a man, while the other much smaller form is of a woman - a beauty to all.

Letting his curiosity ever again get the best of him, Zhao Yun didn't take his eyes off the two figures. The woman was a human, the man a youkai. The woman had slightly purple white hair for in front turning black raven hair like his at the back, which partly covered her face. Her body was well formed, her strange clothes covering her well, except for the part were it had been folded up to show some of the milky skin on her well define legs.

To him, if this creature really was for real, then she was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes upon. Placing his spear to the side, he then and there decided that she was of no harm and waked towards her. He bent down. Grabbing her by the waist and placing her on his shoulder. Then as he smelt her scent, he could only smell the scent of cherry blossom, vanilla and gardenia. That is when he realized that the scent of cherry blossoms and her clothing reminded him of a different country. A country he had once visited before.

As he started to walk away, he looked over his other shoulder and at the demon. He had silver hair all the way down. The demon looked powerful to his eyes, so Zhao Yun didn't exactly know of what to do. He turned around to face the form of the sleeping demon. Then as he decided that the two must know each and walked towards the other form, he felt the woman tense and start to wake up.

"Doko desu ka?" She asked weakly, in a language foreign to him.

Zhao Yun turned his face to the side, as he looked at her and saw her eyes twitch before revealing beautiful sapphire orbs. They shone in the forest so beautifully. 'Who could she be?' He asked himself. Then as he gently took her off his back, he saw her trying to balance herself on the ground, her eyes shining with confusedness. "Who are you?" He asked, in a language that will be foreign to her.

Gaining her strength back, Kagome tried her best to stand up properly. She looked up only to be met by chocolate coloured eyes staring down at her. She heard what he said. Gaining her full cautiousness she looked up at him in a confuse manner. 'I understood that?' She knew what language it was. It was Chinese, Mandarin. She had watched some fighting movies from China before and heard that language. But why did she understand it?

"Watashi no namae wa Kagome desu," answered Kagome in Japanese as she looked deeply at his eyes. But as she looked deeply into his eyes, she remembered someone, Sesshoumaru. She had seen him while she travelled through time. Taring her eyes away from the man before her, she turned around and found Sesshoumaru's form as she ran towards him, kneeling down beside him. "Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru? Daijoubou desu ka?" Kagome asked, concern lacing her tone.

It was like hearing a voice you could not reach, that is how Sesshoumaru felt. He could hear Kagome's voice, yet he felt so far away from it. He had been having dreams of her saying something, but now that she has said his name, he knew that he no longer was dreaming as he opened his eyes to reveal golden orbs. And that is when he could see Kagome looked down at him with concerned eyes.

Zhao Yun was very confused at this language, which the woman had just used, it sounded much harder to say and each syllable being pronounce carefully yet fast. "Is he alright" He asked which made the girl turned to face him.

Turning around to find the voice, "Daijoubou desu." Kagome said re-assuring herself.

Hearing another male's voice Sesshoumaru quickly sat up, glared at Kagome, "Boku wa doko desu ka?" He growled at her.

Seeing his apparent anger, "Gomen nasai... Sesshoumaru. I never thought I would bring you here as well." Kagome said looking down. She didn't know exactly what had brought him here with her, but she knew that it probably had something to do with the mating mark, because she could still feel a little of the pain that it had inflicted on her a few hours ago. Why else would the mark be burning her skin?

The apparent sadness in her tone made him re think of what he just said. Why was he mad at her again? Oh yes, it was because apparently now, he is in some different time and she probably had no idea of how to return him. But he shouldn't lose control, for it was probably not all her faults that he too is here. "Understood miko," he said, as he saw her eyes darkened. So what is this new mess that he had gotten himself into?

"Excuse." A deep voice yet calm and breathtaking voice said interrupting the two. He said in Chinese. "Do you know where you are?"

Looking over her shoulder, "I have an idea," said Kagome. "We're in China, right?" She asked in Chinese, not really knowing how she learned how to speak Chinese.

"Yes," Zhao Yun looked at the woman. "Where are you from?" He asked.

"Nihon." Kagome wondered, so was Rishi right? Are the first people you meet usually the first people you should trust first? Then if that was true, then she could trust this guy? And as Kagome let his aura be felt by her, she could feel that he could be trusted. She was just about to say something more when she heard a growl emit from behind her, which she knew who would be sitting. "Sorry... Sesshoumaru. Did you understand us?" She asked.

Being ignored was something he didn't take in welcomingly and anyone talking in another language in front of him wasn't something he could forgive easily, but he knew he would have to now. "No." He replied coldly.

A sigh escape Kagome's lips, "Sesshoumaru, we are not in Japan anymore." Then as she locked eyes with his golden orbs, Kagome remembered a spell; it was something that lasted as long as you wanted to. Rishi taught her did, though Kagome did not exactly know why. Placing both the tip of her index finger and middle finger on Sesshoumaru's forehead, a purple light appeared only to disappear a few seconds later. "There, done." She said, as if she had done something very important.

It was amazing to learn a whole new language after a few seconds, and he felt it too. Only by a few seconds, the miko before him had manage to cast a spell for him to learn a whole new language, though he didn't know what language it is. "Tell me of what language this is." He demanded, using the language itself.

"It is called Mandarin, it is from China. Here." She said happily finding out it worked.

The man that stood behind Kagome was still a little confused. He could tell by the way she had use magic, that she is simply something much more than a human. Maybe even a sorcerer, he wanted to hiss at the thought. He knows not many sorcerers but he knew one particularly arrogant one, who happens to nearly resemble his name.

Kagome turned to look at the man's face. For someone who she had just met, she could see that he was a beautiful person, both inside and out. What made her think that? She didn't know. He was like an angel, as handsome as Sesshoumaru. "I'm sorry. It is just we are new here." Kagome then took a sit on some broken tree. If Rishi had given her the right information, then she realized that she probably must explain things to the man before her.

And what she meant by some _things_ is that she must tell him, what she is, who she is and why she is here. Though, she didn't bother explaining too much about her powers. Her powers are better not known. "And as my job, I will help only the good at this time." Kagome ended, as she took in a deep breath.

Zhao Yun nodded and then smiled. "You have explained me everything, but you still have yet to tell me your name?" he asked, amused at how she seems well educated and knew how to explain everything, yet knew so little of how to really introduce herself.

Kagome then thought back to what she have said so far and found out that she did not say her name in the process and smacked her head mentally. She gave a smile, "My name is Higurashi, Kagome. Please call me Kagome." She then glanced at Sesshoumaru and turned back to look at the man before her. "And this is Lord Sesshoumaru Of the West." Kagome said, her voice laced with much respect. "He is my fri-"

"Mate," interrupted Sesshoumaru, too calmly for Kagome's liking. He watched as she immediately turned her head to look towards him, as if he had just let the world end.

"Nani?" Kagome asked quickly, before she saw the look Sesshoumaru has given her. The look simply telling her to not say any more words, that they will continue this later.

He never expected the woman to be mated, for as he smelt her scent before, she was innocent. So why would the demon take the human as a mate when he had not taken her? Unrealised by him that he didn't like the fact that the woman was actually mated to someone nearly so emotionless, such as the demon who stood before him.

"Show the direction towards this village of yours, so I may have a private chat with my _mate_," said Sesshoumaru. Kagome nearly flinched at the thought. It was like that day when that guy Roku had mistaken Sesshoumaru for her boyfriend. But now, this wasn't exactly like that time, for the fact was, she is Sesshoumaru's mate, not willingly his mate, but she is his mate.

She then let her mind concentrate more. What is it that Sesshoumaru could be planning? There must be a reason as to why he is doing this. For hell would break lose when she sees the day when Sesshoumaru would actually make googly eyes at her and tell her he loves her more than the world, or that he is her world. Something along those sappy lines... Sure, she had predicted that Sesshoumaru might actually fall in love with his future mate, but she never considered his _future_ mate to be her. She is his friend and she knew she wanted to remain that way, so she'll go along with his little game.

Zhao Yun chuckled slightly. "I will not take you two to a village," he said as he saw the frown that cross the demon's face. "I will take you to the palace. I am a general under the assistance of Lord Liu Bei." He smiled and gestured for them to follow him, as he turned around and started to walk away.

"Understood. Kagome, we shall follow him." They were two reason why he said her name, the first being he didn't want his cover to blow up and the second because in some weird sense...he wanted to.

Hearing her name come out of his lips, Kagome got a torturing idea. She could play this act of his a little longer, but with some _adjustments_. She wouldn't be like what _he_ would always want her to be. For she was she own character. Why not torture him? Isn't he torturing her by trying to make her his mate? So why not him? For Kagome knew that Sesshoumaru would be doing this mate act for many reason. Sesshoumaru was not the character that does things for no reasons, of course there were many reason and she bet she knew one of them. One is that he will get her to act upon under his "orders", well that definitely isn't going to happen. She smiled inwardly. 'Never.'

After 15 minutes of silence, that only the sound of their foot steps could be heard, they finally all stopped in front of the gate of a beautiful castle. It had giant walls surrounding it, but you could see the top of the castle and the green flags at each side of the giant gate. With two guards who wore green armour at each side of the gate, each in their hands holding a stick with the same green flag on top. The green flag as Kagome could now read Chinese, saying the word Shu.

Upon entering the castle she couldn't help but feel nice, safe and content, it was a beautiful castle inside and out. They were well-defined furniture surrounding everything, and very polite people. She was also greeted with peasants bowing and bowing to Zhao Yun, who also wore green clothing with what looks like a white tiger's skin for the top. As the way Zhao Yun walk, Kagome could also see his spear and to her it looked beautiful, but deadly.

They were both lead to a beautiful chamber, with only one giant bed, nearly as big as Sesshoumaru's and some futons. It was well designed and what Sesshoumaru could think as appropriate. Since they were mate, Kagome had to guess that she have to now share a room with Sesshoumaru, who she now wanted to scream at for now she also have to face the consequences. Now, who will sleep on the bed? She doubted that Sesshoumaru was actually gentlemen enough to just let her...would he?

-

"Zhao Yun do you think they can be trusted?" asked a man in green clothing, his golden amor across his green armour. He had a little goat beard, but it suited him well. By the way his eyes shown anyone would think he is kind, they were arrow yet, black and honest. His hair was tide up to the top of his head and not a single strand was left to hang on his flawless face.

Lord Liu Bei, the most kindness out of all the Lords of China, he started out as a General, once under the assistance of Cao Cao, but as soon as Lord Liu Bei sensed of Cao Cao's mischief, is as soon as he decided to lead his own Dynasty. Leaving the lands of Cao Cao, he was able to gained the people's trust and most left their life to travel with him, conquering lands after lands, until now it has led him to own most of the Western part of China, named the Shu Dynasty.

It was a long history of China, where Ancient was drowned to civil war. The years were about 300 BC to 200 BC, when Ancient China was in the middle of a civil war. Many dynasty were formed and destroyed, starting with the destroy of the Han dynasty, which separated into many dynasties. Though, three main Dynasties remained strong.

The Shu Dynasty: The dynasty ruled by Lord Liu Bei and his powerful Generals. The Wei Dynasty: Ruled by the greedy Lord Cao Cao, who only believed in himself and fight for his selfish ambition. Finally the Wu Dynasty: Smaller than both of the other Dynasty, but is greatly known for it's kind Lord and family history. Lord Sun Jian, who had fought many battles in the past, was also known for his children, who have become the Generals of Wu.

Powerful warriors, called the Dynasty warriors were known at this time. Warriors who could kill a thousand men at once. Many are different and many use different techniques, though they were all placed in different Dynasties and began to battle each other for power and lands, so now only few are left to walk on earth. Few left, but very powerful.

Zhao Yun knows that his Lord would always trust his judgement, he had been doing so for a very long time now and as much as Zhao Yun knew, he knew that his Lord treated him like the son he had lost, Liu Chan. Letting his hand cupped his chin, rubbing it slightly. He could definitely trust the girl, for she had trusted him with her very secret, so why shouldn't he trust her. And being a Dynasty Warrior, he didn't smell any deceit coming from her form. So yes, he could trust her.

The only one to think about now was her 'mate'. He wasn't quite sure if they were really mate, but he knew that they are in some way, for when he inhaled her scent much deeper, he had smell the scent that she was actually marked. So if he trusted her, then he should give the demon the benefit of a doubt. "Yes, Lord Liu Bei we can trust them."

"That's good. I would like to meet this _Lord_ Sesshoumaru properly, well before dinner. I would like to meet them _both_ tonight in dinner. Would you show him around?" Lord Lu Bei asked. It surprised him that the their visitor have only arrived, yet they had gained his best General's trust...it was something to not be considered as low.

"I will show the woman around." Zhao Yun said in a casual tone. "While you are with the demon." Zhao Yun said. He then stood up and left, looking back only once. "She is a Time Priestess."

* * *

If there were boring moments in her life, she had decided then and there that this is one of them. It had been a long time, and the demon with her had not said a single word. And yet, she didn't say any words either. There is simply no point for her to start a conversation unless the taiyoukai didn't start it. As she sat on the futon, she looked up to see Sesshoumaru looking out the large window.

As he looked out the window, he couldn't help but feel somehow different. This place, this time, everything was so different. Now what is he to do? He was now in some strange land with Kagome, as his "mate" and now, he didn't know how to get back to his lands. In some ways he wanted to blame it all on her. Point his sword at her beautiful face until he made her cry; blame her until he could feel the satisfaction of seeing her cower before him. But as soon as the thought came is as soon as it went away. He _realized_ that he actually didn't want to hurt Kagome in anyway

He _realized_... What is it about those words that made him want to remember something? Who could have thought that one day he will be stuck with Kagome? That he would claim her as his mate? Who could have thought? Then, as he ponders over it again and again; Sesshoumaru mentally smacked his head for not realizing it sooner.

Kai.

Kai had said words of future, and Kai had said of what waits for _Kagome and him_ in the future. This is probably what the Kai from the future, had been talking about. Was it even possible? That Kai knew that Kagome will become his mate and will be with him? But as Sesshoumaru think over again and again, he then bump into the thought of Kai's "advice".

Don't ever leave things to the last minute, once you realize something...say it. For you never know if you will have a chance to say it afterwards.

How could that advice help him? It wasn't helping him with his current situation, wasn't it? What is it that he was supposedly to realize and then soon to say, that could help him now? It wasn't much of help, Kai could have given him a much better advice, but sadly for Sesshoumaru...Kai didn't. And it mocked Sesshoumaru, mocked him that the youkai knew of this incident soon to happen, and yet did not warn him so. Or maybe this _incident_ was supposed to happen. But it didn't matter much now, did it? For his lands were now under the care of Kai and his humble servant, Jaken.

He could trust Kai, for he knew that Kai did not actually like the responsibility he had given him, but for now he guessed that he had some time. That is all he had for now...so little of time. For in two months to come, the season of his birth would come. And all youkai society would be filling the castle with scrolls of "humble" invitations for him to take their females as his mate. Selfishness... That is what all they are really think of, how to gain his land, that is all.

Maybe she is now a Time Miko and should learn more patience, she did have an eternity to live, right? So maybe, her time being wasted to nothing here and now, as the taiyoukai of the West thinks and thinks, is nothing. She guessed that she should let him think, let him ponder to his own world; let him get use to the fact that he was stuck with her. But there was a limit for every girl and she has reached hers.

Letting a frustrated sigh escape her lips, Kagome stood up grumpily, walk towards the large door and was just about to open the door, when, "Where do you think you are going?" She heard him asked, arrogance and his pride never leaving his tone.

She looked over her shoulder, as she narrowed her eyes. "Outside, you know to get some clean air." Kagome snapped.

"You will stay here." He ordered, as he slowly and gracefully turned around to face her.

Kagome let a thoughtful face cross her face. "I know how you would really miss me, but I'm only going to be gone for a few hours." Then as Kagome turned fully around, a question she wanted answered cross her mind. "Why the did you say that we are mates, Sesshoumaru?" She asked.

"We are," he answered dully as if it didn't actually matter anymore.

It annoyed the hell out of her as he just merely answered the question like that. "You know perfectly well why we are in this situation, it isn't as if we really "are". I mean, I can't actually see you wanting to be mated to a human."

His cold masked remained. "While we are in this _situation_ as you call it, you are in no business to say anything against it." Then he let a frown cross his face. "As much as I don't like to take this in hand, but I find myself mated to you - a human. So as long as you are my mate, we both will show the proper respect. It does not concern me right now if you are my life mate for that is not problem at this situation, the real problem being is how to get out of this place."

Her lips went dry, as her jaw dropped open.

"How long do you think we will remain at this time?"

Kagome's head snapped up. Her mind changes quickly changing its course. "Sesshoumaru, I don't know."

"You said to the others back in our time that you will return, did you not?"

"Yes, but not for a long time."

"How long?"

"Give me months at least." She answered quickly, hoping for him not to hear it.

"Two," he answered.

She couldn't help but pondered, on who will take care of his lands when he is here with her. Isn't that why he was all quiet about, because of his precious lands? So now, why was he giving her two months to return them?

Seeing the confusions in her face, he answered her unspoken question. "Kai is my highest general, he will take care of my lands for now, since I do not have an heir."

Letting out an 'oh' Kagome headed straight by the door. But again, before being able to reach the door, "I shall accompany you," she watched him brush past her and opened the door, as he walk pass her.

* * *

As soon, as she and Sesshoumaru got outside she was shock at the beauty she saw in the gardens - it was magnificent. The clouds, were as blue as ever, even more beautiful than the Feudal Era and the garden was surrounded by beautiful million types of flowers. Kagome looked around to find something to sit on, and she immediately found a chair. She was wondering what it was doing out here. But she sat down on the chair anyway and was followed by Sesshoumaru, who didn't hesitate to sit next to her.

It amazes her how he can take things so easily. It was a wonder all right. How he could just sit next to her and look so impassive? But as she looked around once again, she realized that the flowers might have helped calm him down. She wanted to take pictures, but then, she isn't in 'her' time anymore. In this time, there are no such things as camera. She looked up at the blue sky, letting the sun light shine on her face.

Feeling like she was being stared at, Kagome turned her head to the side, only to see that Sesshoumaru has just glanced at her. It made her feel uneasy to not know of he could be thinking of her. She was human, something that he probably hated in the world, so could that mean he hated her still? Then a question went through her thought. "Sesshoumaru...?"

"Hn."

"Do we really have to act like mates?" Kagome looked at him concerned on her face.

Looking straight ahead, "While you are my mate Kagome, I believe that yes, we do have to _act_ like mates."

He heard Kagome sigh. It was strange; it was as if she actually didn't like being his mate. For most women would love to be his, but he knew from before that she didn't actually want to or choice to be in the situation.

"I'm getting the bed," he heard her say, the determination in her voice unwavering. It made him question, how could she be concern by such little things?

"No,"

Quickly hearing his answer, Kagome turned her face to face him, who still looked ahead. "I'm getting the bed and that's final."

"Where do you suppose this Sesshoumaru sleep?" He asked.

"Floor, futon...whatever, but I am getting the bed and I am not sharing, who knows...you might "accidentally" kill me with those claws," she chuckled a nervous one. "We aren't in your castle anymore, so I can choose." She heard him sigh a little, telling her that Sesshoumaru wasn't in the mood to fight about little matters, which made her glad, she didn't want to fight either.

She wanted to congratulate him for actually having some patience for her. "Hey Sesshoumaru..."

Sesshoumaru just kept quiet.

"I realized something." She said a little cheery.

"Do you always have to talked?" He asked her coldly.

"What?"

"Hear this Kagome..." He paused, knowing this would anger her. "Wise men talk because they have something to say; fools, because they have to say something."

As she thought about it, did he just call her a fool? Well, if that was the case, Kagome just stared ahead as she thought about it for a long time. She should just be quiet, for he seems to think her as a fool for talking. After a while Kagome finally said something. "So... you think that I am a fool?" She finally asked the question that has been in her mind.

He stayed silent, not knowing how to reply to her.

"Fine, I don't care. I'll still be your friend though." Her voice was taunting, her smile warm. "Just because you always seems to be so up of yourself, I'll let you off by the hook." Kagome stood up to picked up some flowers. "I mean, we are willing to lose many to gain one thing we crave. So, I guess, to gain your friendship, I'm willing to lose some of my pride."

He was taken back, is it that easy, for her? Just to gain his friendship, she is willing to lose some of her pride? It was something most likely he could never do. His pride. It was important to him, for he would rather die than to lose any of it. For he believed that without your pride, it was nearly impossible to regain the respect of others.

"Hello," A gentle yet heavy voice greeted, making both Kagome and Sesshoumaru look towards the voice.

Zhao Yun had been trying to find them all day. He looked almost everywhere and still did not find them both. He finally gave up and went to the gardens and found them there. He just couldn't help thinking of how beautiful she is yet; she is still quiet about it.

Kagome heard the voice and turned to find Zhao Yun. "Hello." She said in a very cheery voice. She actually wanted to see him today. So then, he can explain more things to her about this world of his.

Sesshoumaru just gave and 'Hmpn' to let Zhao Yun know he is there. He didn't find his welcomes and _kind_ greetings very welcoming towards him, but Sesshoumaru think that he should guy a chance. He could tell by the way the human smell that he wasn't quite normal. There is just something different about this human.

The man in green armour walked towards Kagome and gave a smile that would have all of the other girls crawling to him in this time. Yet, the woman didn't even changed, she just smiled back, her blue shining orbs shone brightly as the sun reflects on it. He held out his hand his hands to her and she took it standing up. "Would you want me to show you around today Lady Kagome?" He asked, not waiting for her reply, he then turned towards Sesshoumaru. "The Lord wish to talk with you, Lord Sesshoumaru," he said calmly.

Had he just been dismissed? Surely this human did not know of what type of Lord he is. He should be punished by some disrespect. He gave the man before him a grown, as his burned with fires that could kill.

Seeing the apparent death glare on Sesshoumaru's face, she spoke quickly as if to make him understand. "Sesshoumaru, I want to look around with Zhao Yun. I know that you wish to visit the Lord of This lands, so...will see you, ok?" said Kagome, who was looking at Sesshoumaru's face with uncertainty.

He looked at Kagome's panicked form. "He will be inside waiting." He said not even glancing a look at Sesshoumaru.

If _his mate_ wishes to part with this guy, it's fine for him, for he is only human. But he shouldn't let this man get any closer for he would not let any human take his mate, even if his mate is human. But right now, he should visit this Lord, for he needed to know of the current situation, the information he would gain will at least help their current situation.

She saw him nod at her and turned to leave, she let out a sigh. She thought that Sesshoumaru might actually kill Zhao Yun. But she didn't want any killing, not after she had just destroy Naraku, she wasn't the killing type, as Sesshoumaru appears to be. Quickly turning around, Kagome gave her now undivided attention to Zhao Yun, who has again given her a beautiful smile. "Shall we look around?"

It was strange, how the human before him seem to trust him, as much as he trusted her. "Lady Kagome, since you are a mate of a Lord, I believe you to have a castle, right?"

Zhao Yun saw her nod and felt her discomfort, but he kept talking. "Then, you do not need to see the palace, since nothing in there should surprise you. How about I show you around the village near here?" His face was so much like Sesshoumaru, except no stripes, just plain beauty showing. He smiles at times, but seriousness is his mask. She could tell, like Sesshoumaru's emotionless mask that Zhao Yun held out a serious face most of the time as if his life depended on it.

Giving a smile. "Yes," she said, as he nodded. "That will be nice."

She watched as he called out servants, who arrived with horses. Her smile faded, as she now knew of how they are going to get to the village. Then, as she looked up at him, he nodded at her, hopped on the tall red saddle horse and what surprised her is he grabbed her waist and placed her in front of him.

"You shall ride with me" she heard him say.

Reluctantly, Kagome just nodded, as they start to ride off. His armour as she have come to notice did not seem so harsh on the body, in her opinion it actually felt comfortable. Then as she sat for at least five minutes, she could see that he was slowing down for her. Kagome turned her face to face him. "You can ride as fast as you want." She was given a nod as she felt him rode off, this time in a very fast speed indeed.

10 minutes later...

Her hands to her side, as her face slightly up, Kagome let sound of happiness escape her lips. Not noticing that she was with someone she hardly knew and that she was acting so childish. She never rid on horses, other than her bike, which is definitely not a horse and Inuyasha's back isn't a horse either.

It would of course as it seems to him that she had never ridden on a horse for her entire life. "Are you enjoying yourself Lady Kagome" He asked, looking down at the top of her head, as he saw her stop and most likely embarrassed by what she had been doing.

"I like it here." She stated her voice lowering. "Please call me Kagome."

"You are the Lady of Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Well, I guess so. But please, don't be too formal." If she really is the _Lady_ of Sesshoumaru that would have meant that they really have both gone completely insane. It was a thought were her thoughts should never go, but she guessed she have to put up with it now.

Seeing her confused face. "Fine I will call you Kagome," he paused then continued to talk. "But may I asked, on why it seems to me, that you have never ridden on a horse?" He didn't want to make her stiffen, but she did.

Thinking of an appropriate answer, "When me and Sesshoumaru travels, we do it differently..."

"It is very obvious that he is a demon, though there are not many demons here. Especially not a Lord Demon. Or a demon that is very formal and has a human for a mate." He said casually.

"Zhao Yun?" She paused, not liking the way she might sound. "What are you exactly?"

"Kagome... I am a warrior." Zhao Yun sighed, and soon explained about what type of human he is. He is a Dynasty Warrior, the meaning of smelling scent's is another gift that most Dynasty Warriors posses.

* * *

She loved this place - it was enchanting. Ancient worlds, they weren't as polluted as her time. She wondered what she was needed here for. For as she looked around breathe in, she could only feel at peace. This place it reminded her of the feudal era, yet it wasn't much like the feudal era, for in this time they weren't much demons at all.

Taking another look around where she was she couldn't help but feel very welcomed. The houses were slightly different, for the top of the roofs were much pointed and well designed and the corner of the roofs curling up that it made look so...enchantingly beautiful.

Turning around and looking at who is behind her, "I want to see more!" She said in pure delight.

* * *

Seeing the sudden arrival of the demon Lord, Lord Liu Bei let a gasped scape his lips. "Lord Sesshoumaru, it is pleasant to see you! I have heard that you are a Lord am I right?" Lord Liu Bei said in a friendly tone, as he walked towards Sesshoumaru.

It was partly strange, how everyone in this land seems to welcome him. This Lord that stood before him is not what he had expected. He had been expecting an arrogant, good for nothing Lord, yet as he stood here, it was quite a disappointment. "Indeed, now tell me of why the need to see me?" He asked calmly.

Nodding to the Lord before him, "I believe that my high General Zhao Yun has mentioned something about your mate. Mentioning something…that has captured my interest. This would be about Lady Kagome?" He then sat up as he gestured Sesshoumaru to sit on the futon before him, but he watched as the Demon Lord ignore this and remain to stand.

"Yes," answered Sesshoumaru.

"A Time Priestess, her arrival is well from expected. For as you can see, we are in a state of civil war, something that will probably soon tare China apart. I do not particularly like to see this happen, but I do not know if you will choose my side. Still I am willing to give you some information on who threatens the lands of most China, he is the man named Cao Cao." He gained a nod from Sesshoumaru and he continued.

"He is indeed powerful and I must admit, he is much more powerful than I, for not only is he a descendant from the gods as many say, but he also commands of many Dynasty Warriors. Warriors that are so powerful that many believe that the gods have given them this power. I too, have some of them working as my Generals, such as Zhao Yun, but I wish nothing more than to remain serving my lands as their Lord and if the people do not want me, it is fine, but as you can see they have chosen me over Cao Cao, and he sees this as a threat. We definitely could use the help of you and the help of Lady Kagome, but it is your choice." He said politely, his words sounding like a true Lord, yet respectable and kind.

"As much as I would want to say it is my choice - it is not. My mate is the one who have been summoned to this time, but as her mate if she does choose your side, this will mean that I must fight by her side. So do not worry for she has chosen yours." As much as he didn't like to be protecting a human, he had to reason to himself that this now 'human' is his friend and most of all...his mate, though not true mate.

Liu Bei sighed in relief. "That is good to know, for I definitely do not want to meet you in battle." He paused. "It seems that we will have our wars, soon enough. But then, I have an ally for now. The Kingdom of Wu, ruled by Lord Sun Jian is joining our first battle with The Kingdom of Wei, but this first might be the last." He then stood up and cupped his chin slightly, as he thought of any information that would be more need to be said.

Silence took the whole room, for both Lords did not know of what is to say next. "Lord Liu Bei!" One of the soldier screamed running to Lord Liu Bei and bowing his head, as he kneeled on the floor.

"Yes... What is it?" He asked, knowing it to be bad news.

"The soldiers heard of rumours that the small village under your protection is going to be attack, by a group of thousands soldiers!" The soldiers paused. "And the peasants spoke of the endangered life of general Zhao Yun, for he had left with a woman, using one of the red saddle horses."

Hearing the information given, Sesshoumaru's eyes burned as he looked down at the small frame of the human. He could tell that he wasn't of high rank, but he did have a rank. If what the human spoke of was of truth, then Kagome's life is really in danger.

"Understood. For now, General Zhao Yun is well capable of keeping Lady Kagome safe however, I do not know if he could do that while he tries to protect the village." he turned his head towards the Lord, who's eyes were burning with fires of concern. "Let's go. It is not far from here."

"Tell me the direction of this village?" Sesshoumaru said, in a calm deadly voice.

"To the north. Will you be riding a red saddle horse?" he asked lowly, patience across his face.

"No," he heard the Demon Lord said, as Lord Liu Bei was only able to see a white and a little bit red blur went past him. Then he heard the gates open, he walked to the nearby window, seeing the demon Lords cloud appear underneath his feet, as he flew off to the sky heading to the North.

He let a grin cross his gentle face. It was unusual for demons to care about humans or to be even be mated to one. For always there will be a line between their aging processes. As he knew, humans could not live as long as youkais and is probably one reason why youkais do not care so much for humans, for they live so short compare to them. That youkais considered them almost nothing. But the truth was, humans were much more gifted than the youkais, for they get to serve a life and afterwards die a peaceful or none peaceful way, but either way at least they had an ending and cannot be bored. And with their shorter life, they are almost like flowers for they bloom and soon die. Aren't flowers something to be treasure, like a human's life?

* * *

As the day went on, she did not notice how the time had been going fast. It was so much more fun here, yet she had not imagined things this way. For as she again took in what is happening around her, she couldn't help but feel the emotion of happiness surrounding her. How the people looked so happy, it was very comforting. The village males practiced wonderfully with their fighting, the females talking to each, while the others farm and as she walked pass by, she could see some of them smile at her politely.

Then as she walks around the beautiful yet crowded market with Zhao Yun trailing behind her, Kagome was able to spot a beautiful hair tie. She could not help but see its beauty, with its red crimson ribbons and white as snow flower design. She could only imagine at how much it would cost, for the shop owner seem to be eyeing her from afar, which made Kagome sigh. She looked up and smiled at the shop owner and was just about to leave, when she felt someone grasped her wrist gently.

Looking over her shoulder, she saw the same shop owner behind her, with his polite smile. "You may have it, my Lady." He said, which surprised Kagome.

"I couldn't..." She said, as she quickly turned around and waved her hand in front of her furiously and refusing. "I don't have anything to give to you for a trade."

"It is a gift," he said as he bowed to her, which made Kagome want to blush. Then as Kagome looked down at the palm of his hand, she took the beautiful hair tie gently as if it was very fragile.

"Thank you," she said as she looked down at it appreciating. Then as Kagome was about to leave, she saw a little girl running towards the man. For some reason, the little girl reminded her of the always so cheerful Rin. She did miss the little girl after all.

He was taken by the way everyone was so nice to the foreign woman. But he knew exactly why, it would seem so because as soon as you feel the woman's aura, anyone would trust her. For her beauty wasn't the beauty that wanted to make you want to disrespect her in any way, it was a beauty that simply tells that she is also beautiful inside. But as always there would be people that are so blinded by other emotions that they cannot see through it. Turning his head to the side he glared at the who were blinded by there jealousy.

This was annoying, for he knew that being with a woman as beautiful as she would start a rumour. But maybe it was worth it, he thought as he looked at Kagome who is still thanking the little man and giving beautiful smiles to the little girl who was currently running towards the man. And as he again could see from the corner of his eyes were men aroused by her mere acts, and it annoyed him that he was able to smell them. How demons were able to put up with it, he didn't know.

"Papa!" The little girl cried cheerfully as she ran towards her obvious father.

Kagome watched as the little man kneeled and opened his arms to obviously embrace the girl who also had her arms wide open. As she stared at the happy scene, she felt a painful shocked, that made her head snapped up and looked intently on the child. Though, as she stared at the cheerful eyes of the girl, Kagome saw right before her eyes, as those eyes turned dull and her cheerful face replaced by a look of sudden shock. Having enough courage, Kagome looked down lower at the child's chest. The child had an arrow...pierced through her little body going through her chest.

She watched as the once happy little child body fall to the ground...dead. Her mind froze and she felt incredibly powerless, as she watch the man who was once smiling ran towards the dead body and embrace the now dead child, crying. Then as her eyes stop to widen, 'Who could have done this?' she thought and she then looked up to see more arrows piercing through the air fast. She stood there, her mind not knowing much of to do, she could feel something slid down her face. Not sure of what it is, she touched her cheeks gently, as she felt tears.

She is crying.

More and more arrows, some with fire on it, pierced through the now turned grey sky. The arrows, as she observed them, came from the direction towards her. She looked straight ahead, her eyes closing slightly as she try to see what they where doing. What she saw made her feel sick. She could see them, thousand of them - men and women. And the reason they sickened her is because they were laughing. Most of them were armed, torturing life of others. As she stood there, it made her feel a horrible pain as she tried to think coherently of what they have just done.

They have killed a child - an innocent child, yet all these men and women could do about it was laugh? Her body felt like fire, as she could slowly feel something or someone deep inside her taking control. How are the people before able to stand it? Screams of life being taken one after the other, yet all they do is laugh. More tears burned down her cheeks, as she saw the sight. Everyone who was once before gave her their wonderful smiles and greeted her with respect, they are now all suffering. As she looked to the side, she could see Zhao Yun fighting, but she could now see that he has stop, only to run towards her.

Placing a powerful barrier around her, she could feel her heart breaking, as she tried to remain control of her anger. Though it was inevitable for her to lose control.

"Kagome!" Zhao Yun cried, as he tried his best to fight through to get closer to her. He could tell that her mind has changed its course. For as she stood their, even from afar he could feel the powerful energy that surrounded her form. And as he was about to reach her, he felt her barrier shove him back, as he saw her look towards him with eyes that looked like the ones he saw before, but some how...different.

Walking towards the laughing crowd of deadly armed thousand of soldiers, she could only watch as they kept laughing, not at her but at the dead corpses that now surrounds her. "How is it...that in how many ways youse kills, youse find it laughable?" She asked, her voice calm, she started to stalk her way towards them. The army heard her threateningly beautiful voice, they looked at her, as arrows head towards her to pierce her heart, only to stop at her barrier and fall worthlessly to the ground.

Seeing the apparent deadly figure that now stalks her way towards them, they all backed away a bit. Because even how many arrows or how much forced they put in their arrows, they still could not lay a single one on her form. All the others that had been murdering others, turned towards the new threat, their eyes narrowing slightly. How was the human woman able to possess such power?

Letting something or someone deep inside her take control, Kagome's eyes narrowed as a twisted smile cross her face, obviously seeing the armies scared faces. And as she let this something or someone deep inside her take complete control, she transformed. Now she not only feels anger, but she could also feel a hunger. But this hunger was completely different, it was a hunger that wanted to destroy...to kill. And as dark purple energy surrounded her, Kagome's Time Miko appeared, though with a little change. The light purple flowers design on her robe now black and below were her now pure black hakama, with only two cuts each side. This Time Miko robes much tighter than the other, completely showing her every move, full of grace, yet deadly.

And as she walked towards them, she let her arms extend in front, as her staff appeared, now the colour of black, at the top a red fire. The watch appeared around her wrist, turned the colour dark purple then to silver, only to turn back to black and remain. Her hair remained the same, but floated around her as if it was the most lightness things in the world. As for everyone, they could only feel her energy surrounding her, this time darker than usual.

Every male could not help but stare at her with lust filling their eyes, as they watch her.

Stopping in front of them, Kagome stood her face calm, yet holding a twisted smile with her eyes filled with a hunger.

"Eyes looking for tomorrows are being clouded up, beyond darkness, and you know why that is?" She asked them. "Because, worthless people like you still roam this land giving pain to others, to suit your own. You all have brought this upon yourself, your lives _will_ end here." The grasped around her staff tightened as she it slowly turned to form a black bow and a crimson arrow. Taking her time, Kagome held it up and aimed a little above towards the thousands of people. "Time Death." She said calmly, her mere voice sending chills down the enemy's spines.

Watching her release the crimson coloured arrow, Zhao Yun watched as it pierced through the sky powerfully, only to turn to thousands of crimson coloured arrows. He watched, as the enemy tried to cover themselves with their shields, only to have the arrows go through them, turning the enemies to little crust and soon to be dissipated by the wind.

Some are still left, they all stared at the woman in pure fear and Zhao Yun watched as they have screamed and begged for their life as they tried their best to retreat and ran away from the woman who has caused their army to nearly disappear.

The apparent fear on their faces, made her insides feel lighter, as she planned to not let them go and end their life. Letting her bow turn back to a staff, Kagome slowly stalked the ones who had tried to ran, as she formed an energy in front of them, to stop them from going any further.

"Running is not an option," she said with a extremely calm tone, as she watched the remaining enemies turned around to look at her. "Sa..." She held out her staff, as she leaned her head to the side. "...Yona..." Dark purple energy started to form around her staff. "...Ra." After that the dark energy headed towards each one of the remaining enemies as it engulfed them and turned them to ashes.

As he stood his ground and looked down at the dead bodies surrounding him, only to looked up to look towards Kagome's form. It was impossible to believe that the woman Kagome he saw a few moments ago really is the Kagome he is watching now. The woman he had just watched destroys the lives of all those enemies. Even he could not do this much damage at just a few minutes, especially without harming the innocent, yet she was able to do that. But a thought came to him, as he realized that she wasn't in much control of her emotions.

* * *

He had been flying on his youkai cloud not for a long time, but he stopped when he felt Kagome's energy overflowing, but the only difference was, Kagome's energy never seemed as dark as this. From afar he could through the grey sky, he was able to see thousands of crimson arrows piercing through the air. Then soon afterwards, he was able to hear screams of death.

Deciding that he must be missing out on something powerful, he flew faster. It took only seconds when he looked down from his cloud, as he saw Kagome surrounded by her dark energy, her hair floating around her, her clothing different in coloured and her appearance seeming more deadly. Then as he watched the scene below, he watched as she trapped the remaining enemy with her dark energy saying some words.

He watched the remaining hundreds of soldiers cower before his mate. Then he watched as she held out her staff, dark purple light emitting from it, as dark purple light appeared around each of the enemy, who screamed in agony as they all turned to ashes. He had never expected this, he knew her to be powerful...but what was this?

As only little time past, he watched as she tore her intense gaze away from the ashes of what was left of the enemies, only to walk calmly towards a human, dead girl's body, beside a little man who was still crying, embracing the dead body close to him.

She kneeled down beside the man, as a cold wind blew past and her normal Time Miko appearance again appearing. The face that once had no emotion turned to pure sorrow, as her eyes started to fill with tears, her eyes showing no sign of hunger to kill. She looked up at the face of the father and soon looked down at the girl's dead form, as more tears slid down her cheeks.

Letting himself land on the hard ground, Sesshoumaru soon walked towards Kagome, and placed his right hand on her left shoulder. He watches as she turns around and stares up at him.

"Sesshoumaru..."

**END OF CHAPTER 1: Three Memories: Time Miko's Journey**

**Demon Tenshi:** Well, I was going to have my "best friend", Princess Sailor Mars, be my BETA reader, but she said that this FanFic was TOO long. She only accepted A Twisted Fairy Tale. You see, I don't use the program Microsoft, for I find it thoroughly annoying, I use the program that doesn't check any mistakes, so whatever I type - even if I make mistakes - I don't see it.

Anyway, I'll make up some characters, but the characters Lord Liu Bei and Zhao Yun are from a game named Dynasty Warriors 4! It is mad as, well I think it is fun to play I give it 8 out of 10. The story line of the game was based on real history, for there was a civil war happening in Ancient China at that time.

Anyway, gtg!

-**Demon Tenshi**


	14. Part 2: CH 2: Kagome's Day

**Three Memories: Time Miko's Journeys: CH 2: Kagome's Day**

"Sesshoumaru..."

He stood there as he looked deeply into her eyes. The way her voice sounded, somehow made him feel uneasy. It was full of emotions...and right now he could feel her emotions wash over him once again. And for some reason, he realized that he wanted to comfort her, take her pain away...for because of some reason, he...

Not being able to finish the thought, he watched as she stood up, turned around and walk towards him. But what really surprised him is when she grabbed his right hand and wrapped both of her hands around his. She lifted it up and places it on her forehead, as tears rolled down her closed eyes. He could hear her sniff, and he realized that she was trying to comfort herself by using his hand. He stared at her crying form, as he pulled his hand away from her gently.

He watched as she looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears. He closed his eyes, as he walked closer to her and placed his hand on her temple. "Don't cry." His voice was hoarse when he whispered, only loud enough for her to hear. He gently rubs his thumb over her cheeks and rubbed away the tears. He didn't think, all he knew that seeing her cry wasn't right...at least not anymore.

Kagome closed her eyes as she tried to not spill any more tears. She felt Sesshoumaru move his hand away from her face. She opened her eyes again, as she turned around and saw Sesshoumaru standing beside the dead girl's body. Her eyes drifted to the young girl only to lock with Sesshoumaru's eyes. His face was serious, not like his usual stoic face.

Her eyes drop to the sheath, healing sword. She could only watched as he unsheathes it and in one smooth motion, he revives the dead girl, who caused Kagome's grief. Her eyes widen in surprise, and then she couldn't help but let the side of her lips move upwards only to form a smile. Quickly and gracefully, she ran to the now alive child, and even if she didn't know the little girl, Kagome embraced her. "You're alive!" She kissed the cute little girl's cheeks, all her sorrow and tears only now a memory.

A few meters away, stood Zhao Yun, his usually serious face, confuse. Stopping his rushing thoughts, quickly he tried his best to know what just happened. It was kind of scary, he thought he saw a dead girl become alive because of a sword...but that was impossible, right? Then why the hell was their a dead girl standing there? Embrace by Kagome, no less?

Kagome let go of the child, as she watched the father's eyes widen and his face change to complete joy. "Lin Shiao?"

"Papa!" The little girl screamed as if nothing has ever happened, as she finally was able to embrace her father.

A smile was written on her face, as she watched the cute scene before her. Though, her attention was turned towards the people who surrounded them. They were staring at her and Sesshoumaru, which made Kagome want to run away. Some had smiles, while most just stared.

Seeing the apparent wonder of his people, Zhao Yun had to suppress the urge to join them, as they stared wide eyes at Kagome and Sesshoumaru. He let a noise escape his throat, gaining both Kagome and Sesshoumaru's attention. "We should leave," he looked around and added, "now." He could only watch as the villagers took a step closer towards Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

Getting the message, Kagome could only nod when she saw Sesshoumaru nod as well. His youkai could start to appear underneath his feet, though this time much wider so to be able to fit three people. She, with much grace went straight to Sesshoumaru's side and gestured for Zhao Yun to do the same. But before being able to completely leave, Kagome's wrist was grabbed by the Shop Owner.

"Please, accept this..." The father said in appreciation. Then, he placed he beautiful hair tie she wanted. When had she dropped it?

"Thank you..."

* * *

The cold breeze made her shiver inside, but she just ignores it. She couldn't help but smile, as she saw Zhao Yun sitting down opposite to her as he look down, his eyes alert. In some ways she understood how he feels. For when she rode this thing with Sesshoumaru she never trusted this thing as well. She looked up at Sesshoumaru who stood between her and Zhao Yun. She knew after the day she shared her emotions with him that he wasn't as heartless as he was before...but what he did back there, really surprised her beyond belief.

And as she turned her eyes back to look ahead, she inhaled deeply. It didn't matter why Sesshoumaru did what he did. And even if she asked, she knew that he wouldn't tell her really why...he will probably say something around it. But he did it...he helped another human life. That alone was proof enough to her that under all that...he did have something. Maybe even a heart that could love the human race that would save the whole world. Kagome giggled a bit, maybe she should stop while she was ahead. She wouldn't want to make Sesshoumaru so out of character.

His impassive face never faltered, as he looked ahead. In times like this, the air of silent always roam and he use it to think things through. Think of what happened throughout the day, or if he made any error on his day. Usually he would find that no error was made...but that was before...Kagome. His usually "no errors" day were now gone. Now as he stood here, he didn't exactly know of what has taken control of him back there.

Why is that he revived another filthy human being in this world? A part of him knew the answer, but his pride told him that he shouldn't even bother answering his own question. Because now, it didn't matter... It didn't matter that happened at all. All he should do now, is what is best for him. That is not let Kagome get any closer to him, for he didn't want to feel her emotions anymore. Though as he thought about it, he _realized_ - the truth was - he just didn't want to make her sad at all...

Narrowing his eyes, he mentally shook the thought away. Whatever this was...he will push it away. He, Sesshoumaru, will not be putted down to a mere slave because of a human's emotion...even if the human is Kagome.

No words were spoken for the whole trip and she.

* * *

Kagome had to suppressed another sigh, as she made her way through the halls with one of the servants escorting her. It just annoyed her at how she seemed so powerful, yet she had no control over that power. Everyone in the castle stared at her differently, as though she was something that should be kept away from. And it was all because of HIM.

Sesshoumaru.

It wasn't her fault that she brought him here with her, was it? She wasn't the one, who wanted him to mark her as his mate, was it? She'd probably die if she sees the day when Sesshoumaru falls in love for a human. The thought is something that could not and will not happen. It just seemed to her as though Sesshoumaru actually seems proud that he has her as a mate. And the worst part was, she couldn't say anything against it.

Kagome walked a little faster, annoyed that she was actually thinking about HIM. She wanted to have someone by her side to travel through time, but why Sesshoumaru? As soon as Kagome arrived at the Dinner Table she saw many staring at her. Three of the other people she has never met in her life. But other than that, she knew the others.

Lord Liu Bei sat at the head of the table, while the three men sat on his right side and Sesshoumaru sat beside Zhao Yun who sat on Lord Lu Bei's left. Kagome saw the eyes of Sesshoumaru and followed it as it led her to sit next to him.

"Good Evening." She greeted as she sat down.

Minutes passed and Kagome's annoyance only tends to grow. As she now noticed that she was the only female eating on this table. The whole room was filled with men. Sesshoumaru, Zhao Yun, Lord Liu Bei and three other men. She wanted to stand up and throw the food at them, but she also didn't want to do that for the food was great.

Questions and answers to them came to her mind. Why did they have to be so damn quiet? Was it because they were in a presence of a woman? Did they feel any need to be quiet because a 'wench' dines with them? Is it because she was a wench that shouldn't dine with the nobles?

Kagome was about to explode when Lord Liu Bei's voice rang through her head.

"So, it would seem none of my other three generals knows the name of our guests?" he asked, eyeing each of the three men to his left. "Generals, this is Lord Sesshoumaru." Lord Liu Bei looked at Sesshoumaru. "He will be our ally, along with his mate. Lady Kagome." Lord Liu Bei smiled at Kagome.

The generals nodded their heads. One stood up, he had orange hair and eyes that are colour red. "My name is Gan Ning." He was handsome; almost as perfect as Sesshoumaru, the difference with his eyes is that he held happiness in them.

The second general stood up. He had very black hair that it only reaches down to his neck, his eyes were the colour violet and a piece of material is tied around his forehead. To Kagome's mind, he was the most handsome of the three. The way he held himself showed of his arrogance, he smirked evilly at Kagome. "Jin Li." He said, his voice barely detectable as he gracefully sat down.

The third one stood up. "Call me, Ali Yun." He said sitting down. He had green eyes; by the way he looked, you could tell he is the youngest. He was cute, very short and not handsome at all, but cute.

Smiling sweetly, Kagome stood up and gave a smile to each, though she got an irritated looked from Jin Li, she remained her cool. She'll just ignore that for now. "My name is Kagome." She nodded to each one before sitting back down again.

Sesshoumaru didn't even bother to stand up and just gave them a look. "I am Lord Sesshoumaru." He said, only high enough for them to hear.

The next day morning...

She has been in the training not for too long. She wanted to find Sesshoumaru, because when she woke up he wasn't there. He should have been sleeping on the futon beside the large bed, but he wasn't there. Kagome gasped at the sight she now could see. There her was, Jin Li and crawling beside him is Ali Yun. She saw Jun Li looked towards her, his eyes narrowing, showing anger in them. "What do you want wench?"

Kagome's eyes widen. "What do you think you're doing to him?"

"Stupid aren't you? We are practising. But I guess for someone with your skill, training is nothing where you wave your staff around."

Kagome couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. She couldn't believe how much training she got from her trainer last night in her dream. And here she is now, a guy saying she is nothing. "What would you know?"

"I would. You are no much for any of the generals. Why are you even here? You don't even deserve to be here. Your just here, out of the amusement of Lord Liu Bei, he would not want someone like you crying in battle. Your mate seems strong but you are not even claimed by him." He spat out each words in distaste.

Kagome didn't want to start out a fight. She narrowed her eyes; her eyes were turning darker than usual. She has been insulted before but this was just way too much. "How about I train with you? Or are you too chicken?"

* * *

It would seem that she was definitely wrong about Jin Li. He was acting all this time. He didn't hate her; he was trying to see how strong she was. And that was not all, he was told by Sesshoumaru himself to see how strong she is.

From what she heard from Jin Yun. China is in the middle of a civil war. They were three major Dynasties, and two that didn't quite belonged to each other. From what Kagome has gathered, Cao Cao was the enemy. But she tried to see that it was one-sided, that maybe what Jin Li says is biased, but as she heard more, she knew that it wasn't.

"Kagome. What brought you and Lord Sesshoumaru together?" Jin Yun asked.

He has been wondering, how or why? Lord Sesshoumaru seems like a cold person. And when he asked Zhao Yun last night why a demon, like Lord Sesshoumaru, has a human mate, Zhao Yun didn't even bother answering. It couldn't be because of her powers, now that he thinks about it, because if it was because of it, Lord Sesshoumaru should have already taken her virginity away, to make a powerful heir.

"Ummm... err... You mean, why are we mates?" He replied with a nod. "He saved my life." It was all the information she could give him. What can she say? 'Well, I'm really in love with Sesshoumaru. Oh god I love the insufferable youkai. I love the way he thinks of himself above everyone, you know?' Kagome thought and she had to suppress a giggle.

"You do not love him? As a mate should?" Jin Li was not dumb. He knew that couldn't be all the reasons she is his mate.

"Hey want to go somewhere?" She asked trying to change the subject.

He didn't like being turn down on an answer, but he guessed that he'll let this one go.

* * *

She looked around the room. They were instrument that she had never seen before in her life. She could tell by the shape of the other that some are from different foreign places. Assuming it is the music room, Kagome took a step forward and spotted a beautiful flute lying on the table. 'Wow... It's pretty.' Kagome thought, her eyes sparkling as she looked down at the beautiful flute in her hands.

"That Kagome is a pure hearted flute. Its name is Shin Wang." Jin Li watched as Kagome looked over at her shoulders, her eyes locking with his. He paused, "Do you want to play it? Maybe you'll be able to... That use to belong to a songstress, our deceased mistress, Diao Chan."

Kagome saw the sadness in his eyes and was just about to stop him from continuing, but he kept on talking. "She said that only people with pure hearts could play that flute. An old story floats back about it, people say that that flute is made by the gods to give to the Kings. Even if the person does not know how to play music, she will be able to as long as she has a pure heart. Our deceased mistress didn't know how to play it before, but she had the pure heart to play it." He stopped talking.

Kagome looked down at the flute in her hands, only for her head to snap back up when she heard Jin Li start to talk again. "The purer the heart, the more beautiful the music would be played. It has been a while since I heard it played. Would you play it for me?"

Shocked took over her face, she tore her eyes off of him as she looked down at it. "I don't know..."

"Please?" He asked, his usual rude tone disappearing.

She smiled half-heartedly. "I guess..." She said gaining courage. "I might not have the purest heart. But for you I'll do it." She then gave him a full smile. Her hands caress the flute at first. God, she had never played one before and she knew that'll probably embarrassed herself, but there was just something about Jin Yun that made her do this.

The images of the way others played a flute covered her mind as Kagome placed the flute in the right direction. She blowed as hard as she could and instantly she saw Jin Yun cover his ears.

Seconds afterwards Kagome looked over to Jin Yun. He was laughing. "What is so funny?" she asked, annoyed.

"I guess... that... shows how... pure, your heart is!" He said between laughs. Kagome heard him and started to laugh as well. He stopped. 'I insulted her and she thinks its funny?' He thought.

"I guess so..." She said giggling. "But I don't know how your mistress blows it. How about I try again?" She asked, this time a grin marring her beautiful face.

"Ok." He said looking at her curiosity.

"Ok... Here it goes... Maybe I should try blowing it gentler." This time, with all the grace she could handle, Kagome blew on it. She didn't blew too slow or too loud, she just blew normally.

(A/N: The music in this story can be emailed to you if you email me at It is named, Yuna's Theme from Final Fantasy.)

-Music Starts-

The music started out with sounds that you couldn't recognise as a flute, then a sweet, sad, sincere music started to play. As if the sound itself was speaking about her feelings. It reflected Kagome's feelings, how in so many ways she tries to hide it her heart still aches over the fact that she had left her friends behind. How maybe she won't be able to fulfil her promise to them to return, and even if she did...she will leave them in the end. That after this journey, that even in how many ways she tries, a simple fact remains...no one wants to stay by her side - no one i can /i stay by her side.

A gift from the gods was her power. A Time Miko is what she was. Her life belonged to the cycle of time, the repeat of history and the endless ending. History will repeat, wars will be happening, lives will be save, but they will still have an ending. She wanted to feel jealous of people, feel jealous that her life was forever, but what was forever good for if she was alone in the end. It made her feel incredibly sad that her life would have no ending, that she will have no rest and have no one to support her. So, after this thought in mind, was this power really a gift from the gods, or a curse from the gods?

As he listened he couldn't believe himself at how many sounds he heard with her flute being the only instrument being played. There were other instruments. But she was the only one there playing. 'It must be her pure heart. I heard the mistress saying about your heart playing the music.' He kept listening to her play and watching her play, she was standing there near the big window. The sunset was on her form and it showed her to be more ethereal.

Kagome heard the sound that came out and to her it was beautiful... The same music that had covered her heart... Even though she doesn't know what really to do, she just kept on playing...she wanted to let this feeling out, even if it through a song.

After two minutes... Kagome stopped playing, while the music fading. She looked over at Jin Li. "Was I ok?" She asked smiling.

-Music Ends-

"There is something...different about you." Jin Li looked at her, "Yes, you have a pure heart."

"She does." A deep voice agreed.

Shocked by the voice she heard, Kagome's head instantly turned to see Sesshoumaru, who was leaning against the door. "Hey Sesshoumaru."

"Come." He said, turning around and not even glancing Jin Lin.

"See ya soon." Kagome gave a apologetically look on Jin Li's direction. She wished that she could stay longer, but she knew it wouldn't be wise to argue with Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome. I will see you at dinner time." With that he saw Kagome gave him one smile and returned to following Sesshoumaru. He knew that she was happy and he was glad to know that today gave him a chance to get to know her. He also like, the way she doesn't try to seduce him like the other entire woman.

**END OF CHAPTER 2: Three Memories: Time Miko's Journey**

**Demon Tenshi:** I hated editing this chapter and I also really hate this chapter. I did this really fast, so no complaints please. Ok, maybe you can complain. I think my imagination is disappearing from me...nah! I am just a little more so tired this week. So many exams to study for... Anyway, I added a few characters...Jin Li and Ali Yun are characters thought by me, while Gan Ning is actually from the game.

Well… I'll try to make the other one better on the grammar and spelling part…but I really am busy with school. Bye.

**-Demon Tenshi **


	15. Part 2: CH 3: Sesshoumaru's Day

**Demon Tenshi:** I don't know what to say... I haven't updated in a while and I was already getting mad at myself so. Anyway, thank you for the people who reviewed. I love history but I don't know what I'll get on my history class. Cries... Maybe archaeologist isn't such a bad job for me? Oh well, I should start typing now.

**Three Memories: Time Miko's Journeys: CH 3: Sesshoumaru's Day**

It was in the middle of the day and on a cloud, a figure flew towards a village. When he arrived at the village it was no surprise that he was being stared at. He hated being in this kind of position, usually every time he would visit a village he would just look at them and they'll be scared out of their minds. But these people did not know him or his power. Sesshoumaru also knew that he couldn't kill them. If he killed them, he knew that he would be no better than those who attacked them yesterday. He walked past by many people.

The humans he would walked passed to, they all had disgusting scents that made his emotionless mask nearly fail him to turn it into a frown. Most were very sweaty and some are just plain disgusting, even the females weren't very clean - most already taken by many men. You could tell that they hardly bathed at all by their scent. Most humans smelled disgusting to him all the way, that is with the exception of his mate, Kagome. To him, she would always smell of beauty and power. Though, he would never say that to her out loud. It made him wonder; maybe it wasn't actually a bad idea that he had marked her. She was after all far more beautiful than all humans, her scent doesn't disgust him, and she's also very kind, sweet, powerful...

"Excuse me young man," An old wavy voice came from behind Sesshoumaru. He turned around to see where the voice resided. "Will you tell us of your business in our village please?"

Maybe Kagome won't mind if he killed an innocent man Sesshoumaru thought. He did it before, but now he hasn't done it for a while. "It is none of your concern, human."

The old man walked closer, his eyes narrowing slightly only to turn into a smile, as if he had recognised Sesshoumaru. "It is you! You are the man that saved the little girl Lin Shiao! We thank you and our General Zhao Yun's mate." The old man said happily, everyone around hearing of what he had said and turning to face Sesshoumaru, who by now has given the old man a grimace.

Sesshoumaru stepped closer to the old man, his eyes narrowed, his lips turned to a frown and his form towering over the old man. "Who do you mean mate of whom?" His voice sounded calmed, but he was curious if Zhao Yun had a mate or they were talking about Kagome - his mate.

"The young woman that was with him. They seem to be like mates. She is beautiful and I know that General Zhao Yun was either courting her or that they are already mates. They seem very closed." The old man said like a lecturer, but his voice seems to be happy about what he had said, though not knowing if it was true or not. "Many beautiful woman are fond of General Zhao Yun and I'm sure that she'll be the best choose if he isn't mated with her yet. I can see in her eyes that she is very fond of our General." He added, wondering why the man before him was frowning.

Anger.

It was the emotion that he was supposed to be able to control. This emotion, he felt that only comes out when he was in a battle against a powerful adversary. But instead, he was loosing it and what angered him more is because he was loosing his control in front of a low creature. If anything more, he was also angered that the anger was also caused because of his sudden possessiveness over a human. Grabbing the old man by the neck, "You know of nothing, human for the young woman is not General Zhao Yun's mate nor is she fond of him. The woman is my mate."

Not wanting to anger the man before him, "I am sorry, I did not know of what I speak." He said politely.

Seeing the old man's face in fear, but not in complete fear, Sesshoumaru let him down. Kagome wouldn't want him to kill one of the humans in the village that she risked her life to save. But he also didn't want to think about it. Why was he caring if Kagome didn't want him to kill? She was just a human. 'A human that I find myself mated to.' He thought. Then as if his anger was all gone, Sesshoumaru turned around and was just about to leave.

"Can I please give my thanks to the Lady?" The old man asked, his voice a little hoarse.

"She will know of your appreciation."

"And can you give her this?" The old man walked fast enough so he could hand a piece of clothing to Sesshoumaru. "We wanted to hand this to her. She seems like a very powerful Time Priestess and this belonged to a Time Priestess who have visited this place in the past."

"You know that she is a Time Priestess?"

"Yes... One before has saved our village and the last one kept this to control her magic." The old man looked down. "She was very beautiful...almost as beautiful as your mate. But leaving this place brought great sorrow to her." The old man looked down, only to look up again smiling. Sadness was clearly shown on his face, but he was trying to hide it. "My name is Dong. I am the priest of this village."

"Will this help her?" Sesshoumaru looked down at the piece of clothing.

"Yes. She must tie it around her forehead so her mark won't be seen. Many people would recognise what she is and many will want her power."

The lord demon merely nodded as his eyes drifted down to the piece of clothing. It was colour violet and will match up with Kagome's eyes. He then started to walk away, his cloud appearing at the bottom of his feets, only to float flyaway fast in an incredible speed.

"A Time Priestess with a companion? How is it that she was an exception? She is with a companion, yet Rishi could not be with one? Rishi thought such thing could never be done." The old man said aloud, not caring if any hear him, as he looked up at the cloudy sky. "Rishi, she didn't have her chanced with my Lord..."

* * *

As Sesshoumaru landed, he let his eyes roamed the bigger, richer village. This village was different; it had many people selling things and stinks more than the other. He also saw that not only are things are being sold but also females. He didn't care; he would not be satisfied with human bitches. Kagome is his mate and even if he was sure that he will never take her, he knew that he must stay true to her, at least so that he will never become like his father.

Walking around the village his eyes did not find anything interesting. They were pure rubbish at what they sold. Some sold weapon and most looked as if used or worn out. Then, as time went pass by, something had grabbed his attention, as if this one thing called out to him. As if this thing that he now stares at is the main purpose of why he was in this village in the first place.

From the corner of his eyes, Sesshoumaru could see a young man looking at the side of his face. "So... You like that? Sorry, it is not for sale." The human said, his eyes focused on Sesshoumaru.

This was his purpose of being here. It didn't matter to him whatever the human said, he'll have this weapon. While he never really judges a weapon for how beautiful they are this one was an exception for its beauty almost looked as if it the actual power. "How much?" Was all he said, knowing that anything can be bought. The gold coins he had inside his pocket is more than enough to buy anything, he was sure.

"I told you it is not for sale." The young man insisted. He had black brownish hair and orange eyes.

This time, Sesshoumaru did not bother to answer; he just merely dropped the bunch of gold coins on the table. Everyone around including the human wenches and the others looked down hungrily at the large amount of gold. "This weapon is not for sale." The young man repeated, this time his voice annoyed.

"Human, your impudence is irritating, if I cannot gain this weapon by amount of money, then I will just take it away. But I wonder, why is it that you would display such a valuable weapon when it is clearly not for sale?"

The young man looked up and spoked. "The weapon that you lay your eyes upon is a weapon that chooses its own master..." The young man said. "...It will react to anyone who would be capable of beings its master."

A minute passed and Sesshoumaru nodded. If the weapon chooses its own master, then it couldn't be his. He was just about to leave when he felt the clothing that was given for Kagome, create some type of energy. He took it out, only for it to glow more, as also did the weapon started to glow. Smirking, "Is that not a reaction?"

"Why is it that you want this weapon?"

"It is not for I, but for my mate."

"I will let you have it. For if your mate is not capable of handling it she will not be able to use it." The young man smiled. "My name is Xin."

Sesshoumaru took grabbed of the weapon. "My mate is powerful, she will be able to use it." He said pride in his voice. "I leave the gold to you." Sesshoumaru walked away.

'I hope that she is not only powerful, but also pure hearted.' Thought Xin as he watched the demon walk away.

* * *

He landed on the balcony, his ears twitching a little as he heard a music being played.

-Music Starts(Name: Yuna's theme - EMAIL ME to have it!)-

He tuck the weapon in its sheath, hiding it. Soon he found the room the music came from, in matter of seconds he was surprised by the sight that he saw.

There she is, Kagome, standing near a large window, the sun set on her body while she plays an instrument and the music was very sincere and explained so much of her. Sesshoumaru just kept quiet and noticed that Kagome and Jin Li - which he didn't like being there - haven't noticed him.

He liked the music and remembered it it was the music that has been stuck on his mind since he started welcoming her as a friend. How did she know of this music? Was she the one that placed it in his mind?

He listened to every sound of the music. The music was the only sound that could be nearly said closed to the beauty of her voice, for all day he was travelling nothing calmed him like this or gave him full contentment.

Music Ends

"There is something...different about you." Jin Li looked at her, "Yes, you have a pure heart."

"She does." Sesshoumaru agreed.

Shocked by the voice she heard, Kagome's head instantly turned to see Sesshoumaru, who was leaning against the door. "Hey Sesshoumaru."

"Come." He said, turning around and not even glancing Jin Lin.

"See ya soon." Kagome gave a apologetically look on Jin Li's direction. She wished that she could stay longer, but she knew it wouldn't be wise to argue with Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome. I will see you at dinner time." Sesshoumaru heard Jin Li said.

* * *

Kagome was in a awe. Did he just said he has something for her? To answer her question she saw Sesshoumaru pulled out a beautiful, clothing and a weapon. The weapon was beautiful and the clothing too. She was just about to pinch herself but stopped when he stood up.

"I want you to have this."

"Ehhh... Why?"

Sesshoumaru didn't like to make excuses but he didn't really know what came over him to give it to her. "A late gift for your passed birthday and the clothing-. "

She didn't know what came over her, maybe she wanted to hug him before and she found this as her chance. Or most likely it is because she wanted to thank him for even she, was surprised by what he had said. And her last reason, she was only happy to know that Sesshoumaru did in fact think of her as a friend and will stick by her side. Right now...she didn't feel alone. "Thanks." She whispered, her face buried on his chest.

It was as if...someone had taken control of him. As if for the first time he wanted to stay like this. A human was embracing him and still, he remained where he was. What was this? Who was this? Why was this? And how was this come to be this? And before he could answer the entire questions in his head, he found his arms wrapping around her waist, embracing her back.

Pulling away, "I'm sorry..."

Her voice was guilty and before he knew he was asking, "What for?"

"The whole time you were gone, well...I thought that you wanted to abandon me or something until we find a way out of this time." The way she whispered the words were hardly hear able, yet they echoed in Sesshoumaru's head.

As much as he wanted to say that he never thought of the idea - he couldn't. For the truth was, he will do this to others...but for some unknown reason he couldn't do this to her. Maybe it was because he had marked her, but the more likely reason was...she was his friend. It never ceases to amaze him, that he would give one human woman such benefits just because she is his friend. And how he is becoming much more possessive of her. Yes, he was aware of the fact that he was being possessive, for he had felt the feeling before.

Kagome saw stared at his eyes. "Thank you..." she whispered.

* * *

"Ok... Sesshoumaru... I think I should have a bath." Kagome said looking up at the demon. They have been training since he had given her the spear. She has named it Shinjiteru. It was beautiful and she didn't know why Sesshoumaru would even bother give her gifts, but the simple fact was...he did. That was all that counts and she will do everything in her power to show her appreciation.

"You are still weak, you already tired."

"Yes, I am tired, I only have intense training in my dreams, with my trainer."

Sesshoumaru grimaced, "Why did you name it Shinjiteru?"

"You mean your gift?"

"Yes,"

"You'll know..." She looked up at his eyes. "...One day." She smiled, as she saw him turn around ands tarted walk away.

"I will see you at dinner."

Kagome sighed. Sesshoumaru... Must he always give her a cold-hearted look? Must he always act so cold-hearted? She guessed yes. But it didn't matter; he was much nicer to her than before. Not much of calling her 'wench', but she guessed that it is because she was now his "mate".

As she walked passed the hall, many servant greeted her, most giving her a nice yet scared smile. Not knowing the way to the bathroom, Kagome stopped one of the servant girls. "Can you lead me to the bathroom?" Asked Kagome. The servant nodded and Kagome followed.

Mate... Did she ever have a chance with Inuyasha? Did Inuyasha ever thought of her as his future mate? Or was he too much blinded with Kikyou to think that? It didn't matter...did it? Why was she even curious about this now? It wasn't like she was in love with Inuyasha, is it? Of course not. It must because now, she was stuck with Sesshoumaru. Maybe it was better this way, for she knew that they will never be any relationship other than friendship between them.

Maybe the worl hated her or something. Because first she had to fall in love with a hanyou who was still in love with another girl, then a friend of her falls in love with her while she is still in love with another. And when she finally gets over her first love or decides not to love him any further, h suddenly say to her that he loves her. These love triangles, it made her life sound like a dramatic tv show, which she so doubted it is.

Then soon, Kagome found herself in the same bathroom she was in before. She looked around if anyone was in there, gladly no one. Kagome took a couple of steps forwards and undressed. Most likely she is cursed, she is a Time Miko and cannot stay in one time and cannot or is not allowed to fall in love. But is this really a cursed? She gets to help people, doesn't she? And if she is not allowed to fall in love or be with anyone, what is it that Sesshoumaru is doing here by her side?

It is the mark.

On the thought, she then started to clean herself. 'At least this time wasn't as bad, they are many people here who are actually really nice.' she thought. Zhao Yun and Lord Liu Bei were really nice and she wanted to help them both. Though she has only talked with Lord Liu Bei, she believes him to be a kind ruler. He just had the nice aura that surrounded him. Then comes the other three.

Gan Ning; playful and caring, but she still has yet to see his fighting capability. But him being a general proves that he is strong enough to withstand a lot of things. Jin Yun; matured, arrogant - she hated to know, responsible, mysterious and you can hardly tell his character. She knows he is powerful, because she knows that he only used little amount of energy and that he is skilled in magic like her. Ali Yun: keen and younger than most. It was wise to say that he is in the age of 14, young to be a general but this is the ancient time. Anyone who basically turns the age of 13 is more likely to be treated older.

* * *

Sesshoumaru went back to he and Kagome's room. 'Funny,' he thought. 'I have never imagined I, Sesshoumaru, sharing a room with a human.' But it wasn't actually funny, things were changing and what was the real wrong thing was...he was seeing it and not doing anything against it. All his thought were going to the miko, he hardly thought of his castle anymore, which he should be thinking more than the miko, but he just couldn't to stop. He also started to respect her and treat her better than the way he treats most.

To think about it, he never treated anyone like her. She was human, yes but he still treated her differently from Rin and the other human race. She is his friend, his mate and right now, nothing could change that - nothing would change that. If she was to stay his mate forever, then nothing should stop her from mothering Rin. But he didn't want to be like his father, she was immortal, but she however would still remain a human.

Sesshoumaru shook his head mentally. He finds himself doing that a lot more often now. He stood up and was about to go to the dinner table when he found it. A book... It is lying down on the table. He opened it. 'Hmpn... It's a love book.' He closed it immediately. 'I don't want to know anymore.' He thought. It wasn't really a love book but a book that explains love through poems and quotes.

* * *

"Unfortunately for us, they are many Dynasty Warriors and many of them are our enemies' side as well, they might not be as skilled but they remain warriors." Gan Ning continued to talk. "Some are also even generals." He frowned, but then smiled and looked at Kagome and smirked. "The good thing though, is that we have a powerful allies, a lord demon and a powerful priestess."

Kagome smiled back Gan Ning. It never ceases to amaze her at how many people reminded her of her past friends. Gan Ning did really remind her of Miroku. He seemed really nice and very handsome. She looked around at everyone and noticed that's she was the only female at the dinner table. Most of her friends would love to be at her situation right now and if she was a normal girl, she might even admit that she would love to. Though, the problem was...she wasn't a normal girl. She was a Time Miko, who by the way is "mated" with an emotionless demon, who she was sure will never love her.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Lady Kagome, Zhao Yun, Jin Yun, Gan Ning and Ali Yun." Lord Liu Bei addressed every one of them. "Tomorrow we are to travel to the WU Dynasty. We would want to see our allies." Lord Liu Bei smiled, knowing that if he didn't break the 'moment' that someone was going to get killed by the hands of the demon lord.

Kagome sighed. "So... I like the sound of that, I haven't been out of this place since I have arrived." She grinned.

**END OF CHAPTER 3: Three Memories: Sesshoumaru's Day**

**Demon Tenshi: **I'll update tomorrow if I can…I am very lazy right now to write more...


	16. Part 2: CH 4: Remember

**Three Memories: Time Miko's Journeys: CH 4: Remember**

"Sesshoumaru, look!" Her hands fluttered through the wind, her skin feeling the wind. Kagome's cheerful voice could be heard everywhere in and outside the ship. Still, no one minded her screaming for her voice was beautiful and everyone in the ship wanted nothing from her but to see her happy.

Sesshoumaru looked towards the direction of his mate or companion. She was on the left side of the boat her hair being blowed wildly by the wind, she had her miko clothing on and the clothing the old man, Dong gave to Sesshoumaru, around her forehead. She acted so childish, so innocent, and so different... It would seem to him that the more he thinks he knows her, the more he doesn't know her. Why was he feeling towards her like this? Why does he think of her all the time, as if... He acted as if...

'My mate?' He questioned himself, taking the other subject completely out of his mind. When did he start to acknowledge her as a mate? Sure, she is a companion, a friend, but a mate? He marked her because she was in danger of loosing her life, but not to be his full real mate. Why is it that he felt the need to comfort her when she cries and why did he feel the need to be by her side? Is this the doing of the mark? It couldn't be, for no one said anything about it. His thoughts were cut off when he saw her beautiful face inches away from his.

"Come on Sesshoumaru! Look, dolphins!" Kagome said brightly. She was getting use to this place, it was full of mysteries and to her it seems to be more like a magical time.

Her cool breathes on his face was taking away his concentration and he couldn't well focused on what she was pointing at. Following where her finger is pointing straight to, he found some large fishes almost similar to those dangerous ones that would eat humans. His emotionless mask never failed him, "What is it that you find special about these creatures, Kagome?" He asked flatly, raising an elegant eyebrow.

"They're beautiful!" Kagome snapped. "Look at them - the way they swim, the way they behave...they are smart creatures-"

"Kagome, if they are smart, tell me why can they not talk?"

She mentally slapped her face. Sesshoumaru wouldn't know about these things. He didn't know that for fishes dolphins are one of the smarts ones. Surely, he should've heard about them saving lives after lives of many humans, but she figured he wouldn't care. "Don't worry." She murmured, her voice losing the cheerfulness. Seeing that there is no way of telling him, she walked straight pass him to lean on the side of the ship and stared blankly at the place around her. The beautiful blue sky, blue sea, dolphins, fresh air, bright sun and the birds singing happily.

The last few days have been great; travelling Ancient China was even more fun than she thought it would be. Everything was beautiful; you could barely tell that there is a civil war. Kagome sighed, Sesshoumaru seem to try to get use to her, but she knows that he'll always see her as a human and will always think low of her. It doesn't matter now anyway, he's by her side and for now...he has to get use to it. She looked seriously at the scenery in front of her, concentrated on its beauty.

Gan Ning's eyes were on Kagome, watching from afar. He couldn't get closer to Kagome for he knew that her mate does not trust him. Why is that? It was because of how he acted at dinner, but he didn't think that he should be this protective, for even now, he could see her mate's piercing eyes on him. He earned a low growl from her 'mate' when he was five meters away from her. He wondered why Kagome was mated to a demon...like Lord Sesshoumaru. She was far too sweet, kind and she was human.

She was beautiful and Gan Ning wondered why he never heard Kagome and her demon mate make a conversation that will say sweet nothings. They almost seemed as if they are just friends. Her demon mate did still not take her and he wondered, why is this? And most likely, Gan Ning knows that her demon mate never said anything to compliment her beauty. It seems like; he was going to be the one to make her aware of that, since her mate cannot. He walked calmly towards Kagome stopping a few steps away and earning another low growl from her mate.

"Lady Kagome. What are you doing?" He watched her as she turned to him and smiled as if telling him to follow her, as she ran to the other right side of the ship.

"Gan Ning, come and look at them!" Kagome pointed out towards the dolphins. "Aren't they amazing and beautiful creatures?" She asked him cheerfully and turned her face to Sesshoumaru's form behind her and sticked her out her tongue at him. If Sesshoumaru can't see these creatures as for what they are, then she would see if Gan Ning could.

He wanted to burst out laughing at the face he saw her mate made when he saw her stick her tongue out to him. She definitely does not act like a mate should, he knows that much. Most mates would act very respectful of their mate, but she is different. When he had met her, he thought that she would be just like the 'others'. Most women would throw them selves at him and the others.

No wonder his Lord never bother hiring them, they only bring trouble. Women would always throw themselves at him or the other generals. He liked the attention but now it was just tiring; the women wouldn't talk about anything other than their own welfare. They never commented on how beautiful their surroundings are, only on how beautiful thwy are. Now, here is a woman, most beautiful and powerful, yet she doesn't comment on how beautiful she is nor how powerful she is - in fact, she is commenting on her surroundings.

The death glare she was now receiving from Sesshoumaru stopped her antics. He seemed to take this seriously, but she knows that she wanted to have her share of the bargain. If he could say to everyone that she is his 'submissive' mate, then she would show to everyone that she isn't his 'submissive mate'. She gave him a smile and turned her face to look at Gan Ning.

"They are beautiful Kagome..." Gan Ning said taking a deep breath before he continued. "... But not as beautiful as you." He saw her widen her eyes.

Sesshoumaru watch them very intent on what Kagome will say back to the human male. This human male was getting too much annoying, not that he was jealous, it was just that he find this human male very irritating because...he didn't want to finish it. He just stood there, silent and waiting for Kagome's reaction.

She didn't know how to respond. "Thank you, Gan Ning." Gan Ning commented her so she should just say it back. "You are also handsome." Kagome gave him a smile, she didn't want to be so girlish anymore, it was no point.

"That is a high comment coming from you Kagome." Gan Ning smiled only for it to a smirk. "So... Does this mean you want to be my mate?" The demon lord behind him was acting calm for someone who was about to lose his mate.

"She will never be mated with a human such a yourself." Sesshoumaru stated calmly, but Gan Ning could hear the threat in his voice.

Did Kagome just said a human male was handsome? Wasn't he more handsome than most? Did all these human males around her, made her think that she could be with them and leave him, the lord of the West? Did she grow tired of him? His face stayed calm and impassive, not wanting to lose any control in front of the human male or Kagome.

Kagome frowned; this entire 'mate' thing was getting out of hand. So she did the only thing she thought she ought to do, she started to leave. She wanted to go upstairs and talk to Jin Li for now anyway, she hasn't been able to talk to him for a while now. He seems distant around her, like his trying to keep away from her. Kagome realize that Sesshoumaru and Gan Ning are too busy in their own world right now, so she should just go.

However, Sesshoumaru and Gan Ning were just staring each other. Gan Ning was the first to speak. "Lord Sesshoumaru, do you love your mate?" The question was low and only Sesshoumaru could hear it.

The demon lord didn't know how to respond, but he couldn't say he loves her. He is a demon lord, not some human male. He didn't need a weakness. "She is my mate, nothing more, nothing less. Love is not required for being her mate, and this Sesshoumaru does not fall for weak emotions." Still looking at the human male standing before him smirked Sesshoumaru added some more words. "However... She is my mate and will remain my mate."

He scowled, was this what Kagome was going to get? An emotionless demon lord who does not want to love her? How did Kagome feel about this? How did she feel when she found out that the demon lord will never love her? She is a Time Priestess, kind and beautiful, yet she remains to have no one by her side. "I do not get this... Do you not see her for what she is worth?" Gan Ning asked, his voice almost undetectable. "I guess people don't really know what they..."

Sesshoumaru left, not wanting to hear what the human male wishes to say.

"I guess you would never really know of what you have if you think you will never lose it." It was true, no one knows of what they have before they lose it. It was like history repeating, like this now. The demon lord says that he'll never love or need to love his mate. But is that quit the truth? Doesn't the demon feel any happiness growing in him when he sees her smiles, her laughs, and her voice? It all depends to time now, he guessed.

* * *

Staring up the sky as she walked towards Jin Yun's form, Kagome kept walking. "Hey Jin Yun." Kagome greeted.

Jin Yun smiled to her letting her know he knows she's there. He hasn't seen much of her and he missed that very much. He didn't want to see her though, she was always inside his mind and she was always near her mate. And as these days passed on he found himself wanting to be the nearest around her, to be the one to hold her.

"How come I haven't seen you around lately?" She asked.

"You haven't because I am busy. Sorry..."

"You don't have to be." Kagome said brightly. "As long as I can see you right now. I missed hanging around you."

"Really?" He asked, disbelief hanging through his voice.

"Yes indeed. My friends...they are in another time and well...I missed them. But I now that what I am doing is good and that I should keep my task. Though, from time to time, I can't help but feel the need to wish them here by my side - I know it's selfish...but I can't help it. Though, a wise mother told me that they'd always be in here." She pointed her first finger on his chest. "They will always be here with you." She paused her voice saddening. "Though, I would love to see them again."

Jin Yun nodded seeing her eyes saddened. "Who are these friends?" He swallowed. "That you would like to see again?"

She looked up at him, after a few seconds the sadness faded away. "Let's just say they are in a different time. Its funny...I never thought I'd missed them this much. They are all different. Inu Yasha, he was my protector, my first love, my best friend." She breathed out the words, her voice turning to a siren, to what Jin Li believes. "Sango, she is like a sister to me. Then comes Miroku, he is a wise monk, maybe a little perverted, but wise and funny. And then comes Shippou...sweet, young Shippou. At first he was like a little brother, then he asked me to be his mother, and I gladly said yes. But then, my duty came. I guess, I really do missed them, but they are with me."

How he would just people before was always a problem to him. He saw Kagome as a happy woman, a woman with a pure heart - and a happy one at that, but he never knew for her to be suffering. She has sacrificed her happiness to be able to save lives of others, yet even now, she gets nothing for it in return. "It's amazing, how you remained the person you are now...after that." He whispered, his voice undetectable by Kagome. He turned to face her, "I'll be your friend." He whispered, this time she heard it.

Smiling, she turned to face towards him. "I'm so lucky," she said happily. "To have you." She added.

"So... I can see." He smirked, knowing full aware that she probably was a lucky woman. Not many ever got the chance to be with him like this, or for him to think of them like this.

Kagome looked at her watch, only to look up at Jin Li. "We should eat soon. Want to raced down?" Kagome asked, smirking.

"You won't beat me." He stated.

"We'll see about that." With that Kagome ran off, looking back and saw Jin Yun's violet orbs in shocked. "Are you going to stare or race?"

Jin Yun shrugged and ran as fast as he could to catch up with her.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat at the table in the ship. The trip for him was taking too long. He watched as the other Generals arrived, but Kagome wasn't even here yet and so was Jin Li. He didn't mind that Jin Li wasn't here, but his mate should be here. He could see that the other Generals had already started to eat, but Lord Liu Bei waited patiently, while giving him a lordly smile. When Sesshoumaru finally decided that he will not lower himself any longer to wait for his mate to eat, to blurs entered the room in great haste.

"I, -pant- beat -pant- you!" Kagome said wildly, while gasping for air. When she finally gained some of her breath, she turned to find Jin Li.

Sesshoumaru scowled. His mate was still young; she remained not to know how to be formal. She remained to be so...childish. No one should see her like this again. After this lunch, he made a mental note that he will teach her of proper ways to show her self in public. She will not embarrass him again in such ways.

Jin Yun shrugged, "Fine...whatever.." He gave up, her speed was fast and she was thinner, so she could get through things very fast.

"Kagome, sit down." A deep silky voice ordered behind her. She turned around to find Sesshoumaru. She was quite surprised, he hasn't used that tone of voice with her for a while and she wondered what she did wrong.

* * *

"You will **not** do **inappropriate things** again." He was furious, but his voice remained calm, not wishing for others to hear him get furious at his mate, though he doubted that anyone would understand of he has said, for he clearly made sure it was spoken in Japanese. It was time that he let his annoyance out, for she had done so many things so wrong. They have already arrived at their destination, now they are in their chambers and he had the freedom to order as much as he wanted to.

What she needed to learn was something that was just so her. It wasn't as if he wanted her to change or anything like that... It's just that, he believe that she should be more submissive to him. She was his mate after all, she should respect him, address him in respect.

Kagome frowned. "What do you mean? Huh? You mean I can't talk to them like the way I want to?" She retorted at him in Japanese. Was it a crime that she liked the Generals? Was it a crime when she saw that General Ali Yun couldn't pick up his food with his chopstick and she just did what her instinct told her. She giggled and grabbed the food with her chopstick and fed that bit to Ali Yun. What was so wrong with that? She always does it to Shippou?

"Your behaviour was least to be liked, you had acted so foolish."

Kagome had to resist the urge to snort, "Please, forgive Lord Sesshoumaru sama." She countered, sarcasm leaking with ever word. "I didn't know you think of me as something more than foolish."

"Be silent, wench. I am still Lord Of the Western Land and I am still far more superior to you. You will respect me." His teeth were clenched; clearly showing her that he was loosing his control.

"Well... Lord Sesshoumaru sama, it is not my fault I'm not as superior as you. If I was so foolish then maybe we should just forget about this deal, this 'mate' thing. So then I don't harm your pride." Though Kagome was not actually screaming or yelling at him, her words had somehow struck him.

"Silence. Wench... This Sesshoumaru grows tired of your voice." Those words weren't actually the real truth, it wasn't her voice that he was irritated at, it was her words. He didn't need them, nor does he deserve them. She was making a fool out of him and he will hear no such thing as not pretending to be mates, for the cold fact remains: they were mates and will remain mates, even if she does not wish so.

She wanted to sigh, to yell back at him, to scream her mind, to just do anything that will make him angry. But despite the fact that she wanted to make him angry or annoyed, is as much as she didn't want their friendship to be ruined. However, she didn't want to say sorry, for she new that'll just make his ego all the worse. Why couldn't he just accept her as it is? Without knowing exactly, she started to walk away...

Seeing her fleeting form, "You are not permitted to leave."

Stoping, she looked over her shoulder, "Watch me." She snorted and started to walk again.

"I will not repeat my self wench. You will remain here. Unless you have the mind to control yourself, you will not leave this room." He bitted out, annoyed by her language. "I will attend the meeting. I am far more experienced in battle, than you are. And a war meeting is no place for a wench such as yourself."

Kagome kept on walking, her fist clenched and her eyes narrowed. Then, it all happened too fast. Too fast for Kagome's eyes to know how she ended up in this situation, she stood against the wall, pinned by Sesshoumaru, his hands pinning her to the wall, his claws scrapping her skin with deadly poison.

His words were whispered, soft and deadly. "You. Will. Listen."

Flashbacks of memories flashed through Kagome's mind. This is the Sesshoumaru who she once hated, the Sesshoumaru who tried to kill her brutally without caring a soul who she is, the Sesshoumaru she knew that could never be have any feelings and to say the least, the Sesshoumaru that had been once her enemy.

Though her eyes narrowed and her skin felt like fire, she didn't flinch, she just focused her eyes on the floor, not wishing to see the angered face of the demon lord. "Let me down." She said calmly, her voice raspy and tired.

They were blood flowing from the side of Kagome's shoulders where he held her. If anyone had looked closer to Sesshoumaru's eyes, they would had seen his eyes widen, only to narrow. Unceremoniously, he let her fall to the ground. "Stay here." He ordered, his voice soft, yet anger rang in them.

Angered with herself and the taiyoukai, Kagome stood up, looked around and found the large window. She observed it, deciding if she should leave or not. Anger took over her, she didn't need to decide, and she will leave. Without so much of a thought, the purple, Time Miko, energy floater appeared as she jumped out the window and flew out to the horizon.

* * *

"Lord Sesshoumaru, is I may, I'll introduce you to our allies." Lord Liu Bei motioned his hands to direct at the four people standing near by. "Is Lady Kagome coming?" Lord Liu Bei asked, seeing the troubled face of Lord Sesshoumaru.

"No,"

Lord Liu Bei nodded, "I see..." He whispered, as if he knew of what has occurred. But without another second to spare, Lord Liu Bei pointed his hand towards a man. "This is Lord Sun Jian." The man looked deadly, his eyes were calm, yet when you looked closely, you'll see that there is great despair. He wore red and gold armour, which had two dragon's head meeting on his chest.

Lord Sun Jian is the ruler of Wu, a quick thinker with nerves of steel. Often called "The Tiger of Jian Dong." The Kingdom of Wu lies to the Southeast of the Chang Jiang River with its capital at Jian Ye, Founded by Sun Jian and expanded by his sons, Wu is supported by a mix of veteran officers and fresh young talents.

Seeing Lord Sesshoumaru and Lord Sun Jian acknowledged each other formally, Lord Liu Bei continued. He walked towards a man who also wore red. He had a pony tail really high, his eyes similar to Sun Jian's and his armour almost identical to Sun Jian. The goat beard on his chin, made him looked older and his reddish black hair suited his armour well. "This is Lord Sun Jian's son, General Sun Ce."

Then, Lord Liu Bei walked towards a young woman; she appeared, arrogant and easy to read. Her hair the same as the other guy, she wore a skirt and tight long red sleeves around her legs. Her weapon was obvious since she had them at her side. They were circular and four emeralds around them and a sharp blade. She had tanned skin and tiny eyes. "Lord Sesshoumaru this is General Sun Shang Xiang..." Sesshoumaru wanted to winced at how long her name is. "She is the daughter of Sun Jian."

He pointed to another man, "General Zhou Yu, close friend of Sun Ce. A well known man, wise in mind and deadly with his swords." Lord Liu Bei gave a chuckle. "Also, he has some magic hidden underneath his beautiful face." The man wore red and gold armour and clothing tide around his forehead. He was very attractive, a man with long hair and no hair on his face whatsoever. Chuckling again, Lord Liu Bei looked towards Zhou Yu "I advice that you visit Lady Kagome, she is a very powerful priestess."

From the corner of the room, a man appeared. "I hate to be so hasty, but I believe that we should start." Zhao Yun said, his eyes narrowed. This did not go unnoticed by Lord Liu Bei and he knew that he understood. Zhao Yun had never liked any of the Generals of Wu, especially General Zhou Yu.

Two hours afterwards...

"My mate. She will be participating?"

"Are you ok with this, Lord Sesshoumaru?" asked Lord Liu Bei.

"She is strong enough to do so. However," Sesshoumaru thought of what to say without sounding so sure. "She needs space to perform her magic." He knew quite well of what he is talking about. Kagome needed room. She has many powers and by the last time he saw her fight, she needed a lot of room when she gets out off hand.

"I see..." Lord Liu Bei said slightly rubbing his chin.

"She will be given." Zhou Yu said. "I will make sure when she fights she has room." His eyes locked with the demon lord. "May I train with her? I know magic very well and she may prepare with me before the war."

"Do you know such thing as changing time?" Sesshoumaru asked. "She has the power to do that. But if you will train her I will allow you to." Sesshoumaru turned his back to them. "This Sesshoumaru will leave. There is nothing more to discuss."

(There are some...differences in this...story. Well, in the history, I don't think that Lord Liu Bei and Lord Sun Jian really got to meet each other...so I went: What the heck? This is a FanFic, right? So I'll do whatever I want! Oh and Lord Liu Bei and Lady Sun Shang Xiang were actually married! My brother told me...)

* * *

The wind hit her skin, it was cold, but she kept on flying, putting nearly everything she had to speed up. Speeding up took her mind off of things, especially the taiyoukai of the west, her "friend". But from what happened, she wasn't so sure anymore. For when things started to turn bright, something always had t ruined it. She knew that Sesshoumaru didn't want to be mated to her as much as she never wanted to be mated to him, so why bother do they have to go through all these lies? Why couldn't they just tell the others that it was a mistake? That he never meant to marked her as his mate?

Shaking the thought away from her mind, Kagome looked down, only for her eyes to be met with a clean, clear filed of grass. 'That's strange...' She thought. Ever since she has been here, everything was either bushed or more bushed.

Wanting to focus on something else other than the taiyoukai, she flew down, while observing the field. She landed softly and felt the grass. What amazed her was that the grass was soft, clean and comfortable. 'If someone could die here, they'd be in heaven.' She mused, only to look at her watch. 'It is 4:30 pm. He probably realised I'm not there.' She thought, but clearly ignored it and situated herself on the grass; it was comforting for her and her tensed body felt well. But before she could shut her eyes and enjoy the feel of it all, a voice stopped her.

His eyes red, his claws dripping with poison, Sesshoumaru's form ran around in the whole palace in white blurs. His mate was gone from where he had left her this afternoon. What had angered him wasn't really because she had disobeyed him, but that was some part of where his anger laid. However, his real fury laid on the fact: she left him. He wanted to find her and sliced her to pieces, yet a part of him also wanted to **just** find her.

And that is what annoyed him most of all, that after all the unpunished misbehaviour that she has done, he felt no real need to punish her. That he just wanted her to say the simple word, (sorry) and he would forget everything. That deep inside, he would admit that...that he never did wanted to leave her in the room by herself, never wanted to lose his control in the first place, never wanted to make her feel as though their friendship was over. That's what had bothered him all day. He would admit to himself, that yes, he didn't want to lose her friendship...after all.

He had tried to keep telling himself that maybe it was because he needed her to get out of this place, but somehow he knew that wasn't the real truth anymore. Another truth was also that, right now, he was only really angered by two things, the fact that she left him and that...he was actually worried that she might get hurt-

"Where are you?" He whispered, his voice deadly and concerned at the same time. He wanted to get rid of these thoughts that was coming to his mind, but he knew that it might just be impossible. Looking outside another window of the castle, he smelt a tinge of her scent from outside. With haste, Sesshoumaru's cloud formed underneath his feet and he flew out towards where he found her scent to be getting stronger.

* * *

"Who are you and what are you doing in my property?" A deadly voice asked, from behind Kagome.

With much grace, Kagome sighed, stood up and turned around to face him. She was surprised to feel his magic radiating off of his form. It was also not easy to not notice how attractive he was, his eyes were the colour of black, with a tinge of red. His hair black and long, which it laid on his back like silk.

"Answer me, woman."

Frowning, "I am who I am." Kagome replied, her voice calmed and cool.

The man narrowed his eyes, "An answer such as that will not go unpunished." With great speed, the man took Kagome by the neck and lifted her up. Kagome remained calm, not moving much to save air. "Tell me who you are and I will let you live." The man demanded.

Annoyed, Kagome formed a barrier around her and widened to pushed the man away from her, as she landed gently on the ground. She smiled when she saw him run for her again, only to hit against her barrier. "I am a priestess." Her voice was still calm, but a little amused at how the handsome man bounced away from her barrier.

"A priestess..." He repeated, his voice smooth. "You are Lord Sesshoumaru's mate, Lady Kagome?"

She flinched at the statement or question. It sounded like a statement in her ears. "I am Kagome."

"I see... I am Zhou Yu. I am a General of the Wu Dynasty and also a sorcerer. I must ask Lady Kagome, why are you so far of the palace?"

Without thinking, "My mate went crazy." She mumbled, seeing the questions in his eyes that made her smile. "I mean, I was just browsing, you know?"

"Lets go." Zhou Yu held his hand out to her for her to take. A red light appeared below his foot. She noticed, but still didn't take it. Instead, a purple light appeared underneath her feets, forming her energy floater.

"No problem, I have my own." With that, Zhou Yu nodded and flew up, leading her back towards the palace.

Unable to keep her mouth shut for very long, "General Zhou Yu... What was that place?" She asked, her eyes never leaving what lay ahead.

"It is where I train." He flatly answered.

Five minutes passed, and Kagome felt Sesshoumaru's aura. From what she can trace, he was angered or something...she didn't want to go the details. Even how much powerful she had become, she knew that she still fear Sesshoumaru. She didn't exactly know why. Maybe it was because he always had that...arrogance that made her think running away from her mission is actually a fine thing to do. But she knew that it was too late, he was approaching, and it was only a matter of minutes before he would arrive. More precisely: before she will die.

It was none of his concern to know why Lord Sesshoumaru's aura leaked of fury, but he knew who had caused it. Judging from the tense form of Lord Sesshoumaru's mate, he knew it could only be her.

What had happened next surprised and annoyed Kagome at the same time. For when she saw Sesshoumaru's form, he had done nothing of what she had thought he will do. He just merely stopped moving, merely sent a glare at her way and merely flew the same pace as she did towards the palace.

* * *

After dinner...

Kagome went to the large balcony. She didn't want to go to her chambers yet since she knows who will be there.

Dinner actually went better than she thought. She met every one of the other generals. Sun Shang Xiang was really nice to her; she is also older by three years. Sun Ce seemed ok to her too, and Zhou Yu hardly said a word other than they'll be training together. Sun Jian held his face up, like a true Lord. But what really bugged her most is that Sesshoumaru hardly said a word. She decided to keep her mouth shut, until anyone decides to talk to her, but conversation with others could not be held back.

Kagome leaned against on the balcony, her form tensed and if the balcony falls off, she knew she would as well. She looked up towards the stars that shone so brightly, as if nothing bad ever happens to the world, as if today was actually a beautiful day. And it could have been, if Sesshoumaru didn't have to get angry at her. But maybe, it was partly her fault...maybe, she didn't really know anymore.

"Lady Kagome," Ali Yun appeared behind her. "What is wrong?"

"Its nothing," replied Kagome, not really wishing to talk about it.

"Please tell," said Ali Yun, his words sincere.

Looking to the side, "I guess it wouldn't hurt." She turned away, once again looking up at the sky. "Its nothing really. I don't even know why it happened, but Sesshoumaru and I had a..." She paused, thinking of the next word. "...Disagreement."

"So are you going to apologise?"

"No,"

"Aren't you his mate?"

"Yes but..." Her voice cracked. "...I believe that it wasn't my fault."

"You love him, don't you?" Ali Yun asked, seeing Kagome turned to look towards him. "If you do, then you'll apologise, even if it wasn't really your fault. And if he doesn't apologise...then he doesn't deserve you." He walked closer and leaned his head on Kagome's shoulder. "But then again, maybe some things are just meant to be left alone not remembered - not forgotten, but not remembered. Not mentioned until the day one of youse will find it funny to look back on...as a memory - not a bad one, but something that will be appreciated...because you had it. You had the time to share it...

"And anyway, disagreements just shows that...you two are sharing ideas to each other or sharing opinions and wishes. So, a disagreement doesn't always mean that you two are being separated or are not compatible, but it can also mean that you two are getting closer."

She looked down at him, his head leaning on one of her shoulders. She smiled. She knew she love Sesshoumaru, but she was not in love with him. There was always a difference between loving and being in love with someone. She was sure that Ali Yun thought that she was in love with Sesshoumaru, but that wasn't the case. However, forgetting was never her style, so she guessed, she'll think of it the way Ali Yun did...a memory not mentioned until the day one of them will find some worth into it.

Smiling, "You're smart, aren't you?"

"Heh, I'm after all 13 turning 14!" Both laughed.

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked outside through the giant window. The room was dark, only having a candle to light the place. He heard the door opened and shut, simply telling him that she has arrived. Calmly, he turned towards her, his anger a distant memory away, for he was surprised at what he saw and did. She smiled at him, her simple usual smile, brightening up the room. Then, as if nothing had ever happened, she walked towards her stuff and tried to find her notebook.

He watched with confused eyes as she settled herself on the floor and started to write something down. After what seemed like a couple of minutes, she stood up, ripped the paper from her notebook, walked towards him and handed the paper. She had a sincere smile on her face and with much care, she whispered and mouthed the words, "Anata ga suki desu." Her voice was nearly undetectable to hear. Then, she walked away and situated herself on the bed.

Confused, he let his eyes read the words written on the paper.

_I remember the day we met _

_I remember how we fought_

_I remember how I kept_

_Every memory that we brought_

_With my heart at risked, I would be brave to ask_

_"Can we just not remember a memory that was scarce?"_

_To not remember is not to forget_

_For I'll always know that you are kept_

_In my heart_

_For believe it or not_

I like you, even if you are an ass 

Raising an elegant eyebrow, Sesshoumaru looked towards Kagome. She was lying on the bed, her face buried in the pillows. In the dark, Sesshoumaru's reaction was not seen by anyone, not heard nor was it ever spoken. For in the middle of the dark, a smile was brought to his emotionless face. Not because he thought he had won the argument, but because he had found out something.

She likes him.

And truth be told, Sesshoumaru also realized something.

He likes her.

**END OF CHAPTER 4: Three Memories: Time Miko's Journey**

**Demon Tenshi:** I hate this chapter! I hate making poems, I didn't know what to...type down for Kagome to say. So, I thought an indirect poem would become ok...but maybe not. Hate, hate, hate, hate, hate and hate... Now, I'll just go off to...hate world and maybe I can update on a chapter that I won't hate myself for updating…

Oh, but before I forget, thanks to these people for reviewing:

**SweetKagome89 - thank you very much!  
kitsune'sangelofflames  
Kenshkrix **  
**yukikaza  
****Ayumi, Bringer of Death  
****FongSaiYuk319  
****sexylucifer  
****Animefreak404112**


	17. Part 2: CH 5: Unexpected Undertakings

**Three Memories: Time Miko's Journeys: CH 5: Unexpected Undertakings**

---Dreaming---

"Rishi?" Kagome know that she is dreaming, but the only question was how come Rishi is not here? Rishi has been training her for the last few weeks, every night she sleeps. This place is different from most of her time. It looked sad, the boy's room. It was at night and it is so dark. That room look like as if it was meant to be for someone who never has the time for happiness. Kagome looked around it.

"What are you doing here?" A deep silky voice asked her.

Kagome looked straight ahead. It was dark, so she couldn't really see his face. But she recognise the voice. "S-Sesshoumaru?" She whispered. She walked closer until she saw his face, emotionless as ever. She looked over to her side. "Where are we?"

He stared at her, "We are here." He said walking passed her and sitting on the bed.

"Here?" Kagome asked.

"We are in my room."

"Your room? But isn't this a little boy's-"

"This was my room when I was a pup."

"Oh." Kagome looked around a little more. On the table are papers--papers to study, pencils, inventions and a painting. Kagome walked towards it. She grabbed the small painting. "Who's this?" Kagome asked. In was a painting of young boy. He seems sad, emotionless more like it. Just like Sesshoumaru. "Was this you?" She asked eyeing at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "That was I. My mother painted that."

"Sorry." Kagome said putting down the painting.

"I do not miss her. If that is why you are saying. I hardly saw her when I was young." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Did you read it?"

"Yes."

She smiled, "You know, then?" She watched as he nodded. "That's good."

---End of Dream---

Waking up from the unusual dream, Sesshoumaru's eyes observed the room, until his eyes was left to only travel to Kagome's form. She was still asleep, maybe still in his childhood room. How did she get into that place he didn't know. He looked outside the window and noticed that it was still morning. Deciding that he would walk around the castle, Sesshoumaru lifted himself up and left the room.

All morning he walked around the palace getting to know it. After that he sat on the highest tree outside the palace. He needed to concentrate; for many of his thoughts ran to the miko. He was sure that he was concern about her, about her powers and what is to happen in the future. The clouds above covered his form from the sun, giving him a nice view of the surrounding. Then, he felt two presences below him, he didn't mind it at first, but when the conversation started to go to another subject, Sesshoumaru listened to the two voices, recognising them as Jin's and Gan Ning's.

"So... Who is going to sing?"

"Kagome,"

"Does she know this?"

It took a few minutes for Jin Li to answer. "No…" Without any hesitation, Sesshoumaru let a growl escaped from his lips. Seeing the two General look up, he hopped off the tree.

Gan Ning smiled nervously; for he wasn't aware of Lord Sesshoumaru's presence, as his friend seem to have been. "Hello..."

"I guess you heard what I said?" Jin Li asked.

"What do you want Kagome to do?" He asked, though his voice was monotone, it still held the threat.

"I wanted her to sing," replied Jin Li, acting all too calm for Sesshoumaru's liking. "I heard her, she sounded marvellous and I want her to sing tonight."

Almost suspiciously, Sesshoumaru eyed the General. "Where did you hear my mate sing?"

"I'm sure you're well aware she can sing good. I heard her outside the door of your chambers. Though she sang in a foreign language, I found it very beautiful."

"My mate does not any song of your language."

"It doesn't really matter. Some allies from other countries are coming tonight. And what language do you know?" He asked, and then added. "That she knows a song from?"

"Japanese."

Feeling left out of the conversation Gan Ning was just about to leave when he heard the answer. "Japanese? Perfect, that is the language used by our future allies."

"Do you allow it, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jin Li asked seriously nervous.

"It is her decision."

A couple of minutes passed, no one spoke, only then and there when they saw Kagome arriving, a smile graced upon her lips, her hair cascading down to her back. She wore one of her Time Miko outfits. However, this outfit was the colour of brown, with some white colour bits.

Arriving she smiled at them, only to eye Sesshoumaru. She had never really seen him with the other Generals before. "Hey" She said, her eyes still on Sesshoumaru and then eyed on the other two.

A few minutes passed, and Kagome was dumbfounded by their reactions. For Jin Li had given her a nervous smile, while Gan Ning laughed out loud, making Sesshoumaru's eyes narrow, only for him to glare at the now -very weird- nervous Jin Li.

Not needing anymore clues, "What is it?" she asked, knowing that she was missing something.

With a gulped, Jin Li looked at Kagome in the eye. "Kagome-"

"General Jin Li heard you sang in our chambers this morning in Japanese. Now, he wishes for you to sing tonight, for the allies that they have gathered in Japan." The taiyoukai interrupted, his voice smooth and fearless.

Smiling forcefully, "I'll do it." She said. "If it is going to help Lord Liu Bei's alliance with the Japanese, then I'll do it." She saw Jin Li and Gan Ning smile, while Sesshoumaru stared. "The only thing is..." Kagome scratched the back of her head nervously. "I don't know what to sing. I don't think they'll like pop music." She kept scratching her head. "I know." Kagome stopped scratching her head and faced and looked at Jin Yun. "Do you have the Shin Wang here? You know the flute?" Kagome asked Jin Yun.

"Yeah... But no one will be able to play that, other than you. Kagome." Jin Yun said. He brought the Shin Wang flute with him because, one of these days he wanted to hear Kagome play it again.

"She can play it?" Gan Ning asked, suddenly surprised and he got a nod from Jin Li. "Ok..."

Kagome ignored his remark. "Yah...I know. I will use an invention to record the sound of that music. So then I can play it anywhere...I guess I can do that."

* * *

He narrowed his eyes as he tried to see what she was up to. He didn't feel like he was spying, this was just...getting to know his mate. He watched her through the big window outside on the nearest tree. After a long observation, he heard her say, "Done!" He jumped off the tree and went straight to the music room.

Kagome turned her face to find Sesshoumaru between the door openings.

She smiled. "Hello Sesshoumaru,"

"What were you writing?"

Her face turned uneasy, not really knowing how to answer the question. "Umm... The lyrics for the song tonight." She gave him a weak smile. "Are you listening tonight?" She asked nervously.

"Yes," said Sesshoumaru and saw her tensed. "I must be there to meet our allies." He added, unsure of why she seemed nervous about he hearing her singing.

Smiling nervously, "Heh... you don't have to err - you know...listen. You can just err - you know, not listen?" She suggested, feeling a little dumber than usual, only to see him scowl at her. "No, no, no! That's not what I meant, I mean...it's just that, you might not want to hear me sing and-"

"I do want to hear you sing."

Her eyes widened in amazement, only for her to smile. "Thank you," said Kagome. "I guess, now I can sing without having to worry about you throwing something at me on the stage and screaming: BOO!" Kagome giggled. "Right?" She asked, her voice having a serious tone in it, as she twitched.

"Maybe,"

She laughed nervously, "You know...I was joking." She said, her voice serious. "You wouldn't do that, right?"

She watched him smirked, take in a calm breath only to say, "Maybe..."

* * *

Walking pass many Lords and Ladies, Sesshoumaru could feel Kagome's nervousness. He knew that she wasn't use to such attention, but she must understand, she is after all a Time Miko. How many people have met Time Mikos? - In the flesh? However, he couldn't help but feel the intense glare of the jealous males' around the room. What they did not know is that they are only making him feel better. For now, he certainly felt like he had gotten a prize instead of a mistake.

"Calm yourself. Lord or nothing, they remain blow you and I." He whispered, hearing an immediate puff of response.

"Wish I can be as brave as you," she pouted, as she looked around. "The females aren't looking at you as if they want to murder you where you stand."

He glared at the jealous females, annoyed by their lustful stares. "You are above them."

Before Kagome could make a reply, Ali Yun's arms suddenly hugged her. "Kagome," said Ali Yun, cheerful as usual. "I heard you were singing tonight. Are you singing for me?" He asked, glancing at the Lord, only for his eyes to meet with Kagome's.

She smiled gently, finding Ali Yun's recognised form comforting. "Yes, I hope that's ok with you."

A great giant smile appeared on his young face. "Of course!"

She didn't noticed that the other group had arrived, but it was too late, Kagome had found her self being dragged to a table, full of Lords and Generals.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Lady Kagome, please sit."

Everything was happening too fast and before Kagome knew it, she was sitting on a chair. The square, green table was surrounded Jin Li, Gan Ning, Ali Yun and Lord Liu Bei. It felt a little weird, specially at how everyone was so cheerful.

"Lady Kagome none of us knew that you could sing." Stated Lord Liu Bei, giving Kagome a lordly, gentle smile.

From the corner of the table, a voice erupted. "Indeed, Lady Kagome. Tell us, when did you sing?" asked Zhao Yun; a bit of surprised on hi voice.

"I heard her," said Jin Li, proud of his discovery. "And she sounded great."

"You told us. But we want to know about HER?" Gan Ning pointed out.

The conversation just kept on going on and on. The question they asked were so many, and they were all directed at her, that she didn't know which to answer first. She felt a little light-headed with all the questions, and by gods she wanted to answer them all, but didn't know if she could.

However, before she could collapse on the ground, "My mate is quite tired, do not ask anymore questions." Sesshoumaru half ordered and half asked, annoyed by all the questions and attention given to his mate.

Lord Liu Bei's eyes never left Lord Sesshoumaru as he smiled gently and nodded. "This is true, we must give Lady Kagome her space. Generals, give her room." His eyes then travelled to Lady Kagome. "An apology for my General's excitement."

Kagome nodded and smiled back. Then, everyone was quiet, as everyone's gaze fell onto the stage in front of everyone. It was a well-decorated stage, sophisticated in this time, but casual in the future. On the stage, footsteps of a man's could be heard and soon, Lord Sun Jian appeared on the stage.

"Good evening!" He said, his voice like a true Lord's. "Tonight we are united at this palace, for one goal, for us to be allies and defeat Lord Cao Cao. He has threatened us enough, and now we must stand together and unite!" His gaze was powerful, and in some sense playful and kind, from what kagome could see. "Our guests, I believe are from Japan. We asked them to help us and with the token of our gratitude, we have asked Lady Kagome to sing a song for youse tonight." With that said, as he held out his hand for Kagome to take.

She inhaled deeply, getting ready for her song. She glanced at Sesshoumaru, nervousness clearly written in her eyes. Turning away, she stood up, walked towards Lord Sun Jian and up the stage.

"Good luck!" Ali Yun cried out happily.

If she was nervous before, she was more nervous now. Seriously, she thought she could feel the microphone in her hands shake, or maybe that was she, she didn't know. But as she stood on the stage, Kagome seriously felt like she wanted to run away screaming. Also, she felt an enormous urge to scratch her head, her neck, her eyes, and her hand...

With Lord Sun Jian leaving the stage, Kagome knew that she must talk for herself now. Or maybe she could just freeze time and run away. But for her right now, it sounded a pretty good idea.

However, as she looked around the room full of Lords, Ladies and Generals, she saw Sesshoumaru. His eyes were on her, never leaving her form, even if General Ali Yun poked him. She could tell he was counting on her, and right now she knew that she must do this and get her courage up. But seriously, thinking of doing something is easier than actually doing it. From the corner of the stage, she heard a little coughed erupt from Lord Sun Jian's genuine smiling face.

Nodding and gripping the microphone so hard to the near point that it might break, Kagome took in a long breath. "Good evening." She said in Japanese, then Chinese. "Tonight, I will sing to you a song made by myself." With that, she bent down and pressed the play button on the small CD and cassette player.

---Music Starts---

With another intake of breath, "The background music is made by me, using the flute Shin Wang." Every Lord from China gasped in surprised. "A song of beauty and grace is what i could describe it." She looked down at her feet and looked straight ahead. "Its name is 'Suteki Da ne' (Beautiful isn't it?)."

/Kaze ga yoseta kotoba ni  
Oyoida kokoro  
Kumo ga hakobu ashita ni  
Hazunda koe  
----My heart was swimming  
----In words gathered by the wind  
----My voice bounded  
----Into a cloud-carried tomorrow /

'A song...of beauty or sadness?' A thought asked, not sure of which.

/Tsuki ga yureru kagami ni  
Furueta kokoro  
Hoshi ga nagare, koboreta  
Yawarakai namida  
-----My heart trembled  
-----In the moon-swayed mirror  
-----Soft tears  
-----Spilled with a stream of stars /

All the generals and Lord stared at the woman before them. Never have they heard such a beautiful song being sang. Everyone knew she was beautiful, but they never thought, she would have a beautiful voice to match with it. Two of the Lord from Japan smiled to Lord Liu Bei, giving him a note that they are going to join their group. One though however didn't. He was a dog demon, with some similarities to Sesshoumaru's appearance.

/Suteki da ne  
Futari te o tori aruketa nara  
Ikitai yo  
Kimi no machi, ie, ude no naka  
-----Isn't it beautiful  
-----If we could walk, hand in hand  
-----I'd want to go  
-----To your town, your home, in your arms

Sono mune  
Karada azuke  
Yoi ni magire  
Yume miru  
I dream of being  
Against your chest  
My body in your keeping  
Disappearing into the evening /  
'A song of...love or lost?'

/Kaze wa tomari; kotoba wa  
Yasashii maboroshi  
Kumo wa yabure; ashita wa  
Tooku no koe  
-----Words halted by wind are  
-----A gentle illusion  
-----A tomorrow torn by clouds is  
-----The voice of a distant place

Tsuki ga nijimu kagami o  
Nagareta kokoro  
Hoshi ga yurete, koboreta  
Kakusenai namida  
-----My heart that had been  
-----In a moon-blurred mirror that flowed  
-----Those stars that trembled and spilled  
-----Cannot hide my tears /

'At times like these, I really wished I could speak her language.' Zhao Yun thought.

'That song is so sad, yet happy. It suits her. Full of love and mystery.' Jin thought.

'Kind, a great singer, beautiful...? What else...?' Thought Ali Yun.

'And I can't believe her mate doesn't love her...' Gan Ning thought he then quick glanced at Sesshoumaru. 'What a jerk...' He smirked.

'A hidden point.' Lord Liu Bei thought.

'She's good.' Sun Jian thoughts.

/Suteki da ne  
Futari te o tori aruketa nara  
Ikitai yo  
Kimi no machi, ie, ude no naka  
-----Isn't it beautiful  
-----If we could walk, hand in hand  
-----I'd want to go  
-----To your town, your home, in your arms/

'Magic, I can sense her magic...' Zhou Yu thought.

'She definitely got my Zhou Yu's attention.' Sun Shang Xiang thought. She smirked as she eyed her brother's best friend. 'She can be perfect for him.'

'I want to cry...' Sun Ce thought. 'Maybe I shouldn't...not in front of Zhou Yu, he'll think I'm a sissy.'

/Sono kao  
Sotto furete  
Asa ni tokeru  
Yume miru  
-----My dream of  
-----Your face  
-----That I softly touch  
-----Melts in the morning/

When she finally stopped and opened her eyes, she watched as everyone's stare on her. She got a little nervous, everyone...they were all quiet. But the silence was interrupted by Lord Sun Jian's even footsteps. "A wonderful song, Lady Kagome" He said. "Do we all think?"

Everyone gave a gentle smile, an appropriate applause.

-------------

Kagome frowned, "Yes... You didn't understand." Then, an idea hit her, as she looked brightly at them. "I know a spell that can make all of you people understand what I am singing."

"Really?" asked Gan Ning.

"I believe she can do such spells." A deep deadly, yet very calming voice came. "She is after all a priestess." He added.

They all look up to the standing Zhou Yu. "Yes... Now I'll do this nice and quick." She pored some water on her hands. Her hands started to glow purple, and within a second, the water became glittering dust. With purple light surrounding her form, the duct flew everywhere, covering the room. "It's not a lasting spell, but it'll lat for a few hours and everyone should understand everyone, as if speaking in one simple language."

* * *

From the corner of the room, two figures watched as Kagome and Sesshoumaru leave the room to head for the balcony. "They make such a good couple." The woman stated only loud enough for her friend to hear. "Don't they Zhou Yu?" She smirked at him.

"What do you want?" He asked calmly.

"Admit it or not, you like her."

With a raise of an eyebrow, "A statement like that could get you in deep trouble, Sun Shang."

"I saw the way you looked at her. You must admit, she is beautiful, one of the most beautiful ladies I have seen. I must even say her beauty surpasses yours. And now, you know she is also a wonderful singer. One more thing you like about ladies." She paused and sighed. "She's perfect."

"And also taken."

"Heh, hear yourself, you like her."

"I merely said that she is taken,"

"She's innocent. I can smell it, you can smell it, everyone can smell it!"

"She has a mate," replied Zhou Yu, his form leaving the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, another conversation had emerged.

"Lord Liu Bei! I like that wonderful performance you gave us. It is such a great performance that I give you a partial of my army." That would be the Southern Lord of Japan.

"I will also be taking your side, as long as I can see her again. Tell me does she have a mate?" Asked the Lord of the East, Lord Kougara.

Lord Liu bei chuckled, as he shook his head no to the Eastern Lands. "Unfortunately, she is taken."

Then, out of nowhere, a voice was heard. "I would like to meet her alone, and have the chance to talk to her." The Lord of the Western Land requested. He had a crescent moon on his forehead, silver hair and gold eyes.

"I will ask her that," replied Lord Liu Bei.

"I will only help your lands, if you make her meet with me."

"Yes, Lord Inumusha."

It wasn't as though Lord Liu Bei had anything against the Western Lands. That wasn't it at all. A long time ago, he was a great friend and ally to Lord Inutaisho, who had passed away. Unfortunately, Lord InuTaisho's oldest son was too young to rule, leaving the Western lands to Lord InuTaisho's younger brother, Lord Inumusha.

Lord Liu Bei gave a serious stare and added, "She's powerful."

"I am aware of that." He said taking a sip from his wine.

-----------------

"Was it ok?" Kagome said, her eyes observing the nearly full moon.

"Acceptable."

A giggle rose from her lips, "You didn't even go: Boo..."

"Indeed,"

Looking down, she could see the workers below on the castle grounds working hard. "I wonder, what do they believe in..." Then, she turned to face him, only for her to meet the side of his face, as he stared at the moon. "What do you believe in?"

"Myself," replied Sesshoumaru, his answer flat and monotone.

A sigh escaped her lips, "I knew that."

"Hn,"

She smiled and closed her eyes. "I'll sing about you."

He turned his face towards her, as his eyes widened a little, only for is eyes to turn back to normal and his eyes to return to the moon. "Sing whatever you want."

"The pride of ice..." She whispered.

Without knowing what made him say it, "Then sing it."

"I was saying something about you..." She then looked towards him, "But now that you said it...there is this song..."

* * *

Standing on stage, Kagome grinned at them. By now she was getting use to the crowd staring at he, but she still couldn't help but flinched a little when she heard Gan Ning whistle. "I name this 'Koori-tachi no PURAIDO' (The Pride of Ice)."

From the corner of the room she noticed that Sesshoumaru's eyes were intently upon her, which for some unknown reason, she didn't feel strange at all.

-----Background Music Starts------

/Nani ga hoshii? sore wo ubatte yaru kara  
nani ga daiji? subete kowashite yaru kara  
doko e yuku no? michi wo fusaide yaru kara  
nani wo suru no? muda to muimi  
sore kara...  
-----What do you want? 'Cuz I'll snatch it away.  
-----What's precious to you? 'Cuz I'll destroy it all.  
-----Where are you going? 'Cuz I'll block your way.  
-----What will you do? It's futile and meaningless  
-----And so on... /

ai to iu no? motare atte-iru koto wo  
tomo to yobu no? kizu wo nadeau aite wo  
nagekanai no? midare kitte'ru sekai wo  
nani ga mitai? uso, uragiri  
sore kara...  
-----Do you call it love? When you can lean on something  
-----Do you call him a friend? The partner who eases your wounds  
-----Won't you grieve? For your shattered world  
-----What do you want to see? Lies, betrayal  
-----and so on.../

aa Seiryuu no kumo  
sora, nuritsukusu toki  
mou asu wa nai

kako mo nai  
ima sae mo  
-----Ah, The clouds of the blue dragon.  
-----When they finish painting the sky,  
-----There will be no more tomorrow,  
-----and no past either,  
-----or even the present.

Baby baby sono mama horobeba ii  
mujaki to iu tsumi wo seotte  
Baby baby naraku ni shizunda nara  
shimiru hazu yo  
koori-tachi no PURAIDO  
----Baby baby You should perish the way you are,  
----bearing the crime called innocence.  
----Baby baby If you drowned in Hell,  
----it would stain  
----the pride of ice./

From the soner of the room, Sesshoumaru eyed Kagome cautiously, her words making him wonder. It was stranmge, to hear her sing this type of fast song, but her voice suited it and it gave her a new look on him.

/kiku to ii wa semete watashi no sasayaki  
daku to ii wa mune ni maboroshi to shirazu  
you to ii wa amai itsuwari no aji ni  
kanjinai wa kurushimi sae  
kore kara...  
-----It'd be nice if you'd at least listen to my whisper.  
-----It'd be nice if you'd hold me without illusions in your heart  
-----It'd be nice if you'd get drunk with the taste of sweet lies  
-----I won't even feel pain  
-----from now on...

nani ga hoshii? sore wo ubatte yaru kara  
nani ga daiji? subete kowashite yaru kara  
doko e yuku no? michi wo fusaide yaru kara  
nani wo shite mo muda to muimi  
saigo wa...  
-----What do you want? 'Cuz I'll snatch it away.  
-----What's precious to you? 'Cuz I'll destroy it all.  
-----Where are you going? 'Cuz I'll block your way.  
-----No matter what you do, in the end, it's all  
-----futile and meaningless...

aa Seiryuu no koe  
kaze, yuregaseru toki  
mou teki de wa naku  
ano kata no  
tenka dake  
-----Ah, The voice of the blue dragon.  
-----When it shakes the winds,  
-----there won't be any more enemies.  
-----Only his genius  
-----will remain./

Baby baby kono mama shinde mo ii  
gisei to iu yakume wo oete  
Baby baby na mo naku kiete mo ii  
shimobe toshite umarete-kita mono-tachi minna  
-----Baby baby You can die the way you are.  
-----Finish this business called sacrifice.  
-----Baby baby You can vanish without a name.  
----- Everyone's born to be a slave.

Baby baby wakari wa shinai, kesshite  
aku ni tsukaetsukusu yorokobi  
Baby baby nikumi uramareru hodo  
takamaru no yo  
koori-tachi no PURAIDO  
-----Baby baby You'll never know  
-----the joys of serving evil.  
-----Baby baby As much as you loathe hatred,  
-----it swells (raises/increases)  
-----the pride of ice./

Taking in a deep breath, Kagome breathe out, feeling a little tired.

* * *

He laid Kagome down on the bed. He leaned down and wiped away the hair that is on her face. But Kagome grabbed his wrist and smiled, as she hiccupped.

"Sesshoumaru..." Kagome whispered. She pulled Sesshoumaru and kissed him on the forehead and fell asleep.

Sesshoumaru felt her warm lips against his forehead and pulling back when he felt her fall asleep. He tried to get up but Kagome's hand is still around his wrist tightly. Pushing his thoughts that said he shouldn't sleep beside her, he let himself fall to sleep beside her on the bed.

**END OF CHAPTER 5: Three Memories: Time Miko's Journey**

**Demon Tenshi:** The chapter was different from the other, because I was really busy and didn't have much time to work on it. Anyway, I'll update as soon as I can.


	18. Part 2: CH 6: Uncontrollable Emotions

**Three Memories: Time Miko's Journey: CH 6: Uncontrollable Emotions**

"Lord Sesshoumaru, should we attack at the eastern part of their territory?" asked Lord Liu Bei.

"I believed that they are expecting forus to do so." Sesshoumaru stated. "I believe we should just wait here and let them attacked us. They will not hesitate, since I am quite aware that they are not expecting for us to be allied with the Japanese."

All the Lords nodded. They knew exactly why he said this. If they attacked they would need to supply their travel food and all the other expenses of travelling there. But if they wait here and remain, they would be ready at all times and are aware of everything surrounding them. Still, they have the bigger territory. All the lords started to leave after the meeting was done. Sesshoumaru headed straight for the door.

"That was a wise decision Lord Sesshoumaru." A dead calm voice said to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru turned around, to his surprised found Zhou Yu. "I must asked, how come Lady Kagome is not here?" He asked trying to show concern. "She is your mate, is she not?"

Sesshoumaru fully turned around, his face emotionless. "Do I need to give you a obvious answer General Zhou Yu?" Sesshoumaru asked, only to continue. "Kagome remained asleep in our chambers, tired from last night's 'happenings'."

"I see... However I would need to meet with her today." Zhou Yu's face did not change its looks; he was still as calm as ever, though he couldn't help himself from wondering what happened with 'last night's happenings'? Did Lord Sesshoumaru claim her? "Remember, I would want to see her magic." He then gave a deadly smile. "I believe hearing rumours, that she is very powerful."

"That is not a rumour." Sesshoumaru stated.

Zhou Yu gave a deadly chuckle. "I would find out today?" Sesshoumaru thought twice before nodding slightly. "I would send out a servant for her to follow." With that said Zhou Yu turned around and left the room.

Sesshoumaru turned to the direction he was just heading and left. He again, found himself thinking of what position he was in when he woke up that morning.

He woke up from a very good sleep that he actually considered going back to sleep. He was hugging a pillow, so HE thought. But when he look at his 'PILLOW', he soon found out that it was KAGOME. With anyone he would just have throw them off, but this was his mate. Wasn't this a normal position to be found? Sesshoumaru quickly shook all the thoughts away from his head and began to hug her tighter; she seems to think that HE is a PILLOW! Sesshoumaru wanted to laugh, what would she do when she founds out about this?

Sesshoumaru stopped his foots steps as he found himself in front of his chambers. Kagome was gone... He opened the door. Sesshoumaru looked around the room. She has been gone for a while. He didn't actually know what to do that afternoon. So... He guessed he should just get ready for a battle.

* * *

"Brother. I guess you will meet with her?" Asked a smirking Sun Shang Xiang. 

She knew her brother knew what she was talking about. Is he going to meet with Kagome? Sun Shang couldn't hide the fact she actually liked the woman, Lady Kagome. She wasn't arrogant like most girls, she was beautiful and she doesn't even say it. And when Sun Shang Xiang got to know her better at dinner and some of the day's part she actually was really nice. She gives warms smiles. And one funny thing is, for Sun Shang Xiang even though Lady Kagome was younger, she seems more matured and older.

Another thing she couldn't get her mind off, is that... How did someone as sweet and kind as Lady Kagome get to be with an emotionless demon? Even though, Sun Shang knew that her brother wasn't all romantic, she knew one thing he was always there when you need him and he can show some emotions and who wouldn't be the best couple than a powerful priestess and a powerful sorcerer? No doubt it would show that woman, such, as Kagome cannot be putted down. And one thing she would really like is Lady Kagome to be her sister and if Kagome becomes her brother's mate, she'd love it-Lady Kagome is certainly better than all the other bitches that shows off there pathetic body, or the ones that are all over him. 'Yuck!' She screamed in her mind.

Zhou Yu looked down at his sister walking beside him, making faces as if she is thinking of some horrible stuff, then her face expression changes and becomes all happy. "It does seem to me that you want to marry her." Zhou Yu said in a flat out monotone voice.

Sun Shang's thoughts were broken out of her mind. She looked up her brother. "No dear brother. You know I like her, but no I don't want to marry her." She paused and glared at her brother in the eyes, stopping him from walking. "I want YOU TO." She said in a hard voice.

Zhou Yu gave a chuckle deadly. "I am her trainer, not her mate."

"You know, what I said last night? She is still not taken and one more thing. Remember? Lady Rishi? That priestess, well she taught our father how to get rid of mating marks remembers?"

"Ahhhh... Yes HER." His voice held nothing.

"Yup. SO do you want to?" This time, Sun Shang did nothing to hide the hope that rang through her ears.

"Younger sister, Lady Kagome is much younger than you and that would mean if I take her, then I will be taking someone six years younger?" He more stated than actually question.

"That demon Lord she is with is 100 years older than her, maybe even more."

"Yes, but in human age even you are older than him." He stated.

"But he isn't young. However, you know as much as I do, you want her for yourself." She smirked at him.

"I will try." He calmly said as he kept on walking.

"That is a lot." Her brother never tried to get a woman to be with him before.

* * *

She found herself trapped in some sort of maze. Well, to her eyes, this place looked like a maze. She didn't know how to get out at all, and the place seems to get darker and darker as she kept walking. Now was one of those times that she didn't want to be reminded of the scary things that she have been told. 

However, as brave as she is Kagome has watch, read and heard scary things before and her life right now is becoming like those scary ghost movies. All of a sudden Kagome felt someone glaring at her back, red eyes floats behind her in darkness.

She didn't want to turn around, but she knew that she would. 'Come on Kagome, your a Time Miko for goodness sake, nothing like this should scare you.' She tried to remain calm as she gulped and turned around.

A white blur man stands before her. Kagome's mouth wanted to scream. A ghost, an actual ghost is looking at her right now. Kagome blink wishing it will go away. His read eyes, blood shining on it, he has black hair, very pale skin and mouth has blood dripping off of it.

"What a-are y-you?" She asked very scared.

The ghost looked at her. She is scared and he could scare her, a good thing for him. He went closer.

'Maybe I should freeze time?' Kagome tried to hold her magic and try not to use it as she plans, but with all her fear right now she did. She started to glow and she transform with the wind passing right past her. She transformed to a Time Miko. "Time Freeze!" She yelled at the top of her voice and ran off the spell wearing off the ghost. Kagome kept on running not wanting to see what is coming behind her.

As she ran she notice that she is getting near a light, Kagome then soon bumped into something hard and strong arms rapped around her in a tight embraced. "Let go! Let go of me!" God, she was totally panicking, if there is one thing she is scared of are ghost.

"Lady Kagome, calm down." A silky voice said to her. Kagome remembered the deep girly voice.

"Sun Shang?" She looked at the shoulder of the person that caught her. Kagome quickly look up at who was keeping her in place and blushed at the realisation. "Uhhh... Sorry." She tried to sound confident. She must really looked stupid right now. "Thank you... err... ummm?" Kagome was trying really hard to remember his name and she turned her face to Sun Shang Xiang in a very confused manner.

Sun Shang wanted to laugh. No one has ever forgotten her brother's name before. However, Zhou Yu didn't even think it was that funny. No one has ever forgotten his name before, and that was not all he was the one that gave her his name and now she couldn't remember? How could anyone not remember?

Kagome wasn't happy about this at all, how could she forget someone like him? How could she forget his name? She knew that happens sometimes, but she should have remembered. "Kagome this is my brother remember? Zhou Yu?" Sun Shang asked.

Kagome put her head down, god she is so sorry. "I remember your brother Sun Shang, it's just that I get his name confused with Zhao Yun." Kagome looked up at Zhou Yu and she is still embrace by him protectively, his eyes held no emotion but he was still so beautiful. "Sorry... Zhou Yu." Kagome manage to say being trapped by his eyes.

Sun Shang Xiang knew she should just leave and let those to get to know each other, she hoped that her brother doesn't treat her like the rest of the other girl. She glanced at Kagome's form. Wow, she seems more different right now and her magic is dancing around her. Her blue orbs shining as she looked up Zhou Yu, her face curled into curiosity that makes her innocently enchanting. 'I am sure he won't treat her like the rest of the other girls at all.' She smirked. Who would treat a beautiful creature like that any other way, than the way she deserves. Sun Shang shook her head. 'Her mate would.' A voice whispered in her mind. 'Stupid fool, he doesn't know what he has.' Sun Shang left the two, staring at each other's eyes. 'He is so falling for her.'

* * *

The two of them are still staring at each other's eyes, none of them breaking any contact. Kagome couldn't believe that anyone could be so beautiful and deadly looking at the same time. She then soon enough shook her head mentally from the trance and started to talk. "Zhou Yu?" She noticed that he is still looking at her in the eyes. 

Zhou Yu couldn't believe himself, after all these years of thinking that no one could ever be his match for elegant, now here she is. Every time in the past he would think of taking a mate, he usually see how uninteresting they are and how he could never actually like them for forever. He would soon get tired of them like most of the girls he has taken. His thoughts were stopped when he noticed that she starting to feel uncomfortable. "Lady Kagome, what was wrong with you?"

God, she didn't want to tell him that she was scared of a ghost, the brave Time Miko scared of a ghost? He would laugh at her! "Promised you won't laugh?" Kagome ask wearily.

He wanted to curl his noise displeasingly but..."Promised." He never likes making promises, but for once he would.

"Ok... I saw a ghost." Kagome then noticed, that he is still embracing her.

"Is that it?"

"Yeah... I never like them."

"A powerful priestess huh?" He asked mockingly.

"Hey," she yelled breaking away from the embrace. "You promised..." Kagome pointed her first finger at him accusingly.

"I, Zhou Yu promised that I wouldn't laugh." He stated.

"That's...stupid." Kagome said turning her back on him. And then started to talk her voice sounding calm and sad. "I just never like them, I have been scared of them for a long time now." She turned her front again to him. "I guess you didn't really break any promised." She smiled.

This woman was even more different than he thought, one moment she is angry, the next she is sad, then happy? It would have driven him crazy if he had to show that much emotion. "We should start training." He started to walk away and then turned around, his face telling her to follow him.

'I guess it's training time already.' Kagome thought. 'Its better than being bored all day anyway.'

* * *

Sesshoumaru has been training most of the day already and is getting quite annoyed, he hasn't seen his mate nearly all day now since he woke up. What could she be doing? And more importantly, what could she be doing with whom? He was now very overwrought. Just thinking about what she could be doing already made his blood boil, from the images of his head. He kept saying in his head that Kagome would never even think of deceiving him. He trusts Kagome, but what he doesn't trust are the males around the house. 

'She should be training with Zhou Yu.' Sesshoumaru thought. He doesn't particularly like Zhou Yu. But then, Zhou Yu was honourable, in some ways and would not harm his mate in anyway. Again, Sesshoumaru tried to mentally slap his face, he was again addressing her as his proper mate again. To him, she is definitely fitting to be a mate, but she certainly does not act like one.

Before, in the past, he used to think that if he marked her as his mate she would act differently around him, like try to seduce him and all. But no, she was always only trying to be a friend, she never change her perspective of him, even after he marked her. He wondered why. Did she think that she was too good for him? Then again, she never did ask him and her to be more than friends.

Sesshoumaru cut through the tree in half, using Toujikin. He then smelt Kagome's tears and sorrow and a powerful ache on his heart appeared, his teeth widen. In a flash of light he followed her scent and his head raised through a billion questions. And it started to rain. Anger flashed through his eyes. 'How could she?' There she is Kagome, in the rain kissing the man named Zhou Yu. Her clothes look as if she has been more than just kissing. Sesshoumaru trusted her; he trusted her to keep the deal, trusted her to never deceive him and trusted her to never betray him. He felt betrayed.

---------

This place seems a little different from the other one, it was closer and smaller and only a 1000 meters big. This training place was full of grass, trimmed well.

"Are ya ready?" Kagome asked discomfort. She was actually going to have a spar against a sorcerer.

"It seems to me that you are the one that should ask yourself that. Lady Kagome." He then jumped up in the air, a red barrier appearing around him. He raised his hand up and red balls appeared. He threw them straight at Kagome.

Kagome tried to dodge them as fast as she could. One of the magic's balls Zhou Yu send to her hit her on the hand, thus knocking out her staff from her hand. She looked around; her staff is at leats 100 meters away from her now. God, she's in trouble now. She didn't really quite know how to use her magic without her staff yet. She quickly tried to run for it. However Zhou Yu appeared in front of her, his eyes showing death.

"Have I beaten the powerful priestess already?" He asked mockingly. Kagome gave him a frightening look showing her anger in response.

"No you haven't." She calmly said in a deadly tone. Kagome as calm as she sounded wasn't calm in her head. She badly needed her staff. She tried to push him away from her, but the barrier burned her hand, she jumped up using the knowledge of her gym class. She again tried to make a run for her staff and again Zhou Yu appeared in front of her.

"You should think twice before running off like that."

Kagome glared at him. He wouldn't even let her get her staff so she could finally fight back. And she remembered something that Rishi told her. Rishi's voice ran through her head.

'Kagome. Since you are new at being a Time Miko, I suggest you use your staff at all time. It gives you control and holds your powers for you. However, loosing your staff from your hands might become a disadvantage. If you lose your staff your mind might lose its control with all the power you have. So I would like to tell you to name your staff. This way you can call it when it is out of your reach.' Kagome mentally slapped her head. She knew she had named her staff but she can't remember what!

'Kagome remember... What did I named my staff as?' Kagome tried her best to think while being attacked by Zhou Yu's every strike of magic. 'He doesn't have any mercy does he? I wished I brought Shinjiteru with me. At least I could have placed some of my magic there and I know how to use it.' Kagome try to again dodge another attacked from Zhou Yu.

Zhou started to float on air. He chanted some words out. "Fire, ice..." As soon as those words came out of his mouth, a fire dragon went straight for Kagome who tried to run away from it. Her staff is still like 200 meters away from her now, because it would seem that Zhou Yu knew that is how she uses her powers. Soon, an ice wolf appeared.

'I really need to remember!' Kagome couldn't run anymore, she was very tired. It seems to her like she has been running the whole day. Soon enough, the fire dragon attacked her. Kagome's skin burned. She tried not to scream out in pain. Kagome couldn't take it anymore and use some of her purifying energy from being a normal Miko. She held out both of her hands in front of her chest and violet dark colour appeared, destroying the dragon.

Kagome calmed down and kneeled on the soft grass. 'I named it Sadame.' Kagome then looked around spotting the ice wolf. Her eyes darkened, showing nothing but death. Kagome has lost her control. With all the speed she could muster, Kagome ran for her staff calling out its name. "Sadame!" Kagome yelled fearlessly.

As soon as she called out her staff's name, the staff headed towards Kagome, she held out her right hand grasping her staff. She stopped running and turned around. Her eyes held nothing but sweet deadly looks. "Now, let's play." She calmly said smirking evilly. Dark violet coloured appeared beneath her feets and Kagome floated in air and headed towards the ice wolf.

Zhou Yu watch as Kagome tare the beast apart, her staff has turned into a spear resembling the powerful spear of Xin. He watches as Kagome's clothes change into a dark violet on the light purple places and black on the white places. Her priestess clothing also tightened around her showing her figure. She looked deadly beautifully, no longer like the innocent woman.

For the first time in Zhou Yu's life he was actually worried that he might be beaten. He watches as she finished the element beast and turned to face him. Her eyes now showed dark blue and her mixed colour hair fluttering around her by the wind, since the fire dragon has burnt her hair tie.

Zhou Yu stood still unwavering, showing no fear, to the woman slowly heading towards him on her energy floater. She gave him a deadly smile, one sure to attract any man around and sure to say that you-are-next-in-line. He made his barrier stronger than usual.

Kagome headed towards her enemy, her head screams out that he is her enemy. He attacked her without showing much of a mercy, so why should she show any? She knew she could finish him right now, but why not have a little of fun. Using her miko magic she purified his barrier. "You should learn how to make your barrier stronger." She coldly said.

Zhou Yu looked around. 'Where is she?' He asked himself. She is gone. Then suddenly he felt something painfully stinging his back. He saw little black lines of energy trying to go inside him, torturing him. Without any thought, Zhou Yu blasted them away using his magic. He saw Kagome in front of him, still smiling deadly. He realised that she isn't herself right now. He trained her too much. "Wind, earth..." He whispered summoning elements to help him.

A wind phoenix flew in the training filled, gracefully flying in front of Zhou Yu. Then, in a second the earth started shaking and the humongous earth tiger went out of the crack and it went straight beneath where Zhou Yu is floating.

Kagome just smiled and her staff became a bow and an arrow. She then positioned herself in a targeting position. "Time Death." She calmly whispered. She let go of the arrow and the arrow she pointed towards the beast elements became thousands of arrows and the two beasts disappeared.

Luckily for Zhou Yu, those two-element beasts protected him. Zhou Yu knew though that he must fight with her properly and should not summon any more. His right hand grew red light around it and a spear appeared, his hand grasping it. And he gracefully attacked Kagome, not showing any weakness. But he had to admit; no one has ever able to destroy all of his four elements before.

Kagome decided that this battle has grown way too long. She closed her eyes as Zhou Yu attacked her. She opened her eyes when he was to strike her she looked at his eyes. He stopped. Kagome smiled and placed her hand on his chest and leaned towards him, she placed her lips on his ears. "Naraku ni Shizunda. (Drown in hell)" She whispered.

Zhou Yu's eyes widens, his body froze as he felt something going around him forcefully. As if ripping him apart from the inside, his heart wants to split. "K-Kagome..." He choked out her name softly.

A cold wind passed by Kagome and she turned back to normal, her appearance change too normal. Kagome's eyes widen. "W-what?" She asked, as she looked straight at Zhou Yu's eyes. She looked around; they are in the training field. She then remembered flashbacks of what have occurred. "Oh no!" She screamed at the realisation. "Zhou Yu!" Zhou Yu's body fell on the soft grass.

Kagome tried to calm down and kneeled down beside him. She placed her hand on his chest. 'His still alive!' She said in her mind hopefully. Kagome leaned down, trying to hear his heart. "I'm sorry." She whispered. Tears slipped down her face as she looks at Zhou Yu's beautiful face in so much pain. Tears were already running down her cheeks.

Kagome then heard someone whispering in her ears. "Kagome..." Kagome remembered the gentle voice.

"Rishi?" She asked.

"You can still save him."

"But how?" Kagome asked out loud.

"Kissed him." Kagome's face showed curiosity. "Your kiss it can heal him faster than anything. You use your time magic to stop his soul from moving, now you must make it work again by placing some of your magic inside him." Rishi explained in Kagome's mind.

Kagome nodded to herself. "I must." She re-assured herself. She leaned down and kisses him. After a while it started to rain. Kagome was really exhausted, but she to do this. Kagome searched her Time Miko powers inside her and gave most of her energy to Zhou Yu's body. 'Please live.' Kagome then felt Zhou Yu's mouth started to get warm.

Zhou Yu couldn't remember much, but now it felt like he was somewhere like in heaven. He opened his eyes and saw Kagome's tearing face and the rain dropping on his and her form. She was kissing him and it felt good, so he didn't pull away. He was too tired to pull away and this is Kagome, it felt good to be with her like this. So he responded by deepening the kiss. She was healing him... He realised that.

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe what he is seeing. There is his mate kissing the man Zhou Yu. He couldn't help it. He felt betrayed. He watches as Zhou Yu opened his eyes in surprised finding Kagome kissing him. Sesshoumaru became more angered when he saw Zhou Yu started to deepen the kiss. He wasn't expecting this scene. He smelt Kagome's tears, not her joy. So does this mean she doesn't really want to kiss that man Zhou Yu? The taiyoukai would have thought of it that way, but his jealousy overpowered him.

He closed his eyes. 'I have no right to be jealous.' He thought. He was right; he had no right to be jealous it was only a deal and an arrangement. Kagome and he aren't 'true' mates. Sesshoumaru didn't walked away, he just stood there... He didn't know what to do. What could he do? If she wants to be with another he could not stop her. Unless... Sesshoumaru shook his head. No... He will not lower himself. He just kept his eyes on them trying not to show any emotion.

Kagome's eyes widen when she felt Zhou Yu deepening the kiss. She pulled away. "Your ok!" She screamed in pure joy and flung her hands around him in a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry!"

The warrior wanted to whimpered when she pulled away. But then realised that she was now hugging him. He only returned the tight embrace. "Kagome I am fine..." He stopped at his words when he saw a figure. 'Lord Sesshoumaru...' Zhou Yu thought. 'He saw everything?' He pulled Kagome away and she gave him a curious look. He gave her a serious look and he looked at Sesshoumaru watching them, with no emotion showing on his face.

Kagome turned around to see what Zhou Yu is looking at. Her eyes widen. "S-Sesshoumaru..." Kagome's voice held something she thought it shouldn't hold. Guilt. Why? Why is she guilty? She helped out a friend and she would have done it for anyone. But until now, she didn't realised or think of what the others would think. Sesshoumaru is her friend, so she shouldn't worry. He wasn't like Inuyasha or anything like that. So Kagome shook all the thoughts of guilt inside her and started to walk towards Sesshoumaru. She gave him a smile.

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe her. How could she just do that and expect the same treatment from him? He saw her gave him a sweet smile, his heart started to feel better. But then, she gives that smile to everyone and probably she even gives a lot better smile to Zhou Yu than him. Sesshoumaru glared at her coldly. "Follow." He said calmly.

Kagome followed Sesshoumaru, she was glad he didn't go to conclusions. And now she follows him hoping for him to let her speak for herself.

Zhou Yu stared at the two. He looked towards Kagome. She doesn't seem to be all guilty for doing that to him. But why should she? She only did it to help him out. But, what would her mate think? He stood up and walked away different direction; he needed to change his clothes anyway.

* * *

Sesshoumaru opened the door to their chambers. Kagome went inside and sat on the side of the bed. While Sesshoumaru looked outside through the window. It was silent for a while. But then Sesshoumaru spoke. "Change your clothes." He ordered out harshly. 

Kagome couldn't help but wonder why he was being mean to her but then she looked down at herself and thought that maybe it is better if she change. She went in the other room and change.

Sesshoumaru was left in their chambers. Why did Kagome do that? Is she in love with him? Does she want him more than he, Sesshoumaru? How dare she go to another man when she is supposedly to be loyal to her mate? She said she couldn't be with or love anyone else. Did she lie to him? Sesshoumaru's thoughts were already running wild; he couldn't believe his jealousy of range right now. He was mad all right. He then heard the door shut behind him. Kagome is inside the room again.

Kagome sat on the side of the bed again. She wore the kimono that Kaede gave to her, when she was back at the Feudal Era. It was similar to Sango's and Kagura's, but this one didn't have any sleeves and it was shorter. Her hair hand her hair band on. She didn't want to tie her hair tonight.

Kagome sat in silenced waiting for anyone to break the silence, when she felt he wasn't going to talk she started to. "Sesshoumaru, I trained today with Zhou-"

"Shut your mouth wench." Sesshoumaru bit out harshly. He couldn't believe that she was THAT calm on what she did. SHE KISSED that man, not just trained with him.

Kagome wondered in confusion. "Sesshoumaru-"

"This Sesshoumaru told you to shut your mouth." He couldn't believe that she wasn't even following him. Does she not respect him at all? He trusted her and now what he gets is her kissing with another man.

Kagome frowned. How can he just do THAT to her and she let it? She stood up and walked to his side. She looked up at his side view. "Sesshoumaru..." She paused checking if he will interrupt her again. "What is wrong?"

He wanted to laugh out loud. 'What's wrong?' He asked inside his head mocking her. 'You kissed him.' Sesshoumaru answered in his head. "Have you forgotten our deal?" He asked out harshly. He could see her on his side she is still beautiful.

Kagome then realised. 'So this is what is all about. He thinks that I am not going to do the deal.' Kagome smiled. "Sesshoumaru. What did you see?" She asked somewhat afraid of the answer.

Sesshoumaru tore his gaze away from the window only to look down at her form. "This Sesshoumaru saw you kissing the human male." He harshly spitted out the words.

"I wasn't kissing him THAT way. Let me explain Sesshoumaru." She said calmly. "He and I were training and you can say things got a little off hand and ummm... I don't know how but I lost control and nearly killed him." Her voice turned to a whisper.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her. 'She nearly killed him?'

Kagome looked down. "I am really sorry, if you think that I would betray your trust." Her bangs covered her eyes. "I would never want to do that. Kissing him was the only way to heal him."

Sesshoumaru felt a pang of guilt go through him as he watch her saddened. She looked totally vulnerable right now, like anything can hurt her. "Explain it to this Sesshoumaru."

"Sesshoumaru, I use one of my attacks at the end of the battle. I remember flashbacks of it. I remember me saying: Naraku ni Shizunda." Kagome felt horrible. How could she hurt someone like that? Who was that inside her? What will happen if she lost her control, in front of her other friends? Will she hurt them as well? "I don't want you to get hurt. You should keep away from me. I would love for you to stay, but..." Her voice was even more hurt than ever.

Sesshoumaru realised what she did. 'She lost her control...' He thought. 'The kiss was merely something to heal him...' The pain in his heart that was eating him away disappeared. The pain when he saw what she was doing he thought of many things. But one thing ate him away. She was going to leave him, leave him somewhere, for him never to see her smiles again. He will never to feel her touch and her embrace. He was scared of that. If she becomes with another, she would have to leave him. And then he realised her words, she didn't want to leave him. "Kagome. You will never hurt me." He said softly. "I will stay." He said in a convincing voice. Though, he realised she did hurt him. Hurt him, no other way, no one could hurt him. She hurt him from the inside.

"I could only hope." Kagome whispered. A tear fell from her left eye. She felt someone pull her and embraced her. "Sesshoumaru..." She whispered. It was comfortable, being in his arms. She felt safe and protected. Kagome for once in a long time let the tears in her heart flow down. She has been acting brave for too long. Maybe now was the time to be weak. She let out all the tears, that she was holding back, the tears from her friends, the tears for not being able to be with all the people she loves.

He treasured the way she whispered his name. He knew what he was doing and yet he continued doing it. He had to comfort her, seeing her in pain made him go in pain. What is this he felt? For now, he didn't want to know, he just wanted to feel the powerful warmth that is going through him as he held her in his arms. He tightened his hold on her, when he smelt more tears coming out from her. He didn't even know why he was being so gentle, yet here he was being what he, taiyoukai of the west, surely before was incapable of such gentleness.

After a few minutes, the rain has stopped and the sky has turned to night. She sniffed and looked up at him, she gave him the best smile she could possibly give. It was now dark, the moon shown on her face. Sesshoumaru couldn't believe what he is looking at, god no wonder he didn't want to lose her smiles. When did he start to treasure her smiles that much? Even worse, when did all these feelings begin?

"Thank you for being a friend." She whispered as she goes off to sleep. Sesshoumaru leaned down to her, nuzzling his head on her hair. She smelled as intoxicating as ever. He inhaled her scent. He would miss this if she ever leaves him. One thing hit his mind. He didn't want her to leave him. The mating mark is forever, so that would mean as long as he is alive, she belongs to him. He won't age very fast, only once in a hundred years. That is very long. But then... What about his lands? He couldn't stay with her, could he? He needs to be the lord of his lands.

Sesshoumaru discarded those thoughts for now. He lifted Kagome up gently carrying her bridal style and laid her on the bed. He stared at her form and took in how beautiful she is. Then he heard someone knocking on the door. "Enter." He said in a monotone voice.

"My Lord, dinner is ready." The servant said bowed head as her enters.

"Tell them, that my mate and I are having dinner here." Sesshoumaru said as he looked down at Kagome.

"A servant will bring your food, my lord." With that Sesshoumaru discarded the servant and back again to staring at Kagome. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. No he wasn't a hentai, he just couldn't he was actually feeling very concerned on how much of her powers did she used today.

-Dreaming-

"Rishi?" Kagome called out in her dream. She knew she is now in her dreamland and she is waiting to be trained anyways. "Are you here? I need to talk to you."

"My Lady..." Rishi appeared behind Kagome. "You are not here for your training?" She stated more than question. She knew that Kagome would not usually go this early and she knew of the incident that day.

"Yes... I want to know. How did I lose my control?"

"That wasn't entirely your fault. Tell me Kagome. Have you been holding any feelings inside you?"

She didn't really know how to answer. Yes, she has been holding her feelings. Her sadness and her sorrows. But now, she felt free of those feelings. "Rishi. I have been. My sorrow, my sadness, my grieves."

"I understand. Please Kagome. Let it go... All those feelings you have to express them. You must set them free."

Kagome smiled sweetly at Rishi. "I did." She then looked at the blue sky above in her dream. "He helps me."

Rishi looked up at the sky and saw an image of a man. "Your mate." Rishi said. She knew who it was; it is Lord InuTaisho's son.

The girl blushed. "It's not like that. He is my friend." She turned her gazed to Rishi. "I could do nothing without him. Now, I am grateful he marked me. But that would be horrible. I am being selfish, only thinking of myself. He has his lands to take care of and here I am being selfish." Kagome's voice was loosing its happiness.

"Kagome..." Rishi stared back at her. 'This is the time.' Rishi knew that she knows how to take away the mating mark, thus making Lord Sesshoumaru not Kagome's mate. She knows how to take it away because of her past. "Do you want to set him free?"

"Yes." Kagome nodded. She really doesn't want to be selfish, by keeping him all for herself when she knows Rin needs him, when she thinks that he wants to go back to the Feudal Era and be with someone he could be and live a happy life. Even, without her being his friend.

"Child Kagome, I know a way to make the mating mark disappear." Rishi said and saw the curiosity in Kagome's eyes. "I had to get rid off it myself. The man I loved, he didn't love me enough to want to stay with me." Rishi paused her heart ached. "And I couldn't stay with him." She all but whispered.

Kagome stared at the woman. "You loved him that much... You are truly a pure hearted person. To be able to let him go." Kagome paused. "Yes... If I am Sesshoumaru's true friend, I have to let him go."

"Kagome... Ask him first." Rishi whispered. "Ask him-ask him if he wants to leave you." Rishi finished.

"I will." Kagome gave a weak smile. Never in the world did she think about this yet. It was breaking her heart to see Sesshoumaru leave, to see her friend leave. "I will asked him, if he wants to go back." She smiled, trying to hide the sadness in her eyes. Kagome now is starting to wake up and she didn't hear Rishi's words.

Rishi's voice was merely a was whisper, and the tone held deep melancholy. "Because I think he would want to stay." Rishi looked up at the blue sky, an image of Sun Jian appeared. "Sun Jian, why didn't you want to be with me?" She asked herself. The image then turned to Sesshoumaru and Kagome; they are lost in each other's eyes. Rishi smiled. "Kagome... Don't pushed him away..." She paused. "Lord Sesshoumaru... Don't let her slipped away."

----End of Dream----

**END OF CHAPTER 6: Three Memories**

**Demon Tenshi:** I kind of gotten tired of trying to be a beta reader for my story and edit it. So Ill just upload every chapter with the spelling and grammar mistakes. Oh...I'm too busy to really care anymore. I just want to finish it! Teh One or DarkXNova, do not comment…please.


End file.
